Second Chances
by akatsukireunites
Summary: Hinata is tasked to bring Sasuke back, however, conflicting feelings arise that make it difficult. Canon. Post Ch 698. SasuHina. Re-Upload!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _It's over! The war is finally over!_

Sasuke tried to get up but the immeasurable pain seeping through his body held him back forcefully, as he crashed back into the hard ground. Gritting his teeth, he laid back on the grass. His body was covered in bruises and his eyes hurt like a bitch. Blood seeped from his right eye due to extended use of his new rinnegan. Beside him, Naruto was cursing as he too tried to get up. He wasn't in any better shape either. Their fight had depleted all their chakra and left them with wounds covering their entire body. It didn't take long until Naruto was surrounded by his former teammates from Konoha. That idiot was smiling sheepishly as he rewarded with declarations of praise and respect. Sasuke knew how much of an outcast Naruto was once before. He was an outcast himself. Which is why he both hated him and secretly admired him. He even felt envious to how he was able to function after all the stares and eyes of disgust that was directed at him as he grew up. And now looking at how far things have changed for him...Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he felt slightly jealous.

Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that it was all over for him. Not that he cared. It was like everyone forgotten about Sasuke's presence. Sakura was too busy healing Naruto's arm, tears running down her cheeks, as he she tried to focus on her chakra control.

If he was not injured as badly as he was, Sasuke would have fled. They probably wouldn't have even noticed he was gone. Any attempt to move right now, however, was absolutely impossible.

"Tch." Defeated, Sasuke laid still on the cold ground.

"Stop moving baka!" Sakura smacked Naruto on his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan I am already hurt as it is!" Naruto complained, loudly. Sakura vigorously pushed him back down.

"Just stop moving until I finish." Sakura continued hoarsely, her voice breaking slightly as she glared at him through her tears.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Sakura-chan..?" He began, sounding unsure. "Are you okay? I mean-"

"Naruto. I'M FINE. I need to heal your hand. I need to...I.." She gulped. She looked down at Naruto, her eyes full of both relief and desperation. Naruto silently looked back at her emerald eyes. After a considerable time have passed, they both opened their mouths to speak before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"We'll kiss and make up later. Sakura, just stop the bleeding, we'll have to take him back to Konoha and operate on his arm." Tsunade joined them, earning a blush from Sakura that Naruto did not seem

to notice. Sakura hastily resumed healing, as she looked up at her sensei.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura eyes brightened, seeing her former sensei in good shape. "You're alright? H-How...?"

"We'll talk later. We are going to take all the injured back to Konoha and those who need immediate attention will be take care of as soon as possible. The war may be over, but there is still things we need to take care of...among other things." She shifted her eyes toward Sasuke, who was too busy pretending none of them was there. "We'll have to take the troublemaker over there with us while we're at it." She nodded toward Sasuke who was lying on the ground couple feet away.

At the sound of the Hokage's voice, Sasuke shifted from where he sat, suddenly alert. He was watching them from where he was, hoping they'll magically forget he was there.

Great. Things are about to get difficult for him.

One by one, the former rookie nine and most of the Kage's of the other villages suddenly surrounded the two boys. Well, actually, surrounding Naruto. Being freed from the gengutsu they were put under, the shinobi's of the different villages slowly began to register to what happened. It didn't take them long to put the pieces together that Sasuke and Naruto had fought here. Sasuke tried to keep still and ignore them. Unlike Naruto, he didn't want any of their attention nor will he welcome it.

Naruto and Sakura had almost forgotten about Sasuke. Before they could say something, three shinobi swept past them, wearing cloaks with akatsuki symbols on them.

Team Taka had arrived. They silently watched them, as Karin seemed to be pulling her sleeves back, trying to heal Sasuke with her chakra. Kakashi who was standing nearby watching, walked up to the group.

"Not to interrupt, but Sasuke will have to come with us." Kakashi proclaimed, his eyes settling on Sasuke who was watching him warily. Karin started to protest, but Suigetsu held her back.

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes. He knew was this was going to happen. He would not be let off that easily. And he didn't expect them to. Konoha isn't as forgiving as everyone assumes them to be. Not that he cared, Sasuke didn't want anything to do with Konoha anymore. However, it seemed that Kakashi isn't letting him off the hook that easily. Nor is the Hokage. He distantly remembered Kakashi being present when Sasuke claimed to wanting to start a revolution.

 _How fucking annoying_ , he thought, before he eventually blacked out from the blood loss.

xxx

 _"Little brother... Little brother, it's time to wake up. Little brother! Haven't you brought enough shame to the Uchiha, brother?"_

Shit! Sasuke shot up from his sleep, panting heavily. He winced as he leaned onto his hand, forgetting that he lost an arm. Growling, he flipped the strands of hair that slipped in front of his eyes with his other hand, as he tried to calm the hell down.

He always had these nightmares ever since witnessing his clan massacred. His brother constantly trying to tell him something that he never seemed to get. He thought that maybe after finally reaching a closure with his older brother, Itachi, they would finally stop.

What do you still want from me? He rubbed his chin, frustrated and annoyed. "A-Ano.."

A timid voice interrupted his thoughts that rattled him into a state of alertness. His sharp eyes swiftly

swept the room, toward the unknown presence he did not surprisingly notice. How could he not notice someone in the room until now? He was losing his touch.

"What?" Sasuke snarled, locating his intruder. "Who are you?"

A long purple-haired girl wearing a nurse outfit was staring at him anxiously from the foot of his bed. She looked familiar...

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." She squeaked, introducing herself. "Sakura-chan told me to change...your bandages." She explained.

Sakura? Realization struck him. So he was in a hospital. Huh. Sasuke glanced at the bandages she was clinging onto in her pale hands. The girl moved shyly toward him, without meeting his eyes. He frowned, but didn't complain when she hesitatingly came near him.

Hyuuga? He remembered hearing that name before. It was back during the chunin exams. Some powerful clan or something. He recalled that his father used to collaborate with the clan.

Hinata slowly removed the bandage around his hand, as she tossed them away in the trash bin beside the bed. She began applying the ointment she brought with her. Her tiny fingers grazed his skin, as she gently applied the cream onto his hand. Sasuke silently stared at his hand...well where his hand used to be. He lips curled in disgust, as he looked at away. He had received numerous battle wounds before, and they never bothered him. Receiving them was no disgrace, he could show off his scars as proof of battle. Not receiving them on the other hand, showed that no one was able to land a hit on him. Looking at his wound in dismay, he tried to focus his gaze something more appealing. He raised his eyes toward the girl in front of him.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"F-For a..." Hinata spluttered, her tiny voice no louder than a whisper. She had jumped at little at his voice, surprised that the silent Uchiha was trying to hold a conversation with her.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped, impatiently. "Speak up." "A..w-week." She squeaked out.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, shocked. He was out one whole week? In a hospital, nonetheless, by the looks of it. He was surprised that he wasn't thrown in a jail cell yet or locked up in some dungeon. After all he have done to this village, he probably deserved it. Naruto would probably wouldn't like it, but seeing that he isn't even a jounin, he wouldn't have much influence on that decision.

This is not good. He needed to leave this hell hole. He knew that he wasn't welcome here. And besides, he played his part in the war, it's time to finally move on and break his ties with this village if he were to really start over. He no longer had anything to avenge for. He is the last of his clan and after his last conversation with Itachi and the previous Hokages, he gave up on his revenge. Not to mention his fight with Naruto made him realize that he was better off abandoning his plans he was going to execute. It really was time for him to go.

Hinata stared at the Uchiha silently. After finishing taping his hand, she was about to let go of his hand before remembering the outburst of pain that shot through his face as he leaned on his hand when he woke up. She had entered the room while he was still asleep like she always has for the past week, hoping that he wouldn't wake while she replaced his bandages, but her luck ran out today. She held his hand between her finger gently, before setting it down on the bed, besides his long legs. Sasuke watched her half-amused, distracted by his thoughts.

She was about to get up and leave when Sasuke's voice halted her.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked, curiously. Sasuke has always been really quiet back when they were in the academy. Hinata never attempted to befriend him, but she remembered how stoic and distant he was. Today, he was being very upfront and it made her uneasy.

"H-He is on a m-mission, I think. " Hinata stuttered. Sasuke frowned, lost deep in his thoughts again.

Hinata stood beside the bed, unsure. Should she leave? Of course she should. He probably didn't want her around. And she didn't want to be around him either. He frightened her. It made her wonder what Sakura and the other girls saw in him that she could not. His cold eyes look menacing and his glare could scare anyone away.

Suddenly Sasuke snapped back into reality, discovering Hinata still standing in front of him. He gave her one his glares that frightened her to her core.

"What are you still doing here?" He snarled. "You did your job, now go." Hinata fled the room.

Naruto hopped to a nearby branch as he looked down from of the tall trees he was perched at. His target was approaching from the left side, oblivious that he was being followed this whole time. A couple trees back Shikamaru signaled Naruto to finally subdue the target. Naruto grinned excitedly, jumping on top of his target as Shikamaru simultaneously disabled the man's movements with his shadow jutsu.

"Yata! I got you now!" Naruto exclaimed, as he knocked the man out with his own weight. "Naruto he can't move now, get off him." Shikamaru pointed out, he eyes drooping lazily, clearly unimpressed by Naruto.

Getting up, Naruto grabbed the man and set him over his shoulder. The man helplessly could not fight back, as he was immobilized.

"We'll have to head back to the village, I can't keep him under my jutsu for so long." Shikamaru explained to his slow comrade.

"Alright! We can finally go back! I'm starving. The first thing I'm going to do is visit Ichiraku." Naruto declared, as he began to walk.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, following him.

Sakura stood in front of her desk, holding a clipboard in her hands. Her pink hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing her standard long white coat, proper attire for a medic ninja. Her lips twitched nervously as she read over the nurse's reports of Sasuke's condition.

They were able to heal Naruto and restore his health back to prime shape. It did help that he still held some of the kyuubi's chakra in him. As soon as he was given the okay, he quickly began taking on missions, trying to move up the ranks. The thought that he was still the only genin from the rookie nine was too much for him to handle.

However, Sasuke was a different case. He didn't have the quick health recovery that Naruto possessed, not to mention that he had lost all his chakra in him. And unlike Naruto, his hand did not grow back. He was left with one hand and they could not find a way to restore it. Even the great Tsunade was not able to come up with a solution.

She felt nervous. She didn't want to have to tell him that he could not perform any jutsu's now that he didn't possess two hands. Sasuke lived for fighting. He was a true ninja to the core. She knew him, he would not take what she was going to say lightly.

She had spoken to Hinata, one of the nurses who were assigned to Sasuke. The poor girl reported to her and ran off as quickly as she came. Apparently Sasuke had finally woken up.

Walking out of her clinical room, she headed toward Sasuke's room. She bit her lip. Knocking gently, she entered the room.

"DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE?" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. He was sitting up on his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You! What do you want?" Sasuke sneered, clearly not happy to see her. "I came to check up on you and-"

"I'm fine. Leave."He interrupted, rudely.

Sakura frowned. He really haven't change. "You need to listen to your health report first." "Whatever. I don't care."

"How's your hand?" She began, walking toward him. She sat in the chair next to his bed. Sasuke watched her impassively.

"Hurt's like a bitch. Why'd you care?" Sasuke retorted. "Where's Naruto?"

"He should be returning from a mission soon." Sakura replied. His concern for Naruto's whereabouts cheered her slightly. "Um, Sasuke are you okay? Do you feel light-headed? You did lose a lot of blood" She reached to lay her hand against his forehead.

Sasuke jolted backwards before her fingers touched his skin. "I'm fine."

Hurt, she retracted back into her chair. She was used to Sasuke treating her like an annoying pest, but somehow she thought he would have changed now. She clung onto the fact that after everything they have been through, he would revert into the Sasuke before his clan was massacred. It seemed that his attitude only changed toward Naruto.

"Sasuke, I got your health report." She said, assessing his reaction. "Do you want to hear it?" "Just get it over with." He replied, disinterested.

"Well, when we brought you back from the battlefield. We infused chakra into your system to speed up your healing. The cuts all over your body healed, although there is probably signs of scarring." Sasuke grunted. She continue after a beat. "And we gave you blood to replenish the amount you lost. You had a fever too, but that was taken care of."

"And my hand?" He pressed, looking at her questionably.

Of course he wanted to know about his hand. That was probably the only thing he cared about. "We were fortunately able to seal off the bleeding, but..." Sakura trailed off, unsure to whether she should tell him the rest seeing that the expression on his face was turning somewhat murderous. "SHIT." Sasuke groaned, already figuring out what she was going to say. He stared at his hand that

was loosely laying beside him, eyes filled with disgust. "You can heal Naruto's hand perfectly, but not mine?" He sneered, peering at her accusingly.

"I-It's not that simple! I-"

"Don't bother explaining to that prideful idiot." The Hokage interjected. She had slipped into the room without them noticing, as they were too busy arguing. Hinata stood nervously behind her.

Glancing at Tsunade, Sasuke scowled darkly.

Strolling toward them with stutter girl trailing behind, Tsunade stood beside a now standing Sakura. "Well this may not appease you, but you lost one of your hands." She repeated, evaluating his reaction.

No shit Sherlock.

"Lacking Naruto's amazing healing abilities, it could not be saved. Not to mention we can't play god and grow back your arm."

"So even your healing "talents" has their limitations" Sasuke taunted, trying to offend the Hokage, only to fail when she ignored him.

"If I had it my way, I would have left you with one hand. I wouldn't have to worry about you doing anything stupid." Sasuke still had his sharingan. He didn't really need his hands to kick anyone's ass. It did leave him a bit handicap but not helpless. Still, it bugged him that he might give off a expression that he was weak to his enemies.

"What do you mean if you had it your way?" Sasuke's interest perked slightly at her last statement. "It means that we might, with a tiny bit of chance, have a way to bring your hand back if you cooperate." Tsunade explained, emphasizing her last words.

"I thought you rather have me defenseless with one hand?" Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not a idiot, brat. I know it wouldn't leave you completely vulnerable." Tsunade remarked, sarcastically . "But I don't think that blond idiot friend of yours would like it."

Naruto.

Where was that idiot anyways?

"How are you going to bring my hand back?"

At that question, stutter girl from behind the Hokage quietly straightened up and peered at Sasuke anxiously, before her white eyes darted away.

"The Hyuuga have talents with chakra control. We were thinking that if she was able to use her byakugan and gentle fist, she can paralyze your arm for a second, while we infuse chakra into your chakra points in hopes of growing it back. We never attempted this before, so it might not work." The Hokage concluded.

So it was a win-lose situation. If there was a chance, he was going to take it. If they are going to lock him up, he didn't want to be locked up looking like a handicap. The Uchiha's clan will not be dropped to this level of pity.

"When do we start?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto burst inside the Hokage building and into the Hokage room. Shikamaru trailed behind. "Haven't you heard of knocking, Naruto?" Shikamaru complained. He didn't want to sit through another lecture with the Hokage because of Naruto. He just wanted to wrap everything up, report to the Hokage about their mission, and go home. Maybe even grab a bite with Choji.

"Huh? Where's the old hag?" Naruto announced, peering inside the empty room. A swift of wind blew and Kakashi stood beside them in the room.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Yo." Kakashi slipped his hands in his pockets. "How was the mission?" He looked at Shikamaru. "Tiresome. But we completed it." Shikamaru reported. Can he leave now?

As if he read his mind, Kakashi gave him a nod of apporval, and he left without another word. "So where is everyone?" Naruto continued, after Shikamaru departed.

"Tsunade is visiting Sasuke." Kakashi revealed, watching Naruto's reaction. At Sasuke's name, Naruto's expression grew grave. "He woke up?"

"Yes, he-"

Before he could finish, Naruto dashed out the door.

Bursting through the hospital's doors, Naruto ran inside. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-Chan!" His head poking into each of the rooms as he passed by.

Hinata was seated at the front desk, watching him with eyes wide open. "Um...Naruto-Kun you shouldn't yell in the hospital." Hinata finally spoke. Jerking at the sound of her voice, Naruto ran back to where she was sitting.

"Oh Hinata-san! I didn't see you there." Naruto brightened. "Did you see Sakura-chan anywhere?" Hinata nodded. "Ano..She is with Hokage-sama, they are talking to Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto scrunched his nose. "Teme. He really woke up?" "Hai."

"What room is he in anyway?"

"I was told that n-no one is allowed i-"

"Oh come on! Hinata-san, please tell me." Naruto leaned toward her, his eyes pleading. "We're friends, aren't we? I just want to talk to that bastard."

Hinata blushed, feeling her face getting hotter by the second. Naruto-kun's face was only centimeters away.

If Naruto was able to see how embarrassing this situation was for Hinata, he ignored it.

"He is being prepared for surgery. We are trying to get his h-hand back. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be...there." Hinata explained, losing confidence at looking him in the eye. Naruto frowned, leaning back, looking clearly upset.

"His hand is gone?" He repeated, his eyes looking far away.

Naruto-kun never really explicitly expressed his feelings for his friend Sasuke, but he really did care about him, Hinata noted. It made her upset to see Naruto worried.

"D-Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to cheer him up, seeing his pained expression made her heart hurt. "Hokage-sama found his way to b-bring his hand back. "

Naruto jerked his eyes back toward her, earning her another blush. "Really?" He exclaimed. "So-"

"Hinata-chan! It's time!" Sakura poked her pink head out of one of the rooms in the back. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked warily, noticing him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto brightened, Hinata once again being left in the dark from his attention. It was fleeting moment between them, but still made her happy to have talked to him. Of course, Sakura is who Naruto really wanted to see.

"Oh I don't think so." Sakura stopped him in his tracks. "You. Leave." She pointed toward the doors. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan. " Naruto complained. "I just want to see-"

"No." "But-" "NO."

Naruto pouted, clearly losing the argument. Or maybe there wasn't a chance for him to win it anyways.

Upset, he trudged toward the doors, mumbling under his breath. I just wanted to see how Sasuke was doing. Hinata heard him say. "Naruto?"

Naruto spun around to look at Sakura. "I'll come by your place later and fill you in, okay?" Naruto smiled, looking like he was about to break into a dance. Hinata's heart tightened, watching them. She felt out of place, like she was a third-wheel to a relationship.

Naruto soon left and Hinata followed behind Sakura. She'll have to ignore her broken heart and focus on her new current problem for now. Sasuke. She did agree to follow through with this recovery plan for him. She knew that Sasuke was important to Naruto and it just felt wrong to refuse help. She didn't consider, however, how heartless and scary he was.

After the war was over and all the shinobi's returned to their villages, the first thing the Hokage ordered was to hold funerals for all the Konoha lives that have been lost. For sometime after the war,

life resumed. People were still shell-shocked and left with horrible memories of the war. It was difficult for everyone to get over to what happened. No one imagined to live the day where their lives would have been so close to be taken away from them and replaced with a life in a genjutsu forever. No one even considered that a Uchiha would be responsible for all this terror. When Tsunade ordered Sasuke to be taken back to the village and healed, a uproar of complaint echoed within the shinobi's. Despite that, he was brought back and his life was saved. Hinata couldn't believe it herself. How could Tsunade welcome back a traitor, a member of the Uchiha clan who was responsible for the war and the cause of her cousin, Neji, to be taken away from her? Upon seeing Sasuke, she thought she would hate him. But she was too tired to hate. She saw too many of it during the war. She just wanted to move on and hope everything would resume to how it was. It still didn't change the fact that she disliked Sasuke. She didn't know him personally, but his disappearance had caused Naruto so much pain and she disliked him for it.

Looking at him sleeping, she noticed a side to him that she didn't see when he wasn't looking at her like he was going to bite her head off. They had performed the surgery and wrapped his arm in a cast. Tsunade has said that in time his hand should be back to how it was. They had drugged him into sleep after the operation so he'd rest. Tsunade left her in charge to watch over him, in case he ran away or did something "stupid".

Sighing softly, Hinata sat the foot of the bed where he was resting. Looking down at her hands in her lap, she closed her eyes. She was tired. The surgery had taken considerable amount of her chakra, not to mention how tired she was from working all day. She had promised Kiba and Shino that she'd find time to go out and train with them, but alas. She had to stay behind and guard a stranger she felt uncomfortable around with.

"This is so stupid", She sighed. "What is?"

"Eeep!" Hinata yelped, jumping up off the bed and crashing into the chair beside the bed. The chair flipped from her weight, as she toppled onto it. Her hand quickly slapped across her mouth from shrieking too loudly, quickly reminding herself that she was in a hospital.

Sasuke was lying on the bed, his head against his pillow, watching her quietly. He was probably too stunned to say anything after her humiliating reaction.

Trying to regain her footing, Hinata straightened up. She felt her face heating at her embarrassing reaction. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she momentarily forgot where she was. And on whose bed she was sitting on.

"Gomen, I..um...you surprised me and..." She quickly tried to explain herself, her tiny voice trailing off, unsure what else to say.

Sasuke shifted upright, sitting up on the bed, ignoring her apology. He reached for his injured hand, and started removing the bandages.

"Oh wait, you shouldn't-" Hinata began to protest. "Shut up." Sasuke's glare silenced her.

Unwrapping the bandages, he let them slip onto to the floor as he examined his hand.

After a unbearable and stressful operation, Hinata was able to restore his hand to it's normal state. It took somewhat a toll on her chakra, but it worked. Earning a look of respect and shock of her capabilities from Sakura and the Hokage, Hinata at that moment felt utterly pleased of her accomplishment.

A small smile slipped past Sasuke's lips, as he flipped his hand back and forth. The smile looked usual on his face.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about this anymore and can focus on..." His voice trailed off.

"Never mind." He finally said.

Hinata couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?" She peered at him curiously. Sasuke didn't answer her.

He smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her biting her fingers as she nervously tried to figure out what he said. Ever since he woke up, this girl has been around him frequently. He thought she would end up like one of those pesky fangirls of his, but it seemed like his presence gave her the opposite effect. She was afraid of him, and he knew it. He was surprised that she offered to help him heal his hand. Which reminds him, she healed his hand. It must have taken a toll on her body. Sasuke wasn't the type to be indebted to anyone, but he was also not the type to go around thanking people.

The stutter girl peeped at him, her heading leaning to the side, awaiting his response. Her long purple hair was sticking up in some places, her hair in terrible need of brushing.

 _She looks like a curious kitty,_ Sasuke thought, innocently.

Sasuke quickly pushed that thought away, displeased and stunned with himself. He didn't even know where it came from.

"Where is everyone?"

Hinata looked at him, sensing the subject change, but didn't comment.

"T-They went back. I was put on g-guard duty." She stammered, timidly looking at his eyes before moving them back toward her feet.

So no one is around but her. Perfect.

Getting up, Sasuke slid off the bed and slipped his bare feet into his shoes that we were lying on the ground beside the bed.

Hinata watched him carefully, until her expression changed as she registered what he was doing. Or, what he was planning on doing.

"Y-You can't leave. You n-need to rest, Sasuke-san." She whimpered, moving to stand in front of him. Did she really think she could stop him? Now that his hand is back, Sasuke knew that his next stop was in Konoha's prison. He rather die then spend the rest of his life in Konoha. In a jail cell no less. It is better for Konoha AND for him to leave this place for good.

Sasuke stood on his feet, staring at the frightened girl few inches away from him. Her chest was raising up and down, in anticipation of what he was planning to do.

He was a couple of inchrs taller than her., he noted. She nervously looked up at him, as she tried to muster up her strength to block him. She raised one of her hands, turning on her byakugan. It made him almost laugh at her efforts.

"Move." "N-no." "Move."

"I won't let you leave." Hinata scrunched up her nose, looking at him in defiance.

 _More like a fighting kitty._

Shit.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Sasuke said sternly, looking at her with his hard eyes. Hinata kept her stance, meeting his eyes with utmost determination.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't think she was going to be that difficult. He didn't even know why he was asking her to move. He could easily subdue her and get it over with. But the fact that she is looking at him defiantly, actually thinking she had a shot at stopping him admittedly impressed him. Usually girls her age would worship every command he wanted. This one was different. She feared him but it did not waver her resolve at stopping him and executing her mission. She was a interesting girl,

unlike some other foolish girls he knew.

He stepped closer toward the girl, enjoying seeing her eyes widen as she tried to squirm away from him. Eventually her back was against the wall, trapped. Sasuke gave her one of his sadistic smiles.

"This will hurt only a little." He whispered, his breath blowing on her soft skin, taking notice of the smell of lavender coming from the girl. Before she was able to react, Sasuke quickly lodged his fingers against her neck, a technique he learned from his father, knocking her unconscious. Softly, he caught the girl before her head reached the ground. Holding her in his arms bridal style, he walked toward the bed where he was previously sleeping in. He laid her down, her long purple hair spreading across the pillow. Sasuke glanced at her for a second, before turning away.

Stepping back, Sasuke looked around for his clothes. Finding them in a bag tossed aside, he quickly changed as he planned out his escape. He needed to leave before anyone came in and caught him escaping. He needed a head start because as soon as they find out he's gone, he knew the annoying ANBU's will be on his trail.

Sliding the window open, Sasuke was welcomed with a blast of moist air. It had begun to drizzle outside. Before jumping out, Sasuke looked back at the innocent girl who was unfortunate enough to guard him.

"Sorry, Kitty."

He jumped out.

"What do you mean he's gone? Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" Tsunade snapped. She threw the bottle of sake she was holding over her shoulders, glaring at them. Her eyes finally landing on Hinata.

"Hey, don't yell at Hinata! It wasn't her fault." Naruto retorted, in defense of Hinata. "You know Sasuke is no match for her!"

Hinata, unable to say anything, looked at her feet, disappointed in herself. How could she allow this to happen? She let everyone down. Even though Naruto would never admit it, he was upset that she let him get away. The fact that he was defending her right now, despite that, made her feel a million times worse.

"Naruto." Sakura warned, who was standing next to the Hokage, looking at Naruto in disapproval. "It's okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata finally spoke. She was tired of seeing everyone defending her and treating her like some little girl. "Hokage-sama is right. I failed my mission."

"But-"

"Hokage-sama please let me fix this." Hinata interjected, her eyes focused on the Hokage. "I would like to join the search party and look for Sasuke-san." Hinata begged. She was going to fix her mistake. It was her fault that she let him escape. And after everything Naruto did to bring him back...

She looked at the Hokage with pleading eyes.

Tsunade looked measurably at the Hyuuga's face. As a potential heiress to her clan, Tsunade knew how much it meant to the girl to impress her father. A simple mission like this and to fail...it would not leave a good impression on her strength to the clan, despite the fact that she was guarding the infamous Sasuke.

"Fine." She agreed. Besides, her byakugan would be very useful.

How long has it been since he was home? Sasuke could not even remember, the last time he came to

Konoha was to resurrect the previous kages. He did not have the time for nostalgia. Flipping back the hood from the cloak he "took" from a oblivious stranger on the streets in order to disguise himself, he stepped in his Uchiha district. The rain had stopped, the rays of moonlight filling the sky. It was night time, the only light creeping into this darkness of the night was from the full moon.

Nothing have changed. It was still quiet and empty as before. The only difference is that some of the buildings were destroyed and in rubble. Sasuke recalled that the akatsuki had attacked the village when he was not here.

He didn't even know why he was still in Konoha. He should have been miles away from this place already and yet...

He could not leave until he paid his respects to his deceased clan. It was possibly the last time he'll be in this village.

Turning the corner, silently jumping over boulders of rocks, he headed toward the memorial where his ancestors rested.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Naruto grumbled, kicking leaves as he walked toward his home. Tsunade had sternly warned him not to go after Sasuke despite his complaints. Fearing her wrath and Sakura's, he decided he might as well home. Maybe he should go to Ichiraku...

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He turned around and was surprised to see Sakura running toward him, panting.

He raised his eyebrows, "Sakura-chan?"

"I-I told you..."She panted, her hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. She exhaled. Looking up at him, her face transformed into a glare. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to talk to you later?" She reminded him in annoyance.

Oh, yeah...

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, grinning sheepishly. Sakura paused, looking at him before settling on,"Idiot."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked, as they resumed walking.

"I was going to tell you about Sasuke's condition, but..." Sakura started. Naruto now knew all the details. So what did she want from? Which reminds him...

"How come you didn't join the search party to look for Sasuke?" Sakura almost tripped on her feet. Naruto blinked at her reaction. He watched her from the corner of his eye, awaiting her response.

"You know...why." She finally mumbled sadly, looking at her feet as she walked. He knows?

"What?" Naruto leaned his head to the side, confused.

Her pink lips stretched into a thin line, as she regarded him impatiently.

"Remember?! Last time..?" She snapped, her limit finally reached. "I tried stopping him before when we were young. He was leaving the village. He didn't listen to me, so why would he now?" She concluded in anger.

"Oh".

Naruto was so used to being around Sakura without Sasuke that he forgot that she loved Sasuke. He remembered promising her to bring Sasuke back and he did. But now, yet again, he ran away from them.

They continued walking in silence. The atmosphere between them was tense and filled with

unanswered questions.

They somehow ended up in front of Ichiraku.

"Do you want to join me for a bite?" Naruto asked hesitantly, finally breaking the silence. "They make the best ramen in town. I promise you, since I am their number one customer!" He declared triumphantly.

"I know they do!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I ate here lots of times before with you, you idiot." "Okay then! Let's go!" Naruto reached to grab one of her hands and pulled along a shocked Sakura. "W-wait- "She began, ready to scold him for holding her hand before giving up. She was upset that Sasuke left and couldn't stop stressing over his whereabouts all day. When she was with Naruto, she instantly forgot about Sasuke. Even though she felt guilty somehow, it was relieving. His warm hand clutched her hand tightly as the entered the shop, before removing it as he sat down at one of the stools. Looking at his stupid face as he ordered a bowl of ramen, Sakura reluctantly sat next to him. She did not want to admit it, but she enjoyed being around him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I prefer the darkness. It makes it harder for me to look around and see how alone I really am. - Unknown_

"The mission is simple, find Sasuke and return him at once. He hasn't been out from the hospital that long, so he shouldn't be at his best." Kakashi ordered, staring intently at the line of Anbu standing before him. Hinata was also within the group, dressed in Anbu gear so she wouldn't stand out.

"Alright. He may have a head start, but he shouldn't be too far away considering his condition." Kakashi explained, pacing in front of them, before stopping in the center.

"Go."

Sasuke stared at the the gravestone before him, emotionless.

 _Itachi._

The last time he spoke to his older brother was when he was revived through the Edo Tensei. He finally discovered the truth behind his clan's massacre and the village's part in it. After fighting Kabuto with his brother and later on speaking to him, he was fully resolved to help end the war.

Sasuke skimmed the graveyard, looking at the rest of his family and clan members. His fist tightened. He felt nothing and everything. When he was a kid, he would weep when he came here, until eventually his heart hardened over time and filled with rage and unbelievable need for redemption. Now, he felt more calm with all that happened. He wanted to seek justice for the village's decision for causing his clan to be wiped off the face the earth, but could not bring himself to do it, no matter how hateful he felt toward the village and it's people. He did mention to Naruto his plans for a rebellion, but Naruto fought him on this. And it obliterated that plan from his mind completely.

 _That idiot will never leave him alone, will he?_ Sasuke thought to himself, smugly. A smile forming onhis lips.

Sighing, he turned around and headed back inside the house where he used to live alone as a kid.

Team taka was sitting inside, keeping watch. When he walked in, they stood up, suddenly alert.

"Are you done?" Suigetsu asked. "We need to leave before they discover us."

"Karin, can you feel any chakra nearby?" Sasuke turned toward the red-head.

Pushing up her glasses, Karin confirmed, "Nope. I can't sense anyone yet."

"Alright." Sasuke moved toward Juugu who was sitting on the edge of the window sill, a tiny bird perched on his wrist. "I need you to use your ability with speaking with the animals to find us the quickest route out of the village. I don't want us to be seen or followed."

Juugu nodded and moved to leave. "Karin and Suigetsu, wait here." Sasuke commanded. "I need to grab something from upstairs and we'll leave as soon as Juugu comes back." They nodded obediently.

Sasuke felt unbelievable content with being a leader again. He missed ordering people around and having them do what he wanted. When he escaped from the hospital and came to his Uchiha district, he did not think he would discover his former teammates waiting for him there. Apparently they somehow figured out that Sasuke will try to leave the village and they were willing to drop everything for him, despite being allowed to reside in Konoha and kept under watch. Sasuke tried to convince them to allow him to leave alone and they should start a new life in Konoha, but just like him, they did not particularity like Konoha or its people.

Ascending up the stairs, Sasuke headed toward his old room. Opening up the door, he entered the dark, familiar room.

Everything looked the same as he last left it. His room was still tidy and clean, with only specks of dust covering the surfaces of the room. Moving toward his desk, he opened up one of the drawers. After rummaging through for some time, the darkness of the room making it quite difficult, he finally found to what he was looking for. He didn't want to turn on the lights, or they'll be caught. So he moved toward the window where moonlight was sweeping through, as he stared at the object in his hand.

Looking at his palm, Sasuke smoothed the surface of the hard object with his thumb. It was a long, silver necklace with an attached charm. The charm had an imprinted Uchiha symbol on it.

"Who is it from?"

Someone had opened up the door behind him, and slipped inside soundlessly. Sasuke had sensed the person coming in and did not bother checking to who it was. Sasuke had a feeling he knew who it was. And he knew it wasn't Karin or Suigetsu. By the sound of the intruder's voice, he relaxed a bit.

Still flipping the charm of the necklace between his fingers, Sasuke kept his back to her.

"My mother." Sasuke replied softly, after a moment of silence. "She...gave it to me before I was enrolled in the ninja academy." His voice drifting away, a wave of nostalgia flashing through him.

Hinata stood behind him watching him carefully. She didn't know how to react to his response. She could not see his face in the dark room, with his back turned toward her, but she knew somehow that the ring was affecting him. It was her first time holding a proper conversation with him, without him yelling at her or scaring her. When she entered the room, she thought he would aggressively attack her. She was prepared for a fight. Instead, he didn't even budge from where he stood.

It was like he was waiting for her to make the first move. His relaxed pose told her that he was not in a hurry for a physical fight. Instead of launching herself against him to keep him from slipping away once more from her, she decided to ask him about the mysterious necklace he was holding in his hands, as he stared at it with a hint of sadness. He could have escaped from the village and could have been miles away by now, but instead he chose to delay everything just for a necklace from his deceased mother?

It was her greatest weakness as a shinobi. Her father have pointed it out numerously. Never allow your feelings to get in the way of anything you wanted to accomplish. Do not pity the enemy. Ever.

Gulping, Hinata tensed up and turned on her byakugan. She was not here to chat about his depressing past.

If Sasuke sensed her sudden change of attitude and her ignited fighting spirit, he didn't show it.

"I told myself that if I were to leave this village permanently, I want at least one thing to remind me of the happy moments I shared with my family here before they were massacred. " Sasuke continued, not intimidated, as he twirled the charm between his fingers. "And then I remembered this necklace I left behind..."

Hinata searched for the right opportunity to ambush him but could not. She found herself waiting for him to speak, patiently, engrossed by his story as he opened up to her. She never imagined he'd tell her anything about him. Listening to him, Hinata wondered if Sasuke felt lonely with his bottled feelings kept inside.

Although she found herself intrigued and wanted to know more about this puzzling boy, her mission took priority.

She took a step toward him, one of her hands outstretched in front of her, while the other behind her. Her palms faced toward his back.

"I am not letting you escape this time." Hinata warned, her tone very serious.

Sensing her change in behavior, Sasuke sighed deeply before turning around to look at the girl. She was in her fighting kitty-like pose that he vividly recalled. She had switched on her byakugan, ready to pounce on him if he made any suspicious movements. Sasuke tried to maintain a poker face so he wouldn't rile her up. But to him this situation was extremely amusing.

She just wouldn't give up. They should have sent someone else after him. How could they be so foolish to make the same mistake twice by assigning _her_ of all people to him?

"And when you capture me? And then what?" Sasuke asked, bored. He slipped the necklace he was still holding into one of his pockets.

"A-And then I'm taking you back to Hokage-sama!" Hinata exclaimed, simply.

Sasuke grunted. "Heh. Is that so? And why would you do that? Wouldn't it be better off for everyone if I disappeared?"

Hinata paused, not expecting this response from the Uchiha. "That is not my choice to decide."

"And if it was?" Sasuke pressed. "Do you think anyone in this village wants me around? Do _you_ want me around?"

"It d-does not.."

"Yes it does." Sasuke cut her off sharply. He didn't know what he is benefiting from this conversation. He felt like he needed to convince himself that he is making the right decision leaving this village. If the villagers did not want him around, he'll make sure he won't be around. Sort of a parting gift to

them. "Besides, there is nothing for me here anymore. The Hokage will force me to do anything she wants to redeem myself or lock me up. That is all there to it."

"W-what about Naruto and Sakura?" Hinata reminded him.

"What about who? They may have forgiven me, but nothing will make up for what I put them through." Sasuke replied roughly.

"I still won't let you escape." Hinata swallowed. "I have to complete my m-mission."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I have two other teammates downstairs. You are outnumbered." Not that he needed them to stop her.

Hinata faltered. Biting her lip, she looked at him in the eye with determination. "I'll buy as much time I can get until the... other anbu arrive."

She just wouldn't give up. It reminded Sasuke of a particular fool he knew quite well.

He was about to tell her that her attempt to stop him was futile, when the girl suddenly pounced on him, her palm almost smacking against his chest had he not moved in the nick of time.

Bouncing back lightly, Sasuke avoided her jabs against him. He turned his sharingan on, but soon he realized it wasn't really necessary. She was slow. Much slower than him, her movements very predictable, even without his sharingan. However, none of her movements were wasted. Sasuke had to recoil from her palms from landing on him frequently. Sasuke noticed that she was moving swiftly but noiselessly.

She did not want to alert Karin or Suigetsu downstairs?

Heh. She wasn't as reckless as he thought she was.

Cornering him near the wall beside his old bed, Sasuke awaited her next move, ready to dodge.

The girl stood in front of him, panting. Some of her hair was slipping in front of her eyes, as she pushed them hastily back. Sasuke was confused to why she would not just cut it off if it impeded on her as a ninja.

Taking steps toward him, Hinata took out a kunai from one of the pockets of her Anbu jacket.

"I won't let you run away, Sasuke-san."

"How many times do I-"

Before Sasuke had any time to react, Hinata swooped toward him and situated the tip of the kunai at the skin of his throat, with her other hand flat against his chest, her byakugan still activated.

Completely shocked by her sudden swift movements and catching him off guard, Sasuke froze against the wall. What just happened?

Hinata tilted the tip of her kunai, digging it deeper into his throat but not too deep to cut the skin. She had him pinned against the wall, but she did not know exactly what she was supposed to do next. She needed him bring him back without alerting his other teammates, but at the same time she didn't know how to bring him back. Should she use her gentle fist? Maybe she should cut off the chakra points in his legs and arms so he wouldn't be able to move. But how will she hold him, since he won't be able to move? And make sure he won't scream for his friends?

Hinata looked at him conflicted. Sasuke looked back her silently, his eyes drooping. If it took this for him to finally consider her a worthy opponent and to fear her, it did not work. Instead, it seemed that he was waiting her next move. Is he underestimating her? He allowed himself to be pinned by her, not making any move to resist her.

What made matters worse was that Hinata suddenly realized the position they were in. She had him pinned against the wall, one of her palms flat against his chest, with her other hand holding the kunai. Their bodies were only millimeters apart, their faces turned toward each other. It was dark, but the moonlight from the bedroom window allowed her to read the expressions on his face. His sharp eyes stared at her, both suddenly conscious to how close they were. If their position had any affect on Sasuke he did not show it. Hinata on the other hand...

Flushing, Hinata pushed her jumbled thoughts away. She was on an important mission. She needed to focus. Hinata reminded herself that this boy was dangerous and needed to be captured.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata removed her palm from his chest, still being cautions of his movements, as she turned on her gentle fist. She had to go for his chakra points, there was no other way to stop him.

As if a switched flipped in his mind, Sasuke deduced to what she was about to do.

As she retracted her palms, ready to turn on her gentle fist, Sasuke grabbed the kunai from his throat, snatching it from her. Momentarily shocked, Hinata immediately turned on her gentle fist in retaliation. Or _tried_ to. Sasuke, way too fast for her to keep up, grabbed both her hands and twisted her arms behind her back, as he planted her against the wall. Her cheek laid flat against the wall's surface.

"I'm sorry, but i'm not going to make it easy for you." Sasuke breathed into her ear. "Give up now."

Hinata gasped, startled by his quick movements.

Sasuke pushed himself against the girl, holding her in place. What was he doing? He could easily subdue her and leave. He didn't know how long he had before someone discovered his whereabouts.

The girl tried to squirm out of his hold. Sasuke tightened his hold, pressing her firmly into the wall. He leaned his face back so he wouldn't be buried into her soft hair. He was taller than her, his body easily covering her, making it difficult for her to escape from him.

Slowly the girl eventually gave up, realizing how futile it was to resist him. He was simply too strong and too fast.

"I-I won't rest until I find you." Hinata declared. "I _will_ bring you back."

Sasuke smirked. "Why won't you let me live in peace?"

Before she could reply, a sound of thundering steps and the door banged open.

"Sasuke, Juugu is back-" Karin stopped midway, staring wide open at Sasuke and Hinata. Seeing Hinata's anbu uniform, her expression turned serious. Taking out a kunai from beneath her akatsuki cloak, she moved toward Sasuke to help.

"Karin, it's ok." Sasuke stopped her. He detached himself from Hinata, who sank into the floor in relief. "She won't be in our way now, would she?" Sasuke glanced back at Hinata pointedly.

Hinata wanted to glare at him, but she just gave him a defeated look instead, unable to respond.

She failed _again_.

"B-BUT, what if she-" Karin protested, pushing her glasses up, and giving Hinata a stern look.

"Go tell Juugu i'm coming," Sasuke ordered, ignoring her complaints.

Giving Hinata a long look, Karin left the room, seeing Sasuke's " _do not argue with me_ " look.

After Karin left, Sasuke turned around and looked at the Hyuuga.

He froze.

Hinata was looking at the floor shamefully, tears silently slipping down her pale cheeks. She had both her hands in fists.

Sasuke was used to making girls cry. Sometimes he would yell at them to leave him alone, turn down their confessions of love, or insult them so they'll go away. Each time he knew that he was being rude and mean, so he wasn't shocked to see them break down and cry in front of him. But seeing this girl cry now, it confused the shit out of him. He knew she was the quiet and gentle type, so crying was suitable for her. But he couldn't make out _what_ exactly made her weep.

Her dedication on capturing him and realizing she failed again must have taken a toll on her emotionally.

Sasuke was about to turn around and leave, but his emotions got the better of him.

Just leave her. _Just leave her._

"If you desperately want to capture me, I will be heading toward the Hidden Rain village first. You'll find me there."

And he left without another word.

That was the last time Hinata saw him.

ONE YEAR LATER

The young woman sat in front of the discolored table, the smell of coal seeping through the morning air. Sounds of chatter circled around her, as she awaited her cup of tea. Wrapping her burgundy colored poncho around her, the woman rubbed her palms together from the cold. She blew into her palms, a fog forming from her mouth.

The grass village was in it's coldest season. The morning air created a cold chill, the leaves on the tall trees fallen to the ground. Looking outside the cafe, the women stared out into the busy streets. The people of the grass village were used to the cold. It did not impede on their daily activities, she noticed. She saw men outside hauling bags of flour and old women with baskets full of groceries.

The women observed the people outside, jumping in her seat a bit when the waitress set the cup of tea in front of her, surprising her. The waitress smiled at her apologetically, before leaving her to herself. She had been to the rain village, the mist village, and now the grass village. Traveling from village to village searching for her target. She had finally gotten new leads from back home in Konoha, that her target is currently residing in the grass village. Without haste, she changed her course toward the grass village.

It has been a whole year since the woman left her home and family. She missed her friends and teammates. She wondered how they were doing and if they missed her too. Many times she found herself wanting to drop the mission and head back home, but she was stubborn. She had to accomplish this mission. As a future leader of her own clan, and in fear of disappointing her father (she lost count to how many times she already have), the mission took priority, no matter how long it took her.

She gazed around the cafe shop over the rim of her cup, her back leaned against her chair. In the back of the little place was filled with rowdy men who were grabbing a bite before heading off to work, by the looks of their work uniforms. Subconsciously, she notices that besides the waitress, she is the only female inside.

Placing her payment on the table, the girl gets up from the table and turns to exit the shop.

She does not notice two men who got up at the same time she did, following her shortly after.

When Sasuke came in the cafe to grab a bite in the morning, the last thing he expected was _her_ of all people to enter the cafe soon after. He was seated in one of the tables in the far back, away from everyone. Chugging down his hot tea, he noticed the men who sat near him suddenly hush up, as the bells of the cafe shop's door jingled.

 _Such a beauty, Look at that lonesome girl._ He heard them whisper.

Sasuke looked toward where they were ogling their eyes at and almost dropped the cup from his hand.

After evading her advances for a whole year, she had finally found him.

Preparing himself for a confrontation, Sasuke moved to stand. Instead of attacking him, she sat in one of the tables across the room, unaware of his presence. Bending his head down, Sasuke grabbed the tip of the hood of his cloak and covered his part of his face, as he looked at her cautiously, sitting back down.

Hinata sat at the table sipping her teas, her eyes out the window beside her, her eyes drooping tiredly. The dark circles beneath her eyes was apparent to him from all the way from where he sat, its color contrasting her pale skin.

She looked worn out...

Sasuke has been keeping his chakra hidden extremely well this past year. He had been traveling from village to village, staying for short periods of time in each of them. He knew that she was on his trail this whole time. He did not want to admit it,but it impressed him greatly to see her still pursuing him. Her determination was inconceivable.

Sasuke continued keeping eyes on her.

He wasn't the only one. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the two grown men sitting near him, watching her hungrily. Their eyes gawking at the oblivious Hyuuga. Sasuke's lips curled in disgust watching the sick bastards.

For some reason he had an unimaginable urge to beat the shit out of them.

Hinata, oblivious to their ravenous aura, got up to leave. As soon she stepped out of the shop, the two men sprung from their seats and followed her.

Don't get involved. DO _NOT_ get involved Uchiha, or you'll give yourself away. Don't screw it up.

An image of her laying in the hospital bed, innocent and vulnerable after being knocked unconscious because of him, popped through his head.

Oh fuck it.

Where was Hikaru? Hinata wondered, shivering. She haven't seen him since she last sent him with her report to deliver to Tsunade-sama. Turning the corner of the street, she headed toward the inn where she was currently residing in. She'll have to search the village later for Sasuke, it was simply too cold. Besides, she was planning on asking people around for him first.

A man slipped past her, blocking her way. He looked about thirty, wearing a wool hat, towering over her. Accidentally bumping into him, Hinata quickly apologized, before stepping back and moving to the side, in order to get out of his way.

The men blocked her again.

Hinata looked up at him, perplexed.

What was going on?

She sensed another man step behind her.

Oh no...

Suddenly becoming aware of the situation, Hinata stiffened.

"Where do you think your heading off to, you pretty, little lad?" The man standing in front of her drawled, a sickening smile plastered across his face.

Hinata stepped back, only to run into the man behind her.

Swallowing, she answered forcefully, "None of your business. Please leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you." Hinata warned.

"Hurt us?" The man behind her chuckled nastily. "What can a pretty one like you can do to _us_?!"

At that sentence, they reached for her, both coming from either side. Before their fingers touched her, and before she could turn on her byakugan and switch to her fighting stance, someone grabbed one of her arms and pulled her from between the two men.

It was a different man. The man stood in front of her, his back to her. He was wearing a long black cloak, his hood covering his face. Hinata stared at his back, gratefully.

The mysterious man pulled out a katana from beneath his cloak and pointed toward the two men who recovered from slamming into each other.

One of the men sprung toward them, growling, two sets of kunai in his hands. The man in front of her flipped his katana, so that the hilt of his sword faced outward. Knocking off one of the kunai from the man's hands, he used the opportunity before the man could recover and slammed the hilt of his sword into the man's head, blood gushing out. The man fell into the ground, unconscious.

The other man momentarily stunned to see his partner knocked out, became enraged. Quickly forming hand signals, he activated a jutsu. "You'll pay with my binding grass jutsu for thinking you can mess with grass ninja!" He growled.

Hinata felt the ground beneath her rumble before strings of grass burst through the cracks of the ground and zipped into the sky. Switching course, the grass whizzed toward them. The man in front of her slashed through the roots with his katana, his body standing in front of her like a protective shield.

One of the grass roots suddenly cracked from the ground beside her feet. Hinata yelped, as she hurriedly moved to grab a kunai from one of her pockets.

 _She wasn't going to make it in time._

Hearing her yelp, her protector sensed that she was in trouble. Hurtling toward her, he pushed her away from the path of the root roughly. Falling into the ground, Hinata glanced up at the man. In mere seconds, hardly catching onto what just happened, he had already disappeared. Moving swiftly like a hawk, the man leaped onto the jutsu user, avoiding his roots and slashed the man causing him to fall motionless to the ground.

It was finally quiet.

Getting up, almost tripping on her feet, she glanced at the katana user.

"Um, t-thank-"

The man ignored her and leaped over one of the building nearby, vanishing.

As soon as he left, Hikaru came flying back, the eagle perching itself on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata stood silently, mouth gaping open.

Sasuke hopped down from the edge one of the buildings he was perched at, heading toward the temporary base he set himself up in this village.

He needed to leave tonight, the earlier the better. Hinata has been chasing after him for months, some times she came very close before he easily slipped from her grasp each time. They never personally reunited and met one on one. Today, that day almost came, had she discovered who he was.

He didn't know what caused him to save her today, but if he stayed here, so would she. And that meant she was also in danger in this village.

When he first came to the grass village, he knew immediately he would not like this place. The village was settled by mostly old people and thugs. It was a boring and unsafe village. Now that she was here, he had leave as soon as possible.

"He is tall, like this? And has raven black hair?" Hinata explained to the old man sitting in front of the boxes of oranges he was selling. The old man shook his head, his expression drawing a blank to her description. Sighing in disappointment, Hinata thanked the man and resumed walking. That was the tenth person she asked. She was going to head home after the "incident" she had this morning, but she couldn't stand herself sitting around doing nothing while Sasuke was out there in the same village as her. The least she could do, she thought, was ask around.

It had gotten dark outside, the sky covered entirely by gray clouds. She had found a place to stay for the night at a local inn in the outskirts of the village near a forest. The room she chose gave her a view of the vast, green forest. She also chose it partly for Hikaru. The bird was still perched on her shoulder, his head darting left and right, vigilant. The bird left few times to go searching for food, only to return later. It would land on her shoulder without another word.

Heading back toward the inn, Hinata decided to call it quits for today.

As she walked, she found herself thinking of the man who rescued her today. She didn't run into him again today, as she searched for Sasuke. She wanted to thank him since she never got the chance. She recalled how swift he was and his expertise with the katana. It reminded her of her cousin Neji, except he was more...fierce? Somehow.

 _Neji nii-sama._

Hinata pushed her thoughts away as she entered the inn, she needed to focus. She'd have to be extra careful from now on. She was still on mission she needed to complete. She wanted to finish is as soon as possible and go back home. She missed everyone. The Hokage had her and the other anbu who was assigned to find Sasuke separated in order to search more widely and thoroughly for him. She gave each of them an eagle to send back reports and for her to contact them whenever new leads arrived. Hinata found herself befriending the eagle that traveled with her, naming him Hikaru. It was the only thing that kept her from feeling lonely.

Opening up the door to her apartment, Hinata flipped light switch to the room. Hikaru leaped from her shoulders and perched on the coat hanger beside the door. Hinata smiled at the bird tiredly.

Taking off her shoes, she headed toward the bathroom taking off her anbu jacket and letting it slip to the floor.

After a long, hot, and satisfying shower, Hinata slipped on lighter clothes, gym shorts and a black tank top before slipping under the sheets of the bed. The bed smelled funny but she was too worn out to care. Pushing her back, she rested her head against the soft pillow. Sighing deeply, she looked out the window at the moon. It was a full moon today, the clouds finally clearing up. She was about to fall asleep, her eye lids getting heavier, when a shadow shot across the moon, blocking its light briefly. Hinata sat up attentively, sleep forgotten. Hikaru squawked, displeased to be awaken.

She moved toward the edge of the bed, peering outside the window.

Someone was perched on one of the branches of a tree across from her window. It was a man, dressed in black cloak. If not for the moon's light, Hinata would have not been able to spot him. He would have blended perfectly with the darkness of the night. It was the same man who saved her earlier.

The man paused for a second, before hopping down from the branch and dashed into the forest.

Without thinking, Hinata slid open her room's window and leaped out, following the man.

She chased after him, careful not to alert the man. It was pitch black inside the forest, completely quiet except for the sound of her bare feet stepping on the ground. She thought she almost lost him, until she caught sight of his cloak swishing as he ran. Her feet hurt from stepping on the rocks and twigs in the hard ground. Slowly catching up, the man suddenly halted in the middle of the forest.

Hinata quickly hid behind a tree, holding her breath.

A moment of silence.

"Do you actually think I would not know I am being followed?" The man's voice echoed.

That voice...She knew _that_ voice.

Hinata stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and stared at the man tentatively. She could only make out his mouth from beneath his hood.

"I-Is that you, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Who is that?"

So it wasn't him. Of course not. He wouldn't have endangered himself to save her life...he can't be that man that rescued her today. It was unlike Sasuke for him to do that.

The man cracked a smile, his teeth showing from beneath his hood. He moved to push back the hood he was wearing, revealing a raven-haired boy that she knew so well.

Hinata gasped. "It _is_ you."

Grinning, he looked her over. His eyes darting up and down her body. "Did I wake you up?"

Suddenly conscious to what little she was wearing, Hinata turned scarlet, her eyes darting away from his. "I didn't have time..." She trailed off helplessly, incapable of defending herself.

He chuckled quietly as her, loving they way she squirmed. How long was it since he laughed? He could hardly remember. For the past year he kept to himself, avoiding everyone. He knew he had to flee, she was the person who was responsible in capturing him. But for some reason whenever he spoke to her, he wanted to never stop talking. She had this... _likable_ (?) aura or something. He couldn't explain it. He never felt this toward any girl before. She stupefied him.

She looked the same as he remembered her. Long purple hair and pupils white as the moon. Sasuke smirked at her modesty when she wrapped her arms across her chest, looking flustered and mortified.

He was planning on slipping out at night before she found him. Clasping his arm beneath his cloak, Sasuke teased, "So it took you a whole year before you finally caught me?"

Hinata scowled, looking at him like a feral kitten suddenly insulted. "I went to the rain village like you told me to, but when I reached there you were gone. I then received leads that you were heading toward the mist village, but when I was half way _there_ , I got more leads that you were spotted in the grass village. It wasn't like you made it _easy_ for me." She put one of her hands on her hip. Her legs felt cold from the night air. She should have put something on quickly before jumping out the window...

"I didn't tell you if I was going to _stay_ there. " Sasuke mocked, gritting his teeth. The pain in his arm suddenly getting increasingly unbearable. Shit. He clasped his arm more tightly, grimacing. He needed to distract her and leave.

Hinata was about to retort angrily to his words, but her eyes darted toward his arm he was clenching on.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped, his tone changing. "I'm leaving, if you want to chase me looking like that, go ahead." Sasuke turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

Hinata dashed toward him, jumping over a fallen a branch, ignoring the pain in her feet, she grabbed

Sasuke's cloak, tugging.

Sasuke turned his head around and stared at the girl with white eyes. "What?" He asked, impassively.

"Y-Your arm." Hinata stated, her eyes glued to the arm he was holding. "You're hurt."

"No thanks to you." Sasuke snickered, realizing what caused her to stop him. He looked down at her, the distance between considerably closer than before.

He could almost pinpoint the moment where realization struck the girl as she regarded his injury. He had been injured because of her, when he saved her earlier.

The girl's face transformed into a unfaltering look as she looked at him with resolute eyes. "I'll heal it for you...if you'd like."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to me captured?"

"I do. But you saved my life, and I can't let you bleed to death because of me."

"I'm not going to bleed to-" Sasuke began, rolling his eyes humorously, when the girl unexpectedly tugged fiercely on his cloak interrupting him.

She dragged him with her, as she walked back toward where she had come from.

"Oi!" Sasuke protested, startled by her bold move. "Let go, it's none of your business." Should he move to stop her? She wasn't acting the way he supposed she would when she found him.

The girl ignored him, her hand tightening on his cloak, as she pulled him along with her.

"I don't need any assistance from a _Konoha shinobi_." Sasuke sneered darkly, trying to rattle her to let him go. "I can always tell Karin to heal it for me, so-"

"Then why didn't you? You got that injury hours ago." Hinata interrupted him, not bothering to look at him.

Reluctantly, he let her drag him along. "She wasn't around." He replied, simply.

"Or she _isn't_ with you."

"No. She is. You don't know that."

"If you say so." Hinata murmured, in disbelief, shrugging.

Sasuke frowned. She was slowly infuriating him. He wondered how long before his patience ran out. It bothered him that she was right, he didn't have the ability to heal himself. Nor was he able to find someone to heal his arm for him, not wanting to be discovered. He hardly ever gotten wounded, so he didn't worry too much about healing himself. He didn't have to worry before since he had Karin in his team with healing abilities, but then he and team taka eventually separated, each taking their own paths.

They reached the edge of the forest and stepped into the empty streets. She led him toward the back of an inn. Pointing toward an open window on the second floor of the building, Hinata motioned for him to follow her. She hopped inside, disappearing inside. Sasuke looked up at her incredulously.

Taking a look around, he finally sighed, following her. It's not like he was in a hurry to go anywhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

_In our darkest hour,_

 _In my deepest despair,_

 _Will you still care?_

 _Will you be there?_

 _\- Michael Jackson_

"Alright, we'll take a break before we start traveling again. We need to get to the sand village before nightfall." Kakashi informed his team.

The empty, vast desert felt like it would extend for miles. There was not a soul in sight. Just endless amount of sand and rocks, with barely any plants or animals visible. Kakashi asked Sai to help him set up the tents they brought with them. Sakura joined them.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were on a mission to infiltrate a base near Gaara's village that was suspected of hosting attacks on the sand village. Since the Konoha was in an alliance with the Sand, Tsunade offered to send some of her ninjas to support Gaara in capturing the attackers.

Sakura was helping Sai fix up the tents when she noticed Naruto not helping. She was about to go and yell at his lazy butt, but one look at him, she pushed that thought away instantly. He was sitting cross-legged on the sand couple of feet away from them, staring out at the vast, empty desert, the wind blowing through his blond hair. She noticed him trying to rub the sand out of his eyes.

Leaving Sai to set up the tents alone, she walked toward him carefully and sat next to him. She noticed a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something intently. She had a feeling she knew who it was. She was used to that look by now.

"It's been a year since he left." She began, gently.

She knew that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"He'll come back." She continued, trying to cheer him up. "He has no one left for him besides us."

Naruto nodded, unconvinced.

"Hinata will find him. I'm pretty sure she wants to come back home as soon as possible, it'll give her incentive to complete the mission much quicker." Sakura played around with her painted toes, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. Ever since Sasuke left, she noticed that the roles between them reversed. It was now her duty to comfort Naruto. Not that she minded...

With Sasuke's disappearance, Naruto grew more distant from everyone. He spent most of his time going on individual missions and trying to get stronger. The only time she saw him was when she somehow convinced him to go on missions with the rest of team seven. She missed the chirpy and rowdy Naruto she knew so well.

Jumping from the window sill, Sasuke entered the room where Hinata stayed at. The room was small, a bed beside the window and a small couch on the other side of the room. A door was slightly open that showed a view of a bathroom. But that wasn't what caught his attention when he entered the room, it was the majestic eagle perched on the coat hanger beside the door.

"I didn't know you had a pet." Sasuke commented.

Hinata walked toward the foot of the bed, bending down to grab a bag from the ground. She rummaged through the bag and answered him without looking at him.

"I don't. Hikaru was given to me by the Hokage so I can receive messages from her and for me to send my reports." Hinata explained.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, observing her.

Hinata finally pulled out a first aid kit from her bag. She zipped the bag close, and walked toward Sasuke.

"Take off your cloak." She ordered, setting the kit beside him.

"Yes m'am." Untying the knot at his throat where the cloak came together, he let it fall back onto the bed.

The girl looked at him tentatively. "Take off your shirt too."

Sasuke could not hold his smile back anymore. Grinning, he pulled his shirt over his head, gritting his teeth from the pain coming from his wounded arm.

Throwing the shirt over his head, they both peered at his arm.

The wound looked deep, dried blood covering the area around the opening of the flesh.

Inhaling softly, Hinata opened up the kit, and pulled out the alcohol wipes. Carefully, she held onto his arm to steady it in her hands, as she used her other hand to wipe away the blood.

Sasuke gulped, and tried not to jump from the stinging pain.

He stood still, watching her. Nostalgia hit him in the face. A memory of her bandaging his hand before, flashed through his head. How did they go from being practically enemies, to saving each other today? He remembered hating her when he first saw her, but she continuously proved herself to him over and over that she _wasn't_ one of those idiotic fangirls of his. She didn't care about him in that sense. She used him as an excuse to prove herself as a shinobi. Despite the danger of traveling alone, she never gave up on finding him. Sometimes he found himself stopping and staying in one area, allowing her to catch up. He didn't know why he did it. As a way of telling her not to give up? He was way too quick for her, but her unwavering determination kept her, time after time, from losing his trail. She shocked him.

"You should have at least cleaned it." Hinata scolded him, as she wiped off the blood. "You could have

gotten an infection."

"I didn't have the time. Someone was hunting me down, so I had to leave before they caught me." Sasuke grinned at her. "Who knew that exact person would be the one healing me now."

Hinata looked up at him and couldn't stop herself from returning his smile, realizing herself how ridiculous the situation they were in was."I wouldn't dare heal you had you not helped earlier today. So don't take it personally. I am only repaying my debt. You got hurt because of me." She pointed out.

Sasuke smirked.

She turned to pull out bandages from the kit and unrolled the roll. Her hair flipping back and forth as she moved her head. She shifted in her seat, and wrapping her legs beneath her, still in shorts. Using her teeth, she ripped out a long strip, and began wrapping his injured arm. Her fingers clasping his arm, eyes full of concentration.

Sasuke watched her, mesmerized. He couldn't stop himself, it didn't help that her face was mere inches away from his. Her pearl eyes, the curve of her collarbone, the smell of the shampoo from her hair...

The room was dark, it was only two of them, a bird, and his maddening thoughts.

"I'll wrap it, but you need it stitched up. I don't have the equipment to do that now, so you'll have to settle for this." Hinata pressed her lips together, looking unsatisfied with her lack of help. "Do you want me to get you some painkillers? It might help ease the pain?" Hinata asked him, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back her, not realizing she just asked him question. He continued looking at her quietly.

"Sasuke-san..?" The girl peered into his eyes, her head tilted to the side, confused. Her curiosity resembled an inquisitive kitten observing its master.

Snapping back into reality, Sasuke looked away abruptly. "No, thanks."

"O-Ok." Hinata murmured, bewildered.

He needed to leave before he did something he regretted.

Getting up, he moved to find his shirt he tossed over the bed. Bending, he grabbed it from the other side of the bed on the floor.

Hinata watched him put on his shirt, getting up herself. She reached for his cloak, and walked to him. He took it from her without giving her glance, their fingers grazing each other.

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders, he began tying the knot of the cloak. He could feel Hinata looking at him like she wanted to say something.

"What?" He sighed, still tying the knot at his throat.

"Um...your shirt's sleeve was soaked in blood." Hinata began.

"Yeah?" He replied casually, disinterested.

"You should wash it..."

Sasuke frowned. She was _not_ making it easier for him. "What are you getting at Hyuuga? You want me to stay the night?"

Was there a color redder than red? Hinata eyes widened, her hands shaking in front of her. "No, no no! That's not what I meant. I justwantedtoaskyouif icanwashyourshirt, ifyouwant?!" She quickly mumbled, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Sasuke paused. He stared at the girl, bemused.

"I rather you not. Last time I checked you are one of the people responsible for capturing me and returning me to Konoha." Sasuke reminded her wryly. Walking toward the window, he leaned against it's edge. He looked back Hinata. "Besides, I _hate_ all Konoha shinobi." He jumped out into the night.

"Thank you for arriving on short notice, I hope your journey here was safe." Gaara welcomed him.

"It was, thank you." Kakashi bowed to the Kazekage.

"Who did you bring with you?" Gaara inquired.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sai." Kakashi replied, "I told them to stay downstairs and get familiar with the sand ninja's who is joining us for our mission."

Gaara nodded. Getting down to business, he explained the situation. "The attacks have been frequent and randomly dispersed. We do not know the intentions behind it, but we need to stop them. I used my sand to create a barrier around the village, so when they attack I will be able sense from what direction it is coming from. They are southeast from here. We were going to attack, but we chose to wait for your arrival."

Kakashi rose from his seat. "Then we have no time to lose."

"Naruto...We're going." Sakura touched Naruto's shoulder, startling him a bit. They were leaning against the wall of the Kage building where Kakashi-sensei entered earlier. "Kakashi came back."

Naruto nodded, following the rest of the team and the sand ninja's.

Sakura looking at his back worriedly.

Oh _Naruto_...

She was so stupid. She couldn't how unbelievably brainless and simple-minded she was. The whole point of why she was _where_ she was, in a foreign village, and all alone is because of _him_.

And yet she nursed him and took care of him before letting him slip away. She even offered to wash his clothes.

God, what is wrong with her?

No matter what, he was her target. She needed to stop thinking he was a normal boy.

 _But he saved your life today. If he didn't arrive..._

She repaid him. Next time, he will not be spared, Hinata nodded to herself.

And because she was on a mission, nothing will stop her from what she was about to.

It was morning, the sky was cloudy gray outside. Hinata sat on her bed, taking out a small piece of paper. She wrote clearly in ink on the white paper.

 _Target is in the Grass village. What is my next step?_

Folding the paper in tiny squares, Hinata attached it to the leg of Hikaru's who was perched at the table watching her curiously. Smoothing the bird's feathers, Hinata smiled gently at the bird. She laid her arm on the table, Hikaru flapping toward her and landing on her arm obediently.

Walking toward the window, she slid it open.

"Go and deliver this to the Hokage." Hinata ordered the bird. The bird flapped its wings wide, and leaped off her arm, disappearing into the sky.

Turing around, Hinata sat back down at the bed, waiting. She was hungry, her stomach growling in protest. She didn't want to admit it, but seeing that the village was filled with thugs that might jump her like before, she rather not go out.

"They are supposed to be inside that cave, the entrance is between those gigantic boulders." The sand ninja captain briefed the Konoha ninjas.

They had surrounded the base, waiting for the other sand ninja's to finish up the barrier jutsu they were planting around the base. The plan was to throw sand clay bombs inside the base to lure out the enemy. As soon as they come out, they would attack them. The barrier would serve as trap, so they would not be able to escape and have no choice but to face them.

Kakashi nodded. "We're ready when you are."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai nodded in agreement.

Giving the signal to the two sand ninja standing a few feet away from them, they activated their jutsu and created the sand clay bombs.

They watched as the two sand ninja's crept on either side of the cave's entrance.

3,2,1...

They threw the sand clay bombs inside the cave and a sound of BOOM! erupted, as the cave blew up, boulders and rocks flew everywhere from the impact. As predicted, the rogue ninjas appeared from inside.

"Now!" The sand ninja captain screamed.

Sakura leaped over the rock she was hiding behind and ran toward their targets. She punched the ground below her, causing a number of them to fly back, knocking them unconscious. Few feet from her, she saw Naruto using his rasengan, throwing it at the flock of men in front him. The rasengan spiraled around them before knocking them in seconds, one by one. He didn't have to do anything.

 _Naruto really has gotten stronger_ , Sakura thought.

After some time, they had defeated all of them. Easily subduing them, they headed back to report to the Kazekage.

"Mission accomplished." Sakura murmured to herself, sadly. She wondered when will be the next time she'll go on a mission with Naruto.

If only you come back, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke let out a yawn, getting up from his bed. Putting on a clean shirt, he opened the window to let in cool air into the stuffy room.

He was planning on leaving yesterday, but ended up staying in the grass village. He didn't want to stay, he really didn't. But after last night, he thought at least she'd give him a rest for a day. So he stayed the night.

He followed the Hyuuga's advice and found someone to stitch up his arm. She already knew he was in town, so he had nothing to lose since she already discovered his whereabouts. Hell, he was in her bedroom last night.

The events of last night confused the shit out of him. He only agreed to let her treat him because she insisted. He didn't think he'd find himself looking at her like those men who where ogling her at that cafe shop. He wasn't a pervert and disgusting like them though. It was partly her fault too. Foolishly letting a stranger in her apartment, dressed like _that_.

He needed to get his mind off her.

Opening the door, he headed toward the area where he usually trained since he came to this village. It was in the middle of the forest, in a open clearing. Taking out his katana, he began his daily training.

 _Put your current mission hold. Your new mission is to find the Konoha prisoners that escaped. There are leads that they are in the grass village where you are. I'm sorry for throwing this mission on you, but since you were already there, might as well make use of you. They are disguised as grass shinobi's,_

 _be careful. Capture them, i'll send anbu to retrieve them as soon as I can._

Hinata read the message three times already, still in a state of shock and disbelief. The Hokage is pushing another mission on top of her? She was so close to capturing Sasuke and finally heading home, now that she knows he's in the village for sure, and now she has to cast her original mission aside to capture fugitives? When she sent her report to the Hokage, she did not expect her to send her _this_.

Hikaru fluttered his wings in front of her impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Let's go outside." Hinata got up and slipped on her poncho. Hokage's orders are absolute, she had no choice but follow through. "We'll grab something to eat and then go find these prisoners." Sighing, she opens the door and steps outside.

Hikaru flies over her head in circle before landing on her shoulder, squawking.

Deciding on going to a bakery shop, (she was _not_ going to go back to that cafe), she and Hikaru sat inside and ordered something to eat.

Waiting for her food, Hinata sank deep in her thoughts. Memories of last night resurfaced.

 _I wonder where Sasuke is._ Now that she had a new mission to focus on, she hoped he wouldn't use thisopportunity to leave the village. Now that she had him where she wanted, in the same area where she was, she didn't want him escaping from within her grasp again. It'll be strenuous if she has to go looking for him again, _God knows where next._

How was she supposed to find a group of criminals among a village filled with thugs, not to mention how every ninja in the village dressed in the same exact ninja attire?

Hinata clenched her poncho tightly, shivering. She didn't think there was one place she didn't inspect. She even checked the brothels. Of course she didn't go in, she used her byakugan and skimmed the place, ignoring the horrifying things going inside.

Hikaru had left her shoulder quite a few times throughout the day, getting bored of her or perhaps went to look for something to prey on.

Hinata whistled, hoping Hokaru would hear. She wanted to head back home, it was getting quite cold and her fingers were tingling from the freezing air.

"Hikaru!" She called, walking past a coffee and welding shop. She turned, heading toward the gap between the two small stores. Crossing, she found a familiar bird perched on a gate in front of larger building. "There you are!" Hinata exclaimed, in relief.

The bird ignored her, and fluttered over the gate.

"Hey! Where are you-" Hinata noticed the sign on the gate.

 _Grass Village Police Department._

They had some kind of authority in this village? Understanding flickered through her to why Hikaru led her here.

Rubbing her ice-cold her hands together, she opened the gate and stepped inside.

"What if he is dead? Which explains why we haven't found him yet?" Ino blurted.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun can't be dead!"

"Well, he has been gone for a year now..."

"Hinata is looking for him, she sent a report that she spotted him in the grass village idiot!" Sakura shot back. "Besides, if something happens to him, Naruto will..."

The two girls just finished their daily shift at the Konoha hospital. It was dark outside, the streets emtpy. Since both their homes were in the same direction, they walked home together.

"Freak out?" Ino finished. "You know Sakura, if you care about Naruto's feeling so much, why don't you just hook up with him?" She taunted her, grinning mischievously.

"That isn't right!" Sakura glared at her. "You don't take advantage of someone's feelings like that!" She gave her a long look.

"...So you _have_ thought of hooking up with him." Ino nodded, like she knew everything in the world.

Sakura's turned red. "I didn't say that!"

"Okay, okay!" Ino replied, innocently. They reached in front of the Yamanaka residence. Ino stopped in front of her home's door and looked back at Sakura. "Well, at least talk to him when comes back from his mission tomorrow. You aren't the only one who noticed the change in Naruto. And to be frank, we all miss the old Naruto."

Hinata entered the building. She was greeted by a ninja sitting in the front desk. When she walked in, he looked up at her. He was in the middle of a phone call. He ushered to sit at one of the chairs in front him.

Hinata sat nervously, and waited for him to finish.

When he set the phone down, he looked back at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask if there has been any increase in crime in the village lately? And if you can tell me where in the village exactly. It's for...a project." Hinata lied. Lying was not her forte, she tried not blink as she spoke.

"A project?" The man raised his eyebrows, looking at her suspiciously.

"Y-Yes." Hinata nodded. "I'm new to this village and I wanted to...find a place where there is no crime.

So I can complete my project without any trouble."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?" The man exclaimed, in understanding. "Well, I don't know if this will help you, but we've been getting lots of attacks in the east. Some group of individuals have been setting the farmhouses on fire before stealing the items in each of the houses. We still don't know if it is from this village or an attack from the outside." He explained.

"I see." Hinata looked at him, thinking thoughtfully. It had to be _them_. She stood up. "Thank you for your information."

"So what is this project of yours about anyway?" The man asked, stopping her.

"Oh, nothing big. I'm writing a book about the grass village."

"Yeah? Well, if you need any more help, I'll be glad to aid you." The man smiled at her.

Thanking him again, Hinata exited.

Hikaru who was waiting for her, came flying toward her and perched on her shoulder.

Throwing his sweaty shirt on the bed, Sasuke grabbed a clean one.

He has been training all day. He hasn't been using his eyes lately, and he didn't want to go soft. He left the forest looking like a hurricane has passed through. He was surprised he wasn't interrupted today. Sasuke expected that Hyuuga would come after him, but he never felt her chakra come near where he was once. He did, however, sense her chakra today, darting place to place in the village.

If she was looking for him in the village, she must really not know him by now. He despised being around people.

His stomach growled. He haven't ate anything since the morning. Half of his life, Sasuke cooked for himself. It wasn't hard as he thought it was. If he could complete dangerous missions easily, then cooking should not be a hard task to perfect. And it wasn't for him.

But since he was traveling all the time, he had to resort to eating at the locals.

Throwing his cloak on, he pulled down the hood and stepped outside.

He walked on the streets, ignoring the stares he received. Finding a place that wasn't too crowded, he entered. He sat at one of the stools, a stool away from the other two men who was also sitting there. They didn't even glance at him as he sat beside them, continuing their conversation.

"What would you like for me to get you?" A man wiping a wine glass in his hand, came up to Sasuke.

"Tomato soup."

"Coming right up."

Taking off his hood, Sasuke pushed back his hair. Usually he didn't have to worry about his hair falling into his face because his Konoha band pushed his hair back for him. Now that he abandoned the village, he didn't belong to any village.

So _officially,_ he wasn't a ninja anymore.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The man came back with a glass of water. He set it in front of him.

Taking a sip, Sasuke replied. "No. I'm just passing through."

"From what village are you from?" The man asked, curiously.

Sasuke was about to say Konoha, but stopped himself immediately. "The Rain." He lied, setting the glass back down.

"Ah. Are you traveling alone?" The man pried.

How long will it it take for the man to realize that he wasn't in the mood to strike up a conversation with him?

"Yes." Sasuke answered, briskly.

 _Where was his food?_ He thought, irritably. _Go find someone else to talk to, old man._

Sensing he was getting irritated, the man went and grabbed him his soup. He set the bowl in front of him, "I was only asking because a girl came in today asking me if I saw any suspicious group of men that isn't from this village. She wouldn't tell me why she was looking for them." The man explained. "I felt bad for not being any help, which is why I was asking my customers if they knew anything. However, since you are traveling alone, I guess you're not who she was looking for."

"No, I'm not." Sasuke gulped a spoon full of soup.

Well, at least she had something work with. It had to be the fugitives she was looking for who was setting those houses on fire. It was cold outside, how heartless could they be? Destroying people's homes in this weather?

Stepping behind the gate of the police building, Hinata walked back toward where she stayed at. She'll have to travel east of this place to investigate where the arson was occurring tomorrow.

Reaching the main streets, she hurried home. Hikaru had buried himself beneath his long wings, still perched tightly on her shoulder. She reached to smooth his beautiful black feathers.

Suddenly she felt herself running into something hard. She fell into a sea of oranges. Hikaru, annoyed to be disrupted from his sleep, flew away.

Hinata, surprised, looked around and noticed an old man in long gray jacket moaning a few feet away from her.

"Oh god!" Hinata shot up. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized, as she helped the poor man get up.

The old man laughed weakly, "It's alright little girl, it was both our fault."

"No it was _my_ fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hinata shook her head in disagreement.

A couple walking nearby watched their exchange, but did not bother to help.

Hinata bent down and began to fill the oranges in the cardboard box.

"Where do you live? I can hold the box for you." Hinata offered, picking up the box in her arms.

"No no." The old man protested, coughing. "I can hold it."

Hinata shook her head politely. "I insist. I feel responsible."

The old man smiled gratefully. "I live east from here, ten minutes away."

They begin walking, the wind ruffling her poncho. _I hope Hikaru left home._ She had left the window to her apartment open a bit, so he'll be able to squeeze in.

The walk was peaceful. Hinata kept stealing glances at the wrinkly man beside her, making sure he was alright. Did he walk all the way here by himself? He looked so fragile.

Stepping off the street, they walked on a rocky road. She haven't came in this area before. The houses were spread far from each other, grassy land covered the entire area. Each home had cultivated land behind their home. It looked like that this is where the farmers lived.

The poor man was a farmer? His condition might be a result of his hard labor as a farmer.

Smiling gently at the man, she set the box at foot of his front door of his small shack.

"Do come in for tea." The old man insisted. "As a way to repay your kindness."

Hinata declined. "I need to head back home, it's getting quite late." She did not want to stay any longer in this area. After what the police told her, she didn't want to run into any of the arsonists at night. Stepping off the front steps, she began walking back home. The cold was becoming unbearable as the temperature outside dropped, the sky growing darker. It was nighttime.

Yawning, she wrapped her arms across her chest, burying her chin in the purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

A twig cracks. Hinata abruptly stops and listens.

She looks around attentively.

Turning on her byakugan, she skims the area. Who is out there? And then she notices... _One, four,_ _no...there was seven of them._

"Show yourself." She speaks out, pensively.

"Aw, I thought creeping on you without noticing would work again." A familiar face appears.

Hinata's face transforms into a horrified expression.

They surround her.

Hinata's eyes was glued to the man who just spoke. "Y-You..."

He was one of the grass ninja who harassed the other day.

"Miss me?" He smiles nastily.

"Hey Akihito, you know this chick?" One of the others from behind her calls.

Eyes still on her, he mutters, "Her boyfriend jumped us the other day."

"So this is the girl, you told us about." Another chimed in.

Hinata could feel them drawing near. Inhaling, she turns her byakugan on. Flash of blue chakra coats around her two hands.

"Eh, isn't she a feisty one?" One of them observed.

Two of them rush toward her, kunai's in each hand, growling. Hinata avoided their stabs and landed one of her fists into one of the man's chest, causing him to fly back and crash into a nearby tree. The other man went for her back instead. Hinata was about to turn around and land him a punch too, when another popped in front of her. She directed her hit toward him, quickly switching toward the one at her back. She was about to dodge him before his kunai landed on her, but she could not move. Eyes widening, she noticed both her legs were wrapped tightly with grass roots. Looking up, she felt the kunai pierce her chest.

Yowling, she fell into the ground. The man with the kunai stepped back, pulling back the bood-stained kunai. Both men looked down at her. Akihito, his name was?, was also with them. Undoing his jutsu, he let her legs go free.

Coughing blood, Hinata looked up at her attackers fearfully.

Akihito stared back down at her wordlessly. "Let her bleed to death. We're done here."

They departed, taking their fallen friends with them.

Exhaling in relief, Hinata gurgled on her own blood. Her body felt numb, especially in her stomach area where the kunai pierced through. She was pretty sure it was deep and she was losing a lot of blood. They had taken her by surprise, but only because they outnumbered her. It wouldn't have been a problem for her, but that troublesome binding jutsu user was there.

Hinata grimaced in pain, the cold ground beneath her was soaked in her blood. Her poncho was

ripped, her scarf missing from her throat. She was hurt. Cold. Tired. Numb.

Rolling on her back, she stared up at the silver moon. It was a full moon. The moon felt so far away but yet so close. It has begun to slowly snow, flakes of silver white falling on her cheeks, instantly melting and streaming down, mixing with her tears. She felt herself begin to lose conscious, her hair stained with sweat and blood. Reaching up at the sky, she tried to clasp the moon with her hands.

Her eyelids slowly closing shut, she slipped into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_So pure, so white, the most beautiful creation_

 _Words cannot describe this sensation_

 _Delicacy of this one tiny flake,_

 _Will eventually fall and only break…_

 _-Nina Lin_

Satiated, Sasuke exited the small restaurant, pulling back on his hood. It was snowing outside, the ground covered in a thin layer of white. The streets were dead silent except for the faint chatter coming from inside the restaurant. He begins walking, heading toward his apartment few blocks away.

This is probably the longest amount of time he has been in one place for some time. Usually after a week or less, he was already devising his next destination. He never found a place he wanted to stay at. The Rain was too wet and the people too dirty, the Sand was too dry and empty, and the Grass was too cold and full of hooligans.

He didn't mind the traveling, it kept his mind off things. Like Konoha and his past life he abandoned. And Itachi and his deceased clan. And the girl who still hasn't given up chasing after him, trying to prove herself to those Konoha bastards.

He didn't understand her. She should know that he will never willingly return to Konoha by now. Hence, he won't allow her to capture him and try to take him back. No matter what. Not even her stubbornness and diligence will make him go back.

Which reminds him, he haven't seen her or felt her presence all day today. He had no interruptions while he trained nor when he walked to and from his apartment. The girl wasn't simpleminded, she knew he was still in the grass village. So what gives?

"Kaw!"

The wind blew, a howling sound filled the night.

Speaking of Hinata, Sasuke spotted her eagle, flying in the night. He looks around cautiously, awaiting her attack. Was she waiting to attack him at night? He tries to sense her chakra, so he could pinpoint where her attack would come from, but felt nothing. She was doing a good job so far masking her presence.

He glances at the bird, who has begun to circle above his head, fluttering its wide wings and squawking loudly. " _Kaw_! _Kaw_!"

Sensing his eyes on him, the bird flies a couple of feet away from him and lands on the ground in front of him. Sasuke could see the bird under the streetlight, its black eyes on him.

Cautiously, Sasuke treads toward the bird, all the while on the lookout for the Hyuuga to pop out from somewhere.

When he drew near, the bird flutters its wings and leaps away. It swoops back down on the ground, another couple feet away. Its black eyes plants on him once again.

Sasuke pauses. Was this bird trying to make him follow him?

He closes the distance between them again, and just like before, the bird moves a couple feet away.

If this was part of Hyuuga's plan, Sasuke was now interested.

Watchfully, he follows the eagle, wondering what awaited him at the end of this game.

Eventually they reached the end of the city, entering the suburb part of the village. Sasuke steps onto the rocky road, following the bird. They pass a couple of farm barns, the distance from the city growing larger. After some time, the bird speeds up. Sasuke tries to keep up, wondering where the hell this bird was leading him to.

The bird suddenly stops mid-air, diving down onto the snow-covered grass beside the road. It lands by a lump on the grass.

Creeping closer, Sasuke curiously investigates the lump. His eyes widen in mixture of shock and panic upon discovering _who_ that lump was.

It was Hyuuga.

She was laid across the frozen grass, her eyes closed. Her lips were blue, skin pale as the snow that surrounded her. Dried tears were smeared across her cheeks, mixed with the blood. The poncho he saw her wear before was in tatters, revealing her stomach that had a visible slash wound. The snow around her was red from her blood, the tips of the grass frozen from the liquid.

Recovering quickly, Sasuke takes off his cloak frantically and wraps it around her. Pulling her up into his arms, he dashes toward the village's hospital.

 _Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama._

 _Neji?_

 _Hinata-sama, it's time for you to wake up._

 _No...I don't want to._

 _Hinata-sama, your friends are waiting for you._

The darkness was too tempting, warm, and welcoming.

 _I want to stay with you, Neji._

 _Your time to stay with me has not arrived yet. Wake up, Hinata-sama. Wake up._

Hinata eyes fly open, gasping. She was greeted by bright light, causing her to flinch. Looking around frantically, she discovers she was in a hospital. One of her arms was attached to an IV, her body covered with clean, white sheets. She sits up, clenching her stomach from the bursting pain.

How did she-

"Oh! So you woke up!" A cheerful voice interrupts her thoughts.

Hinata looks up to see a young nurse walk in, holding a IV bag. She smiles at her kindly and comes around the bed. Changing her IV bag, Hinata asks her, "Where am I? I mean, what happened to me?"

"Your boyfriend brought you to the hospital last night." She explained, giving her warm smile. "You were in grave condition. You had minor frostbite, dehydration, lost a lot of blood, and a critical stomach wound that we had to do surgery on."

Throwing away the old IV bag, she turns around to look at Hinata who is trying to digest the information she just told her.

Hinata could hardly remember last night's events. She remembered fighting off Akihito and his men, and then was outnumbered and hurt. After that, all she could recall was being smothered in darkness.

Exhaling, she speaks, "My boyfriend?" She asks, incredulous. She looks at the nurse, quizzical. Someone saved her?

The nurse raises her eyebrows at her reaction but doesn't question it. "Yes. I heard from the other nurses that he gave them a hard time. He was shouting at the doctors to get you in a room and looked at immediately." She sighs dreamily. Hinata just stares at her, wondering who she was talking about. The only one who knew who she was in this grass village was her Hikaru. The only other person who might have helped her was Sasuke.

It can't be...No way, not _him_. She crossed him from her mind, dismissing that possibility.

"Well, do you need anything I can get you?" The nurse offers. Hinata shakes her head no. "If you do, just press the button beside your bed. It will notify me." She points toward a red button on the side of her bed. "Oh and I'll inform your boyfriend that you woke up." She gives her one last smile before exiting the room.

Hinata smooths her forehead, pushing back her hair. She still felt a bit dizzy and tired. Mostly sore though. She touches her stomach that was bandaged, covering her stab wound. The wound was still tender.

Lost in her thoughts, she thinks about what she was going to do now. The Hokage was probably waiting for her to report on the status on her mission. She still haven't technically made any progression, besides find out about the arson incident going on in the village. She needed to recover as soon as she can, she was wasting time.

A knock on the door disrupts her thoughts. The door opens and her "boyfriend" walks in. Hinata freezes at the sight of her visitor. He shuts the door behind him, meeting her eyes. He was in his black Uchiha shirt, she recalled he used to wear when he was in Konoha. His cloak gone.

Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke smirks. "Since when do you call me by that?"

Hinata tries to formulate a reply, but no words come out. Sasuke lets himself in, and sits in the chair beside her bed. She looks at him in confusion.

Ignoring her expression, "You look better." He comments, simply.

"Y-Yes." She finally figures out how to talk again. She gulps, "The nurse told me you found me and brought me here." She looks at him for an explanation, expecting him to deny it. "Thank you?" She adds, hesitantly.

"Don't thank me." Sasuke responds. "Thank your bird. He led me to you."

Hikaru? Why would we he lead _Sasuke_ to her?

"Is Hikaru okay?" Hinata leans toward him, suddenly worried. She had forgotten about her precious pet, her friend. When she past out, she was glad that at least her bird went back home, safe and sound.

Sasuke raises one his eyebrows. Why she was getting so worked up over a delivery bird? She looks at him, waiting for his response. Easing her worries, he reassures her, "He's fine. He led me to you and then flew off somewhere." He shrugs.

She exhales, her eyes closing in relief.

He watches her. The color to her cheeks returned, the blood from last night gone. When he rushed to her to the hospital, he was sure he was too late. She was limp in his arms, her breathing slowing down. There was too much blood soaking his cloak that he wrapped her around with. He didn't know what he was going through his mind last night except that if she died, he was going to kill someone.

And he did almost kill someone. Unsure if he should tell her, he decided to anyway. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about the bastards coming after you again. I took care of them." He assures her, nonchalantly, with a hint of underlying menace.

After leaving her at the hospital, he located them couple of miles away from where he find the Hyuuga. They didn't notice him when he attacked them. He wondered if he shouldn't have left them unconscious outside. Last night was pretty chilly.

Hinata eyes widen at his revelation. He rushes her to the hospital, and now he is telling her he "took care" of her attackers. She could not stop the next word coming out her mouth.

"Why?" She blurts.

Sasuke peers into her eyes, comprehending what she meant by that question. "I don't know." He finally replies, slowly.

And he really didn't. His own actions as of late confused him. He always thought he found her annoying for following him around. Eventually, he started to realize he didn't mind it. Whenever he went somewhere, he knew she was coming with him. She always there, after him.

Changing the subject, Sasuke asks her, "What were you doing there alone at night anyway? You should have known I wasn't there."

"I was helping an old man carry a box of oranges to his house." Hinata explained.

Sasuke looks at her with an " _are you serious"_ look. "You almost died because you were helping an old man carry a box?"

"I was just trying to help." Hinata defends herself. "Some of us like helping and being kind to others." She pouts.

"And look where your act of kindness got you." He replied sarcastically, motioning around the room.

"Not every act of kindness leads to this." Hinata shot back, starting to get frustrated.

Sasuke grins, watching the kitty trying to hold her anger.

"How come you stopped chasing after me anyway?" Sasuke asks, curiously. "I had my first free day in months yesterday."

Hinata was about to reply, when she suddenly felt dizzy, her head spinning. She winces in pain, touching her forehead. "I can't tell-" She tries to finish her sentence. Instead, she nods off, falling to her side. Sasuke swiftly catches her before she falls off the bed. Her head lays against his chest, passed out.

He sighs. What a troublesome girl.

He shifts, sitting on the edge on the bed, the girl in his arms. She whimpers, one of her hands clenching onto his shirt.

 _What the fuck are you getting yourself into?_ Sasuke thinks, scolding himself.

Later, the Nurse walks in to check on Hinata. She stops in the doorway when she notices the couple, the girl in the arms of the boy.

 _She'll come back later._ She closes the door, careful not to alert them.


	5. Chapter 5

_whenever word fails..._

 _silence prevails..._

 _-Ayesha Malik_

"Please refrain from moving too much." The Nurse at the desk advises her. "Don't hold something too heavy and try to stay hydrated. We have prescribed you some ointment for the stomach wound to apply if necessary. Make sure to change its bandages twice a day."

Hinata nodded in understanding. She exits the hospital. She have been there for two days now. Today they finally allowed her to be released, confirming that she didn't need any more medical attention.

It was cloudy outside, the snow melted from the ground. She heads toward her apartment.

Later when she woke up after she passed out, she discovered Sasuke was gone. She haven't seen him since he visited her. Hinata was about to tell him that her mission to capture him was put on hold before she thankfully stopped herself. If she had told him that, he'd probably use that opportunity to escape from within her clutches, realizing that she could not pursue him since she had another mission to carry out first. Plus, she could not disclose her mission with an enemy of Konoha. He wasn't technically a threat to her village, but he was once. Not to mention that the reason she had to bring him back was so he could face whatever punishment awaited him.

She bypasses group of people standing in front of her inn, climbing up the steps toward her apartment. Opening the door, she walks in, looking around the room. The window was cracked open, the room chilly. She notices Hikaru perched on the arm of the chair beside her bed. Hinata moves to sit on the bed across the chair. She reaches out to smooth the birds feathers, a sad smile on her face.

 _Thank you, Hikaru._

Hikaru was the cure for her loneliness. Taking care of the bird, it gave her something to do beside chase after Sasuke. She had taken care of animals before. Kiba's dog, Akamaru was also her friend. But taking care of Hikaru was different, the bird was her moral support and her only connection back home.

Smoothing his feathers, running her fingers over his wings, the bird flaps its wings from her surprising touch. Hinata notices a piece of paper attached to Hikaru's leg.

The Hokage has sent her another message.

She gently unties the paper from Hikaru's leg, the bird flutters away in annoyance of being awoken from its slumber. He lands on the coat hanger.

Hinata pries open the paper.

It was profiles of the fugitives she had to capture. The lettering was small, in order to fit in as much as information as possible on the tiny piece of paper. But nonetheless, she was still able to read the message. There were five names printed on the paper with details on their appearance, personality,

and what they liked to do. One name was underlined.

 _Takumo Ryo._

A grown man, who was about five feet and ten inches, gray beard and a visible scar over his left eye, Hinata read.

This was her first target.

She was grateful that she had more data on her mission and her targets to work with.

Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's building nervously, waiting.

She saw Naruto go inside after returning from his mission, to report to Tsunade-sama. Taking up on Ino's advice, she hoped she can talk to him. She convinced Ino to take her shift in the hospital, in exchange to tell her what happens with her.

 _Nothing is going to happen, Ino-pig._ Sakura rolls her eyes, standing beside the door, her handsrubbing together. She was just going to talk to him, that's it.

The door opens next to her, causing her to jolt in surprise.

 _Calm down, idiot._

Naruto steps out, noticing his former teammate.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" He asks, curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah. But Ino is filling for me today." She explains. "Um, Naruto?" She begins not sure what to say. "H-How was your mission?" She finally blurts.

They beginning walking, side by side.

If Naruto noticed her nervousness, he didn't say anything. "Fine. I had to bring back a missing item from a band of thieves in the mist village." He told her, his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

Silence crept between them. Sakura, mustering up her strength, finally broke the silence, "Naruto, I know you don't want to talk it about it. But everyone is worried about you." She looks at him, and he meets her eyes. "You've been down ever since Sasuke left."

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine. I just-"

"No you are _not_ , Naruto." Sakura interrupts him. "How long since we saw you fool around, smile, or go on missions with us? You're always on your own, tackling mission after mission. Have you ever heard of a break?"

"I'm trying to get stronger." Naruto says, defensively. "And tell everyone to stop worrying, i'm _really_

fine."

"Stronger for _what_?" Sakura snaps, pressing him.

"Stronger so I can..." He begins, but shakes his head, increasing his pace.

Sakura sprints in front of him, blocking his path, anger slowly building up. "So you can what? Go after Sasuke? Is that what you meant?!"

Naruto stops before he collides into her. "It's none of your business." He walks past her.

Sakura clenches her jaw, her hands in fists. She didn't know what to do. He won't listen to her. As his friend since childhood, she hated to see him hurt. After the war, she thought that things would be like it was, before Sasuke left when they were kids. Team 7 intact and happy. It seems that dream will never come true.

 _Hurry up, Hinata._

Hinata clings to the piece of paper in her hand, her hands trembling.

A women bumped into her, not bothering to apologizing. She was hardly wearing any clothes, Hinata noticed. Her skinny legs bare and painted toes red. She was wearing heels that easily gave her couple inches of height, her red ruby dress so tight that showed her curves through the thin layer of fabric.

The woman fell into her lover's arms, giggling loudly as they entered. Hinata watched them, blushing a deep scarlet.

 _What are you doing here? Go back home, Hinata!_

 _No_ , this was part of her mission. _Never let her feelings get in the way of completing a mission_ ,remember Hinata?

When Hinata read on what Takumo liked to do in his free time and his personality, she wanted to die. If she could, she would have begged Hokage-sama to have someone else complete the mission. She'd take chasing after Sasuke all the day, even in the deepest hell over this. She might be stretching that a bit, but the brothels? Of all places? Why did Takumo have to be such a...such a _pervert?_

Hinata is suddenly shoved again, this time losing her footing. She almost trips onto her face, when a strong hand fastens on her elbow, catching her from her doom.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she straightens to thank who just helped her. Realizing who it was, she involuntarily steps back.

"Sasuke-san?!"

"I was wondering why haven't you been on my tail all day today." Sasuke looks at her, shocked as much as her. He glances at the building in front of them. Laughing and music booms from inside. "So this is what you do in your free time." He looks at her again in questioning, hoping for a proper explanation.

"W-W-What are you i-implying?"Hinata squeaks in a frantic. "I don't come to these kind of p-places!"

She felt like she wanted to die. Hinata wanted to get this over with, and leave immediately. Why did _he_ have to show up? Usually she has to be the one who has to look for him, but it seemed lately ever since she stopped chasing after him, the roles have reversed. It confused her, but secretly made her happy. He still hasn't left the village yet. Maybe she doesn't have to worry about losing him again while completing this other mission.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied, not believing her. "Then what are you doing here? Watching?"

"No! I mean-"Hinata begins, before stopping herself. How is she going to explain to him that she was not here for what he _implied_ she was, but without giving away the fact that it was part of her secret mission?

Hinata looks away helplessly, loss of words. She needed to go in, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Sasuke watched the girl, her expression showing some kind of inner turmoil going on inside her. She was hiding something from him.

Wordlessly, he reached for one her hands and dragged her with him.

"A-Ah! What are you doing?" Hinata shrieks.

"For some reason you want to go in so badly..."Sasuke clarifies, not looking at her. "The other day you got hurt doing god knows what. Who knows what will happen you now if you go in their alone? You do want to go in, right? It's better if you don't go in alone."

Hinata bit her lip, uncertainly. First he rescues her from being attacked from Akihito and his friend, then he saves her by taking to her to the hospital after she was attacked again, and now he is trying to help her again. It's like he forgotten who she is, and her mission to stop him. She didn't want to go in with him. She didn't need his help. She didn't want him to be nice to her anymore. _Sasuke-san, no_ _matter what, you're still going to be captured and returned to Konoha._

They enter the disturbing place, Sasuke hands in hers.

Glancing around timidly, Hinata tries to keep her jaw from falling open. Uncomfortable, she doesn't realize she was squeezing Sasuke's hand tightly.

Sasuke drags the girl inside the crowded place with him. Curling his lips in disgust, he wonders what the hell this girl wants coming in this place. She was gripping his hand like her life depended on it. He was going to ask her about it but decided he shouldn't press her, since he knew she wouldn't tell him anyway. Plus, if this had to do with something going on Konoha, he wanted no part in it. He haven't planned on spending his day with her. He was walking on the streets heading at the place where he always eats at when he noticed her. She wasn't wearing her usual poncho (she probably threw it away from all the blood), instead she was in a dressy white shirt, a belt around her belly. She matched it with black shorts and knee-long black socks. Her dark-purple hair was drooping down her back, swaying in the light breeze. In contrast to wearing that baggy poncho that hid her body beneath,

Sasuke thought he preferred this outfit. Which is why it shocked him when he realized _where_ she was standing dressed like that. The first thought that popped in his head was that no way in hell he is letting her go in.

A blond dancer steps in their way. Sasuke stops, irritated.

"Hey, look at that sexy girl! Hey girl, join us!" Three men sitting around a table, shouted at the blond dancer. Flipping her hair, she gave them a sultry smile. "I'm a _women_ , not a girl." She hops into one of the men's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke was about to use his amaterasu and set this place on fire, not being able to hold back his anger. Hinata, behind him, who witnessed what just happened, turned pale. She looked extremely distressed. Sasuke takes one look at her and realizes that she might faint on him.

Sighing, he drags toward an empty stool at the bar. She sits down reluctantly, Sasuke still standing. The bartender glances at her and slides her a wine glass full of a clear liquid toward her. Before Sasuke could stop her, she drowns the entire glass, mistaking it for water. His eyes widen, watching her gulp the entire thing in one gulp.

She sets the glass down, hard on the table. The bartender moves to give her another glass.

"You okay?" Sasuke asks, unsure, glaring at the bartender. The bartender ignores him.

"I'm fine. My throat is parched." Hinata takes the second glass gratefully, drowning it all once again. She turns to get more, but Sasuke moves to grab her wrist.

"That's enough." He pulls her back. "Tell me what are we doing here?" He gives her a look.

Her eyes dart around, searching. "I can't tell you."

"If you are looking for me, i'm right here." Sasuke stares at her intently, blocking her eye sight, making her focus her gaze on him. "Isn't that the entire point of your mission? Or i'm mistaken?"

"N-No. That is my mission." Hinata replied, feeling slightly dizzy. "I'm just...looking for someone." She finally says.

"Someone here? What business do you have with that person in _this_ place?" Sasuke pried, confused.

Hinata tries to formulate a reply, but doesn't know what else to say that wouldn't give anything away. Avoiding his question, she gets up. She needed to find Takumo. She starts walking, observing the place, this time with less nervousness. Sasuke follows her, still mystified.

Trying to get around, she bumps into people as she walks by, stopping each time to apologize. Sasuke trails behind her, impatiently. The place was stuffy, filled with sweaty people and loud music. It fit everything a place could have that Sasuke loathed.

 _What are you doing Sasuke?_

He watches the girl stumble around in front him, half-amused. Suddenly she stops in her tracks,

staring at the corner of the room. Sasuke follows her eyesight. There was a group of half-naked women sitting around a grown man. They didn't notice Hinata standing in front of them, too busy with whatever the fuck they were doing. Hinata walks toward them, only to trip and fall on her knees. Sasuke moves toward her, giving her a hand. She slaps his hand away.

He leans back in shock. She moves to get up, only to fall back down.

She was drunk.

Groaning, he ignores her complaints as he pulls her back up, leading her out.

" _Noooo_ I have to go backkk." She moans, trying to tug her hand out of his. He clenches tightly, stopping her. He somewhat had to drag her out the door.

Once outside, he places distance between them and the brothel, concerned that if he let go of her, she'd run back inside. They stop near an open field.

Hinata, finally free, sinks into the grass, her knees to her chest. She wraps her arms around her legs, burying her face.

"I feel sick." She mutters.

"You shouldn't have drunk those glasses." Sasuke reprimands her.

"I thought it was water...and I was parched." She groans. She lays back against the grass, her hair piling around her, arms spread out.

Sasuke glances down at her, holding back a grin.

"The man was there." She suddenly blurts. "Why would you take me out of there? You ruined everything!" She groans again, shading her eyes from the sun.

Sasuke bends down, curiously. "What man?"

"That nasty man with the, _the women_!" She looks at him, irritated. " _Didn't_ yooouu see himmm? Are you blind?" She slurs.

Sasuke ignores that. "What did you want from him?" He presses. If he could get her to talk while being drunk, then so be it. She'll probably hate him later.

"Stop asking, so much _questions_." She turns away from him, rolling on her side.

Sasuke frowns. It seems he won't be getting anything out of her for now, but at least he discovered what she was after and validated that she _was_ indeed hiding something.

"It's all your fault that i'm here right now, Sasuke." She says after a while. He thought she fell asleep, seeing that she was quiet for some time.

"What do you mean? You wanted to go in there, not me." He reminded her.

"No...it's your fault that i'm _here_." She emphasized. "I don't like it here. I feel lonely. I miss my friends and my family." She hiccups.

Sasuke was silent. Her words were like needles. She was right, it was his fault that she was placed on

this mission and that he dragged her from village to village. However...

"You could always say you don't want to be on this mission. Give up." Sasuke says, carefully. "If anything is at fault, it is your stubbornness."

"I can't h-humiliate myself in front of my clan no more." She retorts. "And if I capture you, Naruto-kun will be happy." She adds softly, her voice almost a whisper.

Naruto?

"Why does it matter to you if Naruto is happy?" Sasuke raises his eyebrows. He knew that Naruto will want him back, but the fact that she cares about that idiot's feelings startled him. She was doing this partly for him?

"It's because I love him." She finally answers, passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

_We sat in the shadows of the lonely night,_

 _Just me and you and Love at it's height_

 _-Sandra Feldman_

When Hinata woke up, it was still early in the morning, the sun barely risen up. She sat up, flipping her sheets over, and slipped out of her bed. Her head hurt and her throat was extremely dry. She was never much of a drinker, in fact she could hardly remember drinking anything alcoholic growing up.

 _Is this what they called a hangover?_

Yawning, she glanced at herself in the mirror beside her closet. Her hair was messy, her eyes tired, and she was still dressed in the same clothing she had worn yesterday.

 _Yesterday..._

No longer sleepy, her heart almost stopped from recalling yesterday's events. She had gone to the brothels with _Sasuke_ and... and...gotten _drunk_. Sasuke must have taken her home then.

Ugh. He most likely thought she was an inconvenience and probably laughed at her. Instead of proving herself to him, that she _wasn't_ a weak girl and is more than capable of completing her mission, her _original_ mission, instead she had made a fool out of herself.

Moaning at her stupidity, she snatched her brush from the table and furiously began to brush her hair.

It was time for Plan B.

If Sasuke had better things to do, he would have done it. He would most surely not have gotten himself in this situation, because he would not be daft enough in the first place to get himself in such circumstances.

"Where you want me to put them, old man?"

The man limped near him, looking at the chopped wood. His dog circled around his legs. "Eh, I stock them in the back of the house. There isn't enough space inside." He coughed.

Sasuke reached to grab a pile of the wood between his arms, and headed toward the back of the small house.

"Make sure to pile them nicely, boy." The old man called, before heading back inside, his dog following him.

Sasuke woke this morning to his usual training spot to train for the day. Engrossed in his training, thinking over what Hyuuga might have wanted from her quest in the brothel, he didn't realize until after that there was someone yelling at him. The old man was standing couple of meters away from him, started screaming at him for tearing down all the trees in his land. So as repayment, he made him

chop the trees into firewood for him, so nothing would be wasted from his deforestation of his land. Having no choice, he complied. Only because he didn't want any trouble from the village of course.

He threw the wood in the huge pile. They tumbled on top of each other. That should be enough for the old man to get him through the winter.

"There are still some trees that needs choppin'!" The old man poked his head out of his back window, his hoarse voice interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke glowered.

I guess his new training regime for today was chopping wood.

 _Meanwhile..._

Hinata held onto the trunk of the tall tree, balancing herself on the branch. Peering below, she waited for her target to show himself. It was getting late, the day growing darker each hour as she waited patiently and earnestly.

Finally, after watching people exiting the place, her target appeared among the crowd. She hopped silently from tree branch to tree branch, her eyes glued to her target. The man had a women attached to him at his hip, after an argument ensued between them, the women left. Her target finally alone, Hinata turned on her byakugan and watched his movements closely.

The man was trying to balance himself on his feet, clearly drunk as he walked toward the trees. Debating whether or not she should wait to see where he goes or attack him right now, she chose the latter. The man clearly did not have a sense of direction.

Creeping closer, Hinata perched onto a tree just beside where the man was wobbling. As soon as he had his back to her, she soundlessly stepped off the branch and landed on the grass below.

She followed him, now only a few feet away. Sensing her presence when she was about two feet away, the man jumped back, and took out a hidden kunai beneath his jacket, his eyes frantic.

"YOU! Why are you following me?" The man bellowed. "What do you want?"

Hinata stared at him in the night, silently. Without a word or an explanation, she leaped toward him, a kunai in her hand as well and slashed his forearm. The man fell down onto the grass. Walking toward him, he desperately pushed himself up again, cursing.

"You're lucky bitch that i'm drunk. Or I'd have you _begging_ for your life right now." He growled, clinging onto his injured arm. "Did I do something to offend you for you to come after me? What the fuck?" He peered at her, trying to see if he knew her.

She finally spoke. "Takumo Ryo. You are an escaped prisoner from Konoha. I have come to return you." Hinata moved to undo her jacket's buttons to show him her Konoha anbu symbol on her anbu attire.

Takumo's eyes widened, realizing the trap she pulled him under.

Prepared, Hinata turned on her byakugan.

Takumo leaped toward her, trying to land a blow. Hinata swiftly avoided his jabs, his kunai missing, cutting through air. His movements were sloppy and without coordination. Takumo twisted around, and came for her, abandoning his kunai and resorting to his hands. From her byakugan she could see his chakra disrupted, being drunk put him on a large disadvantage. A disadvantage that Hinata took advantage of gladly.

Using her gentle fist, she tapped into the chakra points in the man's arms, causing him to lose control of them. Not missing a chance, he bent one of his legs and landed a hit on her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she used what taijutsu she knew and relentlessly knocked him out of his feet, twisting both his arms behind his back in a lock hold.

On top of him, she asked, "Where are the rest of your friends?"

Gasping, Takumo laughed, his face digging in the grass.

She tightened her hold. Was he not taking her seriously? "I _asked_ you a question. Tell where they are and..."

"And what?"He cracked, sarcastically. "You'll let me go? Ha, don't make me laugh little girl."

"No...I'll make sure your journey back to konoha isn't as painful as it will be." She threatened, her impatience growing.

"Heh. I won't tell you. And take me back, once they find out that i'm gone, there's no way in hell you'll find them then." Takumo gave her a disgusting grin. "I'd worry if I were you, they'll probably avenge me by coming for you."

"What are you, their leader?" Hinata ignored his warning.

"Roles have switched, honey." He only said.

Realizing that he won't spill anymore information that she needed, she lodged her fingers against her throat, a technique she learned from someone, and knocked him unconscious.

Standing up, she smoothed down her shirt.

She'll leave Hokage-sama a message today to have someone come pick him up.

"Make the roof wider, what if the snow falls in? Can't you think boy?!" The old man snapped, ordering him to redo everything again.

 _What I'm thinking is how i'm going to kill you._

"You told me that you wanted the dog house _tall_ , since your dog is big." Sasuke reminded him, darkly.

The old man jabbed his cane in Sasuke's stomach. "And _now_ I changed my mind."

 _Just snap his neck and be done with it._

Calm down, Sasuke. He's just a senile, old fool.

Gritting his teeth and masking his bursting anger, he turned around and removed the ceiling of the house he just smashed nails into.

"I don't get why you don't get someone from the village to help you." Sasuke remarked, detaching one of the wooden boards with a hammer.

"What? Are you trying to run away from your punishment?!" The old man thundered, his cane ready in his wrinkly hands.

"I'm not." Sasuke frowned, glancing warily at the cane. He removed the other wooden board, setting beside the remaining intact, bottom part of the house. Looking at his handiwork, he tried to calculate how he was going to widen the house with the pieces he had. Widening it meant that he needed larger boards for the ceiling. He needed more wood. "We have ninja's responsible for taking care of the elderly back where i'm from." Sasuke added, lightly.

The old man perked at that statement. "Yeah? So you're not from around here? What the hell were doing fighting yourself in the woods then?"

"I was training." Sasuke replied, coolly.

"Kids, these days." The old man continued. "And from what village are you from then?"

Sasuke stocked up the remaining boards on top of each other. "It doesn't matter." He replied, quietly.

The old man watched the boy reach for more chopped wood, as he tried to create more pieces for the house. He worked quietly, his faraway eyes showed that he was reminiscing about something that he clearly did not want to talk about.

Suddenly finding himself pitying the boy, he dragged his dog inside. Coming back an hour later, he found the boy wiping his hands, standing in front of the dog house. It was much wider this time, the boy even attached a door to the house.

"Is that how you wanted it?" The boy asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

The old man pretended he was still observing the house. It was better than he expected it to be. "It's fine." He replied, pridefully. It was more than fine, it looked like a work of a skilled craftsman.

The boy shoulders dropped in relief.

The old man frowned. "Now that you finished, I need you inside." He added, this time with a bit hesitation.

"I'm not your slave, old man. I did more than enough for you." The boy moved to leave.

"I cooked you a meal, brat."The old man thrust his cane toward his face. It was nighttime, the temperatures were slowly dropping, as the wind grew cooler.

The boy looked at him, passively. "No, thank you. I-" His voice was cut short when a hard cane jabbed into his stomach, causing him almost to throw up what little he had in his stomach.

"What do you think, Hikaru?" Hinata asked the bird perched on her shoulder. "Where do you think our next targets might be?"

The bird squawked at her and turned its beak away from her.

 _Of course he didn't know._

She folded the piece of tiny paper in her pocket, and resumed walking.

After her fight, Hinata had sent Hikaru to deliver a message of Takumo Ryo's location to the anbu Hokage-sama sent to her. She waited until the Hikaru returned, confirming that the message was delivered. Hinata glanced at the shop beside her, discovering it was also closed. Heading back to the village, Hinata walked around the empty streets hoping to find a place to eat. But sensing that it was probably past midnight, it was likely no shop was still open. Walking past cafes and restaurants, she reached the end of the street.

It was getting cold, the streets completely silent except for the faint sound of the wind.

She stopped in front of a obviously closed ramen shop. Hinata glanced at the closed sign, a wave of nostalgia flashing through her. She smiled sadly, stuffing her cold fingers into the pockets of her new jacket. The last time she ate at a ramen shop was with Naruto. She had just finished her shift at the Konoha hospital and he had just returned from another completed mission. They had run into each other coincidentally. Naruto ended up inviting her to eat with him, making her quite happy at that time.

Hinata was about to turn around when a yell pierced through the silence of the night.

It was barely audible, but Hinata could hear it. The tone of the voice clearly indicating an argument was being held. Stepping off the street, she walked curiously toward the voices, near the edge of the village.

"I _said_ , I don't want to eat your food!" Sasuke repeated, angrily, snatching his arm away from the grip of the old man. Surprisingly, he didn't let him, his grip firm.

"I _cooked_ you food, so you're coming inside to eat it." The old man snarled. Picking up the cane Sasuke had taken away from him when he tried to go for another blow to his stomach, the old man began, "Shut your trap, boy. You clearly look like some loner in this village. For once, have a meal with some company." He tried to convince him.

Sasuke wasn't fooled.

"I don't mind being alone, but I don't think that's the case for _you_."

"How about I go report what you did to my property to the police? How'd you like that? Would that get you to come inside and eat?" The old man grumbled.

"Go ahead." Sasuke had enough of this. First this guy forces him to chop him some wood, then build him a dog house, and now he feels sorry for all the slave work, so he's trying to make him eat his food to make it up to him?

The old man did give him some decent workout for the day, but Sasuke's interest had faded away by now.

Turning away from the man, he ran into something hard. A person squeaked, falling at his feet. A flutter of ball of feathers appeared near his face before flying off.

"Hikaru, _wait_!" A familiar girl on the floor cried, reaching out her hand helplessly at the bird who ignored her and flew into the night.

The old man behind peeked behind Sasuke. "Who do we have here?"

The girl, realizing she could not call back her bird, looked up at the two of them. "H-Hello. Sorry for interrupting, you see...I was going home and I heard shouting, so..."She gave them a weak smile, her eyes widening a bit when it landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when he heard a grumbling sound. The two men stared at the girl, who had now a sheepish look.

"S-Sorry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

The old man set the steaming pot of veggies and potatoes on the table, the girl helping him pour the thick soup into the bowls. Sasuke, seated at the table, watched them. How he managed to run into to her again and put himself in these kind of situations confused him. Not only that, but after noticing that she may have been doing _who knows what_ she didn't want to tell him all day, he couldn't turn down the old man's offer. Sasuke has been itching to know what she was up to, and yet he tried to convince himself to act like he didn't care. It did irk him for some reason that she stopped pursuing after him, and despite taking the opportunity to flee he stayed.

 _It felt meaningless for him to leave if she wasn't following him._

"Sasuke-san?"

The girl was sitting in the chair next to his. Sasuke turned to look at her, her head was leaning slightly to the side as she peered at him worriedly.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention. Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at the old man who was sitting across him, noticing that they had begun eating.

"Yeah, sorry." He reached for his spoon.

The old man snorted in amusement, Sasuke ignoring him.

They began eating. Sasuke grimaced at the taste of the soup, it was too spicy. But because he was starving, he took what he got.

"I didn't know you..."The old man swallowed before continuing. "That you had a woman at home waiting for you. If you told me, I would have let you go."

The girl dropped her spoon into her bowl.

Before the girl began to stutter out in protest, Sasuke looked at the sly, old man in front of him. "She's not my woman. I just know her from back home." He explained, emotionless.

The old man stared at the two, his eyes showing that he did not believe him, but he didn't comment. Sasuke could care less what he thought.

"And you." The old man pointed his spoon thoughtfully at Hyuuga. "What brings you to our village?"

"Huh?" The girl gulped. "Oh I'm looking for someone." She lied.

She sucked at lying, the old man clearly saw through it.

"I hope you find whoever you're looking for then." The old man played along. The girl thanked him, not realizing that he didn't mean it.

After dinner, Hyuuga offered to clean up the dishes, despite the complains of the old man. Sasuke sat at old man's couch in the living room, waiting for her to finish up. He watched her from where he sat, as she washed the dishes, humming to herself. He had offered to walk her home since her bird, Hikaru, ditched her.

"I didn't take you for a gentlemen." The old man cracked, petting his dog beside him.

"You hardly know me." He pointed out, feeling tired. All the labor work had taken a toll on his muscles.

"What I _do_ know about you is that you have eyes for that girl." He curled his lips in a sneering smile. "Can't keep your eyes off her. Not that I blame ya."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke replied, simply.

Hyuuga walked in the room, Sasuke's eyes darting toward her quickly, before cursing himself.

Shit.

The old man smirked at him, knowingly.

"Um, Oh-Gee-san...I dried them for you and stacked them beside the sink. I didn't know where you

wanted me to put them..."She told the old man.

"It's alright. I'll put them away myself." The old man reassured her. "And call me Hoshi please."

His name was Hoshi? Sasuke smirked, standing up.

"Okay, Hoshi-san." Hyuuga smiled, kindly.

Sasuke moved toward the door, waiting for her to follow him after saying her goodbyes and thanks.

"Come by when you're hungry anytime." He heard the old man (Hoshi) tell her.

"Thank you, I will." Hyuuga nodded respectfully and zipped up her jacket, heading where Sasuke stood. The old man stood in the doorway, contemplating whether or not he should say his next words. Giving in, "Hey boy, thanks for your help today." He called.

Sasuke turned and gave the old man a small smile. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have helped."

The old man snorted. The boy was just like him, horrible at conveying feelings.

Sasuke was horrible at hiding his dormant feelings.

He was walking a few inches in front of the girl, who was trying too hard to keep her teeth from chattering. Sasuke couldn't ignore it anymore. Sighing, he slowed down and untied his cloak. She watched him with confused eyes. He threw it at her. She caught it between her arms, staring up at him wordlessly.

"Your chattering is annoying me." He stated and continued walking.

"But-"

"Shut up and wear it."

Obediently, she wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, snuggling at the warmth of the cloth. Sasuke watched the kitty beside him almost purr at it's warmness, as she wrapped his over-sized cloak around herself. If she felt any guilt for having him give up his cloak for her sake, she didn't show it anymore.

 _This girl..._

After a while, she spoke up again, this time the chattering gone. "What were you doing with Hoshi-san today? Do you know him?"

"Huh? Oh, I destroyed parts of his land so he made me do work for him as payback." Sasuke murmured, staring at her moon eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, her curiosity peaking once again. It reminded him of that black cat that used to stroll around the Uchiha district when he was kid. Its black eyes peering curiously at him when he trained alone behind his old house.

"That's nice of you." She finally said, not pressing him to elaborate even though it probably killed her not to.

"Tch. And what about you?" He stuffed his hands in pockets. "What were you doing?" He watched her closely, waiting for her to make up a lie. Sasuke wasn't much of a talker. He never was. After being alone for a long time, he didn't mind talking to her. Or talking to the old man today. He didn't want friends, he preferred being alone. He could tolerate some, and so far this girl and the old man were on that list.

"I..."She began. "I took care of what I had to do." She said, not elaborating any further.

"So you're now back to trying to capture me?" Sasuke asked. It was obvious that the old bag back in Konoha had ordered her to take care of something that caused her to cease pursuing him. And it somehow had to do with her going to that brothel and looking for someone.

She looked at him, hesitatingly. "Not exactly."

For some reason her reply bothered him.

"Oh? So then I take it that since you're taking a break from capturing me, that gives me a great advantage to disappear from Konoha's clutches for good?" He gave her a sarcastic smile. At his question and revelation, the girl's eyes widened. It seemed as if she hoped he'd never make connection. As if she wanted him to stay within her reach as she finished whatever the old bag in Konoha ordered her to do.

"N-NO! I'm still trying to capture you...but..."She gave him a frantic look, not sure if she should continue.

They were standing in the middle of the street, couple of blocks away from where her inn was.

Ignoring the cold wind blowing through his hair, Sasuke stepped in front of the frightened kitty, like he did when he was a kid, and leaned his face close to her eyes.

The kitty didn't budge, its eyes peering into his dark ones.

"What are you not telling me?" Sasuke whispered, itching to know and maybe itching to get close to her. He was tired. He wanted to go home and crash. But not until he got what he wanted from her.

The kitty blushed, whether from the cold air or not, and refused to answer.

Sasuke, slightly frustrated with her, reached to pull back the strands of hair that blew into her face. She looked at him with startled eyes. He was pretty sure he had the same face himself. He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. She had told him that she was in love with another, his former best friend of all people. It wasn't like he wanted _love_ from her. He didn't even know _what_ he wanted, in fact. Every time she was around, he had this unbelievable urge to stay by her. Even when he went with her to the brothel, he couldn't imagine letting her go in there alone. Was it brotherly protection? Or did he feel responsible for dragging her around, village to village, away from her family and friends, relationships he now did not possess?

 _Was it a selfish desire to keep her for himself since he had no one?_

Pushing her locks of purple hair away from her pale face, his fingers slid over her cheek. He gazed into her wide eyes, the air around them howling. They stood frozen, their eyes locked. Sasuke tried to remove his hands, but it was as if he was trapped into her milky eyes. Leaning, he...

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry!" She suddenly burst, jumping away from him. Without another word, she ran away from him, leaving him utterly shocked. At her reaction, and partly at his as well.

"Wait, you still-" He tried to stop her, but she kept running, completely ignoring him.

 _...You still have my cloak._ He thought. He sighed deeply, stuffing his traitorous hands into his pocket,staring after the fleeing kitty.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh how I dread this very moment,_

 _When my freedom is bound in torment._

 _Who such life would mold my form?_

 _\- Cedric Scorch_

Hinata has been through tons of embarrassing situations growing up. Most of them centered around her shamelessly fainting when Naruto was around, others were during her missions with her teammates when she was still a genin. Even her visit to the brothel was quite uncomfortable for her. If it wasn't for the freezing temperature outside keeping her awake, she would have most likely fainted by now.

She kicked her apartment door open, slipping inside her safe, dark room. The room was cool, the window above her bed cracked an inch open, cold air seeping in. She glanced around to find Hikaru perched at the coat hanger, in his usual spot, asleep.

 _Hikaru, you deserter. Why'd you leave me alone?_

She moved to close the window, locking it.

Flopping onto the bed, she rolled on her side, not bothering to change into lighter, more comfortable clothes.

She was confused. Thoroughly confused. Ever since she left Konoha, her mind was unconditionally focused on completing the task she could not complete before. Her pride and sense of responsibility was at stake. She did not imagine that _this_ would happen. Hinata wasn't ignorant. She read a fair share of romance novels to know that Sasuke had almost...almost _kissed_ her.

Hinata buried her face into her fluffy pillow, groaning in embarrassment.

When she discovered who was arguing in the middle of night, she was about to turn around and leave, but her bothersome curiosity took hold of her. What was Sasuke doing arguing with an old man, a boy who she knew never associated with anyone, after chasing after him for so long? She had then thought. She never tried to pry in Sasuke's business. Sure she have been chasing after him, always on his trail. A few times she even came close, but he always outwitted her, disappearing from her reach each and every time. And throughout her chase, they were both alone. It was as if each village he made her stroll through was only another location, another puzzle for her to finish in order to grasp him within her reach, only for him to escape and take her into another. He was always alone when she did find him. Sometimes she found herself rethinking why she was following him. Sasuke had made it clear to her before he left Konoha that he hated that place and felt unwelcome. Forcing him back into a place he felt like an outsider was too cruel, and yet it wasn't. Hinata understood that Sasuke was a former enemy of Konoha, and as a shinobi of Konoha, she had to bring him back to face his punishment.

Hinata wanted to hate him, she really did. And maybe she did a little, for making her chase after him

like a cat and mouse game. It was his fault she yet returned to her family and friends.

But as of late, ever since her original mission was put on hold, she started to see a side of Sasuke she had not noticed. He was _kinder_ to her, although his stoic attitude still frightened her.

She didn't know why he touched her like that today, or the way he looked at her. She _didn't_ want to know. There's no way he'd take a liking to her. _There's no way_.

"Besides, I love Naruto." She whispered, silently to herself. Sasuke was not even her friend...they only recently really got to talk to each other. Usually by now, Sasuke would be roaming who knows where, and Hinata would be mindlessly trying to figure out where he traveled to next. That was their entire relationship. Even with Hoshi-san's teasing today, Sasuke clearly showed no interest in her. It was only after. If he was trying to play a trick on her, Sasuke will soon find out that she will not let herself easily be fooled.

 _Just finish your new mission quickly, and everything will resume to how it was._

She buried herself into the fabric that wrapped around her, breathing in a sharp and manly scent. The scent churned into her brain, causing her to sit up quickly, with sudden realization. She was still wearing Sasuke-san's cloak! She smoothed her fingers on the long cloak, debating how she will return it. She was just about to convince herself to never run into him again until her original mission resumes, and now...

Feeling something hard as she slid her fingers on the soft cloak, she reached into the pockets of the cloak. She pulled out a chain, with a familiar charm attached.

Reluctantly, a smile edged its way onto her lips. For someone who was cold as stone, even Sasuke had his softer side. Despite preaching how he hated Konoha and wanted to his past life to be practically erased, he still carried around this reminder of his former life.

She had to return his cloak now for sure, which meant she had to see him again. How could she look him in the eye after what happened today?

Groaning, she buried herself into her pillow. _Stupid_ , _Sasuke_.

Sasuke woke up the next day with a foul mood. Washing his face, he left his temporary apartment, greeted by an unusual sunny day. The temperature outside was still cold, but the cloudy sky that hinted for possible snow was missing from the open sky.

As someone who traveled lightly, Sasuke hardly carried anything with him. There was two things that mattered to him the most that he'd be seriously pissed if they went missing, his cloak and his necklace. And the Hyuuga had them both.

After thinking last night's events over, he was grateful that she ran away from him, although it did irk him a bit. She helped him stop himself from doing something he never thought he would do. But that didn't mean she had to take his cloak with her.

"Tch." He walked on the streets of the Grass, avoiding everyone. He didn't know where he was going.

Should he go to her place and make her give it back? Or should he just go train, and make her come find him and give his cloak back? He chose the latter, that way she won't think he wanted to see her. And he didn't.

The old man wouldn't like it if he returned to his usual training spot, now that he made it clear that he was not welcome to.

Lacking a destination, Sasuke walked aimlessly.

Hinata almost threw up as she read over the data of her next target that was provided for her. Her next target went by the name Kenshin. He had been imprisoned for murdering his wife and children out of the blue one day for reasons unknown. Banding with the other group of prisoners who he escaped with, he was one of the few who manged to slip out of Konoha. The brains of the escape, Takumo Ryo, who Hinata had subdued now sounded like nothing to who Kenshin was. For someone who was supposed to be responsible for escaping for Konoha's clutches so easily, Takumo proved to be a disappointment. He shouldn't have dropped his guard, thinking that Konoha given up chase.

Hinata folded the paper, her stomach churning. How could someone be so cruel to kill his family like that?

She was sitting on a large rock beside a cafe. Reaching for the cup of tea beside her, she drank the last of the liquid in her cup. It has been days since it was sunny outside. The cold outside wasn't as unbearable as yesterday. Hinata finding herself wanting to enjoy the cool breeze outside, ordered her breakfast and sat outside. She observed the villagers go about their daily activities in the streets. Hikaru was nibbling on some of her muffin in front of her on the floor, oblivious to everything around him.

 _Meow_.

Hinata astonished, turned around to see a black kitten licking its paw, it's onyx eyes planted on her.

The kitten purred again.

Hinata stared at the adorable kitten, her love for animals creeping out. Reaching for a piece of the muffin Hikaru was burying his beak in, she threw a piece to the kitten, earning an annoyed _kaw_! from Hikaru.

The kitten shrieked back from the piece of bread, and hopped past her. Tiptoeing around Hinata's legs, the kitten stopped below her legs, before striding away. Hinata watched the kitten, discovering it had something in its mouth as it ran.

Frantically, Hinata dug into her pocket, the piece of paper of her mission and data of her targets missing. It must have fallen when she bent to grab a piece of that muffin for the kitten.

"Hikaru! Follow me!" She told her now alert bird. She sprinted after the kitten that disappeared into the crowd.

A kitten chasing after another kitten, with a flapping bird following them closely behind.

After roaming the streets endlessly, Sasuke had decided to go find a place to eat, since he had no idea what to do today. He never stayed in place for so long to actually get to the point where he had to think over plans for the day. Exiting the shop, he heard a crash to his right. Someone had run into someone, earning them a loud complaint. It was then Sasuke noticed that the person who was busy apologizing was wearing a familiar cloak. The person bowed quickly before running past him, not bothering to notice him. It was the Hyuuga who was still wearing _his_ cloak.

His sharp eyes tracked to what she was running after, a black kitten running couple of feet away in front of her. The girl bumped into people as she ran, stopping to apologize quickly each time, before resuming her ridiculous chase. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

What the hell was she doing?

"Wait!" Hinata panted, the kitten disappeared behind cartons of tomatoes in front of a grocery shop, before reappearing and running behind the grocery.

Hinata could see the kitten run along the side of the walls that served as a boundary of the village, a forest spread out behind the wall. She followed the kitten, increasing her pace. Before she could grab the kitten, it disappeared into one of the small holes of the wall, away from her clutches.

"Noo!" Hinata wailed. "Hikaru, follow the kitten. I'm going try to find a way around!" She commanded her friend, who was flying above her. She could not let the kitten escape with vital information of her secret mission. She absolutely had to retrieve the paper back.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked up. Sasuke was sitting on the top of the wall, his feet dangling, the kitten in his hands.

"Sasuke-san? W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw you chasing the kitten in the streets." He explained. The kitten settled in his lap, surrendering. "What were-"He paused, inspecting the kitten curiously.

Hinata's heart almost dropped. "Ano, Sasuke-san? Can you please give me the kitten?" She urged, trying to distract him before discovering the piece of paper in the kitten's mouth.

Sasuke looked down at her, surprised by the urgency in her voice. Hopping down, the kitten still in his arms, he stood in front of her. He held out the kitten.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief, taking the kitten from him. Holding the kitten who now began squirming again in front of her face, she tried to find her paper.

"Looking for something?"

Hinata glanced up, finding Sasuke dangling the paper in between his index finger and thumb.

The kitten in her arms, no longer could handle being held by her, scratched it's tiny paws on one of her wrists, causing Hinata to yelp and drop the kitten. The kitty ran off.

"Yes, that's mine." Hinata refocused her gaze on Sasuke. "Can I please have it?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't think so. What is this?" He began walking, Hinata trying to keep up. "A message from Konoha?"

"Um no. I mean yes!" Hinata cried. "You can't read it!"

Sasuke twisted around to give her a sly smile. "If you want it, you'd have to take it from me forcefully." He told her, nastily.

And with that, he disappeared over the wall.

Hinata, in a panic, chased after him hurriedly.

How long has it been since Sasuke felt this excited? He could hardly remember. The thought of someone on his trail, watching his every movement. Sasuke would enjoy himself trying to outwit his opponent, leading him in the wrong direction, only to discover them back on his trail a few hours later.

These past few weeks were extremely dull. The girl had mysteriously given up her chase, leaving him wandering around the village, detached and disinterested. Having no objective, he tried to pass time by training, waiting for her to finish up what the hell she was busy doing.

As punishment, he'll have to torment her into reminding herself what her purpose was. And it was to chase after _him_. Plus, whatever that was in the paper, it was the key to why the kitty gave up on capturing the mouse.

"Sasuke-san! _Wait_!" He heard her call behind him.

 _As if._

Darting past number of trees, he jumped over a fallen tree in the middle of the forest, continuing on. At first she ran behind him, in the same direction, couple of meters behind him. But after increasing his space substantially, she was no longer visible behind him, making her lose sight of him. Sasuke was about to consider slowing down (as he did many times before in their chases), but he felt her chakra to his left. She had changed course, trying to catch him surprise by coming from his left. Grinning, Sasuke halted, hopping onto a branch of a tree above him, waiting.

The girl ran toward where he just was, stopping to catch her breath. She was panting, her hands on knees. The weight of his cloak must have been holding her back.

Sasuke took this opportunity to open of the paper and see what she was so stubbornly trying to hide from him.

Skimming the paper, his eyes full of concentration, he read its contents. She was assigned a different

mission? Escaped prisoners? Her original mission was put on hold ...?

A sharp point poked the skin of his throat, startling him.

"Don't move."The girl warned, standing close behind him.

Sasuke stood frozen. He folded the paper, in one of hands closed.

"Heh! I've been caught." Sasuke grinned, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Ignoring him, "Give me the paper." She commanded, her voice low and serious.

Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself by now. Undoing his jutsu swiftly, the shadow clone disappeared and the real Sasuke reappeared from behind her, locking her arms behind her. Her kunai slipping out of her hand and fell with a thump on the grass below.

"Wha?"She gasped.

She was still no match to him.

"Haven't you been taught not to let your guard now, Hyuuga?" Sasuke murmured devilishly into her ear.

The girl gulped, trying to pry herself away from him. Laughing humorously, he let her go. "I thought you were trying to hide something more embarrassing that would cause you to go through such lengths. So the Hokage put you on another mission, I take?"

The girl slumped her shoulders, defeated. "Yes." She admitted. "Can I have my paper back now, please?"

He handed it to her. She snatched it from him, stuffing it into the pocket of the cloak.

"If you had another mission, you could have told me. I would have cut you some slack." Sasuke told her.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to register what he just said. "Why would you do that?"

He wasn't going to reply, but her expression made him realize that she wouldn't take silence for an answer. "There's no point of leaving if I didn't have someone following me." He said, jokingly.

Still bewildered, she confessed,"If I did tell you, you would have left and I would have to try to find you. You'd be half way around the world, and my mission would extend even longer."

She wanted to save time? Looking at her expression, Sasuke figured that the girl earnestly wanted to wrap up her mission and go back home. Once again, he blamed himself for being the cause of why she was separated from her family and home.

Feeling a bit sympathetic, "How about I assist you with that mission of yours? To save you even more time?" He offered.

She raised her eyebrows. "What? No, you can't. You're an enemy, why would you...?" She trailed off, perplexed.

Partly because he felt responsible for dragging away from her home (even though it was basically her ridiculous determination to prove herself) and partly because he wanted a excuse to be near her? Now that he knew what her mission was, he'd feel better if the kitty was in his sight. Also, he didn't really have anything else to do. Since he left Konoha, he was no longer considered a ninja. Not wanting to admit it to himself, but he missed the thrill of going on a mission or even completing any dangerous task.

He peered at the girl in front of him, watching him with her wide, innocent eyes. He didn't know why, but he had been finding himself running into her quite often lately. And each time, she gave him a much needed company. When he first met her, he was in Konoha hospital. He faintly remembered her being scared witless from him. He never thought that he'd find himself foolishly liking her.

"Tell me, Hyuuga." He met her eyes. "How'd you feel just now chasing after me?"

"What?" She sputtered.

"Did you miss it?" He stepped closer. "The _chase_. The _thrill_. The _idea_ of someone on your tail wherever you go." He marveled, moving toward her.

Hinata involuntary took a step back with every step he crept near her, her eyes on his predatory ones.

 _What was going on?_

One second he was telling her that he'll help her with her mission and the second he was asking her about their chase. Swallowing hard, she took another step away from him and felt her back against the trunk of the tree. Sasuke planted one of his hands against the tree beside her head, peering down at her, trapping her. Hinata looked up at him, sensing how close he was.

 _What was going on?_

This was the second time he gave her that look. Like he wanted to devour her right now, not a soul near her to save her. She wanted to reprimand him for looking at her like that, scold him for invading her personal place, but she was ensnared helplessly in his gaze.

 _Stop him, Hinata. Stop him. You love another, remember? He's an enemy._

Sasuke looked a her with conflicting eyes, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing. Hinata waited for him to lean in to try to kiss her, like he attempted to do last night, but instead this time he pulled away from her.

Sasuke cursed silently, moving away couple of steps away from her. Hinata watched him, awkwardly. This moment was definitely on the list of the many embarrassing situations she faced in her life.

"Um..."She began, blushing. Her face hot, Hinata swallowed. Hinata wasn't an idiot. Growing up, she noticed all her female classmates were crushing on Sasuke. He was that quiet, reserved guy that every girl would fall for. He was handsome. But Hinata had never had eyes for him, it was for a certain

blond, who had eyes for another. Having Sasuke's inches from hers, Hinata began to feel butterflies erupt in her belly, causing her to fly through a wave of mixed emotions.

Ignoring her, Sasuke hopped from the tree and landed soundlessly on the grass below.

Unsure, Hinata followed his gesture, and landed few inches away.

She was surprised when he asked her to help with her mission. She'd never imagine he would tell her that. Was it out of pity? Or was he being unusually kind to her like he has been since she was thrown into this second mission? She didn't understand what he meant when he asked if she enjoyed the chase. She never realized how _excited_ it made him feel. Did Sasuke enjoy being pursued after like a escaped criminal?

Looking at his tense shoulders, she decided she might be wrong. _Sasuke, are you lonely? Was that it?_

Biting her lip, she interrupted the awkward the silence. "Ano, Sasuke-san?"

At her timid voice, he turned. " _What_?!" His hostile attitude returning.

"Erm, you can help me with my mission." She stammered, startled by his change of attitude. This boy was confusing her tremendously. He went from trying to kiss her, back to frightening the crap out of her. "I mean...if you want to..."

Sasuke thrown off guard slightly, raised a brow. "Alright. But don't assume i'm doing this for you. It is for my own enjoyment." He smirked, not elaborating.

"O-Okay." Hinata agreed, not sure what she was getting herself into.

 _Why'd you try to kiss me again, Sasuke-san?_ She thought. She wanted to ask him, but physicallystopped herself. Did he... _did he like her_? She fiddled with the edge of the cloak, nervously. She had presumed that Sasuke had no interest in her, and yet...noticing whose cloak she was playing with, her head shot up.

"Oh!" She reached to the knot at her neck, and began untying. Sasuke watched her with hooded eyes.

She stepped in front of him and handed him the cloak. He took it from her, without a word. "I-Sorry for taking it...last night." She apologized.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Whatever", putting it on.

He began walking, in the direction toward the village.

Should she follow him? He looked...angry with her, somehow?

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, sprinting toward him. It seemed like they were really going to team up and finish the mission together. Knowing the extent of Sasuke's strength and grateful for the extra support, Hinata realized maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

_You are looking at_

 _Me with that sly smile again_

 _I wonder, but you don't_

 _-David Walker_

Sasuke exhaled a deep breath for the third time already. Pausing, he waited for the girl to catch up. He ignored her apologetic look, and continued running.

After deciding on helping her, they read over the data the Hokage had given her and decided that the best way to get clues about this Kenshin guy was to talk to someone who knew the people of the village. That someone was none other than the old man, Hoshi.

"Are you sure we should talk to Hoshi-san?" The girl breathed, finally catching up to him.

They slowed down to a walk and strolled behind the shops, avoiding the crowded people on the streets.

"What do you mean?" He replied nonchalantly, looking ahead.

"He might ask us why we need the information from him and also he might find about my mission." She explained, clearly displeased with the plan.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, the girl running into his back. He would have found it amusing if he wasn't in such a dull mood.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He sneered, turning.

"Huh?" She blurt, surprised that he was asking _her_. Setting her fingers against her chin, she thought. Sasuke waited until her eyes brightened. "We can try to talk to the Kage of the Grass?"

 _Was she serious?_

"You do realize that i'm a wanted criminal? Hated by almost all villages because I played a part in the Fourth Shinobi war? And you're partners with as of now?" Sasuke pointed out, disapproving.

She frowned."Then how about we talk to the police? I know one of the guys who work there. He said he'll help me if I needed anything." Hinata suggested.

"How'd you find time to get to know a police officer?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"I tried to get info for my first target from him and it helped me." Hinata elaborated. "He thinks i'm writing a book about their village." She added.

So even this innocent girl knew how to lie.

This time the girl led the way, Sasuke trailing after her.

"Oh, it's the girl from before!" The man at the desk threw down the newspaper in his hand, sitting up straight.

Hinata greeted the man with a kind smile. The man motioned her to come in but stiffened when he noticed Sasuke beside her. She didn't blame him, Sasuke had _bad news_ aura all around him. But despite his menacing aura, she knew she needed him. Even Hinata couldn't deny it. The Hokage threw this mission on her without any providing her any other resources besides the data on her targets, therefore, it meant everything was up to her. This includes finding her targets, subduing them, and capturing them. If it meant secretly getting help from someone to complete her mission, Hinata was all for it.

 _It also meant that she could keep on eye on Sasuke so he wouldn't slip out of her reach by the time the mission is over._

"Hello, we're sorry to bother you again, but I have more questions for you." Hinata bowed respectfully before sitting in the chair in front of the police officer. Sasuke remained standing behind her, quietly.

Removing his eyes from Sasuke's form, he gave her a warm smile. "You're still writing up that book?"

'Yes." Hinata lied, stomach churning. She really didn't like lying. Lying in order to gain something was clearly not something she'd do. But as a Konoha anbu, this was part of her mission. "I was wondering if you know where I can find this person?" She slid a picture of Kenshin that she had previously requested from the Hokage. When she first saw the picture, she looked at it with dismay. The man in the picture looked like some thug, sorta like the ones she ran into when she first came into this village. She could see from the picture he had tattoos painted on his neck, his long shaggy hair barely concealing them. She had guessed that he was about thirty years of age.

The policeman leaned to take a look. "Hm. I don't think I have seen this face before. Do you know him?"

"Uh, he's from my village." Hinata replied. She didn't know what else to say, but the policeman didn't press her thankfully.

"I really can't help you this time." The policeman shook his head. "Haven't seen him before."

Hinata felt Sasuke beside her shift, already moving to leave.

"But my assistant might help you two." The policeman continued.

Hinata reached out and grabbed the edge of Sasuke's cloak, her eyes still on the policeman. "Can he?"

Sasuke gave her a dirty look until she removed her hands.

"Hey, Tsumugu! Come over here!" The policeman called, looking back at her. "He might. He's always slouching around the village, gossiping. Sometimes I have to lock him up inside with the inmates, so he wouldn't leave."

A young man, around Hinata's and Sasuke's age walked in from the door. He was dressed in the same uniform as the policeman. His grass headband kept his blond, spiky hair back. "What do you want _this_ time?" He walked in, already complaining. Hinata noticed that unlike the policeman, his pants were ripped at his knees.

"Shut it, Tsumugu." The policeman scolded, his voice no longer calm. Reaching for the picture that Hinata planted on the table, he held it out to him. "Do you know this guy?" Hinata and Sasuke watched their interaction quietly.

Pursing his lips, Tsumugu sighed, taking the picture from him. He looked over the picture, all their eyes on him.

"Well, have you seen him before?"The policeman pressed after a while.

"Yeah, I guess so." He flipped the picture. It landed softly on the table.

Hinata brightened at that statement. Rising from her seat, she leaned against the table eagerly. Finally, they had a lead. She gave herself an invisible pat on the back.

"Do you know where we can find him?" She implored for more info.

Sasuke who was sill standing, watched their exchange.

Tsumugu who was before assessing everything lazily, raised his eyebrows at the girl, "Who are you?" He questioned, suddenly interested, looking the girl up and down.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his hands in fists. He was starting to not like the Hyuuga's idea anymore.

"She is the one who is looking for the man in the picture." The policeman explained, sighing. The policeman was slowly losing his patience.

Tsumugu looked up thoughtfully, as if he just recalled something. "Yeah, I know that guy. I heard he got hired by a Daiymo as a personal bodyguard or something. They live in one of the feudal temples in the rich part of the village. Up north. "

"A Daiymo? Damn, that's some job." The policeman commented, impressed. "Isn't that the same Daiymo who is hosting a party you got invited to?"

Tsumugu nodded.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other. Things were getting interesting indeed.

"No."

"But you haven't listened to my entire plan already!" The girl complained. Her bird had returned from wherever it was doing, currently sitting on her shoulder, watching them argue.

"It's because how stupid it is, that I refuse to listen to it."Sasuke replied, darkly.

After receiving the information they needed, they left the police building. As soon as they were out, Sasuke was planning separating with the girl, but she kept following him around, anxiously, as if she wanted to talk to him. Getting annoyed, he stopped in front of the place where he always ate at.

Not bothering to ask if she wanted to eat with him, he went in. As expected, she was on his heels.

The maid set his usual order of tomato soup in front of him, and basket of bread rolls for the exasperated kitty in front of him.

"But he knows him personally. It's the only way." The kitty pouted. Reaching for one of the rolls from the basket on the table, she pieced it for her bird. "How else we are supposed to get close to a Daiymo's personal body guard?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, instead he reached for his spoon and began eating. For someone who was supposedly shy, she was being very vexing.

Now that they were working together, as shocking it is, Sasuke was beginning to know the girl more. One new thing he learned so far is that she liked having her way. Which was an unusual experience for Sasuke, since most girls he knew let him have _his_ way.

"Look." Sasuke set his spoon down, narrowing his eyes at her. "I said no. If we involve that Tsumugu guy, he might find us out. We can just complete this mission without any outside help. We know exactly where our target is, that's good enough."

The girl looked at him, unsure. "Why is it good enough?" Second thing he learned about her so far, she asked too many questions.

"You don't have to worry about it. I said I'll help you, right?" Sasuke reminded her.

She nodded.

"Okay, leave it to me then." Sasuke picked up his spoon again, thinking he persuaded her.

"Wait, you don't mean to tell me that you're going after Kenshin by yourself?" Hyuuga leaned toward him, scowling. "This is _my_ mission." She argued.

Sasuke had to admit, he was thinking that. Now that they knew _where_ their target was at, he was planning to seek him out at night. It would make things easier for the both of them.

"You just need him captured?" Sasuke confessed.

The girl glared at him. Instead of making her look angry, it made her look more like an upset child.

The maid came, interrupting them. She set Hyuuga's plate of rice and fried vegetables in front of her.

Sighing, "Eat and we'll talk about this later." He told her.

What upset her the most was that Sasuke thought that if she let him help her with her mission, then it meant he would do everything while she watched him. Because he was wrong. She had every right to be upset. He was underestimating her again.

"Fine, what is this plan of yours?" Sasuke told her. They had left the restaurant, walking behind the shops so no one would overhear them. The weather outside was getting warm, spring season drawing near. The air was still chilly.

"I was thinking we could try to request a meeting with the Daiymo." She hesitated.

Giving her a side glance, Sasuke raise a brow.

"I know we can't just assume the Daiymo we'll accept our request!" She quickly said. "That's why I think Tsumugu might help. Don't you recall him saying that he was invited to one of the Daiymo's parties? If he can get us to come with him as guests, we can subdue Kenshin then!" She enthusiastically explained her plan.

"It's too complicated." Sasuke just shook his head.

" _Yours_ is too risky." She shot back.

Sasuke reluctantly gave her one of his rare, amused smile.

"Alright. If we do execute your plan-"

"We will."

"...How are we going to convince Tsumugu?" Sasuke pointed out.

Something jumped in front of them, causing the both of them to halt. It was the black kitty from before. It seemed like this stray cat enjoyed wandering behind the shops as Sasuke seemed to like. Hinata reached toward the kitty who was circling in front of them, and carefully laid her fingers on its tiny head, petting the adorable creature. The kitty purred softy, Hinata forgetting that this kitty was the mischievous one who stole her paper before.

Sasuke watched the girl bend down, petting the kitty. The black kitten enjoying Hyuuga's fingers massaging its fur, jumped into the girl's arm. The girl shrieked in delight, allowing the kitten to be held in her arms.

As she stroked the kitten, she brought her moon eyes toward his. "You don't have to worry about convincing him. I'm sure he'll help us."

"You sound so confident he would." Sasuke remarked, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets below his cloak.

"I told you." She stroked the kitten one last time, before detaching it from her jacket. Standing up, she gave him a reassuring smile. "This is _my_ mission. I'll do anything to complete it."

After leaving Sasuke, Hinata passed time by taking Hikaru, who was getting annoyed by following her around all day, to an open area. She headed back toward her apartment. Behind, the open forest was wide enough for Hikaru to explore. The bird squawked as Hinata walked behind the inn, leaping from her shoulders and swooping into the sky. Hinata watched the bird soar, thinking how majestic he looked.

Hikaru disappeared into the trees, sensing that Hinata had basically told him he got the rest of the day off. Smiling weakly, she sighed and headed inside. Opening the door to her apartment, Hinata stripped off her jacket and laid across the bed.

Hinata was proud of herself. She was slowly, but surely making progress in her mission. This time she'd be sending more than just "possible" leads she had to the Hokage, but actually proof and whereabouts of her targets. Although it was a bit tiring tiring to get Sasuke-san to agree to her ideas. He was so stubborn.

 _How did Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan deal with him?_

After her short nap, Hinata got up and put on her jacket, exiting her apartment. It was dark outside, people were slowly heading home for the night. Heading toward the police building on the other side of the village, she got right in time to see the friendly policeman who helped her today exiting the gate. At her sight, he gave her kind nod.

"You're back again. Do you need something?"

Hinata was starting to feel bad for the man. She has been practically bugging him, even though he was being willingly supportive.

"Oh no. I was just wondering if I could speak with Tsumugu-san." She said.

"That lazy idiot?" He looked at her, confused.

"Yes. I want to ask him few more questions, if that is okay."

"Sure. He's inside. I made him stay and watch over the inmates." He pointed back toward the building. "You can go inside and talk to him, if you'd like."

Hinata nodded and did just that.

"Tsumugu-san?" Hinata whispered, leaning sideways. She had opened the back door and noticed line of prison cells behind the door. It was quiet, the inmates sleeping. Soundlessly, careful not to awake the inmates, Hinata walked deeper inside and noticed a bright light in the back. Drawing closer she noticed Tsumugu sleeping on a chair, his legs stretched out on the table in front of him, his arms crossed. From an angle, Hinata noticed that with his messy blond hair, he kinda looked like Naruto-kun.

Creeping closer, she looked at him uncertainly. Mustering up confidence, she lightly poked his shoulder, trying to rouse him awake. Instead, he grunted in his sleep and resumed snoring.

Pursing her lips, she shook him more roughly. "Tsumugu-san!" She hissed, not wanting to awake the inmates.

This time his eyes shot open, sitting up quickly in his seat. He looked around frantically. After landing his eyes on her, he calmed down. "Hey, you're the girl from before. What are you doing here?" He leaned to look behind her, possibly wondering where his master was.

"I, um, asked your boss if I could ask you some more questions." She began.

"By yourself?" He raised his eyebrows, pushing his headband that was beginning to slide down his face. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Did he mean Sasuke-san?

"Oh, uh, he had to go somewhere." She lied.

"So you're alone?" He brightened. "Here, sit down!" He grabbed a chair and set it beside him for her to sit. Hinata sat down, suddenly conscious that she was in a room full of prisoners with a boy who resembled like Naruto-kun.

 _Let's just get this over with._

"So what do you want to know?" He perked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can go with you to that Daiymo's party." She blurted, getting right to the point.

"Whoa. How come?" He gawked. "I thought you had a boyfriend. But if you're bored with him..." He grinned.

"No, no!" Hinata squeaked. Maybe blurting that right away wasn't a good idea. "The thing is...I'm writing a book about the Grass, you see?" She began.

"I know. Boss told me."

"Y-Yeah. And I was thinking about including a part in the book about festivities and how people in the Grass celebrated and wanted to get information personally by attending one." She explained.

The boy nodded, feeding into her perfect lies. "I see, I see."

"So I remembered you said you were attending one and was wondering if we could come as guests?..."She trailed off.

 _Please say yes._

"Hmm." Tsumugu sat back against his chair, his hands behind his spiky hair, assessing her request. "You know...this isn't just _any_ party. Only certain people can get in." He pointed out to her.

"Yeah, I know." She confirmed, slumping her shoulders. Was he going to say no?

"Then how about this." He suddenly. "If I can get you and your boyfriend in, you'd give me something in return."

Hinata looked at his now mischievous expression, already knowing that she wouldn't like what he was going to say.

 _You did tell Sasuke that you would convince him. Mission comes first, remember Hinata?_

Gulping, she responded. "Please, whatever you want."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow, it empties today of its strength." ― Corrie ten Boom_

"Hey, _Hinata-chan_! What's keeping your boyfriend?" Tsumugu groaned beside her, as he sloppily tried to fix his blue tie wrapped around his exposed throat. They stood in front of Hinata's inn, Hinata dressed in a simple, violet dress that hugged around her chest and flowed freely down to her knees. Since it was still a bit cold outside, she threw a mini jacket on top to cover her bare shoulders.

Moving to help Tsumugu, Hinata bit her lip worriedly. "I sent him a message yesterday to meet us here."

"Did you also send him a message about what I said yesterday?" He grinned at her. "I don't want him ripping my head off."

Hinata smoothed his tie, stepping back.

"Uh, yeah. I already told Sasuke-san." She tried to give him a convincing smile. She actually forgot to mention anything to her supposed "boyfriend". Hinata thought that letting everyone think Sasuke as her boyfriend will makes things easier for her, since she wouldn't have to explain what two people from Konoha were doing in the Grass snooping around. She didn't realize that it'd get complicated, especially since they couldn't pull it off, with Sasuke never being around.

"Tell me what?"

Hinata and Tsumugu turned around to see Sasuke-san walk up to them, still dressed in his beloved cloak, his face giving nothing away.

" _Dude_ , you're still not dressed!" Tsumugu complained, taking a look at him.

Ignoring him, and clearly not pleased to be called "dude", Sasuke peered at Hinata.

"I'm not coming. I'm going to have to cancel, since I'm busy," Sasuke told her, his eyes looking to see if she understood what he meant.

This wasn't part of the plan. Reading his eyes, Hinata hoped he didn't plan on bailing on her, or worse, carrying out the mission alone.

"Okay, we'll see you later...I guess." Hinata nodded, uncertainly.

Tsumugu glanced at the two, confused.

Shrugging, Tsumugu took this as a valuable opportunity.

"I guess it's just the two of us then!"

Hinata stared at the feudal home, her eyes full of wonder. Her Hyuuga residence back in Konoha was quite large, but this home was more... _majestic_. The ceilings were decorated with Japanese art, the room filled with people she never thought resided in the village. The residence was surrounded by a garden full of cherry blossom trees, the wind blowing the blossoms through the open windows, creating somewhat of a romantic setting.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsumugu's voice among the music brought her back into her senses. She found him pushing past the crowd, trying real hard not to spill their drinks.

Hinata took the drink from him, smiling kindly. She'll have to dump it somewhere when he wasn't looking. Her last experience with drinking alcohol was not enjoyable one.

Instead, she had to focus on something far more important. Recalling the image of Kenshin, Hinata peered around, trying to locate him. Among the frills, suits, colors, she could not spot him.

The musicians who were previously playing a folk tune in the corner of the room, switched to a more uppity beat. Tsumugu noticing the change, set his wine glass on a plate a waiter was holding beside them. Hinata followed suit, hesitant.

Grabbing her hand, as soon her fingers let go of the glass, he pulled her into the middle of the room. Hinata eyes widened at his bold move, her stomach tightening.

"T-Tsumugu-san." Hinata squeaked. "I-"

"Come on!" Tsumugu yelled. "Let's enjoy ourselves!"

Hinata wanted to die.

After being bumped into, twirled, and foot stepped on, Hinata finally detached herself from Tsumugu, claiming she needed to use the restroom.

After asking one of the waiters near the food area where the bathroom was, she headed up the long stairs. Unlike downstairs, there was hardly anyone up stairs. Hinata walked down the long, dark hallway, toward the last room where the waiter told her the bathroom was at. Curiously, she opened up each door as she walked. Throughout the night so far, she haven't seen the Daiymo or Kenshin. She tried to ask Tsumugu if he knew where the Daiymo was, but he only told her that it was custom for them to come out near the end of the party, after everyone has been thoroughly welcomed.

Trotting slowly, she reached the last door at the end of the dimly lit hall, right before the door of the bathroom. Turning the knob, she found it locked, the door refusing to slide open.

Turning on her byakugan, she surveyed the room behind the closed the door. Finding it to be nothing but a empty bedroom, she stepped back.

As she moved to open the bathroom door, Hinata suddenly felt someone move from the small opening between the last door and and the other hall that led to a small, cracked open window. Grabbing her, the person wrapped his long arm around her waist, pulling her into the shadows. Startled, Hinata tried to squirm out of the person's grasp, until she noticed the cloak that she muffled

into.

Twisting her head around, she gasped. "Sasuke-san! Wha-" He stopped her, silencing her with one his palms, pulling her back against his chest, his body tense.

" _Shut up_." He whispered urgently, into one of her ears.

Hinata heard chattering. Someone was coming down the hall. Hidden, Hinata waited with tension, wondering who it was. Moments later, a woman dressed in a white kimono, pearls around her neck, her long dark hair wrapped in red bow, passed by. She was beautiful, her milky complexion and painted red lips made her almost look too doll-like. A dark figure followed her.

"Do you think they'll notice?" The woman told the man beside her, her soft voice filling the empty hall. She stopped in the middle of the hall, peering down at her kimono, her lips pursed.

Hinata stood frozen against Sasuke, holding her breath. The Daiymo was a woman!

The man moved closer to the beautiful Daiymo. Hinata watched in shock, as his face came into view, recognizing him. Kenshin, dressed in a matching white suit, leaned down on his knees and peered at the woman's kimono. He gently wrapped one of his hands around her exposed legs. "Hmm, I don't think the rip is wide enough to distract anyone." He teased.

The woman laughed, moving down the hall. Kenshin eagerly followed after her, unaware of their presence.

After they were out of sight, Hinata detached herself from Sasuke. Looking back at him, she found her shocked expression met with a dispassionate one.

"We have to go after him!" She whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "We have to separate them first. We're not after the Daiymo."

Right. "How will we...Oh!" Hinata brightened. "I have an idea!"

Sasuke frowned. "What now?"

"The Daiymo's kimono was ripped." She reminded him.

"So what...Oh." Sasuke stopped, catching on to what she was implying.

"I can offer to help her sew back it together, surely that will be good enough to separate them?" Hinata continued, feeling proud of her brilliant plan.

Sasuke watched her, amused. "And how are you going to convince her? Are you going to use the same method, like with that idiot?"

Tsumugu? What? Wait. Did he mean... _seduce_...?

"O-Oh no! I didn't, I mean-"

Sasuke grinned, "I was kidding, kitty. I'm going back out, keeping watch. As soon you separate them, I'm going after him." He moved toward the end of the small hall, toward the cracked window he came through.

Hinata watched him leap out of the window, disappearing into the shadows.

 _Kitty_?

"Pardon me! I'm so sorry!" Hinata maneuvered in the kitchen, accidentally bumping into the sweaty waiters and waitresses scurrying around. Making her way back toward the dance floor, where the crowd awaited their host, Hinata looked around for the Daiymo. The guests stared at the long gold staircase where the Daiymo should descend from, murmuring about her late arrival already spreading.

Hinata bit her lip. She had tried to follow where the woman and Kenshin had disappeared into, but the hallway led her back toward another staircase that led to the kitchen downstairs.

She needed to find her before she comes out into the party, if she does, it'll be quite difficult for her to separate her from everyone else. Walking, she tried to spot her white kimono.

"That _HAS_ to be the longest bathroom break _ever_." Tsumugu popped out from behind her, giving her his alluring playful grin that reminded her of Naruto-kun so much.

He was the last one she wanted to run into now. Sasuke-san was depending on her finishing her end of the bargain, how will she do it with this boy on her tail now?

"Oh, Tsumugu-san. I'm sorry, I-"

"You must really hate me. Or better yet, you probably couldn't handle being seen out with me in public or someone might get...the _wrong idea_." He winked, interrupting her. He stood near her, she could smell the faint hint of alcohol on his breath.

"What? No!" Hinata sputtered. She could feel her face growing hot. Looks like Naruto-kun or not, Tsumugu-san was a complete flirt. It wasn't the first time she experienced this, but it was the first time it was with someone her age. She never was in a relationship, but she wasn't completely clueless.

Focus.

Watching her squirming in her pretty dress, Tsumugu decided to cut her some slack. "I'm just messing with you." He chuckled.

Hinata forced out a smile.

"I was actually looking for you so you could meet my friend, Kenshin. Didn't you want to him ask some questions? For that book of yours?" He reminded her, his question shocking her.

Not losing this lucky chance, Hinata nodded, eagerly.

"Yo! Hey man, have you seen Kenshin?" Tsumugu grabbed a waiter passing by. The waiter looked at the boy with spiky, blond hair, shaking his head before running off.

"Um..."

"You! Yeah with that stupid hat, where is Kenshin?!" Tsumugu pried, latching onto his new victim.

"Ano..."

"What do you mean you don't know him? Don't you freaking work here?" Tsumugu exclaimed, incredulously. A couple of guests nearby began to stare.

Before he attacked the innocent waitress passing by, Hinata grabbed his sleeve stopping him. "I don't think you'll find him like this, Tsumugu-san."

Hinata had thought when she went with Tsumugu that he _already_ knew where Kenshin was. Apparently she got excited for nothing. She sighed inwardly.

Tsumugu frowned. "I don't get where he is? He told me that we'd see each other at the party..."

"Maybe he's busy with the Daiymo?" Hinata offered.

"As if! Now way in hell he is hitting _that_." Tsumugu scoffed, dismissing her question immediately.

So the Daiymo's relationship with Kenshin was not known. Interesting...

"How about you keep looking here and I'll look upstairs again?" Hinata suggested, removing her had from his sleeve.

Hinata moved to leave, when Tsumugu grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry, I promise I'll find him." He gave her a reassuring grin.

Hinata nodded, rewarding him with a thankful smile that he ate up like fuel. Looking back, as she headed toward the staircase, she saw him arguing already with one of the waiters standing near the entrance.

She'll have to do the looking herself.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a quick movement from one of the large windows in the room.

Hinata climbed the staircase, making sure that no one saw her. She had stripped off her mini jacket, the stuffy house causing her to feel uncomfortable, despite the chilly weather outside.

She reached the top, peering at the empty hall. She walked, turning on her ever so convenient byakugan. The rooms were all empty. She moved to the next hall, in the opposite direction. Before she could check the rooms, she felt a deathly aura slowly swallow her.

Before she could even react, she felt strong hands grab at her throat. Her captor twisted her around to take a good look at his prey.

Hinata eyes widened when she came face to face with her target.

" _Oh_ let her down, Kenny. She's just a girl." A warm voice spoke up from behind him. The woman laid one of her manicured hands on the man's biceps, the tension slowly easing out of the man. He let Hinata go, her knees giving away. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"What were you doing here? Guests remain downstairs, do you not know that?" The man, _Kenshin_ , snarled.

Gulping, she replied with her crafted lies. "I'm not...from this village." She gasped. "This is my first time in... one of these parties." She explained, looking up at them.

"Is that right, dear?" The woman purred. "See? You overreacted again!" She scolded the man, bending down to Hinata's eye level. "Are you alright, sweetie? My Kenny can be overprotective."

"I'm fine." Hinata reassured, mesmerized by the Daiymo's beauty.

The woman nodded, smiling.

"I guess it's time for us to make our grand appearance. I wish we have called our tailor to fix this rip up..."She glowered.

"I thought we agreed that it was no matter." Kenshin replied with his deep, mature voice.

Hinata watched the two...couple(?)...talk, feeling out of place.

Inhaling, she interrupted them. "If you want, my lady. I can fix it for you?" She began, looking at her respectfully.

The woman turned around. "You know how to sew!?" She bent down and grabbed Hinata's hands, her face expectant.

"Y-Yes."

"Yes!" The Daimyo cheered, smothering Hinata into a hug that smelled like jasmine and sharp perfume.

Kenshin watched them with a guarded look.

"No! You wait out here!" The Daiymo pushed Kenshin out, who had followed them into what seemed the Daiymo's room.

Sliding the door shut, she began rummaging into one her dressers.

"You're such a life savior. I have been telling Kenny that I could not go out like this, I mean it's too

revealing and plus, it's his fault it ripped. Ugh men can be so inconsiderate. Does he not know that I need to present myself to my guests _properly_?" The woman chattered, as she looked for the sewing needles.

Hinata sat at the edge of the bed, plotting what to do next. She had finally separated them, but the target was still standing outside in front of the door. And she knew Sasuke was waiting _outside._

Hinata peered around the room, looking for something... _anything_...until her eyes landed on twin doors that led out to a patio. Bingo.

The Daiymo came and sat next to Hinata with her kit of sewing materials. She spread out her legs on the bed. "See here? I want this to be sealed up to my heels.."

Hinata only nodded, pulling out a sewing needle from the small kit. How was she going to get Kenshin to go outside where Sasuke-san was...?

As if Sasuke heard her thoughts, she heard a loud thump against the twin doors.

The Daiymo jumped at the sound, Hinata accidentally poking her sewing needle into the silky legs of the woman. The woman yelped out in pain in response.

Immediately, Kenshin broke into the room, his eyes searching.

"Kenny, there is someone outside!" She pointed toward the patio doors, her other hand smoothing one of her legs, the leg where Hinata accidentally poked a hole into.

On cue, he rushed toward the patio doors, slamming them open and disappearing outside. Seconds later, they heard a sound of a rough grunt and sounds of kunai running into each other. The Daimyo horrified, moved to get off the bed.

Hinata pulled out the kunai that was attached at her upper thigh beneath her purple dress. The woman glanced at the weapon, frozen.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to involve you, ma'am. But your "Kenny" is a wanted fugitive and I have been ordered to retrieve him." Hinata explained to the silent woman.

Tears began to flow down her pale cheeks, Hinata watched them trail down with a pitying look. "Kenny is not a criminal, I don't know what you are talking about!" She whimpered.

Hinata didn't answer her. She looked back toward where Kenshin left. She didn't want this murderer fighting Sasuke-san alone, she didn't think she'd have to play babysitter on this mission and let Sasuke-san do the heavy work.

The woman noticing the girl's distracted face, took this as a opportunity. She leaped off the bed and sprinted toward the open patio doors.

"Kenny! _Kenny_!"

Sasuke growled. Can't the girl at _least_ keep that woman in place?

His opponent looked at his woman with a side glance. "Stay put, my lady. I'll come for you after i'm done with him."

"Done with _me_? Ha, don't make me laugh." Sasuke smirked, avoiding a direct hit. Reaching beneath his long cloak, he pulled out his sharpened katana.

"Kenny!" The woman screamed into the night. Looking over his shoulder, he saw finally Hyuuga coming out. She swiftly knocked out the woman, using the same technique had used on her before he left Konoha. Grinning, he refocused his gaze on his own opponent. Mistaking the grin to be out of mockery toward him, the man growled, infuriated. Shifting back, the man quickly created a series of hand signs.

The ground beneath rumbled, suddenly a large crack opened between Sasuke's two feet. Leaping, he moved so he wouldn't fall in. A earth user. Running, he avoided the crack, as the ground erupted in what seemed to be an earth quake. Looking back frantically, he tried to spot the girl through the chaos. She was holding the woman, dragging her inside.

Damn.

He had to wrap this up quickly before the idiot destroyed the home and all the people in it. Steering him away from the house, Sasuke moved deeper into the garden that extended from behind the large home. Sasuke noticed the man on his trail, the ground rumbling beneath him, as droves of cherry blossom trees were swallowed into the earth. Sasuke sped up, as he felt the man draw near.

Shit.

This man was a earth user, he should not be struggling against him.

Sheathing his sword, he turned around. He formed the required hand signals, releasing a fire ball jutsu toward the direction the man on his heel.

The man distracted, quickly moved out of the way, the fire ball incinerating the trees behind him.

The distraction proved worthwhile, at least for Sasuke, for he just as quickly formed the necessary hand signals and swiftly crossed the distance between them, a chirping chidori ready in his hand.

The man back on his feet, quickly balanced himself in order to escape, but someone dressed in purple darted past him, immobilizing both his legs. Sasuke paused, waiting for the girl to move out of the way before connecting his chidori with his target.

"Mission accomplished." Sasuke said, dryly. The garden around the home was destroyed, trees flipped over, block of dirt and grass spread across the field. He was surprised that after all the commotion, the people inside haven't hear anything.

Sasuke looked over at the girl beside him. "I didn't need your help at the end." He scowled, remembering that she didn't let him have all the glory.

"I told you before, this is _my_ mission." She pouted, her hands at her hips.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked to where the Kenshin guy was blasted, peering at him with a hint of disgust. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

Tearing his eyes from the raggedy man, he glanced back at the Hyuuga. His jaw almost dropped in the process, had he not caught it in time. Sasuke turned his head in time to see her stick her kunai in...in the sheath attached to her upper _thigh_...the piece of cloth of the dress pushed up to reveal her long, smooth legs. Before she noticed him staring, he darted his eyes back to the ugly man on the floor beneath him. He pushed away the image in his head quickly. Sasuke was _not_ a pervert. That was Naruto's job.

Walking toward where he stood, she stopped beside him. "We have to take him away before someone notices. When the woman wakes up, she's going to tell everyone what happened." She bit her lip, worriedly. "I should send a message to the anbu Hokage-sama sent so they'll pick him up."

Sasuke nodded, reaching to pull up the man over his shoulders. Grunting, he held onto to him. "You should head back or Tsumugu will start getting worried. Our mission is done now, we'll work on our next target tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow_...

"Wait." Hinata pulled on his cloak. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked back her, waiting.

"Um..." She didn't how to begin. After talking to Tsumugu-san, he agreed to take them as guests to the party. However, she failed to tell Sasuke the bargaining she had to do in _order_ for him to agree. "Can we save our next planning for the day after tomorrow instead?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I-I have a date?"She explained, sounding stupid.

Sasuke gave her his infamous _are you serious_ look she was used to by now.

"You have a date." Sasuke repeated, his eyes searching hers to see if she was lying.

Hinata nodded, already feeling her face slowly get hot.

"With who?"

"T-Tsumugu-san."

Sasuke scowled, darkly. "You're putting your mission's priority aside for that idiot? Since when do you date? Just because a guy suddenly takes an interest in you, doesn't mean he _likes_ you."

Hinata was about to explain _why_ she had to go through with this date, but his words stung too deep. Did he think that she was unlikable? That she never been on dates or knows anything about romance? (Okay maybe she never did date or had someone like her back, but still).

Feelings of anger bubbling in her, she glared at him. "S-SHUT up. What I do is none of your business! I'm going on the date tomorrow, so...so we'll have to reschedule our mission planning until the day _after_." And with that she stomped away.

 _Stupid, Sasuke._

The next day, Hinata received a message from Tsumugu that he has to cancel since his boss won't let him leave and have "fun".

Hinata didn't mind the cancel, she never wanted to go in the first place. Only last night, when Sasuke insulted her, that she suddenly became interested in going on this date. But now, after rerunning the conversation in her head last night, she realized how childish she was being. Like always, Sasuke-san was right. Mission takes priority and she was glad she avoided this date, without the awkwardness.

It also meant her schedule was now empty, since she also canceled her plans with Sasuke. She had sent a message to the anbu to retrieve Kenshin as soon as she reached home, waking her bird. Hikaru returned this morning with the confirmation that the target was "dealt with".

Sighing, she pulled on her sweater, not bothering with her jacket. The spring season had begun, the green and colors returning to the village. This was the longest time she had ever been in a village to even note this weather change.

Her bird followed her out the door, as she stepped outside onto the noisy streets. After walking around the open market, she found a place to grab a bite to eat. After throwing away the stick, her tummy filled with the dango's she just devoured, she mindlessly walked around.

Without a destination, she chose to follow Hikaru instead. The bird flew past the shops, sometimes stopping to fly in circles in the sky, before swooping farther away. Not being able to hold back a smile, she ran after the bird. "Hikaru, where are you going?"She asked her friend, curiously. Where did the bird even go when he wasn't around?

It was times like these she found herself content with being alone with her bird friend. That bird never failed to make her happy, in its own way.

Hikaru fluttered on top of one old lady's umbrella, who was using it to shield herself from the sun. Hinata stood a couple of feet away, trying to motion the bird to get off. Shoo!

Hikaru ignored her, squawking loudly. The old lady feeling something latch itself on her umbrella, began screaming, dropping the umbrella onto the floor. Hikaru flew back up.

Hinata ran after the bird, quickly apologizing to the lady on her way, before following her troublemaker friend.

"Hikaru! Why'd you do that?" She tried to scold him, but their was humor in her voice.

The bird spread its majestic wings, spinning in the sky. Hinata noticed that there were others standing nearby, entranced by the bird's beauty like her, watching.

Suddenly, the bird made a u-turn, and headed toward the west. Hinata, not having anything productive to do, followed.

 _Where was this silly bird going?_

Hinata reached the edge of the village, panting. Hikaru had led her all the way to the west side of the village, until disappearing into the forest that surrounded the village. Feeling childish for wasting her afternoon chasing after a bird who ends up ditching her in the end, Hinata tried to catch her breath before heading back home.

That is until she heard a monstrous sound of a tree cracking beside her. Turning, she noticed the ginormous, tall tree lean toward her. _It was going to crush her_ , she thought.

Sasuke had finally found a place away from the village to train. Since his apartment was in the east part of the village, and the forest near his place was "private property" for the old man, he spent his day in the west searching for a place where he would not be interrupted.

He didn't have anything else to do. He was supposed to be working out that mission with that girl, but apparently he ended up pissing her off. He didn't even know what he said that bothered her, she was the one crying that this was _her_ mission and she had to complete it _no matter what_.

And out of all people, she decides to go out on a date with that idiot? If this was her way of saying thanks for "aiding" them on their mission to that boy, she was not doing it right. Surely, she did not feel obliged to go out with him. And anyways, wasn't Sasuke supposed to be her "boyfriend"?

 _You're not even her real boyfriend, stop feeling..._

Nope, he was _not_ jealous. More like disappointed.

Grabbing a shuriken, he turned on his chidori with his other hand and ran it through the weapon. The lightening chakra spread around the sharp edges of the weapon. Picking a tree about ten feet away, Sasuke bent his arm and threw the weapon, aiming for the tree's trunk.

The shuriken sliced through the tree, cutting it cleanly in half. As half of the tree fell, he suddenly heard a scream.

Dashing, he ran toward the falling tree, finding _her_ standing behind it. Before Sasuke could think of anything, he tackled her out of the tree's path, crashing on top of her, inches away.

"Ah!"The girl gasped out in shock, the impact of being thrown back into the ground startling her.

Sasuke pushed himself back, just enough for her to see him glaring at her. "What the hell? The tree was going to _crush_ you."

"S-Sasuke-san?" The kitty forced out, widening her moon eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was in the process of training until you decided to interrupt." He snapped, peering down at her.

What was _she_ doing here?

"S-Sorry. I was heading back. Hikaru led me here, but...but then he left." She tried to explain, stopping short after registering Sasuke's furious expression.

"You were chasing after your bird." He barked, repeating her words. "You were chasing after your bird. _This_ is what you were spending your day doing?!"

Hinata no longer being able to handle his insults and glares, glowered. "I didn't have anything to do. And besides, what I do is _none_ of your business." The kitty sniffed, her chest rising and falling.

Sasuke snorted. "Don't you have that date?" He reminded her, grimacing.

"What date?" She replied, not meeting his eyes. "Tsumugu-san had to cancel. I'm sure you're _happy_ about that."

Sasuke would have been lying to himself if he tried to deny how happy he became after hearing that.

"Not really. Now you can refocus your priorities on what you _should_ be doing." Sasuke smirked. He suddenly became aware that he was still planted on top of her, both his arms on either side of her. Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry...for uh...making fun of you last night." He began, making it clear to himself that this will be the last time a Uchiha will apologize to anyone.

Sasuke did not care for breaking anyone's feelings. He was a Uchiha, who chose to live the solitary life.

The girl beneath him gave him a startled look, as if she couldn't believing what he was saying. Hell, he didn't believe it himself. "I-It's okay. You were right...I shouldn't have agreed to the date." She looked down. "But I sorta _had_ to."

Sasuke raised a brow."What do you mean by that?" Did that idiot force her to go on it...or? Sasuke felt anger rising in him slowly.

"I had to agree to go on a date with him or he wouldn't have let us come with him to the party." She explained, "But you didn't let me tell you that last night because you started making fun of me."

Oh.

"Hm." Sasuke murmured, distracted again by how close her face was. "So you're _that_ gullible?"

The girl beneath him fumed, Sasuke had to force himself to hold back a chuckle.

"I had to do what was necessary for the mission!" She snapped defensively, her adorable "angry" side coming out.

It was times like these that Sasuke found himself enjoying his purposeless days.

"Is that right?" He grinned, eyes full mischief. "So if I were to threaten you with something similar, like claim that I wouldn't help you with your mission...or let's say, threaten to leave the village, unless

you did something for me, would you do it?"

The kitty froze, her eyes full of worry. "Y-Yes, I would..."

"Then kiss me."


	10. Chapter 10

_My arms are open._

 _And you are invited to enter my open arms._

 _Just simply walk into my embrace._

 _-Jeffrey Conyers_

"Then kiss me."

Sasuke's words echoed in her ears, like a siren on repeat. The word's resonated, rattling her into a shocked silence.

 _"Then kiss me."_

It was that moment that she suddenly became aware of their current situation. How Sasuke's body was sending shivers down her spine, his hard stomach against hers, his long, muscular legs spread out over hers, his _face_ inches away. He wasn't wearing his cloak. Instead he wore his formal Uchiha shirt and black jeans, the shape of his body curved around every part of her body. She felt like a trapped animal, unable to escape from her captor's clutches.

She didn't know what he was planning or if this was one of his confusing mind games, but she knew one thing for sure. She was not going to risk losing him. Hinata did not have the time or energy to chase after him like some lost puppy for the rest of her life. Nor did she have the strength to complete her new mission by herself. After Kenshin's capture, it was obvious she needed him if she were to complete the mission.

But she did not want to associate herself with him in _that_ sense. She was grateful for his help, and maybe, she was mainly letting him help her so she could keep a keen eye him. However, it didn't change the fact that he was still an _enemy_. They may have been acting like friends lately, but Hinata knew where to draw the line.

"H-How about a date?" She stuttered out an alternative. Oh god, anything but a _kiss_. She didn't know what would happen if they did kiss. It didn't help that she was actually starting to warm up to Sasuke lately, despite telling herself not to since it would make capturing him later on all the more difficult. She didn't know why she even suggested a date, she was once again assuming that Sasuke had no interest in her in that way. This is just another one of his tricks, _just a trick_...

"A kiss."Sasuke replied flatly, his hot breath tingling her cheeks.

Hinata gazed into his dark eyes, attempting to read his inscrutable expression. It was like he was _daring_ for her to resist. Hinata didn't even want to know what consequences awaited her if she did.

She knew, without a doubt, that she was blushing a deep scarlet.

 _You need him for this mission. You need him for this mission. You need him._

Swallowing, Hinata slowly removed her frozen arms at her side, Sasuke eyeing her movements like a hawk. Placing her shaking palms against his cheeks, she pulled him for a kiss.

 _It's just one kiss._

As soon as her lips touched his, Sasuke lost it. He had been wondering if she would really go for the kiss. He knew that he was acting somewhat childish, demanding a kiss from her or he wouldn't help her. After witnessing her hanging around that idiot, after watching her each day with restraint, after fighting alongside with her, he could not deny it to himself anymore. Sasuke wanted her, and he wanted her for _himself_. If she did not kiss him at that moment, he was going to whether she liked it or not. Twice he stopped himself, realizing that it was wrong. But fuck it, he'll be damned if he restrained himself any longer.

At first their lips merely touched, their noses touching and hearts pounding. Sasuke could feel her below him shaking slightly, as they broke away, eyes glued to each other. Unconsciously, Sasuke raised one of his hands and smoothed the strands of her hair that slipped in front of her moon eyes. She watched him, with her wild eyes. Pushing her dark violet hair away, he cupped her face gently, cocooning it between his hands, drawing her in for another kiss. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss, enjoying the gasp that burst out of her when he bit her bottom lip, as he hungrily tried to consume her. He ran his fingers down her silky hair, while his lips was preoccupied with her luscious lips. He could feel her breasts crushed against his chest, her hips hugging around him. Sasuke felt a wave of hormonal eagerness explode within him, feelings that he did not think was buried in him before. This girl was like an untouchable angel, her timidness and inexperience was too pure for him, and yet he wanted to taint her with his touch.

She kissed him back, at first hesitant. Her hands that previously cupped his face, was now planted lightly against his chest. Her shyness was too endearing.

The kiss grew intense, both hungrily falling deeper into the kiss, panting and sweating, lips slamming together as they tried to devour the other. Sasuke slid his hands down to her waist, sliding his fingers over the uncovered skin between her sweater and jeans. The kitty gasped at the touch of his cold hands, as if something struck her.

Without a word, she pushed against his chest roughly, shoving him back.

 _Slap_!

Sasuke rolled to his side, removing himself from on top of her. His elbow dug into the grass beneath him, holding him up as he glanced at her, confused and breathless. He laid one of his palms at his stung cheek, "Oi..."He swallowed, his voice low and hoarse.

Her chest heaving, she looked at him deliriously, furiously fixing her sweater. "I-I have to go." She wheezed, struggling to get up.

Sasuke gulped. He got up to his feet, following her, as she scurried off. "Hey, come one. Look, I..."

"Please leave me alone." She covered her face with her hands, as she picked up her pace, avoiding his grasp as he outstretched his hand to stop her.

For the second time, the kitty ran away from him, leaving him staring after her like some helpless idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

_How do you live with yourself?_

 _When your mind has been twisted,_

 _With so many anxieties?_

Not being able to handle the nagging and whining of his dog anymore, Hoshi kicked his front door open, letting the beast vanish outside. Stepping outside his door, he watched the stupid dog disappear into the forest around his home, barking as he ran freely.

 _It's going to rain tonight,_ Hoshi thought as he glanced up at the grey sky. That dog better not go toofar. He was not going to get caught up in the rain later searching for his ass.

Frowning at that thought, he itched his unshaven chin, spitting to his side. Turning, he moved to head back inside when he noticed a figure from the corner of his eye. Hoshi squinted his worn out eyes curiously toward the figure walking past his home. As the person drew near, he noticed that it was that boy who fixed up his dog's house and chopped all his wood the other day.

 _What was that boy doing here?_

He better not think he was going to "train" in his land again. This time he would not show him mercy.

Limping to the other side of his porch to get a better look, Hoshi could sense the unwelcoming and dark aura that seemed to form around the boy all the way from where he stood. The boy had a dangerous, intimidating expression, his dark eyes planted at his feet as he walked, not noticing his presence. _Whatever it is, he clearly didn't look like he was in the mood to train,_ Hoshi thought wryly.

Contemplating whether or not he should call out to him, he decided that he might as well find out what was up with him. "Hey, boy!" He called, his voice causing the boy to shoot his head up. Locating him, his face went grave.

Hoshi, for a second, thought the boy was going to ignore him, but the sulking boy changed his course and walked toward him. "What do you want, old man?" He questioned, bored.

Licking his tongue over his dry lips, Hoshi threw him a haughty look. "You look like you're in a foul mood." He only said. He noticed that the boy kept one arm placed behind his back.

"If you need someone to chat with, find someone else." Sasuke instigated, shoving his fists into the front pockets of his black jeans. It was only for an instant, but Hoshi caught a glance of the boy's hand that was placed behind him, it was bruised and creased with blood at the knuckles. The boy looked up at him, as if _he_ was the one who needed someone to chat with. Assessing his expression, Hoshi assumed that something must have happened to him to cause him to look so pissed off and pitiful.

Hoshi cackled humorlessly, "You look like you just had your heart broken." He commented.

Sasuke scowled, taking out one hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck. Hoshi noticed that he kept his injured hand inside the pocket. "Shut up."

"So you _did_ get your heart broken." Hoshi burst, realizing that his words hit home. "Was it Hinata-chan? I don't blame her, why would a sweet, innocent girl want to be with a boy with that attitude of yours?" He grinned, not realizing that with every word he was uttering the boy was becoming increasingly murderous.

"I said _shut it_ , old man." Sasuke glowered, narrowing his sharp eyes on him. He noticed that the boy didn't bother denying his question.

"Fine. Then stop looking so glum, goddammit." He joked. "Come in and let me take a look at the hand of yours." He added. The boy shifted. Did he think he did not notice? He may be old, but he wasn't stupid. He moved to open his front door, looking over his shoulder to see if that boy was following him.

The boy grit his teeth, loosening the fists at his side. He followed him in without a word.

 _..._

 _She's alone. Should we go after her now?_

 _No, there are people on the streets. We'll cause a commotion. Let's wait until she's alone._

 _..._

The thing that made Hinata dread her mission and gave her nightmares at night the most was the thought that when she returns home, back to Konoha, that every thing would be different. She was afraid all her precious people she cherished in her life, would change and forget about her. She wanted to return home with everyone still the same of how she remembered them.

Hinata didn't realize that _she_ was the one who was changing, not her friends. These past weeks she not once thought of her friends back home, or her family and clan either, not even daydream about her crush, Naruto-kun. She was so caught up with her current life here in the Grass and her mission, that she almost forgot what was most important to her.

Clutching the top of her sweater, she looked down at her shoes as she stumbled down the streets. Her heart ached. Her head hurt from thinking too much. She could still feel the tingling in her palm where she slapped Sasuke. She surprised herself. Hinata couldn't believe that she actually slapped _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_. And _lived_. Hinata wasn't really the fighting type, she preferred settling things quickly andpainlessly, without the unnecessary physical stuff. She did not mean to slap him. She couldn't think. She acted on impulse, and after realizing what happened and transpired between them, all could think was that she had to stop him and leave. _Right away_.

She knew that she was going to regret agreeing to the kiss. It was obviously a trick. And she foolishly fell for it.

 _Kaw_!

Hinata looked up to see her bird fly down near her, flapping his wings rapidly.

 _Hikaru_?

"Where did you fly off to?"Hinata said, miserably. Hikaru seemed to enjoy ditching her around the moments when she needed him most.

The bird landed on her shoulder, squawking once more. Hinata noticed a piece of paper attached to

his claws. She reached for it. So that's where he went...

 _"Hey, Hinata-chan! How have things been with you?"_ Hinata read the letter, recognizing Sakura-chan'shand writing. _"I heard about the mission Tsunade-sama threw on you, I hope you're doing well. Two_ _missions to tackle, I wish she'd let me come over there and help you, but you know...hospital duties."_

Hinata smiled, sadly. As a previous worker of Konoha hospital, she knew how aggressive their working schedule was. _"I just wanted to send you message to cheer you up and keep you up to date_ _with things back home. Better than just getting messages of just orders, right? Anyways, I heard that your dad was trying to get Tsunade-sama someone else to retrieve Sasuke, but she knew how much this mission meant to you so she kicked him out."_ Hinata read the sentence, eyes shooting up. Her dadwanted her back? _"Everyone misses you, even Naruto, but i'm sure he won't admit it, since he's so_ _gloomy all the time. Did you know that he finally became jonin? He really is improving. Won't be long before he is on his way to become Hokage! Don't worry about us here Hinata, we all miss you and await your return. We know that you can bring Sasuke back, you were always so stubborn when it came to proving yourself. I'll try sending messages when I can. Sayonara for now!"_

Hinata folded the piece of paper close, stopping in the middle of the road. Stuffing the paper into her pockets, she felt something wet slip down her cheeks. Reaching up to touch her cheek, she discovered that they were tears.

...

 _As soon as she's alone, activate your jutsu._

 _Did the leader want her captured alive or dead?_

 _Alive, you dumbass._

 _I can't activate the jutsu if there isn't water around, remember? It still hasn't begun raining._

 _Tch. Fine, we'll wait it out and see what happens. We're not fucking screwing this up. I don't want to_

 _know what Yoshi will do to us if we do..._

...

"What the fuck man? I told you already that I checked here already." Tsumugu groaned, pushing up his headband that was sliding down his eyes. He eyed his boss who was rummaging in the cabinets full of papers.

"I told you to bring it to _me_ first thing this morning and let me sign it. Where did you put it? "His boss

growled, bitterly. He slid his hand across the first shelf, throwing all the papers onto the floor. Tsumugu stared at the mess, his jaw dropping.

"Hey don't do that, man! It took me _forever_ to fucking organize them yesterday." Tsumgu exclaimed, slapping his forehead in frustration. His boss was his personal living satan.

"Oh, don't worry." He barked, nastily. He stepped over the pile of papers. "You can just organize them _again_ , it's not like you have anything more productive to do than freaking lose the police report Ineeded today." He left, slamming the door shut, possibly trying to search for the paper somewhere else.

Tsumgu glanced at the closed door, nervously. "Please tell me he isn't going in the file room. _Please_ tell me. I don't want to stay here all day again."

Tsumugu stared at the mess on the floor, exasperated. _If only he went on that date instead._

Sighing, he pulled back his sleeves of his uniform, and bent down.

Later...

After finally finding the police report, his boss, out of frustration, ended up kicking him out. He claimed that he did not want to see his "stupid" face today.

"Fuck him, it's not like I wanted to stick around anyway." Tsumugu murmured to himself. He crossed the street, putting distance between him and the police station, heading over to find a place to eat.

He was just about to think about Hinata-chan and maybe consider going to her place to ask her out on that date again, until he spotted her in the next block, magically appearing in front of him. She was standing in the middle of the road, her pretty head hanging low.

 _Hinata-chan? What was she..._

Suddenly worried, he trotted toward where she stood frozen.

"Hey..."He began, slowly, so he wouldn't startle her.

At his soft voice, she looked up at him. Tsumugu taken aback, stopped in his tracks, inches away.

She was crying.

Unable to formulate something to talk to her, he stared at her wordlessly. She was crying and he didn't know _what_ to do. This was the first time he saw a girl crying in front of him, and it made him unbearably uncomfortable.

 _Talk to her dammit. Give her hug or something!_

 _Oh wait, I can't do that. She has a boyfriend._

 _...Or maybe she's crying because of him?_

"Uh...are you okay?" He spoke and wish he didn't. _Of course she isn't, you fucking dumbass._

Sniffing, she wiped away her tears, not saying anything. He stood silently, staring at her awkwardly. Now what? Gazing at her, he noticed that her eyes were puffy, her expression full of sadness and...loneliness.

 _It made her look somehow more beautiful._ Tsumugu frowned inwardly at his thoughts, _the chick is depressed and you're checking her out?_

"Hinata-chan, you want to go grab something to eat?" He offered, kindly. "I don't know what happened to you, and I won't ask since it's none of my business, but you look like need some friendly company..."He trailed off, he really sucked at cheering people up. Food always made him feel better, how could someone resist being taken out to eat? It was best thing he could think of.

She looked like she wanted to say no at first, until he saw her exhale slowly as if she was trying to real hard to take some weight off her shoulders. Finally, she nodded, giving him a smile. "Sure, I'd love to." She replied, meeting his eyes.

 _Her smile is fake..._

...

 _Who's that guy with her?_

 _How the fuck I know? He's not important, if he gets in the way, we'll kill him._

 _Is he the guy Takumo got his ass handed to him by?_

 _If he is, let's not provoke him. We'll have to wait until they separate._

...

Hinata followed Tsumugu into a familiar cafe. Peering around, she recalled it was the same cafe she first entered coming to this village. It was also the place where Akihito and his men first tried to attack after she left out. Until, of course, she was rescued by Sasuke-san.

 _Sasuke-san..._

Shaking his name from her hand, she focused on Tsumugu-san who was busy kicking out two customers at the table near the window, claiming that he always sat there and it was " _his_ " spot. Watching from afar, she saw the customers finally reaching their limit, giving up the table and earning a sly grin from Tsumugu.

Motioning her to come over, Hinata sat across from him. The place was still packed with hairy, old workers that seemed to come here after their long day of work.

"This place has the best food around,"He mused, picking up the menu that was placed in the middle of

the table, flipping though. "I come here all the time after work."

"I came to eat here before." Hinata declared, even though it was only once.

Tsumugu glanced at her above the tip of the menu, "Yeah? What did you think of the food? Pretty good, huh?" He spoke, conversationally.

"It was okay." She admitted. "I ended up getting attacked on my out though." She recalled, grimacing.

He placed the menu on the table, interested. "Whoa, really? What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just two men." Hinata didn't really want to explain to him that she was basically almost molested by two perverted men. "They followed me out, I was about to fight them off until...Sasuke-san stopped them." She cringed, she really did not want to talk about _him_ at the moment.

Watching her carefully, Tsumugu dropped the subject, not pressing her. Changing the subject, he started telling her about his day and how his boss was a pain in the ass.

Hinata listened, relieved to find someone to distract her from her grueling thoughts.

After they finished eating, Tsumugu-san insisted on paying, despite Hinata's complains. They walked out of the cafe, full and content.

"I can't believe Kenshin just ups and leaves like that? I heard a rumor that he had an affair with the Daiymo, but I didn't think he'd end up ditching her and _just_ leave. What's up with that?" Tsumugu walked beside her, frowning at his feet. Hinata wanted to tell him what really happened, so he wouldn't look so down, but decided that it's best not to tell him. Besides, she can't reveal her mission to him no matter what.

Her mission...

Groaning inwardly, she just realized that she still had to face Sasuke-san eventually. Maybe she could just finish the mission by herself, she didn't really need him.

 _Liar, you do._

She was able to subdue one of her targets by herself.

 _You got lucky._

And she was able to receive information about her targets easily.

 _You need his physical strength too._

She had always been on her own anyway.

 _And you need him to stay in the village. What are you thinking? What if he gets mad at you and slips from your reach? Is that what you want? Do you want to be apart from your home that much, that you'd risk everything for one lousy kiss you had with him?_

"Shut up!" She clamped her hands against the sides of her head, pushing the nagging thoughts away.

Tsumugu who was still mumbling about Kenshin's disappearance, stopped mid-sentence and stared at her in shock.

Realizing that she just screamed that out loud, Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Ah..."

"Whoa, if you don't want me to keep running my mouth, you can have just told me."He raised his eyebrows, eyeing her.

"N-no no! I didn't mean...I didn't say that to you! I just.."She quickly tried to apologize, failing miserably.

Tsumugu only laughed at her, amused. Hinata calmed down instantly, realizing that he was joking and here she was trying to explaining herself.

"Actually, you _should_ shut up." She pouted, not liking the idea of him poking fun at her.

"Ohhhh someone is mad." Tsumugu teased, poking her shoulder as they walked. They stopped in front of Hinata's inn, standing under the roof of the entrance. It had begun to drizzle, she could hear the sky rumble faintly. "Well at least you're not depressed anymore." He gave her a soft glance.

Hinata held her hands tightly together in front of her, looking down. She had hoped he would not have said anything about seeing her cry like a baby in front of him earlier.

"Y-Yeah." She agreed. "Thank you...Tsumugu-san."

"It's no problem." He shoved his hand into his spiky, blond hair, Hinata noticing his cheeks turning red slightly. "If that bastard ever makes you cry again, let me know and I'll kick his ass for you." He promised.

Knowing what "bastard" he was talking about, Hinata reddened. "He didn't make me cry!" She cried out in denial, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I was only-"

"I know, but if he does, let me know." He interrupted her, eyes determined.

Feeling for some reason grateful, that he was on _her_ side, Hinata gave him a genuine smile. Maybe befriending him wasn't a bad idea, she needed someone like him who chose her side (even though he didn't really know what was going with her, but still). "Okay." She was about to move and go inside, when he reached out to grab her arm.

"Uh, I almost forgot." His eyes lit up. "Sorry, I canceled the date, even though I bet you were glad since I kinda forced you on it." He laughed, shortly. "Anyways, wanna reschedule?"

Hinata glanced at him at him, debating. She really needed to resume with her mission, she could not afford wasting another day.

Seeing her wavering, Tsumugu released his hand. "Oh, sorry. We don't have to if you don't want." He took a step back, trying not to look upset.

For some reason, Hinata felt horrible at that moment. It didn't help that she had only interacted with him before because she was _using_ him. And he only has been trying to help her and even cheered her up a bit today, distracting her from her brooding thoughts.

"No, you're right, I did agree to the date. It's just I don't feel like going out and..." Hinata tried to explain, hating to see him looking like that.

Tsumugu smiled. "Yeah, I get it. Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you around then?" He looked at her, hopefully.

Hinata nodded, gratefully. Maybe having a friend around isn't so bad.

...

 _He's leaving!_

 _Calm down, idiot. Focus on the girl._

 _Let's abduct her in her room._

 _Fine, which window leads to her room?_

 _I think it's the one that that just lit up. I think that's her in that room. Dude, what if we see her changing her clothes?_

 _You fucking sicko, I told you focus on our task. You want Yoshi to kill us? Let's just get this over with._

...

Hinata closed the door to her apartment, exhaling. Taking off her sweater, she hung it on her coat hanger, noticing Hikaru's missing presence. It was raining heavily outside, he better not stay out too long. Even though he was a bird and probably shouldn't worry about him, sometimes she found herself treating him as if he were a human friend. She knew her fondness for the bird made her an overprotective owner.

Making sure the window was cracked a tiny inch, Hinata walked into her bathroom, stripping as she went.

After a long, much needed warm bath, Hinata sank into her bed, dressed in pajamas. Staring at the ceiling, she could hear sound of thunder rumble outside.

Now that she was alone, all her pushed away thoughts came rushing at her.

She kissed Sasuke. She let me him touch her. Her first kiss was not with the boy she always dreamed to kiss, but with _Sasuke Uchiha_.

He was right, she _is_ gullible. He has always been right.

Hinata didn't know what he gained from making her kiss him in exchange for his help, he was always like that. Acting all disinterested and when something sparks him, he never fails to have what he wanted. It was what basically made her wary of him, her mother used to warn her of his type.

Her changing relationship with Sasuke confused her. They were enemies, but they had been acting

like friends lately. And today...

Groaning, she rolled on her stomach.

 _I wanna go back home._

 _"_ Stupid, Sasuke..."

The wind outside howled, almost swallowing the sound of something scraping her windows. However, Hinata heard the screeching the sound clearly. Shooting up from her bed, Hinata tensed. Immediately she turned on her byakugan. Some was out there.

Searching, she was unable to find a chakra source. There was no one? Creeping closer to her window, she reached for the edge of the window, cracking it open. Droplets of rain smacked against her cheeks as she looked out the window. It was dark, the forest outside showed no signs of life, except the fluttering of the leaves on the branches.

Turning on her byakugan once more, she peered around. Who..?

"Grab her."

Hinata startled, jumped away before whoever behind made contact. In the dark, she could see two grown men in her room about to pounce on her. She could see the see her bathroom door open. They must have came in from the window from there. Stumbling she tried to reach for the kunai at her dresser, when one of them darted toward, stopping her. He grabbed both her arms tightly behind her.

"Where you think you're going, little girl?" He growled in her ear, his stink breath in her face. He squeezed her arms tighter.

Hinata clenched her teeth, refusing to let them enjoy seeing in her pain. Instead,she glared at them. "Who are you two? And what do you want from me?"She asked, bravely.

The other one gave her a sarcastic grin. "That's none of your concern. Our master just wants to have a chat with you, so be a good girl and try not to give us a hard time, eh?"

Their master wanted her? " I don't even know him. What does he want from me?" She asked, her trapped arms starting to hurt her.

"You may not know him," The man holding on to her spoke, "But i'm sure you know his brother, Takumo."He snarled.

"Tatsuya, shut the fuck up." The other man snapped, scolding him into silence.

It was too late, Hinata figured out what was going on. So this is what Takumo Ryo warned her about

before she knocked him out. They had finally found her. Even the two men were not her targets, she needed to get rid of them. They'll just make things more difficult for her. The last thing she wanted was to be delayed from completing her mission because she has her own enemies on her tail.

Sighing, Hinata calmed down.

The man holding her, saw her relax, her face now serious. "Don't even think about-"

Hinata tugged hard, twisting her palms just enough to make contact with one of his legs. She shut off the chakra points at one of his knee swiftly, causing him, to fall sideways from confusion. His grip on her relaxed slightly, just enough for her escape from his hold. Turning on her blue chakra around her fists, Hinata stood prepared for the other man's attack, who dashed toward her. The man pulled out a kunai, running wind chakra around its edges. Avoiding his jabs, Hinata moved around the room, sounds of her dresser and supplies crashing. She needed to finish this quickly without alerting anyone living with her at the inn.

Not knowing where to go, she jumped out the window, drawing her attackers outside, away from the innocent people.

She did not see the knowing grin the two men shared, before jumping out into the rain after her.

Landing on the wet grass, her pajamas already drenched, Hinata dashed into the forest. She could feel the twigs and rocks beneath her bare feet. After running a considerable distance into the forest, away from the village, she turned toward her attackers.

One of them halted, the other finally catching up as he limped, one of his legs disabled. She could see the man in the front say something to the man behind him before walking toward her.

"This is your last chance, girl. Come with us...or we don't have to resort to " _other_ " measures." He raised one hand, watching her carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."Hinata only said, uncaring. Pushing her wet hair back, she let them surround her. She only had to use her trigams and knock them both out in one move. They were nothing but thugs. Content with her plan, she let them draw near. As soon as they were an appropriate distance away, she activated her 64 trigams. The two men yelped out in surprise at her move, Hinata causing them to fly away five feet away. Hinata saw one of them fly toward a nearby tree, grimacing as she heard him slam into the tree trunk and crashing back down.

The sky flashed, thunder followed. Thinking that these lowly thugs might finally leave her alone, she started walking back toward her apartment. Her toes sank into the wet mud as she walked. Hoping she won't end up sick tomorrow morning, especially now that she was soaking wet after a taking shower, she hurried back.

Walking past the two men, she found one of them still conscious. It was the one who she disabled his leg.

Coughing, he pushed his back against the tree, trying to sit up. He stared at her with a deathly glare. "You, _bitch_. You're going back to Yoshi-sama whether you like it or not." He flamed. Hinata tensed,

seeing him pulling up his hands and started forming hand signs.

Before Hinata could react or think, she felt air rush around her. She felt the rain speed up, stinging her cheeks, the speed of the water increasing as it circled around her. Hinata stumbled, realizing that she was trapped, water rushing around her and forming a water barrier. Just as she was about to activate her own lightening jutsu, discovering that he was a water user and therefore inferior to her nature, the water formed a cover, trapping her. The water begin filling in rapidly, already reaching her chin until she was fully submerged.

Her vision blurry, Hinata began losing her breath.

 _Why did that old man make him do shit for him every time he ran into him?_ Sasuke thought, wryly. _Who gives a shit if his stupid ass dog gets lost?_

He removed the wet strands of hair that were flying into his face, peering around. The forest was silent, except for the sounds of the rain droplets and distant thunder. Sasuke had already checked this side of the forest, realizing that there was no dog in sight, he turned toward the opposite direction. After a long agonizing time have passed, Sasuke was about to give up when he realized that he wasn't too far from the Hyuuga's place.

Maybe he should go ask her to use her byakugan and find the damn dog.

 _Yeah, because she is soo eager to see him after today, right?_ He thought, angrily. Dismissing that idea,he was about to head back and tell the old man that his dog died or some shit, until he sensed chakra presence not too far where from he was. It was the girl's.

 _What was she doing outside?_

No. There were others with her. Two.

Sasuke was about to leave, knowing her business is not his, but his curiosity got the better of him. Besides, there was no reason for her, at least to what he knows, for her to be out this late in the rain. The situation feeling fishy for some reason, Sasuke contemplated his next move. Ruffling his wet hair, he gave up and decided to see what was going on.

Drawing near, he located her chakra immediately. He walked up to a clearing, finding couple of fallen

trees. It looked like a fight was conducted out here...

Picking up his pace, he could see a couple of meters away something swirling in the middle of a clearing. A glob...of _water_?

Sasuke darkened. Feeling the girl's chakra inside, he dashed toward it. A couple of feet away, he spotted two men beside the glob. One who was unconscious and the other awake. Sasuke noticed that the man whose eyes were planted at the Hyuuga in his jutsu, did not notice him.

Swiftly, he drew his katana below his soaked cloak, running around the clearing. The man who activated the water jutsu did not sense Sasuke as he loomed behind him, silently.

Quickly and cleanly, Sasuke swept his katana across the man's neck. Blood gushed from the dislodged head, splattering against his cloak and face.

Emotionless, he walked toward the girl who landed onto the grass floor, the jutsu undone. He slid his katana back into its sheath. Sasuke bent and began applying what aid he knew from watching Sakura. Administering CPR, he pushed against the girl's chest, as he pumped air into her, his lips on her blue ones. It seemed almost hope was lost, Sasuke starting to panic, when she suddenly she began coughing harshly. Relieved, he leaned back. After her coughing fit, the girl sank back into the ground, passing out.

Bending, Sasuke slipped his hands beneath her, picking her up. He sheltered her in his arms, bringing her against his chest. Wordlessly, he headed back to his place.


	12. Chapter 12

_I know it is hard to trust another when you have been hurt,_

 _You're protecting your heart, keeping it close to you._

 _So close you won't let anyone in_

 _-Jenny Aaskov_

 _Hinata._

 _Hinata!_

That's Neji's voice...Was she dead?

 _Hinata..._

 _Hinata-sama, please wake up!_

Neji nee-sama?

...

Opening her eyes, Hinata woke up to an unfamiliar dark-lit room. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to sit up but felt blood rush into her head, causing her to crash back into the pillow. After not feeling so lightheaded anymore, she rolled to her side, trying to figure where she was. Did..Did they capture her? No...they would have tied her or...

Hinata slid her sore legs to the side of the bed, forcing herself to sit up. Balancing herself, she stood up, her bare feet sinking into the carpet spread on the floor below. The room was empty except for a closed closet, a bed, and an arm chair beside the door of the room. Looking down, she noticed that she was wearing nothing but a long-sleeve shirt that was long enough to reach her knees. Frantically, Hinata touched her chest.

She sighed out in relief. At least her underwear was still on.

Realization struck her. Someone had rescued her and took care of her. It was the most reasonable explanation to explain why she wasn't dead and why she was in warm clothes, in a warm room without being restrained or hurt.

But who could have saw her? In the middle of the night, during the thunderstorm?

Walking around the room, she glanced at the mirror behind the dresser. Her hair was a mess. In terrible need for a brush, she ran her fingers through her hair. Trying to undo the knots in hair, she eventually gave up. Sighing, she continued her search. Opening the closet door, she twisted the knob. It was an obviously room for a male, looking at the clothes hung inside. Closing the closet door after finding nothing helpful, she moved to the door of the room. Cracking it open quietly, she leaned out.

There was no one. The hall led to a room in what seemed to be a living room, the lights in the apartment turned off.

Tip toeing, Hinata curiously walked toward the room. The place was small, with barely any furniture. Whoever lived here must not have been planning on staying long.

Reaching the living room, Hinata froze in shock. Quickly, she hid behind the wall.

It was _him_.

She groaned inwardly, why _him_? Okay, maybe she should be grateful that he always seemed at the right moment there to save her from such dire situations, but by now it felt that it was more than just luck. Her back against the wall, she peeked her head.

Sasuke was sitting on an arm chair beside a couch. His head was titled back, his eyes closed. He was sleeping, his cloak, which she realized was now colored red, thrown on the couch beside him. Hinata noticed that his shirt was damp, sticking to his muscular chest. She could see that he was wearing a necklace beneath his shirt,the indentations of the black shirt around the chain.

She noticed that there were traces of dry blood on his exposed throat, causing her to become concerned. He saved her again, and gotten hurt because of her?

Hinata crept closer now with determination, removing herself from behind the wall.

Sasuke had been falling asleep and waking several times already. It didn't help that every time he tried falling asleep, the damn thunder outside woke him back up. He thought that it must be around four in the morning now. As soon as he brought the Hyuuga to his place, he removed her soaked upper clothing. Stuffing her into one of his shirts, he threw her in his bed, covering her before coming into the living room and crashing, not bothering to change himself.

It was around four that he was startled awake again, hearing the sound of his bedroom door cracking open. Thinking that the girl must have woken up, he kept his eyes closed. The last thing he needed was to freak her out. Let her discover him herself, and then she'll do whatever she wanted.

Listening, he could feel her standing, possibly detecting him. She'd probably try to run away, especially since their last encounter, she did not seem too fond of him. He wouldn't blame her, how could he? She's fine now, so his job was done. However, much to his surprise then, he heard her detach herself from the wall, inching closer instead of away.

Sasuke kept his head rested against the arm chair, completely still.

He could feel her stop in front of him.

Was she going to wake him? Slap him? Again? For some reason she liked doing that.

Unexpectedly, he sensed her bend in front of him, her fingers delicately pressing into his throat.

What was she..?

Oh.

Sasuke knew that he had blood on his throat. It wasn't his of course, but from the man he killed. The dry blood formed cracks on his throat, drying up on his skin. It was disgusting. He knew he should have cleaned up when he came home. But wouldn't it be convenient if he went to take one, in the bathroom in his room, and came out creeping the fuck out of the kitty, if she woke? Yeah, no.

He could feel her gentle fingers slide down his throat, the tips of her fingers barely hovering over his throat.

Ah, hell.

After a quick inspection, Hinata realized that he was not hurt, since no wound was visible. The thought that he may have gotten injured because of her unnerved her. Her caring side taking over, Hinata's eyes slid down to his chest. His shirt was damp, from afar it looked like it was because of water. But up close? She realized that it may not be the case. He was wearing a dark black shirt, traces of reddish color was soaked into the upper part of the shirt. Looking at his bloody throat, she bit her lip worriedly. Was injured somewhere else?

Staring at the neck of the shirt, where the blood seeped through, Hinata exhaled. Mustering up strength, she shifted much closer, one knee on the sofa of the arm chair, planting it between his thighs. Careful not to wake him, she touched the top of his shirt, pulling it down slightly. Peering in, she decided that blood at his throat must slid down his throat and that he was not injured.

Relaxing, she moved to push herself away and maybe run back into the room, when his eyes shot open.

Not being able to handle letting her touch him and forcing himself to keep still, Sasuke opened his eyes and found her shocked face inches away from him.

"What are you doing?" He only told her, sitting up straight.

She yelped, jumping back violently.

Sasuke watched her, awaiting her explanation for her irrational behavior.

"I-I...um...I was trying to see if you were hurt."She defended herself, anxiously.

She was worried about his condition? Huh.

"I'm fine. This blood isn't mine." He assured her.

Her eyes widened. He could see her pulling at base of his shirt she was wearing, nervously.

"Then..who?"She cranked her head to the side. Her messy ball of purple of hair and white eyes glowing in the dark made her look almost like an actual kitty.

He was such an idiot for not noticing her before when he was younger, back when he was still living in Konoha.

"I think the real question here is what happened to you?"Sasuke pointed out, looking up at her. He probably shouldn't tell her that he sliced her attacker's head off.

"Uh.."She began, meeting his eyes. "I think there is a group of people after me who are trying to avenge one of the targets I captured before."

Sasuke frowned, thoughtfully. "Do you know them?"

"I didn't recognize the men who attacked me, but they kept going on how their master wanted to talk to me."The girl looked down at her bare feet. "I don't think they intended to hurt me at first."

Sasuke listened to her story, already knowing what is going on. Someone who has some relation to one of her targets is trying to avenge and maybe get information so he could get back this target. And the Hyuuga was unfortunate enough to get on that someone's bad side.

"They never expected you to fight back." Sasuke remarked.

The girl nodded.

Silence.

And then.

"Thank you...for saving me." He heard her say softly.

"Just consider it a way for me saying sorry for kissing you." He replied, coolly.

Sasuke watched her began to squirm where she stood, darting her eyes away from his. Even in the dark, he could see her blushing.

Interesting...

It was exceedingly satisfying to know that he had that effect on her.

Feeling a bit tired and awfully sticky, he stood up from the arm chair. Her eyes at his chest as he drew, he stood in front of her. Memories of their " _kiss_ " before resurfaced. Recalling her last words after the kiss _"Please leave me alone"_ , he realized he might as well clear things up between them, sensing that she is trying to distance from him again.

"Hinata."

Her head shot up, hearing her name. It felt surprisingly unusual pronouncing her name on his lips. It was simple but suitable for such a timid, kind-hearted girl.

"I know that you probably hate me." Sasuke began, feeling suddenly awkward. "I don't blame you. And i'm not talking only because I made you kiss me. I basically dragged you across the world, and i'm

not going to lie, I don't regret it. The fact that I had someone like you on my tail, it was almost like second chance at life. It was like something was telling me that I could not escape my past life, no matter how much I wanted but if I did, there was still someone who didn't give up on me. I know I may have been... _forward_ with you lately, it is just that you intrigue me greatly." He confessed, watching her every reaction.

She twitched at his last sentence, but remained silent. Okay, maybe that last sentence wasn't exactly a good excuse.

"Ever since we began this mission, I came to realize that I'm tired of running. I still hate Konoha, but I don't want my hatred of that village destroy your life." He looked at her, trying to make her understand.

Swallowing, she gave him a perplexed look. "What are you trying to say, Sasuke-san?"

"I won't try anything " _inappropriate_ " toward any more, not unless you let me. I'll focus on aiding you on your mission only." He said, reassuring her.

The girl returned to playing with his shirt, abruptly becoming uncomfortable with his words. Did she not expect him to say this?

"I actually...," She gulped, refusing to meet his eyes. "I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't work together on this mission anymore."

 _What_? He was not expecting her to say this at all.

"What do mean?" Sasuke quickly replied, utterly confused.

The girl shifted her head to the side.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. He was _not_ letting her to say something like this and go silent on him.

"I said, what do you _mean_?" He repeated, peering into her moon eyes.

"This is what I mean."She whispered, gesturing to his hand on her chin.

Leaning back, he released her chin, still confused. "Hinata... _tell me_."

"It's because of how you comfortable you are around me." She revealed, looking suddenly depressed. "I...I didn't want us to become friends."

She thought they were friends? And so what if they were?

"So?"He pressed.

She gave him a tired, sad look. "Sasuke-san, we are enemies. I only agreed to let you help me with my mission because I thought I needed your help...but instead, we got close." She sighed,exasperated, her words shocking him into silence. "I knew it was a bad idea agreeing to let you help me. I am thankful

for all you've done, but I think it's better...it's better if I finish my mission alone. And then..."She trailed off, biting her lip.

And then she could go back to being enemies with him?

Sasuke could feel his dark ball of anger inside surging. She was basically telling him that despite how he felt terrible for making her chase after him away from her home, that he wanted to repay her by aiding her with this mission, that she did not want his help? Even after his confession that he basically _needed_ her?

He stared at her, feeling pissed off. " _Fine_."

She didn't want his help because they were enemies? She seriously thought that they were _still_ enemies?

Did she even consider for a moment that he never thought of her as an _enemy_?

Moving toward his bedroom, he pulled off his dirty shirt, letting it fall to the floor. "I'm going to take a shower. When I come out, I want you gone." She wanted to be play Miss Heartless? Two can play that game. "And if something happens to you next time, don't fucking think I'm saving your ass again." He slammed his bedroom door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not even need to look at you_

 _to see you._

 _But I do look. So when you come to me_

 _in your opulent sadness, I see_

 _you do not want me_

 _-Mary Szybist_

The door slammed shut, causing Hinata to jump, cringing. A wave of guilt spread through her, despite the fact that this is what she wanted. Hinata glanced at the closed door, anxiously.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_

He looked so furious...and _hurt_. She never seen him act like this. Ever. It was unlike him. This was the first time she witnessed him react like this and it was because she told him she refused to associate herself with him anymore.

But she was doing this for the _both_ of them. All she had was one last target to capture and then she could resume her original mission. How can she do that, if their relationship changes? _Right_?

 _And yet, why did she feel like she was doing something wrong?_

Sighing, she decided that she might as well obey his aggressive words before and leave, until she remembered that she was dressed in nothing but Sasuke's shirt.

She was _not_ going to stroll through the village dressed like that, especially since it was almost sunrise and it was chilly outside. She already attracted enough attention from her mission.

Looking around the half-empty living room, and pushing herself with her toes, peering into the small kitchen to her left, she realized that her clothes must still be inside his bedroom.

What was she going to do? She needed her clothes and only Sasuke knew where they were. How was she going to retrieve them from him, if he's seriously angry with her?

After some thinking on what she should do, she walked toward his door. Her heart beating frantically in her chest, she raised her trembling hand and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked some more, this time with hesitation.

The door flew open, a furious Uchiha appearing from behind. He was shirtless, wearing only his dark jeans, which Hinata unintentionally noticed was riding low on his waist. She planted her eyes on his face, forcing herself not to blush.

" _What_?!"He growled, clearly not happy to see her still here.

Swallowing hard, she uttered, "I, ah...I need my clothes." She trembled, shrinking from his menacing gaze.

Glancing at her attire, an evil smirk formed around his lips, Hinata already knowing that she was going to dread his next words. "I threw them away." He said, not one hint of regret in his voice.

"W-What? _Why_?!" She burst, eyes widening. How was she supposed to go home now? Her clothes were only wet! Who throws away people's clothes for being wet?!

Registering her frantic expression, Sasuke gave her a cruel grin. "They were wet and smelly, and I didn't have a washer or dryer. Besides, I'm not obliged to clean up after you, I already had to deal with saving your ass and dragging you back here. So I just threw them. I don't even know what you're complaining about, I got my cloak soaked in blood for you."

Hinata gaped at him, soundlessly.

He raked his fingers through his hair, frowning."Now that's cleared up, I think it's time for you to leave."He glanced back at the bathroom, where Hinata could here water running inside. "If you leave now before sunrise, I'm sure no one will see you." He smiled nastily, before shutting the door in her face.

Oh, I see.

He was thoroughly enjoying this.

Hinata sprinted inside her apartment, shutting the door behind her. Her teeth was chattering, her legs stinging from the cold. She jumped over the mess in her room and dove into her warm bed. Burying herself in her sheets, she shivered.

Having no choice, she ended up running across half the village in nothing but a shirt, all the while desperately praying that no would see her. If this was part of Sasuke-san's cruel revenge, it worked perfectly.

But still.

"He is really mad. _"_ She whispered into her pillow, clutching it tightly.

 _You intrigue me._

Groaning into her pillow, she shook in her bed, feeling a mix of regret and confusion.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN._

Hinata sat up in her bed, staring at herself at one of the large shards of her broken mirror against the wall in front of her. She looked ridiculous in his shirt, why did he dress her in it?

 _What else was he supposed to dress her in? Last time she checked, he didn't carry around women's clothes, idiot._

He dressed her..he saw her half-naked.

Rolling in her bed, she groaned in embarrassment.

She was definitely going crazy.

After a quick nap, she forced herself to wake up around ten. By the time she woke, she noticed that Hikaru was back. She found him perched on top of the flipped dresser in the middle of the room. Peering closely, she noticed that he was busy digging his beak into what seemed like a dead mouse.

"Ew, Hikaru. Don't bring that in my room!" She complained. Of course the bird ignored, gobbling his meal.

Sliding off the bed, she rummaged around the room for her hair brush. Finding it below a stack of clothes, she brushed her hair.

Hikaru, finishing his meal, flew near her, perching himself on her shoulder.

Frowning, Hinata was about to shrug him off and dress into something that did not remind of her Sasuke (she was still in his shirt), until she noticed why he decided to land on her shoulder. He had a message.

Eagerly, she removed the message from his foot. Flipping open the piece of paper, she immediately recognized Sakura's handwriting. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began reading.

 _"Hinata-chan, how are you? Just thought to send you another message, since it has been some time since my last one. I heard that you subdued another one your targets...you're amazing!"_ Hinatablushed, she didn't necessarily done it alone, but still, she did play a part. _"I heard your last target will_ _be a tough one, I've been asking Tsunade-sama to send someone to help you, but apparently something is going on that she could not afford to lose any manpower. Once again, the medic ninja's like myself are left in the dark to what is going on."_ Hinata read, thinking what might be going back home. _"But don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I did get you extra information that might help with your last target. I know you have some data on him from Hokage-sama.."_

Hinata head shot up, suddenly remembering. Leaping off the bed, she rummaged around the room for the paper with the data. Last time she left it, it was on top of her dresser. Grunting, she flipped the dresser. It fell back to the side with a loud thump. Pushing the clothes out of the way, she found it. Sighing in relief, she continued reading Sakura-chan's message.

 _"I found this info from the Konoha police who had arrested him. Apparently he used to work for Danzo, as a former anbu spy. He went by the name The Righteous. He used to be part of a rogue organization, until something happened that he abandoned them and joined up with Danzo. Anyways, he ended up_

 _killing one of his teammates on a mission and got arrested. I don't know anything else, so I hope you can benefit from the information I got. I wish I can help, I really do. Even Naruto was telling me the other day that he'd come help you, but he's busy with his Hokage's apprenticeship. You can do it, Hinata! We're waiting for you to come back home."_

Hinata reread the last sentence again, with a half-smile.

One more target...and then she could capture Sasuke and return home...

 _Oh Sakura-chan, if only it was that simple._

Taking a deep breath, Hinata bent down and searched through her pile of clothes on the floor. Finding a simple blue blouse matched with blue jeans, she dressed.

The first she thing she needed to do was find a place to eat breakfast, and then find Tsumugu-san.

Looks like she was back to finishing her mission solo.

It felt strange.

"Dude, I'm telling you. You suck at this game. I'm not trying to say you're terrible at it, but you suck at it." Tsumugu threw the cards at the floor, revealing three sets of kings facing upward.

The inmate across him looked at him incredulously. "What the fuck you mean, kid? That's basically the same thing! Besides, it's obvious you're cheating." He scoffed, curling his lips, his mustache pushing up against his large nose.

"Yeah, look. I don't cheat, okay? So don't even pull " _you're cheating"_ card on me." Tsumugu glared.

"You won eight times in a row!" The inmate bared his teeth, looking like he wanted to jump him, had not there been bars between them.

"That's cause I'm _that_ good." Tsumugu argued, arrogantly.

This guy stares at the wall 24/7, he should be blessed that he kept him company.

Speaking of company, his boss suddenly poked his head inside the prison room.

SHIT.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped. Tsumugu got up on his feet quickly, kicking the cards on the floor inside the cell so he wouldn't see them.

Too late.

His boss came over, shoving him out of the way, peering at the cards on the floor.

SHIT.

"I asked you to watch them, you useless idiot. Not _entertain_ them. What the fuck do you think they got arrested for? For _punishment_ , dumbass." He exclaimed snarling, answering his own question.

Yeah, and you make me watch them all the day, isn't that punishment as well?

"Yeah, yeah. It was just _one_ game." He leaned to look at the inmate inside, with a pointed look. That fucker better not say anything.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Get out, your shift is over." His boss kicked him out, looking stressed.

Freedom, here I come.

As he was about to exist the prison room, he heard his boss call him.

Now _what_?

Walking back warily, "What is it?" He asked. If it's another job...

"That girl, Hinata, came in asking for you. She's outside waiting." His boss sank into the chair, waving him off.

More like...

 _...Hinata-chan_ , here I come.

Bursting out of the front doors of the police building, he found her standing near the gate. From afar, he could see her long purple hair waving in the wind, as she attempted to stop it from blowing in her face.

Grinning, he walked up from behind her, making sure that she didn't hear him.

Standing behind the bars, he leaned and whispered into one of her ears.

" _Boo_!"

She yelped, jumping back and quickly switching into what seemed like a fighting stance.

"Hahahahahaha!" He chuckled, watching her frightened expression turn into an annoyed one.

 _"Tsumugu-san!"_ She protested, frowning, lowering her hands.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He grinned, sheepishly. "You wanted me?"

"Yes.."She pursed her lips, still upset because of his actions. "I wanted to ask you some questions..again."

"That book?" Tsumugu raised a brow. Man, how long is that book anyway? "So you're telling me that you are never going to visit me unless you wanted something from me?" He pouted, pretending to be

hurt.

She was fun to tease.

Still, it _was_ true...

And like he assumed, she gave him a regretful look. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Nah, I'm just kidding." He stopped her. Truth to be told, he didn't mind helping her. He liked being around her, she was peculiar girl. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he grinned. "Sure, I'll help you. What do you need?" He asked.

They began walking.

If she didn't have a boyfriend, he would have definitely tried to hook up with her.

Damn, that's too bad. Recalling her boyfriend's unapproachable, dark looks, he wondered what the hell this sweet girl saw in that guy.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about any rogue organizations in the Grass?" She asked, bending her head to the side, to meet his eyes as they walked.

Raising his eyebrows, "Rogue organizations?" He repeated, confused. What kind of book was she writing anyway?

She nodded, smiling at him cheerfully. "I want to be thorough with my book and cover everything."

It should be a sin for someone to smile like that.

"Uh...yeah. There are some in the Grass." He found himself replying, eating up her gorgeous smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

After a long conversation with Tsumugu-san, they exited the restaurant they had stopped at. Hinata, satisfied with the amount of valuable information she had gotten from him, let him walk her home.

"You know, we still haven't went out on that date..."He reminded her, when they stopped in front of her inn.

Hinata turned toward him, feeling suddenly guilty. She had told herself before that she wasn't going to use him anymore, she was taking advantage of his friendship and kindness. Remembering his words from earlier today, _"so you're telling me that you never going to visit me unless you wanted something_ _from me?",_ she looked at him with resolve.

"I'm sorry, I have been putting it off for some time." She apologized. She noticed from the corner of her eye that some people across the street were staring at them, especially Tsumugu. It must have been because he was still wearing his police uniform. "How about tomorrow then?" One date after her

mission won't hurt. Now that she had all the information she needed, she had nothing left but to go after her target today at night.

Brightening, he nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow after my shift, 'kay?"

Hinata smiled at him, he was practically jumping in excitement in front of her.

After all, he did help her awfully a lot today, it was the least she could do.

"Oh, wait." He paused. She waited, curiously. "I wanted to ask you...how has things been with your boyfriend? Is he...doing anything?" He asked, hesitating.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? No, no! I told you nothing is going...like _that_."She exclaimed, regretting that she lied about Sasuke-san being her boyfriend. "We just need some distance..."She trailed, not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, he only nodded, as if in understanding.

Waving goodbye, she headed inside her apartment. She needed to prepare for the mission tonight, the last thing she needed on her mind right now was Sasuke-san.

Tsumugu had told her that the police has been struggling with a group of thugs who lately have banding together. They had been causing some trouble, and they could not locate their base. Although, Tsumugu had a feeling that they were hiding somewhere outside the outskirts of the village since no one saw them in the village. It wasn't exactly a rogue organization, but it was something to work with.

Since the temperatures were most likely going to drop at night, Hinata opened up her closet and pulled out her purple jacket. Zipping it, she found Hikaru watching from the coat hanger.

"Shall we get this over with, silly bird?" She told him.

Hikaru only squawked in response.


	14. Chapter 14

It's you I look to

when my worlds come undone; It's you I can count on

to lend me strength when I have none.

-Unknown

To a normal person passing by, they would have automatically assumed the place was just another burned, abandoned farm barn away from the village. But to a bykugan user with sharp and perceptive eyes like of those of the Hyuuga clan, it was a secret base filled with numerous occupants.

It took her almost the entire night until she finally located the "rogue organization". She was not completely sure that her target who went by the name The Righteous might be in there, but it wasn't like she had any other leads. She'd have to somehow infiltrate or get near enough to use her bykugan and search the place. She did have the picture of her target, so knowing how he looked was no issue.

Digging her cold hands into her jacket pockets, Hinata stopped a considerable distance away from the base and sat on a decaying log in the dark forest. Hikaru, who has been trailing after her the whole time, fluttered from her shoulder as she bent to sit, flying away.

Hinata glanced after him, frowning. Even though it was petty to think it, but she envied the bird and his carefree attitude.

At least he didn't have to worry about infiltrating a place full of thugs, capturing a dangerous man who was their leader, all the while not alerting the rest of his buddies.

But since Hinata was technically a Konoha anbu, this mission should not be _too_ advanced for her. So complaining to the Hokage to send her extra help and maybe someone to aid her on the mission was too far-fetched.

 _Yeah, and you had Sasuke to help you and you pushed him away._

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his help, she did. Had she had him right now helping her, they could have used one of them as a decoy while the other went after the target. But this mission was issued to _her_ , not a Konoha enemy. Not to mention that Sasuke was her target, her original one and the actualreason why she was in this village, miles from home. She could not will herself to get too familiar with him.

Maybe she should have pushed him away like that. Once getting to know him better, he wasn't as scary as she thought he was. He was aggressive, got on her nerves, but was surprisingly helpful, easy-going and even kind.

Hinata shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. When she said before that he was right, she meant it. The only reason why she was here right now, wasn't because of him but because her stubborn pride. She had tried to convince herself that it was not the case and that _he_ was at fault, and yet she couldn't

be more wrong.

Who was she proving herself to?

Her heart beat frantically in her chest. She could hear the sound of laughter coming from inside, the sound of men shuffling inside while being completely oblivious to her presence outside. She had her byakugan on but after a quick survey around inside, she discovered her target was missing.

She could see with her bykugan that some of them looked similar to the thugs she saw back in the Grass. The policeman had told her before to stay away from them, telling her that they were trying to go after those responsible for burning the farm homes and livestock back when she was looking for her first target. Now that her last target is somehow tied to these people, things has just gotten more complicated for her.

Scanning inside one more time, she took a step back. Preparing to head back home before sunrise, she saw a group of about three men were heading toward the door. Tensing, she hurried and hid behind a side of the barn.

"If you think about all the times we kicked his ass so he could pay up, you start feeling bad for him." One of them said, the tallest among the three. The other two laughed in reply.

"No, seriously. We make him give us money in exchange for not burning everything he treasured, you kinda do feel bad!"

Hinata saw one of the other two smack the tall one on his back, humorlessly. "Don't get too worked up over this, we're just doing what Yoshi ordered. Besides, you get rewarded, so why you complaining?" The tall one nodded, the three of them thankfully walked the opposite direction of where Hinata hid.

Yoshi...this is where the other two men who attacked her in the apartment wanted to take her. Fully interested, Hinata decided she might as well stay and figure out what was going on and who this Yoshi is.

After the three men disappeared, Hinata decided that she might as well hide somewhere far, but not far enough that she couldn't keep on eye out what is going inside the base with her bykugan. Moving, she turned toward the forest beside her when she heard something, or _someone_ behind her. She was so completely focused on the three men who exited the base's conversation that she had not noticed or felt someone coming from the back. Having nowhere to hide, she dashed toward the open forest.

"Oi! I saw someone!"

Oh, no! Hinata could hear whoever spotted her call the others.

Not long after, Hinata could sense at least ten chasing after her.

ONE WEEK LATER

Usually when a girl didn't like him or didn't want anything to do with him, Tsumugu could tell right

away. But that generally applied to girls who he knew that he'd never have a chance with anyways. So when he finished his work shift that day, begging his boss until he complied to let him out early so he'd prepare for his date, he didn't expect to spend the rest of day alone.

He even considered that she may have forgotten or that something happened to her, she was _not_ like those girls, that he knew for sure. Which made matters even more confusing when she "avoided" him for a whole week.

Chewing the eraser of the pencil he was twirling in his hand, he looked across the room at his boss over the piles of papers.

"Hey, boss..."

"What?" He called, walking toward him and dumping a stack of papers in front of Tsumugu who glanced at them in dismay.

"If you ask someone out and they basically disappear before your date, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, taking the pencil out of his mouth.

"It _means_ , you have papers to sort." He only said, sinking back into the chair behind his desk. His desk, who Tsumugu noticed with annoyance, had no stack of papers on.

"I tried to get hang of her, but she hasn't been home for a week. You think she left? Back to wherever village she was at before?" He continued, leaning back against his chair, staring at the ceiling.

He could hear his boss smack his forehead.

"You do realize I have no fucking idea what you're talking about?" He indicated, disdainfully.

Tsumugu frowned. "I'm talking about Hinata-chan. Who else?"

At her name, his boss paused, suddenly interested. "Wait, did something happen to her?" He began, now worried.

"I don't know. We had a date, but when I went to her place, the inn keeper told me she wasn't home. So I came by the next day, and she told she never came in. Now a week later and I haven't seen a sign of her." Tsumugu explained, utterly concerned.

"That's odd..." His boss, furrowed his grayish brows. "Maybe she's with that boy she came in with the other time?" He suggested.

"Maybe..." Tsumugu answered, doubtfully. If someone knew about her disappearance, there was no one else he can think of than him. But that didn't mean she'd just forget about their date, she wasn't that type of person. Something, for some reason, irked him. "Hey boss, you mind if you let me out early today?"

"WHAT?"

Tsumgu cringed at his surprise yell. "I wanna look for her around the village." He explained. One, he

can avoid working on the monstrous stack of papers in front of him and second, he knew his boss was fond of Hinata, so he'd for sure let him go for that reason.

And just like he predicted, he did.

Getting up to leave, victorious, he heard his boss yell something that when he gets back tomorrow, the papers will be waiting for him.

Groaning in defeat, Tsumugu exited the building, not bothering to change his uniform.

Sasuke felt selfish. He felt selfish enough to think that she'd easily choose him over her mission, her beloved Konoha, her friends and family. He knew he never had a chance in the first place, the possibility of that happening was too unfeasible, but it didn't mean it didn't bug him. But he was too ignorant to think that she might not want to play this cat and mouse game for the rest of her life. At least in her case, she had a life to go back to. Not that he _envied_ her, he made his decision long ago to leave Konoha and find a new meaning to his seemingly meaningless life.

After the death of his brother, he thought he knew what that was. To continue Itachi's desire to protect the village he cherished so much, but he was not his brother. He wasn't as forgiving as he was. So instead, he decided to assist in the war, as a way to compensate for the sins he committed against the village. But that was the end of it.

After her rejection to his aid and to "associate" herself with him, or whatever she called their relationship, Sasuke decided that he might as well pass time until she _did_ resume her original mission by training. Of course, things never seemed to go his way lately.

"I told you I want it wide, _WIDE_." The old man shouted, his hoarse, tired old voice reaching Sasuke from all the way from the porch where he stood.

Sasuke shot him a dirty look, losing his patience.

"Wide means more space. Why should it be tall, if the pups are still short? They need space to run around and fit them all, you brat." The old man continued his bickering.

Reaching his limit, Sasuke bent his leg and destroyed the new dog house he built, splitting the house in two.

He could see the old man gape in shock. "The _wood_! You shitty brat, you could have removed the freaking nails!"

"I'll just chop some more." He glared at the old man, who stepped off his porch and came over where he was working. The six pups skipped behind him, running around his legs.

"You could have saved time, by just removing the nails. What's wrong with you?" The old man snarled, looking the boy in the eye.

Sasuke ignored him, and picked up the hammer from the grass.

"I told you specifically I wanted the house wide and you told me you got it, but here you are with that dumbass expression again. And before you had the same dumbass look on your face when you came to me with that broken hand of yours." The old man continued, recounting Sasuke's visits.

Sasuke picked the wood that was still intact from the ground, getting slowly annoyed by the direction of the conversation was heading.

"You never bother stopping by my place unless you're pissed off at something." The old man pointed out. "Is it Hinata-chan again?"

At her name, Sasuke jerked. Scowling darkly, he resumed picking up the wood, a pile forming in his arms.

"If you like her, why don't you just tell her?" The old man sniffed, candidly.

"I don't." Sasuke made a face. He wasn't like those sappy love birds, Sasuke did not _like_. He was more... _interested_ in her. She was different. She was kind but prideful. Especially modest. While everyone else saw him as a cruel enemy and was afraid to stand up to him, she was just the opposite. It has been over a year since he left Konoha. Since then, he had her and several other anbu on his trail, but eventually their numbers dwindled down to one. Her. She never gave up on him. He didn't like her, he _wanted_ her for himself. It was like predator chasing after his prey, but deciding that he wanted to keep the prey and not eat it. Except in this case, she was the predator, and the prey wanted the predator for himself.

The old man broke into a roar of laughter, startling the little pups at his feet. Sasuke looked at him with daggers, the urge to suffocate the old man emerging.

" _Right_." The old man mocked, sarcastically. "Because you have nothing to do other than hang out with a lonely old man like myself and build dog houses." He leered, unaffected by Sasuke's menacing expression.

"Shut up." Sasuke warned, at the edge of his breaking point.

"I _knew_ it!" The old man beamed, chuckling. Moving, using his cane as support, he ordered, "Finish the damn house and come in to eat when your done." Shaking his head, humorlessly, he headed inside. The little pups chased after him. Only one lingered behind, its black eyes peering at Sasuke curiously.

"What?" He asked it.

Sasuke looked at the disgusting creature. Throwing the wood from his arms, they crashed into the ground, frightening the pup away.

 _"Kittens are better."_ He thought, as he began chopping more wood.

Tsumugu exited the inn. He had asked the inn keeper if Hinata-chan had come in today, but she told him she had not seen her this past week. He even asked if he could check to see if she's in her apartment, but the room was empty. It did help that he worked for the police, so she never questioned why he was searching for her.

He did notice, however, how trashed her apartment was, as if a fight broke out inside. This only made him worry even more.

Something happened to her. There was no doubt about it. It was the only explanation.

Recalling the way she was acting when he mentioned her boyfriend last time, Tsumugu darkened. He was confident that he had something to do with her disappearance, the way she acted when he mentioned him, how he ditched her when they went to the party, how cool he was with him going on a date with her, with her crying because of him...

He had to find him.

After hours of rebuilding the damn house, Sasuke finally finished, with extra wood to spare. He made sure this time that the house was wide enough to fit the pups.

If the old man told him to rebuild the house this time, he could go and screw himself. He only came here today because he didn't know where else to go. Sasuke was going to train, but he'd done plenty of that the past week. Hell, if he knew the old man was going poke fun at him like he did today, he wouldn't have bothered.

Since the last time he saw the girl, he found himself back to wandering aimlessly, with no objective in mind. Everything felt unexciting, and plain.

Sasuke actually thought that the Hyuuga might have began to see him in a different light, after their " _partnership"_.

Maybe he overdid it with that kiss? Was the last straw? It was partly her fault though, she was too

tempting. Besides, she kissed back...

For past week, he tried to rid her from his mind. He had to keep reminding himself that this was her decision, she _wanted_ this. It was still odd that he could not sense her chakra the entire time the past week, _not_ that he was looking for her. He kept his distance and she her's.

If still considered him an enemy, then he'll make sure when she _does_ resume her original mission, he'd give her hell. She preferred him as an enemy anyway, so he'll be the perfect enemy for her then.

 _Maybe, I'll fuck her over and take her all the way to the mist village._ Sasuke thought, viciously.

Shaking his head, Sasuke picked up the tools. Great, now he was acting like a self-centered brat.

Removing the hammer and box of nails from the ground, he could feel someone watching him from afar. Dumping the tools into the tool kit, he closed the box.

"What do you want?"He asked, nonchalantly. He set the toolbox on the ground, looking up at the boy in the uniform.

The boy jerked slightly, surprised to be discovered so quickly. Recovering, he stomped toward

Sasuke until he stood a foot away.

Grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, his eyes flashed angrily. "Where is _she_?!" He thundered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied simply, impassive.

The boy fumed, tightening his fist, tugging Sasuke until they were inches away. "I looked for her _everywhere_. Where the fuck is Hinata-chan? Don't you know?"

Sasuke tensed. "Did something happen to her?" He asked, carefully. He knew that she was busy with

her mission, but...

"You don't know?" The boy exclaimed, in disbelief. "Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"No." Sasuke replied, hastily. "Tell me what happened." He commanded, removing himself from the boy's hold.

 _If something happened to her..._

The boy looked like he wanted to comment about the boyfriend part, but complied. "She hasn't been home for a whole week. I found her place trashed and everyone I asked, they told me they haven't seen her. Not even her inn keeper." He reported.

Sasuke knew she had her mission, but still. One week? He didn't know who her last target was, but clearly it was giving her a difficult time.

"What did she tell you last time you saw her?" Sasuke asked him. Since he hung around the girl a lot, she must have used him to find something about her last target.

Tsumugu frowned. "That we'd agree to go on our date the next day."

" _Besides_ that." Sasuke snapped. This idiot was just as clueless as the Naruto he knew.

"Wait. This isn't why I came here for!" The boy exclaimed, turning serious. "I wanna know what you did to her the other day. I know you did something to cause her to leave just like that." He glared, accusingly.

What the?

"What are you talking about? Do what?" Sasuke replied, dumbfounded.

The boy stepped closer, looking like he wanted to strangle him.

Go ahead, Sasuke eye's begged him. _I dare him_.

"I found her crying once, you know. And she told me it was because of you." Tsumugu confessed, eyes blazing.

"She told you that?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"In a way." The boy replied. "What did you mean by you're not her boyfriend?" He added, pursing his lips.

"I'm _not_. Now tell me what was your last conversation was about. Maybe I can figure out where she went." Sasuke turned the conversation back to important matters.

The boy looked like he wanted to press, but dropped it. "We went out to eat. She wanted to ask me more questions about her book. We discussed...uh...oh yeah! Rogue organizations." He remembered, finally.

Sasuke nodded, impatiently. "And? Did you tell her where to look? Or where they might be, these rogue organizations?"

"Yeah. I told her that they are located around the outskirts of the village, since they keep attacking the Grass from the outside. Why are asking me that?" Tsumugu asked, bewildered. "Wait, don't tell me..." His eyes widened slowly, connecting the dots.

Sasuke ignored him, heading toward the direction of the old man's forest. He had a lead. Even though the girl made it clear she did not need his help, it was clear that she could not function without him.

 _You need me, stubborn kitty._

"Hey!" The idiot scrambled after him, relentless. "Are you telling me she went after them? Why would she..? I thought she was writing about it, not going to go after them?"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "She's not fucking writing a book." He revealed, if telling him this would shut him up, so be it. He'll deal with the Hyuuga later. Besides, since this was her last target, she won't be staying in this village for much longer anyways. Where was the harm?

"WHAT?" The idiot peered at him, shocked, now even _more_ confused.

"Look, when I bring her back, she'll explain it to you." Sasuke stopped, picking up his katana where he set it to the side, while he was building the dog house. The boy glanced at the sword, warily.

"Alright...I'll come with you." He said, determined.

"No."

"I'm a police officer, it's better if I do."

"And I don't care. You'll get in the way."

"You don't even know where to look, I know where the rogue organization is at."

Sasuke paused, frowning. He was right.

Shit.

The chains around her wrists were digging into her skin, Hinata flinching from the pain every time

she tried to tug. The room was dark, the smell of a dead animal stunk the room. She knew that smell did not belong to an animal.

They had tried to dig out information on the whereabouts of the two men who attacked her, why she was spying on them, and from what village she came from. The torture methods they used were alike to the ones they taught her she'd might go through back when she was training as an anbu.

They would come in three times a day.

In the morning, they would force feed her to prepare her for the day.

In the afternoon, they would begin drilling her for information.

Before night, they'd lose their patience and implement various torture methods.

Throughout all this, she never saw their leader.

Sometimes she'd lose conscious before they even began drowning her in water, slipping into more happier memories, escaping from reality.

One time she saw her sister and her cousin Neji, the other time she saw her teammates and her sensei. Her sister would smile at her and her cousin would look at her protectively. Her teammates would give her their usual supportive smiles. She even saw Sasuke before they started stabbing her with their sharp kunai.

He would look at her with his dark look, but in another scene with his usual smile that was reserved for the special occasions. She'd try to run after him, but each time it was like he was slipping farther away from her reach, his illusion disappearing just as quickly as she slips back into reality.

Hinata's weakness was when she was outnumbered, especially if the enemies were all questionably skilled. Her Hyuuga clan specialized at mid-range attacks, she had to be close to her opponents in order to attack. So when she was surrounded by ten of them, they easily overwhelmed her.

That was a week ago.

He was right. He always was. She did need him. She always has.

 _I'm sorry, Sasuke._


	15. Chapter 15

_you are trapped in a cage.. no one sees it.. not even you.. you don't know what it's made of.._

 _you don't even know where it came from_

 _-abstruse psyche_

"I thought you _knew_ where they were." Sasuke called, struggling to maintain his frustrated anger that was begging him to beat the shit out of the idiot. If he didn't prove himself useful for this endeavor in the next second, Sasuke didn't know if he could stop his bottled up fury from bursting open and unleashing his wrath on the police boy.

Huffing, the boy caught up moments later, stopping short from where Sasuke stood. Leaning slightly forward, he attempted to catch his breath before eyeing Sasuke with a look of astonishment. "How...How do you manage to run this fast without losing your breath?" He forced, his chest rising.

The boy not only missed the fact that Sasuke was basically enraged with him, but he didn't seem too bothered by their current situation.

"You do realize Hyuuga is in danger and who knows what might have happened to her? And you're wasting my time now because?" Sasuke sneered, between his teeth. "I thought you knew where she was?"

One word of denial and he was abandoning him.

"I do!" Tsumugu scowled, offended. "What makes you think I don't?"

Maybe because we still haven't got there yet?

Sasuke was about to retort with a highly insulting comment, one that involved stabbing the boy in the middle of his chest with his beloved katana and inflicting the worst immeasurable pain both out of enjoyment and annoyance, until a certain bird flying above the tall trees luckily stopped him from committing homicide.

It was the girl's bird. It was flying in the sky, its direction directed toward them.

The moment felt like deja vu. Sasuke detached himself from where he stood, walking past the hopeless idiot who giving him a headache just by speaking to him.

Hikaru landed on a the ground in front of him, couple of feet away. Sasuke watched the bird attentively, awaiting its next move.

"Hey, man. What are you doing?" Tsumugu walked up to where he stood, following Sasuke's line of sight. His eyes widened, straightening his shoulders. "Isn't that Hinata-chan's bird?!"

Well at least his brain wasn't that pathetically slow.

Sasuke strolled toward the bird, remembering how it led to him to the girl when she was in trouble before.

"Let's go."

 _Hinata, I'm coming._

"You know...I'm still kinda shocked that you're not going out with her." Tsumugu bent next to Sasuke and stared at the rotting farm barn in front of them. Sasuke who was busy surveying the area, trying the calculate a perfect, efficient plan to infiltrate the place, turned his head to look at the boy.

"What?" He frowned, seeing no reason for him to be shocked.

Was it really that shocking? It wasn't like he and Hinata were " _intimate"_ to give off that impression that they were dating in the first place. He was surprised that Hyuuga's plan even worked, despite it all.

"I mean, she's _you know_. Sexy as hell, although it wouldn't hurt her if she showed some more skin." He explained, giving him a knowing look, as if Sasuke was obviously in total agreement with his words. And he wasn't. Most defintely was not. "Not to mention she's a whole lot better than any of the girls I've been with. At least she's not moody or a bitch like them. She's like...a fucking _angel_ in comparison. I'm just saying that if I knew her long enough like you do, I would have totally went out with her by now." He grinned, unaware that his godly praises for the Hyuuga was slowly infuriating Sasuke.

"We're not like that." He only said, not giving away anything. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Tsumugu was surprisingly right. Hinata was an exception to girls he did run into. If he wasn't lying to himself, she was the kind of girl that _if_ Sasuke ever did think about getting into a relationship with, she'd be the perfect choice. However, he wasn't thinking about that now. "We're not even one hundred percent friends." He added, sourly.

 _It's cause she preferred him as an"enemy."_ Sasuke thought, sarcastically.

"Eh?" The boy cranked his head, pushing his blond hair from his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned his head away, not replying. There was no point, he didn't even know how to explain his relationship with Hinata when he didn't know himself. She wanted to be his enemy, and yeah he _was_ technically her enemy, but it didn't mean they had to _act_ like they were. Because they weren't, notsince they got to know each other. The kitty can deny it all she wants, but he won't. She scratch at him, purr out in complaint, skitter around, he wasn't going to let her escape or ignore him anymore.

Getting up, he circled the place, his eyes on the barn. She was somewhere inside...they were wasting too much time.

Tsumugu, smoothed his black police jacket, following behind. Pursing his lips, he debated whether or not he should utter the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

But why not? He did say that Hinata was basically single and not his.

"So...after we rescue her, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out? Since she is single and you're just "barely" friends with her and all?" Tsumgu asked, tentatively. He wasn't even sure why he was being hesitant.

Sasuke froze. His fists tightened unconsciously. Tsumugu paused, shoving his hands into his pockets. Staring at his back, Tsumugu wondered if his reaction was out of surprise or it was because he wanted to turn around and mutilate him with that katana strapped at his waist.

Or maybe because he...

Tsumugu furrowed his brows, confused. He _did_ say that that they were strictly friends, and never showed any other feelings for her.

"No, I don't. Why are you even asking me? She has nothing to do with me." Tsumugu finally heard him answer, his voice cold and distant.

They walked in silence. Eventually, Sasuke spoke up, but only to explain the plan they were going to carry out.

After he finished explaining, Tsumugu nodded, understanding. Wait. "Whoa, whoa! Wait the hell up." He shook his head, running the plan in his head again. Sasuke stared at him, impatiently. "What do you mean we're just going to burst through the front door? You do realize that's like running into our deaths face front?"

"Yeah? So?" Sasuke growled, annoyed. "They are just a bunch of weak ass thugs. I'll take care of them, you just get Hyuuga out while I deal with them."

Weak ass thugs? It took the entire police force to deal with them and they barely can handle them alone!

"You're going to get yourself killed." He said, simply. "Actually, you're going to get _all_ of us killed."

"Tch."

Ignoring him, Sasuke hopped out to the clearing, heading toward the front of the barn, clearly not giving a shit that he could be spotted.

It looked like he didn't mind if he did get caught.

Clenching his jaw, Tsumugu jogged after him, pulling out his kunai.

Oh, what the fuck. They were already fucked anyway.

"Heyyyy what's wrong, why won't you look at me?" The man slurred, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Hinata jerked from his touch, refusing to give him the satisfaction and turned her eyes from his.

The man darkened. "I just want to take a good look at your pretty eyes." He laughed without a hint of humor, eyes full with obvious rage.

Hinata remained silent. Her lack of reaction must have been absolutely frustrating him, expecting to her shout and scream and cry, but instead she willed herself to remain emotionless. Giving up, he let her go and exited the room, shutting the door with a slam.

Hinata shoulders dropped in relief, relaxing in the chains.

How long has she been here? She couldn't remember. The room had no window, so she never how many nights have passed since the night she was captured.

Lately, they had been visiting her less and less, except the occasional visits by the members of the organization who had taken an "interest" in her. Realizing that she was not going to say anything no matter how relentless they were with their grueling sessions and torture methods, they basically have almost given up on her.

She had hoped that meant they would let her go, but it only made them want to keep her. Whether to humiliate her or eventually kill her, she didn't know.

Hinata felt crying again, but by now all her tears had dried up. She desperately wanted to see her family, her friends, her bird. She wanted to go back home and leave this hell she was trapped in. She didn't want to end up dead in this horrible place. She still wanted to see her precious sister grow up, Naruto become hokage, her teammates becoming jonin and chasing their dreams...and...and...

She wanted to see Sasuke.

He had gotten mad at her for refusing his help, enraged and offended when she pushed him away. Eyes dropping, she looked at her feet, hardly being able to see them in the dark.

She regretted it. It was like she was acting as if she was ungrateful to all his assistance and she _wasn't_. Even though he was supposed to be her enemy, he was willing to put aside their conflicting situation to help her on her seemingly impossible mission.

 _And now I can't ever apologize to him._

As soon as Sasuke was inches from the front door, Tsumgu watched him in amazement as he activated a fire ball jutsu and blasting it through the door. The front part of the barn crumpled, the sides of the house already set on fire, the walls turning black.

He wasn't the only one who was in a state of shock. Tsumugu could see the men inside, glance around themselves, interrupted and confused. Not waiting for them recover and assess the situation they are about to get themselves sucked into, Sasuke unsheathed his katana. Jumping into the onslaught of swarm of thugs, he furiously and soundlessly took them down one by one.

"Go!"

Tsumugu, remembering his role in "their" plan, dashed past the clash of men. Now completely

focused on his task, Tsumugu rushed into the rooms in the back. The barn was large enough to fit in about a dozen of horses. Searching each of the stalls and only finding nothing but stacks of hay in some and horses in others, he was about to go back to Sasuke, when he noticed a door all the way in the back.

Please, don't tell me it's a closet, don't tell me it's a closet..

Twisting the knob, he tugged the door open and stepped into the dark room. Searching blindly for a light switch, he flipped on the light.

SHIT.

Tsumugu sprinted to where Hinata was strapped, her arms stretched above her, tied with chains that were attached to the ceiling of the room.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsumugu cried, quickly moving to undo her restraints. She was unconscious, her chin against her chest. "Hinata!"

Removing the other chain, he pulled on the chain, freeing her.

She sank into the ground, Tsumugu catching her in his arms in time. She fell against his chest, completely knocked out and limp.

He could see her face was eerily pale, dark circles apparent beneath her eyes. Looking her over, he noticed that bruises covered her body, her sleeves of her shirt in shreds revealing more bruises between the ripped fabric.

Livid, Tsumugu pushed himself up, slipping one his arms below her knees and resting in her arms.

Sasuke felt unbelievable _good_. He hadn't had this much fun since his fight with his former teammates fighting Kaguya. Disabling the last man, splitting his legs and forcing him to crash into the ground, Sasuke kicked him in his stomach. The man belched, his head shooting back and slamming against the floor with a painful oof!.

He scanned the area for anymore punch bags to beat into, finding not one bastard.

"Tch."

Sheathing his katana, he turned and stopped.

Tsumugu walked up from the back, Hinata held in his arms. Sasuke could see from where he stood that she was unconscious.

He drew near, Sasuke seeing clearly that she was in serious condition.

"Is she...?" He asked, slowly, gulping painfully.

Tsumugu understanding his empty question, shook his head. "She's alive, but she's covered in bruises

and-"

He stopped mid-sentence when they both noticed one of Hinata's hand raise shakily and grip Tsumugu's jacket collar.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsumgu breathed, relieved.

"Tsu...Tsumugu..."

"Don't talk!" He urged her, rapidly. "We're going to take you to a doctor. You're okay now." He smiled, reassuringly.

"N..N-No..."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, watching them quietly. She still haven't noticed him yet.

Tsumugu glanced down at her, baffled. "No? Hinata-"

She buried her head into Tsumugu's chest. " _Please_. I...I already ruined my mission...everything..." She whimpered.

Tsumugu listened, trying to decipher what she meant by "mission".

Sasuke finally spoke up, thinking it was now the best time. "I know some healing jutsu. I'll heal her."

Tsumugu felt the girl jerk in his arms. Tearing his eyes off her, Tsumugu asked, "You do?" This guy was full of surprises.

Sasuke sauntered toward them, his sinister eyes planted on the girl in his arms.

"S-Sasuke-san?" She trembled, twisting her face, searching for him.

"You fucked up this time, kitty." Sasuke forced a crooked smile, halfheartedly.

"Am I dreaming?" She whimpered, her moon eyes blinking at him. "Did I die?"

Sasuke heart clenched. "No, this is real." He gritted his teeth, making every effort not to let his anger slip out. What the fuck did they put her through?

"Hinata-chan, you need to see a doctor." Tsumugu told her, gently. "You're hurt."

"I don't want to...I just want to go...home.."She closed her eyes, as if she was afraid from breaking down and crying in front of them.

Tsumugu broke into a painful expression. "You _will_ go back to your place, but not until you see a doctor. Hinata-chan, you're injured and you need to be checked."

Sasuke stilled. The boy misunderstood what she meant by "home", but Sasuke knew what she meant right away.

"She can't go back to her place." Sasuke argued, loosening his fists at his sides. "They know where she lives and they'll just attack her again."

"Then, we should just take her to-"

"I'll heal her and let her stay at my place." Sasuke interrupted. "That way I can keep an eye on her as well."

Tsumugu opened up his mouth to argue, but shut it after one quick look at Sasuke's resolved expression.

"O-Okay." He finally muttered, defeated. For some reason, he felt there was something both of them were hiding from him still and whatever it was, it had to do with this "mission" Hinata-chan mentioned.

Tsumugu moved to transport Hinata from his arms into Sasuke's.

As soon as he settled her into his grasp, Sasuke ran.

He could hear the boy behind him shout out complaints, but he could care less about the police boy. He needed to get her in a warm bed and patch her up.

The wind whizzed past his ears, as he darted through the dark forest, putting distance between them and the horrid place.

Hinata curled her fingers into his shirt, clasping his shirt tightly. "S-Sasuke-san...

"Shut up, Hinata. Just rest. We're almost there." He silenced her, avoiding a tree and running around.

"I'm s-sorry."

Sasuke stayed silent.

Then, "I'm sorry, too."

He sat her on his bed, unfastening her clasped fingers from his shirt.

"Take off your shirt." He told her, moving to find whatever medical stuff he owned.

Flipping open the cabinet in his bathroom, he took out the spare bandages, half-empty bottle of alcohol, and a tube of ointment.

Returning, he was taken aback that she had not protested or started a series of stuttering accompanied by the usual blush.

She sat at the edge of the bed, soundlessly. She had removed her tattered shirt, in a thin top, her eyes glued on her lap. Sasuke could not read her expression. He could see all the bluish, discolored bruises trailing up her arms. There were cuts slashed at her shoulder.

 _They had better not hurt her anywhere below her upper body._ He thought, seething.

Moving to sit by her, he dumped the stuff on the bed. "I don't particularly know how to use medic jutsu, so I don't know if I can help you that much. But lately I've been training myself a bit, so bear with me."

Hovering his hand over the bruise on her upper left arm, he gathered up his chakra in his palm.

Hinata sat completely still while he healed her, refusing to meet his eyes.

When he finished a whole hour later, he got up from the bed and rummaged through his drawers. Finding a shrunk shirt, he walked back to her.

"Here." He reached out to her.

No response.

Shrugging, he rolled the shirt in his arms, and pushed her head through it. Once again, she didn't protest as he dressed her.

Finished, he stood in front of her, awkwardly. It was an odd situation, he never felt so uncomfortable taking care of someone.

"Ah, you should probably sleep and rest." Sasuke advised, becoming aggravated by her lack in reaction.

He knew that she'd been through hell this past week, so he should be more sympathetic. But it still irked him that she wasn't even doing anything. No crying, stuttering, complaining, nothing. Whatever happened to her, it somehow felt that maybe she wasn't talking to him because she blamed him. She blamed him for being the cause of this. It could explain why she refused to look him in the eye.

 _I don't want to...I just want to go...home.._

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He bent his eyes downward. Well, that makes it two times he apologized to someone. Or was it three? Except in this case, he wanted to say it. "It's my fault that you got into this. If I haven't left Konoha and made you chase me all around the world, you would still be back with your family. If I haven't left, you would not have been hurt now because of me." He rubbed his chin savagely, his eyes fixed at the floor of his bedroom. "I left because I had nothing left for me back home, but you do. All my clan is dead and the village hates me, and they have every right to hate me. I was basically responsible for aiding the enemy that started the war. I thought maybe if I left and wandered around, trying to find new purpose in life and maybe try to remedy my sins, I can find a way to start over somewhere else."

He paused.

"But after meeting you, I discovered something new I had not before. I realized that even though I had no purpose to live, that I wanted to only for the sake to see you everyday. Seeing you today, it...it enraged me." He admitted, darting his eyes back on her.

She was looking at him with a terrorized look.

...

Did he say something he should have not...?

"Look, Hinata." Sasuke sighed, drained. "Go back home, stop chasing after me. You're only going to hurt yourself even more, and all because I refuse to go back to Konoha. I don't want you miserable because of me. Don't waste your life chasing after me. I'm already a lost cause, I have no reason to live anymore and-"

Hinata scrambled off the bed, rabidly.

 _Slap_!

Sasuke's hand shot up to his stinging cheek, astounded.

" _Never_ say that." She screeched, hotly. "Stop making me feel worse." She practically begged, eyes glistening in the dark.

Sasuke gaped. "Wha-"

"It's not your fault what happened to me." She scrambled toward him, cranking her head back to get a good look at him. "It's _my_ fault. _I_ wanted to go after you. _I_ wanted to capture you. _I_ wanted to prove myself to the Hokage and my clan and to everyone. _I_ wanted to finish this new mission Hokage-sama gave me. _I_ wanted to go after those men without your help. I did all this because I _wanted_ to." She flared, giving him a disappointed look as if she couldn't believe he didn't realize that.

He looked at her with a composed look. "But I-"

"Sasuke, even though you are an enemy to Konoha, I saw a side of you that I don't think anyone has. You are _good_. And you are not alone, you have Naruto and Sakura. You don't need to family to be alone in this world." She softened. "You have saved me numerous times, even though you told me you hated all Konoha shinobi." She added, pointedly.

Sasuke grinned, reluctantly. "I do. But you're a rare exception."

The kitty blushed slightly, Sasuke glad that the color was returning to her face and that she was finally talking. "So please don't blame yourself for something that I chose to do." She added, on a more serious note.

Why does she always know what to say? He was on the brink of going through a self-loathing state, but now she made him revert back to his norm self. It didn't stop him though, from letting her take all the blame.

"Nonetheless, it is partly my fault that you're half way across the world." Sasuke remarked, unwilling to let her soothe him into thinking that he had no blame. "And I should have noticed something happened to you this past week when you were gone." Hesitant, he reached out to touch her arm, tracing her discolored skin where the skin cells were damaged.

"How could you?" She watched him trace circles on her arm, sidetracked. "I told you not to help me."

"And you regret it?" He asked, lightly.

Hinata nodded, remorsefully, a pang of guilt sweeping through her.

"Why?" He pressed, tracing his fingers toward the bruise on her wrist, his fingers sending shock waves as they rode down her arm.

"Because..Because.." His thumb and fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her close to him. She glanced up at his sharp, hooded eyes. "Because I realized I need you." She laid her shaking hands against his hard chest, both to keep herself from falling and keeping some distance between them.

He smirked, wickedly. "You _need_ me? Are you sure it's me that you need?"

"U-Um..."

He leaned down, Hinata's heart stopping in her chest. Thankfully, he stopped couple of inches from her lips.

Frowning, he curled his lips warily. "If I kiss you, are going to slap me again?"


	16. Chapter 16

_what scares me is that i cannot differentiate between true feelings and the mere belief of some feelings_

 _-shayfer_

Using this precious opportunity to get away instead of answering his question, Hinata wiggled away from his grasp, reddening. Sasuke dropped his hands, smirking at her modesty.

"Yes, I _will_!"

Memories of the last time they kissed flooded her brain. She vividly remembered their embrace on the ground, the way he hungrily kissed her lips and shamelessly touched her like no other had done.

 _We can't do this...!_

"I thought you said you _needed_ me?" Sasuke teased, mockingly. Hinata could see in the dark, a hint of disappointment flash through his face momentarily.

"I didn't mean it l-like _that_!" Hinata squeaked, clenching the front of her shirt with one of her hands, eyes darting to the floor. She was completely and utterly embarrassed. When she was captured, she had finally realized that Sasuke became an important part of her life. That she and him were friends and that she did not hate him. How could she hate him, after all he done for her? However, it didn't mean their relationship was more than just friends, and it involved _kissing_. How did they go from Hinata being afraid of him, to tolerating him, to befriending him, to them kissing each other? When did they start acting like _that_? When did she start feeling butterflies flutter in her chest every time he came near her? Is this, what she heard some of the girls were chatting about when she was young while they bathed at the yosen, "friends with benefits"? Or...?

Hinata felt her face heat up at that thought, her curled fingers tightening in the shirt Sasuke gave her. N- _No way_ , Hinata refused to let him do this to her and treat her like that. She never took him for a player, but seeing how handsome he was, Hinata knew that he pretty much got what he wanted, when he _did_ want something. Well, she was not a prize to be won easily. It didn't help that she was flying through a wave of confusion, but the agony and soreness of her body wasn't helping her think either.

"I'm not going to _bite_ you." He rolled his eyes, moving toward her again.

Hinata stepped back unconsciously, suddenly frightened. She could feel the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed behind her. "I am NOT you're _friend with benefits_!" She burst, hurriedly, her voice peaking.

Sasuke froze, a foot away from her. " _What_?!" He blurted, shocked, his hands dropping at his sides immediately.

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes widening, speechless. _Did she just say that out loud?!_

 _Oh, no! No, no, no, no...!_

Unexpectedly, Sasuke burst out laughing. Hinata watched him uncertainly, as he tried to will himself to calm down. Involuntarily, Hinata realized that she loved hearing him laugh, a contrast to his usual emotionless, dark, but teasing mood. He must have eventually noticed her distressed look, since he forced himself to plaster a composed expression, although she could see the underlying humor beneath it.

"Hinata, what makes you think we're like that?" Sasuke beamed, although his dark eyes were tinted with all seriousness.

Rubbing one of her arms, she fixed her glance away from his, nervously. "Uh...ano, because you...you.."

"I kissed you? And was trying to kiss you now as well, but you so rudely interrupted?" He finished her sentence, teasing.

Hinata pouted. She wasn't the one being rude! "It's because I don't want you to kiss me!"

"Oh?" Sasuke raised his brow, snorting. "If I don't recall correctly , last time we did kiss, you kissed me _back_. Quite eagerly, if I must add."

"That's because I had no other choice!" Hinata shot back, defensively. It hurt her to think it, but he was right. She _did_ kiss him back, and she _could_ have let him kiss her without responding to his lips. It was just that she was so lost in the moment that time, that she somehow forgot _who_ she was kissing and _what_ was happening, distracted by those demanding lips.

Sasuke grunted, "And what makes you think we're "friends with benefits" if I'm not getting anything from the _benefit's_ side?" He pointed out, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, his eyes fastening on her.

"Ah.."

Hinata mentally added this moment to her long list of embarrassing moments, absolutely mortified with her misunderstanding.

Although, she was glad that he tucked those scandalous hands away.

Instead answering his question, Hinata remained silent. She knew if that she _did_ say something, it was guaranteed to be a stupid answer.

A brief silence was followed by a low, weary sigh. "Fine. We'll talk about _us_ later. You should get some rest or that Tsumugu guy will think I didn't take care of you and then he won't stop bugging me until I _do_ take you to the hospital. You don't want that, right?"

Hinata nodded, grateful for the escape of this embarrassing conversation.

He stood there awkwardly for a minute, rubbing his jaw. "Tch, alright. I'll be sleeping in the living room if you need anything."

And he left.

Hinata sank into the bed behind her, letting out the breath she was holding in. Wincing a bit, she pulled her shirt to the side to get a good look at her injuries. Sasuke had healed and sealed all her wounds, but she could still see the faint scars. Her skin above her now vague bruises was still tender to touch.

Laying back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling, running her conversation with Sasuke in her head again. When he came to get her with Tsumugu, she was unfathomably happy and relieved. She forgot that it was _Sasuke_ who she was feeling glad to see, because it didn't matter to her anymore who he was. She didn't realize how much their relationship changed and evolved into this.

At first, she had been contemplating that he may have been playing with her, or using her as a source of enjoyment.

But he laughed at her, pushing that thought from her mind entirely.

 _"We'll talk about us later."_

Blushing, Hinata rolled to her side. What did he mean by " _us_ "?

 _Hinata, you understand? This marriage will not only unite the Hyuuga and Uchiha branch, but it means that you are marrying outside the clan and risking the byakugan pure line._

 _It's alright father, he has a sharingan. *twirls her ring on her finger* We both have recessive genes for a powerful eye ability. Besides, I love him._

 _I am just telling you to be careful, daughter. *sigh* And since we got this taken care of, tell your fiance that we agree to the marriage terms._

 _Okay, I will. Thank you, father._

"Ahh!"

Hinata shot up from the bed, panting and sweating. Her eyes widening, she peered around the dimly lit room, dazed. Wha-?

Frantically, she pulls up her left hand and stares at her fingers.

No ring. Sighing beyond relief, Hinata drops her hand into her lap. She took a deep breath.

It was a dream.

A _dream_ about marrying _Sasuke_. Snatching the blanket, she covers her face with the fabric. His scent from the bed must have been playing tricks on her to the point where she started dreaming about this boy.

And why did she dream of marrying _him_? Usually, her fantasies of her made up wedding had _Naruto_

as the groom.

A knock on the door, interrupted her confused thoughts.

"Hinata? Something wrong?"

Hinata's chest tightened. It felt strange for him to call her by her name, as oppose to his usual "Hyuuga" or "girl".

Standing up, she walked toward the door and opening it. Sasuke stood behind the door, with a familiar face perched on his shoulder.

"Hikaru!" She squealed, quickly reaching to pick up the bird from his shoulder. One week passed and she hasn't seen him. Despite how troublesome he can be, she missed her ball of feathers.

The bird squawked, annoyed by her embrace. She let him ruffle out of her grasp, escaping into the bedroom before landing on the edge of the window sill.

"How did you find him?" Hinata turned toward Sasuke, who was leaning against the doorway.

"I didn't. He found me." He responded, casually. "I went out for a bit and he somehow discovered me and followed me back."

"Oh."

"I think he likes me." He added, thoughtfully.

Hikaru liked _Sasuke_? She doubted it. She never took him as an animal lover, let alone that Hikaru wasn't on par with humans either. It took her some getting used to until he finally tolerated _her_ , and she was the undeniable animal lover.

Hinata noticed the bird flutter around the room, assessing the new, uncharted territory.

"I heard you shout a second ago, did something happen by the way?" Sasuke glanced at her, looking her up and down, making sure she wasn't injured probably.

Recalling the dream, Hinata flushed.

"It was nothing. Where did you go?" She asked, quickly changing the subject, until she noticed he was holding something in his hands. It was her bag.

"I got your stuff." He explained, motioning to the bag in his hand. Leaning to her side, he threw the bag inside. It landed on the bed.

...

Wait, did that mean she was staying...she was staying at _his place_? Since when did they come to agreement to that?

Opening her mouth to protest, Sasuke gave her quick side glance, ignoring her unspoken complaints and headed out the room, wordlessly.

Hinata scrambled after him, following him into the kitchen. Sasuke opened up the fridge, a scowl forming on his expression upon discovering it was practically empty.

"Wait, Sasuke-san! I-"

"Just call me Sasuke." He walked past her.

She ignored that, trailing after him. "I didn't agree to stay here. It's okay. I can find a different place to stay if you're worried they might find me." Hinata argued. She didn't want to be a burden to him. It was enough that he using _his_ time to help her with _her_ mission and save her all the time.

They stopped at the front door of the apartment, Sasuke finally acknowledging her.

"I'm not worried." He smirked. "When I went to your place, I found it trashed. A hole was blown into one of the walls, the entire room was flooded from the rain last night. I'm sure whoever did it, was extremely upset they did not find you there."

Hinata eyes widened.

"And since it would be too troubling to find a new place for you to stay and at the same time have me keep on eye on you, you might as well stay here. That way, if something _does_ happen, it'd be two against one." He stated, painstakingly thorough with his assessment.

As always, he was right. It still didn't mean Hinata was happy about being alone with him in his apartment.

"Then when I find a different place, I'll move out." She replied, firmly.

"Tch, alright." He rolled his eyes, amused. "Get dressed then."

"What?"

"Aren't you hungry?"Sasuke prompted. "I don't have anything to cook you up something, so we might as well go out to eat."

The thought of food and eating almost caused Hinata's stomach rumble from hunger.

Wait, did he just say he was about to cook for her?

Her curiosity nagging at her, she asked, "You know how to cook?"

Seeing her shocked expression, he smirked. "Of course I do. I've been living on my own since I was a kid, I had to learn."

The thought of a young Sasuke teaching himself to cook, all alone, somehow made her heart clench. Once again, she was reminded how reserved and lonely he was, and how his childhood was just as

bad as Naruto was.

He moved to open the door behind him, a splash of chilly wind filling the room. "I'll wait for you, hurry up."

Obeying, she returned to her room, _his_ room, and rummaged inside the bag of clothes he ended up saving from her destroyed apartment.

Finding a clean blouse and pants, she dressed. Hikaru who grew bored in exploring the room, tapped his beak against the window in the room impatiently. Moving to slide it open for him, Hikaru leaped out gratefully. Sighing, she closed the window. Slipping on her purple jacket, she met up with Sasuke at the front door.

As soon as they entered the busy marketplace part of the village, Sasuke grew insanely annoyed. It didn't help that he didn't have his cloak or a jacket on with the weather being chilly as ever.

Twice he had to look back and make sure Hinata didn't get swallowed up in the crowd, struggling to stay on his heels. They had decided to eat in the same place they ate together before, which was all the way on the other side of the village. Had he know that they'd run into a crowd of revolting, pushy people, he would have taken a different route.

 _Too late now._ He thought, bitterly.

He heard the girl yelp behind him, quickly glancing back to see what happened.

She must have been shoved by a passer, since he found her colliding with a mother and her two kids. Sasuke waited until she finished up her apology to the mother who was unfortunate enough to being rammed into by the clumsy kitty.

Hinata strolled back to where he was standing.

"I'm s-"

Exhaling impatiently, he reached out to grab one of her hands, and dragged her with him. He could faintly hear her squeak at the touch of his fingers on hers.

Well, it wasn't his fault that she was such a klutz.

Feeling humiliated with a mix of embarrassment, Hinata allowed Sasuke to hold her hand as he maneuvered her around the crowded place. For some reason, his hand felt protective in hers, every few seconds he would tightened his hold whenever he felt someone was about to run into her or pull her up before she tripped on her feet. Even when they reached an open area for a couple of steps, he kept his hand in hers, pulling her along.

She could see some people stare at their clasped hands, misunderstanding their hand-holding for a couple's one. In other scenarios, Hinata would have been embarrassed to the point she'd urge him to release her hand, but his grasp was not a lover one. He was simply making sure he wouldn't lose her

in the crowd, and it made her grateful.

He's...He's so _nice._

Hinata glanced at the back of his head, thoughtfully, confused with her inner feelings that seemed to tug at her.

A block away from the restaurant, Sasuke released her hand. She walked beside him on the sidewalk, her eyes bent downward as if she was engrossed deep into her thoughts.

Peering around, he curled his lips. He really didn't like the village during the day. It was too busy for his taste.

 _If only he went out to get some groceries and cooked her something in his place instead._

A tall man, with familiar spiky blond hair caught his eye, as he noticed him cross the road and walk in front of them.

"Heads up." Sasuke nudged the girl from her trance beside him. She looked up at him confused.

He nodded toward Tsumugu, who was approaching them with a idiotic smile plastered across his face. "I told him about your mission and all, just to let you know."

Hinata turned toward Tsumugu, suddenly nervous. "What? When?" Her eyes shot back to his, incredulous.

Hmm, he probably should have told her before. Oh, well.

And he'd thought they'd get to spend the day with just the two of them, so at least she'd cut him some slack, won't she?

"Hinata-chan!" The idiot reached them, ignoring Sasuke, and suffocated the kitty in a tight hug.

Watching her flush a deep scarlet from the embrace, Sasuke scowled. For some unknown reason, it bothered him that she'd react the same way with other men, just like how she reacted around him when he touched her.

"T-Tsumugu-san!" She laughed, weakly.

"How are you? Are you well? Does your injuries still hurt? Are you okay mentally? No bad dreams? Did you eat? Are you hungry?" He rambled, grabbing both the girl's hands, edging closer to her face with each question.

Gradually becoming frustrated, Sasuke clasped the back of the boy's uniform, pulling him away from the red-faced Hyuuga. "You're startling her." He growled.

 _And you're getting too close._

Throwing him a sheepish grin, the police boy turned back toward Hinata.

"Thank you for asking, Tsumugu-san." She smiled warmly at him, now composed. "I feel much better and my injuries are healing quite well. We're just going to eat right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Tsumugu cracked, clearly unnerved by her affectionate smile.

Sasuke was unnerved as well. She _never_ smiled like that around him, which made him wonder what that boy was to her for him to being rewarded by such an expression.

Tsumugu began talking to her about whether or not she still needed to check up with a doctor and Hinata responding with more reassuring smiles, Sasuke soon found himself zoning out from the conversation.

It was only when he zoned back, that he realized that somehow along the line Hinata had invited the boy to eat with them.

"Oi-" He began, about to voice his disregarded opinion, when the boy grabbed Hinata's hands and dragged her into the restaurant.

The girl hastily looked back at Sasuke to make sure he was following them.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke reluctantly followed.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata-chan! I won't tell anyone about your..."He lowers his voice to a whisper, with a knowing look. "...your _mission_." He whispers near her ear.

Hinata nods at him gratefully, a tiny bit uneasy by his exceedingly comfortableness around her. She was glad that he was being very wonderful about her secret. It was like weight being removed off her shoulders.

The dirty blond-haired waitress hops by and sets their plates of food on the table. She was tall and her apron was wrapped tightly around her, Hinata clearly noticing how toned her skimpy body was.

"This is for you, and you..."The waitress set the two plates in front of her and Tsumugu. Hinata noticed Tsumugu already began to dig into his food, hungrily.

Hinata _also_ noticed how the waitress lingered near Sasuke for an unnecessary second, before setting his plate down.

Wiggling away, Hinata noticed that she was wearing a thin, short dress beneath the apron, wondering why she would dress up in nice clothes for this job.

Sasuke, oblivious to the waitress's captured interest, picked up his chop sticks. Hinata knew that to most girls, he was like eye candy. It was only after she began talking to him and getting to know him better, that Hinata began to notice how handsome he was. Maybe because she was so focused on Naruto that she never gave him a second glance. Sasuke must have gotten used to their fawning at one point, since he gave no attention to the waitress whatsoever. Sensing her eyes on him across the table,

Sasuke gazed up at her with raised eyebrows.

Hastily, she cast her eyes on her plate, reaching for her chop sticks. It wasn't like she was _jealous_ , she was simply curious. She knew Sasuke wasn't the type to communicate with people and didn't exactly give off a "friendly" aura. He kept to himself, only engaging in some things that had to do with him personally. It made her scrutinize to why he only tolerated so few amount of people, and nudged off all attention from girls and friends alike.

After their meal, Hinata felt infinitely better. When she was stuck in that room, those men who captured her and dumped her in it, they would allow to her to eat only once a day and the food was far worse than what she just ate.

Stepping outside, Hinata felt Tsumugu clasp her shoulder, bringing her to a halt. "Let's go on our date!" He beamed, excitedly.

"What?" Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke standing quietly behind, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I got the day off today, and who knows when I'll get this chance. You promised me remember?" Tsumugu grinned, reminding her. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something." He added, matter-of-fact.

"Um..."She began, unsure. She peered at Sasuke again, who was watching them impassively. Hinata had planned on spending the day with Sasuke, refocusing his priorities on her still on-going mission. She had wasted a week where she could have subdued her target by now. It wasn't like it was a _complete_ waste of a week though, she did find out valuable information while being captured fromher captors, valuable information that she wanted to relay to Sasuke today.

However, Tsumugu's puppy eyes proved irresistible. And she _did_ promise him and she had been avoiding it for too long.

"O-Okay." She gave in, not noticing Sasuke scowling.

"Wait, so what's this festival for anyway?" Hinata pushed herself on her toes, yelling in Tsumugu's ear so he could hear her over the sounds of fireworks.

Tsumugu shrugged. "I don't know!" He yelled back. "We just celebrate when winter comes to an end, sorta like a celebration in hopes for a better year for the crops, I guess? It's more of a festival for the farmers though."

Hinata nodded, understanding, leaning back down. The old man with a straw hat noticed them watching. Glad for an audience, he lit another round of fireworks.

Hinata watched the rainbow colors explode in the dimming sky before disappearing.

Their date consisted of walking around the village, while he gave her a " super special" (as he called it) tour of his village until they reached the other end of the village and noticed a festival was going on. Upon seeing it, Tsumugu dragged her inside, eagerly. After exploring all the booths and stuffing

their faces (all the while Hinata feeling guilty that she was having fun while Sasuke was alone), they reached the end of their date, watching fireworks before heading home.

Not long after, Tsumugu offered to walk her back home, proudly claiming that he was a total " _gentleman_ ".

"When I found you in that room tied up, I couldn't believe what you could have possibly done, for you to be treated like that." His eyes widened at it's impossibility of such a thing happening. "But then I found out from that Sasuke guy that you're not writing some book and then putting the pieces together on my own, I can't believe you're one some secret mission. That's so badass." He beamed at her, causing her to almost blush at his compliment.

"I didn't want to get innocent people involved." Hinata only said.

"Yeah?" Tsumugu pushed his headband that was slipping in his eyes up, getting a good look at her. "So that's why you kept using me by asking me those questions."

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized, feeling once again guilty. She really didn't want to use him at that time, but she had to resort to anything to accomplish her mission.

"It's cool. Which is why I don't mind if you find a need to use me again." He grinned, slyly. "After some thinking, I decided that I'd help you out on this mission of yours."

Hinata widened her eyes. "Oh, no! It's okay, Tsumugu-san. I can handle it, besides Sasuke-san is helping me so..."

"No. I _want_ to." Tsumugu intercepted, unyielding. "After seeing what you went through, no way. I'm helping."

"But-"

"I'm _helping_." Tsumugu repeated, firm.

Hinata exhaled, defeated. "Okay, but only to get us information. Me and Sasuke will deal with the rest." She compromised. "That or nothing."

Realizing that this was her final decision and that she will refuse to budge from it, Tsumugu yielded.

Reaching Sasuke's apartment, Hinata noticed the light coming from his apartment windows.

He's home.

Somehow, Hinata felt an inkling of guilt develop inside her.

Stopping at the door, Hinata turned to utter her goodbye to her "date".

Tsumugu stood warily, scrutinizing her. She could sense that he had something to tell her.

"Tsumugu-san, are you okay? She leaned her head to the side, confused. "You told me before that you

had something to tell me?" She added, recalling. Is that what was bothering him?

After a moment of hesitation, looking like he was going through an inward struggle, Tsumugu leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

E-Eh?!

Before she could say anything or react, he detached himself from her, walking away. Lifting a hand to wave goodbye, he yells, "I had fun today!", before stepping across the street. Hinata watched him, her hand on her cheek, stunned.

"Sasuke-san?"

Hinata creaked open the door, walking down the hall. Reaching the living room, she found him sprawled on the long couch, asleep. Because of his height, half his legs were dangling over the armrest of the couch.

It must be so uncomfortable...

On the table in front of him, she could see his katana spread out on top. _Did he spend the day_ _training?_

And she spent it fooling around with Tsumugu. Mentally, she slapped herself in the face.

Tip-toeing, Hinata entered the room, careful not to stir him awake.

He looked peaceful while he slept. He didn't snore, instead he slept soundlessly. Moving closer, Hinata took a good look at his face, feeling courageous. Scanning his face, she memorized all his features, wondering what the hell she was doing.

Moving to his exposed throat, where his black shirt was pushed aside, she noticed the chain of the necklace he wore beneath his shirt.

He's still wearing it.

Although Sasuke could seem cold and heartless most of the time, Hinata knew that there was a softer side to him that he sometimes revealed slightly to her.

Sitting on her knees beside him on the floor, she sighed. Hinata wanted to wake him up and tell him to sleep in his bedroom. He looked worn out and probably tired from all the rough training he'd done. The couch was long enough for her height, not his. However, she was afraid that if she woke him, he'd get mad.

Sighing again, she peered at his face once more. This time her eyes lingering at his lips, memories of him kissing her rewinding in her brain.

Shaking her head back and forth, trying to rid the images, she didn't notice when Sasuke twisted his head around and watched her with an appalled expression.

"Sasuke-san!" She cried out in surprise.

Embarrassed, she could feel her face heat up. He probably thought she was going through a crazy fit or worse.

Raising one of his brows, he pushed himself up in a sitting position. "When did you get back?" He looked down at her.

"J-Just moments ago." She replied. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." He yawned, stretching. Hinata could see his shirt ride up in the process, revealing parts of his toned stomach above his buckled jeans. Blushing, she cast her eyes away.

She could see Sasuke smirking at her reaction, Hinata feeling absolutely mortified.

"Um, Sasuke-san, you can sleep in your room. You don't have to sleep on the couch, it's too small for you." She muttered, quickly. "I'll sleep here."

"I don't care." Sasuke shrugged, fixing his shirt. "Unless, you want to share the bed of course." He teased, suggestively.

"No!" She replied quickly. Perhaps _too_ quickly.

Sasuke chuckled, enjoying seeing her squirm. "Relax, I was only kidding. The last thing I want is freaking you out more than how much you're _already_ freaked by me."

Hinata ran his reply in her head again. "I-I'm not freaked out by you." She murmured, slowly.

"You seem far more comfortable with Tsumugu, and you'd know him in a short amount of time compared to how long you've known me." He pointed out.

"T-That's because..." Hinata complained, defensively. "He isn't as intimidating as you are!" She blurted.

Silence.

"You find me intimidating?" He repeated, taken aback.

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

More silence.

"..."

"In a good way or a bad way?" He pressed, curiously.

With Tsumugu, he was more good-natured. He was approachable. He had this friendly and warm aura surrounding him, almost reminding her of Naruto. He was like sunshine radiating, the word ' _good_ ' plastered all across him.

But with Sasuke, he was more dark, mysterious type. A boy with an aura that read " _stay away_ ". It made her want to know more about him, but at the same time made her feel cautious around him. Sometimes he treated her indifferently, causing her to be wary of her words and actions around him. Other times she found herself standing up to him, and not letting her tease or make fun of her. He was a ball of confusion and she couldn't wrap herself around it.

"...b-both..." Hinata squeezed out. He did intimidate her. Sasuke not only made her feel wary around him sometimes, but their interactions as of late has been responsible for all the butterflies sprouting in her stomach.

At her answer, he pursed his lips. "Hmm." He looked at her suspiciously. "How was your date?" He chose to change the subject instead of pressing for more, a wave of relief passing through her.

At the word "date", Hinata suddenly remembered Tsumugu's affectionate kiss at the end. "It was fun. We went to a festival." She muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

 _Why was she feeling guilty all of a sudden?_

It was only a quick kiss on the cheek. And it wasn't like she was " _cheating_ " on Sasuke, since they weren't even together. And yet, why can't she push away her guilty thoughts, as if she done something worth mulling over about?

Sensing her unease, he tensed. "What's wrong?"

She just shared one kiss with Sasuke, it's not like she was going out with him!

"N-Nothing!" She squeaked, pushing herself back against the table behind her.

Sasuke frowned, in disbelief. "You're lying. Tell me."

Gulping, she cast her eyes to her lap. Why was she freaking out over a friendly kiss to the cheek?

"Did Tsumugu...do something?" He asked, his eyes growing darker.

Her guilt taken over, she said, "No! I, uh...I mean he didn't do anything. He...He asked me if he could help with our mission!" She vented.

Sasuke gave her a confused glance. "Oh, okay. Why do you look so nervous then?"

"I'm...not." She uttered, weakly.

"Right." He replied, skeptical. "Well, your pet came back today with a note." She looked at him, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his front jean pocket. Handing it to her, he added, "I didn't open it, by the way."

Hinata took it from him, surprised. Opening it, she could feel his eyes on her, waiting.

It was another letter from Sakura. This time, she was gushing on why Hinata hasn't been replying to her messages lately and wants to check up on her.

"It's...It's from Sakura-chan." She told him.

"What does _she_ want?" He sneered, his expression turning grave.

"She just wants to check up on me and was wondering why I haven't been sending messages back to Konoha for the past week." Hinata explained.

"Tch. Make sure to send her one, or they'll start suspecting something going on." Sasuke advised. "Sakura can be such an annoying blabber mouth."

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Hinata lamented, not liking his tone. "She's just worried about me."

"Tch." He leaned back against the couch. "Well, I'm surprised she didn't lose interest in you by now. She did with me, although i'm not complaining. I bet she's busy with that clueless, Naruto. I'm sure they got together by now." He smirked, heedless to Hinata's disheartened expression.

"Maybe..."She whispered. And of course she was a bit sad, Hinata always knew that Naruto had eyes only for Sakura. It was obvious to everyone. Had she heard Sasuke say this a month ago, she would have probably mulled over it for days, utterly depressed. This time, she felt more... _accepting_. It still hurt. Naruto was her first crush, after all.

Peering at her, Sasuke widened his eyes. "Shit, I forgot."

Hinata glanced back up at him, puzzled.

"You love Naruto, right? Shit." He looked at her apologetically. "Just forget I said that, okay? I didn't mean it."

What?

 _WHAT_?!

Since when did Sasuke know about her crush on Naruto? Did she tell him? _No_. No, she was one hundred percent sure _she did not_.

"How...h-how...?" She stuttered.

"The only time you actually talk to me, is when you're drunk." He answered her unfinished question, grinning.

 _Drunk_? Oh no, he meant when they visited the brothels and he ended up carrying her home at the endof it?

"W-What else did I say?" She squealed, hoping she didn't say anything more embarrassing.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you called me blind and hated me and blamed me for everything that happened to you." He joked, amusement in his eyes.

"That's it?" She pressed.

"That's it." Sasuke repeated, smirking.

Hinata wondered if he was hiding something else, hoping it was nothing more idiotic. For some reason, she never failed to humiliate herself in front of him. The fact that he knew all along that she had a crush on his best friend, made it even more worse. He probably pitied her which is why he never teased her about it. He probably knew his friend so well that he knew he won't ever return her one-sided feelings. In spite of that, Hinata had already come to terms with her feelings for Naruto for some time anyways. She knew that he'd never wait for her and that no matter what she did for him, he'll always see her as nothing but a friend. Hinata was more worried that Sasuke would pity her than Naruto returning her fading feelings at the moment.

"I don't love him." She gazed into his playful eyes.

Sasuke's expression transformed into a blank one. "You don't?" He asked, carefully.

"N-Not anymore." Hinata clasped her hands together in her lap. She didn't know why she was bothering telling him this, he probably didn't care. But she wanted to explain herself to him, she wanted him to understand her. "I did for a long time. But I knew I was never good enough for him. He never gave me a second glance, his eyes were rooted only on Sakura-chan. It always was."

...

"He should have given you a chance." She heard him say softly, his voice low.

Blushing furiously, Hinata shrugged. "Sakura-chan is my friend, so I could never be mad at her or jealous because of her. Besides..."

Sasuke waited, patiently.

"I don't love him." She repeated, firmly, both to convince him and as a resolution to herself.

It felt somehow relieving saying it out loud.

"..." Sasuke pursed his lips. "And what about Tsumugu?" He raked his dark hair with his fingers, glancing away.

At that, she looked at him in surprise. "Tsumugu? He's just a friend." She cranked her head to the side. Why was he bringing him up?

"He likes you." He scoffs.

She was about to deny it, and ask him _how_ did he know that, but the memory of Tsumugu's kiss popped into her brain.

"I..."Maybe he did or not, she didn't know, but that kiss to the cheek told her otherwise. Gulping, she darted her eyes back into her lap where she clasped her hands tightly together. "I like him too. But not romantically. He's my friend." She only said, simply.

And it was true. She didn't have feelings for him.

"H-He kissed me." She added, revealing the inner dark secret of hers that was eating up her soul.

The conversation was slowly getting uncomfortable for her by the second. As a person who previously tried so hard to keep her feelings of love for Naruto hidden away, it was strange to talk about "feelings" to anyone. Especially to _Sasuke_ , of all people.

Sasuke eyes shot back at her, his face emotionless as ever.

Hinata, red-faced, stared back.

 _What was she saying? What are you doing? Why are you telling him this? What are you trying to prove?_

"Is that so?" He replied, poker-faced.

An aggravating, awkward silence crept its way between them, filling the gap that divided them apart.

Hinata peeked up at him, trying to read his unreadable expression. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but knowing him, he wasn't the type to speak his mind that easily.

 _Since when did she care about what he thought of her?_

After a excruciating long silence, he finally broke it only to say, "You should probably head to bed, it's getting late."

Hinata nodded, timidly, getting up from the floor.

She felt that there was unspoken words on each of their lips, as she headed inside his bedroom, closing the door behind her gently.


	17. Chapter 17

"If I find out anything else, I'll let you know." Tsumugu promised, opening the front door. "I have to get back to work before boss man locks me up with one of the inmates again." He shuddered slightly, as if he was currently recalling those horrid memories of which Hinata did not bother to pry into.

Hinata wondered how this boy hasn't managed to get himself fired by now. Meeting his kind boss, who Tsumugu clearly did not see as _kind_ , she wondered what this boy did to that kind man to make him punish Tsumugu like that.

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Tsumugu caught the door before Hinata shut it, startling her. "Where's Sasuke, your roommate? I thought this mission of yours was a _partnership_?"

Hinata paused, pouting. It _is_ a partnership. When she woke up this morning, she found the living room empty, no sign of him on the couch or anywhere in the house. It was odd, since she had made sure to wake up _extra_ early, no longer content with Sasuke doing everything for her. She was planning on making breakfast and get a head start on their mission. But instead she was interrupted with Tsumugu's visit, bringing her somewhat valuable information on her-no _their_ \- mission.

"It is a partnership...he's just not here." Hinata peered back into the vacant apartment. "I think he went somewhere." She shrugged, looking back at Tsumugu, who frowned a little at her answer.

"Well...just tell him what I told you." Tsumugu replied, stepping back. "Gosh, I wanted to talk to him." He murmured to himself, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to leave a message?" Hinata asked, kindly. What could he possibly want to tell Sasuke and not her? It wasn't like they were super close friends. There's no way they bonded after only _one_ week of her absences, could they?

"Nah." He dismissed the suggestion, shaking his head. "This is man to man business." He smirked, jokingly.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Shutting the door, she leaned against it, sighing softly.

She had thought that after seeing Tsumugu again, it's be unpleasantly awkward. That she'd embarrass herself in front of him with her flustered reaction, but the opposite happened. Their interaction was calm and relatively the same as they were before yesterday's date. It was like last night's date was just another day with them just hanging out. Although his kiss to the cheek did surprise her, Tsumugu did not seem inclined to hint at it or even bring it up, nor did he attempt to reenact it.

Hinata was just glad that their friendship didn't take a blow and ruin their relationship. Not only it would make it awkward for them, but it might hinder her mission. She had wanted to bring it up at first, but decided that if he was going to act like it was nothing, then so will she. And maybe it was.

Hinata walked back into the bedroom, searching for her jacket. Recalling that there was nothing in the

refrigerator, she decided that she might as well go grocery shopping. Hopefully, Sasuke will be back when she returns.

"He's still not here." Hinata groaned, staring around the quiet apartment.

Setting the bags on the table-top in the kitchen, she began to sort the grocery inside the fridge. Upon finishing, she glanced at the clock hanging in the living room.

It was now in the afternoon and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Feeling like she was abandoned, Hinata went out again. If he wasn't coming, then she'd just have to find him herself.

Hinata stared out at the busy village in front of her, as she perched on the wall that surrounded the village. Making sure she wouldn't fall off, she ran along the top of the wall.

It was just like the times when she used to spend her days chasing after him all over again! Almost an expert at locating him, she stopped and calmly checked again. No sign of Sasuke-san's chakra again. Groaning, she resumed, walking this time. Hinata hoped that he wasn't trying to play that cat and mouse chase game with her again, they really had no time for that. She had already circled the village two times already, with no signs of his presence anywhere inside the village.

If he wasn't anywhere _inside_...

"Oh, that's right." Hinata said out loud, to no one in particular. "He told me before he goes training sometimes." She recalled.

Remembering the last place she saw him train, Hinata retraced her steps and changed her direction toward the west.

 _He was here last time..._ Hinata thought, puzzled. Scanning the area with her byakugan, she spotted was about a hundred feet deep into the forest. She could see him training, still not noticing her presence.

Recalling the last conversation they had last night, Hinata suddenly became nervous. And she had every right to be! She had opened up to him and told him about her feelings. It didn't help that the now familiar butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, as she forced herself to walk toward where he was.

Carefully stepping into the clearing, she watched him. His bare back was facing her, his eyes glued to the tree in front of him. Running his lightening chakra in his hand, Hinata noticed he was holding kunai in his right hand. Hinata watched curiously, leaning her head to the side in order to get a good look.

What was he going to do?

The lightening chakra flashed and wrapped around the weapon. After letting the element wrap around the weapon comfortably, Sasuke turned on his fire nature chakra and mixed it with the lightening. The weapon blazed in his hands, Hinata noticing the two layers mixed and separated, one above the other.

Even though Hinata knew she was fairly skilled with chakra control, she never managed controlling both her nature types at the same time. It required unbelievable amount of control and deep concentration trying to balance the two nature types.

Twisting the end of the kunai on his index finger, he bent his elbow and threw the weapon. It zipped through the air in a perfect trajectory, eventually dropping lower and changing it's course. The weapon spun on its axis, Hinata almost could not see the weapon, as it pierced the middle of the targeted tree, the chakra expanding upon impact.

Silence.

And then the tree creaked to its side and tumbled to the ground. Birds in the nearby tree, startled by the monstrous sound of the tree falling, flapped their wings and fluttered away.

Hinata stared, mouth gaping open. So that's how he managed to slice that tree that almost crushed her before.

"I can teach you how to do that, if you'd like." Sasuke offered, her eyes snapping back to the boy who now stood facing her.

"How did you do that with one hand?" She couldn't resist asking, confused.

"I'll show you."

Using that as hint to get near him, she walked deeper into the clearing and stood beside him.

A quick movement with his hands, his lightening chakra chirped in his right hand. Turning his hand, palm facing upward, Hinata watched as he tried to concentrate the chakra running around his hand into the center of his palm.

"Try not to focus too hard on the chakra running around your hand." Sasuke explained, his eyes full of diligent concentration. "The key is to focus on the center of your palm. Your chakra should instinctively move to the center on its own."

Hinata stepped closer in front of him, cautiously, observing his hand. A ball of chakra was forming in the center of his hand. Pulling up her own hand in front of her, she tried to mimic him.

Her own lightening chakra bursting around her hand, she tried to follow his directions.

"You have lightening nature type?" Sasuke exclaimed, almost immediately losing control of the lightening ball in his hand. The lightening split in his hand and after a crackle, disappeared.

"Yes, I do." Hinata raised her eye brows, surprised by his reaction. Was it really that shocking? "I'm also a fire type."

"...So am I." Sasuke remarked, frowning a bit. "I thought you'd be a water type." He confessed.

Hinata considered that. "My clan's abilities require the use of the lightening chakra. I just can use fire as well." She shrugged. He wasn't the first to tell her that. A lot of people wrongly assumed that because of her personality, that she'd be obviously a water type.

She could use lightening and fire. Just like him.

At least that was one thing she could add to the short list of things they had in common.

"I see." Sasuke looked back at the chakra running around her hand. "Alright, try focusing again."

Hinata obeyed, willingly. She imagined a tiny, invisible dot at the center of her palm and tried to will her chakra to travel toward it. Instead, the chakra shot up her wrist and up her arm.

Yelping, she quickly regained its control and stopped it before it reached her elbow.

"No, no." Sasuke scolded, disapproving. "You have to focus on your _palm_. Imagine the chakra isn't running around your hand. Instead, try to envision that everything around you is concentrated in the center of your palm. Forget the chakra."

Hinata tried it again, this time the chakra formed a irregular shaped circle in her palm before zipping back around her hand.

Sighing impatiently, Sasuke walked behind her and stuck his arms below her armpits and grabbed her wrists. Hinata could feel his body flat against her back, his chin settling on her shoulder.

Eyes widening, Hinata could feel her hands begin to shake.

"Focus, Hinata." She heard him say her name into one of her ears. "You wanted to know how I did it, right?"

How was she supposed to focus?! With him almost cocooning her in his grasp, his hot breath in her ear? Not to mention he was shirtless!

" _Hinata_." Sasuke chided.

"O-Okay." Hinata forced out, swallowing. "Like this?"

Focus, Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes. Focus. The center. _Focus_. She suddenly began aware of Sasuke's breath blowing in her ear softly.

The chakra almost exploded in her hand, her eyes shooting open. Quickly, she used her other hand, holding both hands in front of her, desperately trying to calm the chakra.

"You suck at this." Sasuke observed.

"S-Shut up!" Hinata complained, puckering her lips. It was his fault she couldn't focus!

She heard- _no_ \- she felt him laugh quietly.

Unable to stop herself, Hinata found herself smiling at his reaction. "This isn't exactly as easy as it looks." She pointed out, pulling her hands out in front of her again.

"I got it on the first try." Sasuke bragged, dismissing her excuse.

Yeah, because your Sasuke _Uchiha_. Hinata wanted to point out how his clan's exceptional abilities gave him an unfair advantage, but she bit her tongue. Hinata valued her life.

Instead, she focused at her task at hand. Holding her wrist with her other hand, she twisted her hand, palm up.

"Don't use both hands." Sasuke instructed, reaching to pull her other hand away. With his other hand, he held onto her other wrist. "Alright, relax your hand. No, don't widen the spaces between your fingers. Focus on containing your chakra. Just imagine you're holding a tomato in your hand."

"A tomato?" Hinata giggled, surprising herself in the process.

"Yes, a tomato." Sasuke repeated, unamused.

Listening to his advice, she tried again. This time with firm determination. Ignoring her surroundings and the fact that her chakra was wrapped around her hand, she inhaled. She focused on her palm, imaging all her strength concentrated in that small hand of hers.

The chakra slowly inched closer together, condensing itself. A ball began to form itself in the center of her arm, Hinata held her breath all the while.

Finally, after fierce and edgy concentration, the spherical ball of lightening chakra held its place in the center in her palm.

"I-I did it!" Hinata cracked a relieved smile, careful not to upset her chakra.

"Good." Sasuke nodded, approving. Removing the hand that was holding her hand in place, he took out a kunai from his pocket. He carefully placed it in her other hand, their fingers touching.

"Swipe the kunai across the diameter of the ball, it should wrap around the kunai on its own."

Hinata lifted her shaking hand with the kunai and did as he instructed.

Staring at the lightening infused weapon in her hand, Hinata grinned. "Now I-"

Suddenly, Hinata could feel the ground around move, her line of sight shaking. Feeling incredibly dizzy and lightheaded, she tripped over her feet.

Swiftly, Sasuke caught her, holding onto her shoulders. "Oi, you okay?" He inquired, his voice full of concern.

"I just...felt lightheaded." Hinata explained, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

"Hmm. It does take excessive concentration and chakra control." Sasuke concluded, understanding. "Maybe you should take a break."

"No!" Hinata refused. She wanted to do this. For some reason, she wanted to prove herself to him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but did not comment.

"Alright. Again." He watched her.

Once again, Hinata formed the ball of chakra, this time getting it on the first try. Swiping the kunai, the chakra wrapped around the weapon nicely.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Do the same with your fire type." Sasuke replied.

And so she did. When the fire chakra flared around her other hand, she noticed Sasuke's expression change.

Exhaling softly, she focused on the center of her palm. The fire type was much more difficult this time. After several unsuccessful attempts., she finally managed to make a decent spherical shape.

She brought her infused kunai toward her palm.

"Gently." Sasuke warned.

Hinata stilled her body, slowly moving only her hand. With one quick swipe, the fire ball in her palm enveloped around the kunai. It first mixed with the type before settling below it, across the edges of the weapon.

Letting out the breath she was holding, she looked up at Sasuke triumphantly. "I told you I could do it!" She grinned, proudly.

He smirked, amused. "Alright, kitty. Don't get too excited. It took you longer than necessary for such a simple task."

"Stop showing off." She pouted, upset that he wasn't showering her with praises instead. But then again, this _is_ Sasuke. What did she expect? "At least I figured out how to do it."

He ignored her, picking up his shirt from the ground, some feet away.

Undoing the chakra on the weapon, she reached out to give it back to him.

Taking it from her, he tucked it away, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Recalling that she was supposed to be mad at him for basically abandoning her, she scowled. "I was looking for you! I wanted to talk to you, not to mention that we need to start working on my mission

again!"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked, unnerved by her obvious furious expression.

Hinata puffed her cheeks, fuming. He didn't even look slightly guilty! "You know Tsumugu is starting to think that you're not helping me with my mission." She pointed out, angrily.

"Tsumugu stopped by?" He glowered, darkly. "What did he want?"

"You know, at least he is _doing_ something." Hinata looked up at his sharp eyes, her hands on her hips. "He came by and gave us information that might help us for the mission."

Sasuke stood quietly for a moment. Finally, Sasuke sighed. "Fine, whatever. _Excuse_ me for trying to keep in shape." He muttered, sarcastic.

Hinata scanned his body briefly, "You're already in shape. You look fine." She noted, confused.

"Thanks for checking."

Flushing a deep red, she smacked his arm. He dodged her, laughing evilly.

"You bought all of those?"

The girl nodded, pushing him out of the way, as she dug into the fridge.

Sasuke watched her, dazed. "Why?"

"What do you mean why, Sasuke-san?" She murmured coming out from behind the fridge door. "It's better than going out to eat every time."

True.

As if she had been always living here, she moved around the kitchen naturally. Rummaging through the empty cabinets, she kept frowning.

"There's nothing inside." Sasuke spoke up, sitting on a stool. "There are some pots under the sink, though. They came with the apartment, I don't know if they're clean though."

Peeking under the sink, she pulled the cleanest pot. Rinsing it, she took out a cutting board she must have bought with the grocery. Taking out a kitchen knife, Sasuke watched her as she began to cut into the raw tomatoes.

Feeling useless, he got up. "What are you making?" He moved next to her, stealing a piece of tomato.

"Sukiyaki." She pushed back the strands of hair that kept falling in her eyes. "It's almost time for lunch, so i'm just going to skip breakfast and make us lunch."

Sasuke nodded, thoughtfully. It felt weird having her cook for him. He was so used to cooking for

himself, he almost felt out of place watching someone cook for him. Going out to eat didn't count.

"Let me help." Sasuke offered. "What should I do?"

Hinata looked up at him, smiling a bit. Sasuke found himself lost in her moon eyes. "Alright. I need to season the meal at the end, can you grab me the soy sauce and sugar?"

"Sure."

Detaching himself, he searched through the bags on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Finding the soy sauce bottle, he placed it beside the cutting board. Turning, he looked for the bag of sugar. He found it in one of the bags, the sugar bag that resembled the ones he used to buy back in Konoha.

"I just need a spoonful," Hinata called out to him.

Standing next to her, he grabbed the top of the bag and ripped it open.

...And in the process the white powder exploded, blinding him momentarily.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata screamed, jumping back.

" _Shit_." Sasuke growled, staring at the mess disgustingly, wiping his eyes. The " _delicate_ " sugar bag was basically emptied, sugar covered the tops of the sink and created a pool of sugar on the kitchen floor. Some of the white was splattered across his shirt and jeans. Even Hinata wasn't spared, he could see some of the white particles buried in her hair.

"Fuck." He cussed, wiping his shirt from the sugar.

"You made a mess." Hinata whined, staring at the white covered vegetables she had just chopped up. "And that was the _flour_ bag."

Sasuke glanced at her. "It looked like sugar."

"Sugar looks more like salt." She replied, weakly. Sighing, "We'll just have to clean it up," she murmured, moving to grab the broom...only to slip in the process.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata squealed, banging into him. Before he could catch her, she collided into him, as they crashed back into the ground.

Sasuke grit his teeth painfully, pain shooting the back of his head. He was pretty sure he was going to get a bruise out of this.

"Can you at least _try_ to stand on your two feet?" Sasuke complained, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. "How many times have I seen you trip since I met you?"

The girl on top of him shook. "This is your fault!" She removed herself, sitting on the floor in front of him with a glare.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he met her eyes, annoyed. "Calm down. It's just sugar."

"Flour!"

"Flour. Sugar. Who gives a shit." He ruffled his hair, trying to take out the stuff from his hair. "Shit, if I get lice out of this, i'm going to be seriously pissed."

"That's not how you get lice." Hinata pursed her lips, scooting closer to him. "Here, let me."

Sasuke froze, watching her curiously. She stood on her knees in front of him, her own hands digging into his hair.

Gulping, Sasuke stood still as she tried to clean his hair out. Her fingers ran through his hair, crouching couple of inches away from him. Sasuke, confused why she wasn't acting her usual self, always trying to maintain distance between them, frowned.

When she finished, she moved back. "There. Just make sure to take a shower later. I'm sure you won't get lice." She rolled her eyes, tugging her lips to the side, humorously.

"Right." Sasuke smirked. Noticing her hair in the same condition, he leaned toward her. He saw her eyes widen slightly, as he ran his own fingers in her hair. "You look like some white witch." He joked, trying to ease her tension.

"I am not a witch!" She pouted, not liking the analogy, although he could see she was still a bit hesitant. For some reason, he knew she wasn't going to push him away. Maybe it was because he noticed how comfortable she was slowly becoming around him (which made him more than pleased).

He ran his fingers down her long hair, sensing her moon eyes glued on him. Compared to him, her hair wasn't completely covered with sugar (or flour, whatever). He pretended to ruffle the ends of her hair, kicking out the sugar. Moving back up, he dug his fingers at the roots of her hair, sliding them down smoothly.

Sasuke eyes slid into her watchful ones, realizing how they close they were. Not breaking eye contact, he slid his fingers on the side of her face, past her rosy cheeks, stopping at the edge of her chin.

The kitty watched him, its eyes peering into his. She didn't move, or knock his hands away, like he expected her to. Instead, she stayed still. It looked like she was instead waiting. Waiting for him to do something.

He was confused. It was unlike her, not that he _didn't_ mind. It just baffled him that she went from forbidding him from ever touching her, to allowing him. Or at least, that's what it looked like Did..did she have a change of heart? Nonetheless, he has been given an opportunity, he was going to take it.

Tipping her chin gently, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her.

And if he thought he was confused before, Sasuke was even more confused when she kissed him back.

One second she was thinking about how she was going to cook the food with only one decent pot and the second, she found herself showered with flour. She even embarrassed herself to the point of agony when she tripped into Sasuke.

She was happy that they could finally resume her mission and finally get back on track. But since they both didn't have breakfast, she thought that they might as well grab a bite before they began. She didn't expect to be kissing him on the kitchen floor instead!

When saw him ruffling his hair, trying to take out the flour, she almost wanted to laugh at how adorable he looked. She never seen him in such a ridiculous state. It made her feel bad for him, so she offered to help him.

And then he'd done the same for her. It was then she realized that she didn't mind him touching her. His touch was gentle and tender. His fingers sliding down her face, his soft eyes on hers. And after not understanding the butterflies that constantly burst within her chest, she finally realized how to tame them.

She felt his lips plant against hers, at first hesitant, as if he was waiting for her to push him away. Smiling inwardly at his thoughtfulness, she answered his unspoken question by returning his kiss.

She could feel him relax, this time his lips pressed against hers more eagerly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. Feeling bold herself, Hinata slid her arms across his hard chest and wrapped her hands behind his neck, pushing him slightly into the cabinet behind him.

The warmth of his mouth sent a current through her, as she tasted his soft lips. His fingers tightened around her waist, deepening the kiss. She let him taste her, letting out a moan, surprising herself that such a sound would come out her.

Breaking, he grinned, mischievously. "Is this the part where you push me away?" He looked at her lustfully, eyes full of desire.

"Only if you want me too." Hinata panted, smiling. Their eyes met, this time the kiss was more sweet and passionate, and too short.

Afterwards, they remained sitting on the dirty kitchen floor, Hinata laying her head against his chest. She felt content in his arms, listening to his heart beat. It was beating just as fast as her own heart.

"So what are we supposed to do about the food?" Sasuke curled his lips, staring at the splattered flour all over the kitchen.

"Let's just go out and eat." Hinata replied, unconcerned. She wasn't really in the mood to cook anything right now.


	18. Chapter 18

"He said that?"

Hinata nodded, picking up the piece of bread from the plate in front of her. "Apparently after you and Tsumugu attacked their base, some of the men managed to escape." Chewing, she continued."Tsumugu heard his boss talking about how they haven't heard from them since then. But they got reports from a trusted source that they may have relocated to one of the villages outside the Grass, where the chief police and his men are currently inspecting."

Sasuke pondered her words, "Why is the police helping the outside villages?" He asked, finishing his own food.

"Part of an alliance, I assume." Hinata proposed, raising her shoulders and lowering them. Tsumugu didn't mention it to her.

"Hmm."

Hinata finished up her own plate, smiling warmly at the old lady who came by to pick up their plates. After they finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, they ended up going out to eat after all. Sitting in the far back of the restaurant they always go to, Hinata passed all the info she had gathered lately to Sasuke, while making sure no one was over-listening to their conversation.

Waiting for the old lady to finish, she turned back toward the boy in front of her.

"When they locked me up for one week, I heard some of the men who guarded me say something about how they disliked their new leader, claiming he wasn't of Grass descent and thus did not deserve to lead them." Hinata told him, pushing away the _other_ horrible memories she had experienced in that week as well.

"Not of Grass descent..."Sasuke repeated, in realization.

Hinata nodded, "I think their leader is my target." She confirmed, with confidence. Even though she never saw him in her time with the rogue organization, she knew that he somehow was connected with that group. It wasn't just one organization, she knew there was something big going on and this man called _The Righteous_ was behind it.

Recalling Sakura's message, she added. "I also have information about my target's background. Apparently he used to work with Danzo before getting arrested for murder."

When she uttered the word _Danzo_ , Sasuke tensed up, now studying her more closely. "You think his

relation to Danzo might have something to do with this?"

Hinata considered his words. "It did cross my mind that he might be upset with Danzo's death, and he's maybe trying to continue his work or something..."

Sasuke shook his head. "I doubt it." He replied, dispelling her thought."Danzo had a lot of enemies, now that's out of the picture, his followers are practically useless on their own. If they do manage to do anything, they would be instantly stopped, especially since everyone knows the horrible things Danzo had done."

"I...I think he is gaining his own followers." Hinata pointed out, recalling how the number of men there was in that base. Not to mention how there might be now more than one base.

"Well, I guess we'll make sure he doesn't get anymore." A shadow passed over his face, as he stared intently at the table. Hinata could tell that he was engrossed in some dark memory that she still did not know about.

In fact, she hardly knew _anything_ about him except what she had heard about him from others.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, carefully.

His dark eyes shot up, "Nah, it's nothing. Are you done?" He changed the subject, moving to get up.

Hinata nodded, getting up herself. She followed him out the restaurant, silently studying his stiff back.

She wanted Sasuke to open up to her.

"Did that police boy tell you which of the outside village they are inspecting?" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

Picking up her pace, she caught up and walked beside him. "No...he just said in one of them, not which specifically."

"Why's his help always so incomplete?" Sasuke fixed his eyes in front of him, glowering. "He's never precise, is he?"

He must have turned to look down at her and thought she'd agree with him, but instead she frowned at him, disapproving. "Tsumugu-san doing his best to help us, and possibly risking his _job_ , all without giving us away." She cried, defensively.

Sasuke raised his eye brows. "Fine. Don't blame me when it takes us weeks until we finally find the right village because _your_ police boy wasn't as "helpful" as you thought."

He resumed walking, Hinata glancing at his back, gawking for a minute. "He's not _my_ police boy!" She grumbled, stomping her feet as she followed him.

"Whatever you say, Kitty." He called out, unconvinced.

Hinata peered at the cloudy sky, frowning. She hoped it wouldn't start raining. Thinking that today was going to be a sunny day, and since the temperatures were relatively warm and she didn't require a jacket, she just wore her usual ninja attire. A simple gray shirt, with a band around her stomach, with dark shorts matched with knee-high black socks. She also made sure that she wasn't wearing anything that had a Konoha symbol on it. For safety's sake, she hid a kunai inside the handy bag attached to her left thigh.

In contrast to her, Sasuke settled for his black jeans and a simple long-sleeved shirt. She noticed that his katana that usually hanged around his waist was missing.

The wind ruffled past her, blowing her hair into her face. Hinata quickly pushed it away. She crouched on the tree branch, peering out at the small village before her.

"You think we'll find them here?" She uttered softly, already knowing that Sasuke, who was a tree away, might not have heard her over the sound of the wind blowing.

However, he glanced back at her, making out her question. "I guess we'll see." He answered, leaping off the branch.

Mimicking him, Hinata landed on the grass, a couple of inches away. Hikaru, who the whole time was flying around somewhere, ditching her as always, suddenly appeared. Hinata waited until he rested on her shoulder, before following Sasuke.

Since their incident in the kitchen, Hinata couldn't stop thinking on what was going to happen between them now. She was first afraid that if Tsumugu tried to get close to her, it would hinder her mission and complicate things. But instead she and _Sasuke_ got close. And in contrast, it wouldn't hinder their mission since Sasuke was intent on helping her regardless. But after the mission?

Hinata bit her lip, staring at his back worriedly, as she followed him out of the forest.

 _What was going to happen to them?_

The sky flashed, the slow drizzle of rain picked up, now pouring much harder than before.

Hinata pushed her hair away from her sticky forehead, trying to see in front of her. Hikaru at her shoulder flapped his wings, his feathers ruffling in her face, almost blinding her.

"Sasuke-san, I think we should stop somewhere." She called over the sound of thunder, moving out of the way of a passing villager who she almost collided into.

Sasuke stopped, peering around. Making a face at the gray sky, rain sliding down his cheeks, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay."

Locating a small cafe two streets away, they hurried inside, getting out of the meddling rain. Before they went in, Hikaru leaped from her shoulder and flew off.

Hinata quickly sank into a chair at a nearby empty table, shivering slightly. Sasuke sat across her, looking vaguely displeased to be interrupted from their mission.

The place was small, Hinata calculated that the place could fit maybe twenty or less people. Unlike the ones back in the Grass, it was more run down and their waitresses consisted of tired, old people. In fact, ever since they entered the village Hinata noticed how underdeveloped and poverty-stricken the area was.

Scanning the place, Hinata could see a large hole in one of the walls in the back, as if a recent fight broke up inside.

"This...This village is very different from the Grass." Hinata observed, staring at the hole in the wall. She turned back toward Sasuke, who was eyeing the place himself with a distasteful look.

"I guess this is the poverty part of the Grass." He replied, looking up as an old lady in a dirty apron came by.

"You two look new." She grunted, wiping her hands on her apron with a supercilious look. "What can I get for you, lovebirds?"

"Just some water for now." Sasuke responded, noticing Hinata duck her head at her question, cheeks reddening.

Had this not been coincidental and part of her mission, Hinata would have thought that this was a date. Now that she is warming up to him, she found herself getting nervous by the second around him. She basically gave him the " _ok_ " that she didn't mind letting him kiss her, but considering their situation and how back home he was wanted, she didn't know what to do. About him or the "us" part.

She did like him, hell, she didn't know _what_ she felt for him. All she knew was that Sasuke made her _feel_ and it made her crazy just thinking about him.

"Hinata." Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality. She quickly looked up at him, realizing that he had been talking to her the whole time.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry." Hinata stammered, meeting his eyes.

"...Never mind." He sighed, leaning back against the chair with a half-amused look. "What were you daydreaming about?"

You.

"N-Nothing." She replied quickly, darting her eyes away. "When the rain slows down, we should continue searching the village." She changed the subject.

She wanted to pour out the bottled up feelings she had for him, but she was afraid what would happen afterwards. What would happen when they finish the mission and she'd have to return home. How long can they go on like this, before he becomes dear to her?

Sasuke looked at her with disbelief, but didn't press her. "Alright."

"Can you stop looking like you're in pain while you walk?" Sasuke groaned, stuffing his hands into

his pockets, waiting for the girl to catch up. Bowing respectfully to one of the villagers she had stopped to get information out of, the girl strolled to where he was standing with a uneasy look plastered across her pretty face.

"People are starting to think I kidnapped you and forced you to take a walk with me around the village." Sasuke scowled at her. She stopped a foot away from him, her eyes on his chest. He bent down to her eye level, trying to make her look at him.

The girl squirmed where she stood, pale cheeks tinted with a faint red. "I'm not in pain." She grumbled, sniffing.

Maybe not. But it was a pain for _him_ to watch her turn into a nerve wreak every time they talked or _just_ stood by each other. She had been acting edgy around him since their kiss and it was bugging himlike crazy. He didn't point it out to her, thinking that maybe it was her being her usual nervous self. But seeing how distant she was being all of the sudden, and how quiet she was, it irked him to think that after she finally began showing signs of returning his feelings, she crawls back away from him.

"Well, why won't you look at me then?" He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Pushing him back, she squeaked, untangling his fingers from her chin. "Sasuke-san, please stop!"

"Not until you stop acting weird around me." He shot back, relentless. "What's wrong with you?"

Did she regret the kiss earlier today? Is that why?

The girl stuck her chin out, refusing to answer him. Frowning, he was about to drill her into confessing what was bothering her until she stopped him.

"I think we should split up and search." She suggested, abruptly. "At this rate, we'll never find anything."

...

"Yeah, whatever."Sasuke leaned back, stumped by her actions, not being able to read her mind. Was she acting like this because of him... or because she was worried about the mission? Hoping it's the latter, he complied. "I'll check things out here and you head south. We'll meet up in a hour, okay?"

It was a good idea anyway, since that way they could knock two birds with one stone. And finish their search in a shorter amount of time.

The girl nodded in relief, already moving away from him.

Sasuke watched her, with a confused shrug.

Girls. Creatures he'll never understand.

Hinata slapped both her cheeks, hoping no one saw her and thought she was mental.

She was so stupid. Utterly, and without any doubt, an _idiot_. She hadn't planned on getting Sasuke angry at her, it was _never_ her intent. He mistook her timidness for something else and now he probably thought she was afraid of him or something worse.

So instead of telling him _why_ she was being timid, and that it was because she was thinking of him, how she wanted to know more about him, and how she was worried about their new-found relationship, she ended up pushing him away by suggesting they should separate.

Moaning softly, she peered worriedly at the ground as she walked, hoping she wasn't ruining things between them.

A short kid, about eight or nine years old, raced past her, bumping into her and knocking her out from her miserable thoughts.

Rubbing her elbow, Hinata glanced out at the skinny kid, scurrying away.

"Get him! That brat ruined my place with his damn paint!"

A fat shopkeeper couple of feet behind her, huffed as he tried to run after the boy. His eyes landing on her, he brightened. "You! Young lady, help me!" He gasped, pointing at the direction the boy ran as he bent forward, his hands on his knees, coughing loudly.

Feeling sympathetic for the man, Hinata chased after the boy.

Hinata caught sight of him, running behind a old couple, before changing course and dashing behind the building nearby. Speeding up, Hinata ran and twisted to see if he was behind the tall building, but he wasn't there.

Turning on her bykugan, she found him hiding behind the trash bin behind the building.

Pretending that she did not see him, she walked cautiously. She walked past by him, walking a few more steps before twisting around and leaping on the boy, catching him by surprise.

"Oh, no you don't!" She cried, clenching the back of his blue shirt. The boy struggled in her grasp, a silver can slipping out of his pant's pockets.

Hinata glanced at the rolling can, discovering it was a spray paint can. "You know you shouldn't vandalize people's property!" She scolded the outraged boy.

The boy stuck out his tongue, defiantly. "You're not my mom, you weird-eyed lady. Besides, it was a warning. I just did my job, okay? Now let me go!"

Did his job? Hinata pursed her lips, now interested. "What do you mean " _you did your job_ "?" She asked, ignoring his insult.

The boy crossed his arms, refusing to answer. Hinata released him, only to hold him tightly by the shoulders. Putting on her most serious expression, she looked the boy in the eye. "Tell me _now_ , or I'll make sure receive the worst possible punishment for your actions."

The boy, frightened to his core, gulped. "O-Okay, weird-eyed lady." He nodded, assenting. He looked at her with hesitation.

"Tell me or i'm taking you to the police."

"It wasn't my fault!" He burst, panicked. "They made me do it! They said if I didn't do what they said, they'll hurt my mom! They already took my dad, they even took Shintaru's big brother, too!"

Hinata's eyes widened. " _Who_ did?" She pressed, relaxing her clenching hands from his quivering shoulders.

"T-Those guys who took over our village. They're making everyone work for them, and if we don't, they said they're going to hurt us!" The boy sniffed, tears threatening to come out.

Knowing who "they" are, Hinata was relieved that she and Sasuke was at least searching in the right village. It finally made sense to her why everyone in the village looked so gloomy. It seemed that her target has escaped to this village and have been torturing the poor villagers, and this boy was just another victim.

Feeling sympathetic, she hugged the astonished boy in her arms. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll leave everyone alone once they realize no one wants them around." She soothed the boy. _When she and_ _Sasuke stop them_ , is what she meant.

"They won't leave." The boy mumbled in her shirt. "They won't ever leave."

...

Some time after, Hinata walked back to the shopkeeper who she found sitting on a cart in front of his shop, still panting. When he saw her walk up to him, he shot up, his belly shaking. "Did you find that brat?" He asked with a hopeful face, looking past her, trying to spot the skinny boy.

Hinata shook her head, apologetically.

The shopkeeper fell back into the empty cart, distraught. Fanning himself with his large hands, he groaned, "How the hell i'm going to clean the paint now? That brat and those hooligans are nothing but bothersome trouble."

"What did he do?" Hinata asked, curiously. The shopkeeper pointed to the side of his little shop, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead, still breathless from his little run.

She walked to the side of the shop, wondering what "warning" the boy was talking about. Reading the messy message the boy had sprayed on the wall, Hinata froze.

 _The Righteous Watches The White-Eye One._

Sasuke roamed around the village, aimlessly, feeling incredibly annoyed. He had "tried" Hyuuga's strategy by questioning the villagers but instead almost got caught up in a fight, one in which a man threatened to shove the butcher knife he was chomping meat with up his ass if he didn't get off his

property.

Rude villagers aside, it seemed that there was a great deal of tension running through the villagers, if he brought up just the word "crime" or anything rogue-related, they get worked up. Something was keeping them from talking, as if they were afraid.

"Are you one of them?"

Sasuke turned toward a grown women standing aside with her children huddling behind her legs, as they stared at him with fright.

"What?" He replied, the women looking at him guardedly.

"Are you one of them?" She repeated, louder this time. A couple of onlookers, huddled close, watching their exchange, probably with the same question on their minds. "Why won't you leave us alone? We never wanted trouble, we just want to live our peaceful lives." She hugged her children, peering at Sasuke with a hateful look.

He looked at her impassively, not bothering to defend himself. Noticing that there were more pair of eyes staring at him now, accusingly, Sasuke kept walking.

Something was definitely wrong.

Since he entered the village, something else has been bothering him. And it wasn't just the people and the atmosphere of the village, but something more foreboding.

Walking a bit away from the villagers and their shops, avoiding their stares, he strolled around the village, waiting for something, whatever it is, to occur.

A tiny bird chirped in a nearby tree, Sasuke glancing up at it.

He knew that this Danzo follower was behind it, but so far he haven't seen any signs of his followers or felt any menacing chakra.

For a village to be so tense, things were too quiet. It gave him a funny feeling.

Realizing that an hour had almost passed, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned back, heading toward the place he agreed to meet Hinata in.

Walking, the funny feeling surged in him again. Stopping, he glanced around warily. Self-consciously, he reached for his katana, only to realize that he didn't bring it with him. Now that Sasuke didn't have his cloak, he couldn't hide the weapon beneath it, so he had to settle with fighting with just his eyes and his jutsu. The tiny bird who was chirping on the tree before, continued to watch him with its curious eyes.

Feeling the person draw near, Sasuke peered at the forest on his left, waiting. His eyes slowly widened when he recognized the familiar chakra.

A girl with hair red as blood and dark glasses, dressed in a a familiar dark cloak, leaped into his arms.

"SASUKE!"

...

"Karin?"

"I made Juugo do it! He used his birds to track you down, of course it took some convincing but after I told him that you might be in danger, he obeyed." Karin explained, latching onto his arm fervently.

"I'm not in danger." Sasuke glanced at the annoying girl who wouldn't let go of his arm. "I thought we agreed that team taka would split ways?" He reminded her, with a pointed look.

Karin detached herself, pouting. "But _what_ are we supposed to do now that you're gone? Or _go_? Suigetsu went back to Orochimaru's secret base and is "taking control" of it. Juugo just sits and mediates all the time, and I get stuck doing nothing! So when I heard that Konoha sent anbu's after you and that you might be in the Grass, I forced Juugo to come here with me!"

"Juugo's here?" Sasuke pushed the girl back.

Karin nodded, looking back at the forest. "He should catch up in any minute."

And like she said, a minute after, the tall orange-haired boy appeared from the forest, wearing the same taka cloak. Nodding respectfully at Sasuke, he said, "Hello."

...

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke peered at him, glowering. Everything was starting to feel nostalgic, with the only person missing from this comedic scene was Suigetsu.

"We heard that you were in the village where there are rumors that it was captured by rogues with powerful ninjutsu." Juugu explained.

"From where did you hear that? And what makes you think I was _in danger_?" Sasuke kept asking, losing his patience.

"Sasuke, we found out that a Bykugan user anbu has been on your tail still." Karin intercepted. "So we came right away. You know we're always on your side. Remember how we helped you escape when you left the village? Because of that, we are also not welcome in Konoha. Let us help you!" Karin moved to latch on his arm again.

"I don't need your help." He shrugged her off. Looking at Juugu, he commanded. "Go back to wherever you came from. I told you guys that this _my_ path that I chose to take, stop interfering."

The last thing he needed was get tied up with them. He already bid his past life goodbye. Getting involved would only bring back memories he did not want to remember.

Recalling that Hinata was waiting for him, he tried to think of something to get this clingy girl and stoic boy to return.

"Look, I'm not staying in this village, so don't fret over me being " _in danger_ ". And that byakugan user on my tail has been trying to catch me, but I can handle her. She's tough and very stubborn, but I can deal with her." Sasuke tried to convince them.

Karin pursed her lips, pushing her glasses up. "You look like you know her well."

Shit.

He forgot how perceptive this chick was. "Yeah...it's cause she's been chasing after me for a _whole_ year." He muttered, sarcastically.

Juugu watched their exchange, emotionless.

"I think we should head back..."He spoke up, glancing at the furious red-head.

"But we just got here!"She complained, displeased that he wasn't on her side. "And I want to see _Sasuke_!"She threw her arms around him, this time more eagerly.

Peering down at her with a disgusted look, he pushed her away again. "Fine. But just for today, I want you both gone by tomorrow morning."

Hinata stood by the lamp post on the street, clamping her hands together nervously.

Sasuke had told her to meet him here in an hour and he was now twenty minutes late. After her encounter with the little boy and the ominous message that _might_ have been directed toward her, she felt distressed. And now Sasuke being late made her even _more_ distressed, hoping nothing happened to him. He wasn't the type to be late to anything.

Is he in trouble? Did he get caught up in a fight? ...Some people were giving him stares when they walked together before...Did he run into _The Righteous_ followers? They agreed they would pursue them together. Did he get lost, maybe?

Sasuke? Lost? No, that can't be it. Then why was he-

After waiting for another twenty minutes, he showed up, jogging toward her. Hinata scanned his body quickly, making sure he was alright, sighing in relief when she noticed he was okay.

"Sorry, I'm late." He gasped, standing in front of her.

Hinata could see one of his sleeves of his shirt pulled to the side, as if someone had kept tugging down on it too hard. But other than that, he was fine.

"It's okay." She replied, slowly. "Did something happen?"

His face changed slightly before it transformed back into his usual composed expression. "Not really,

you?"

They resumed walking, Sasuke kept looking around, watchful. Hinata frowned slightly, answering him. "I ran into a boy who was forced to spray paint someone's shop by my target's people." She explained, looking up at him, who she noticed continued to avoid her eyes.

"Yeah? So they're after the kids, too." He replied, conversationally.

Hinata nodded, calmly. "The boy spray painted a message on the wall that has been bothering me. It-"

"Hey, Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted her, raking his fingers into his hair, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. He finally turned to meet her eyes, a guilty look spreading his expression.

Hinata waited, dreading his words. Since he came back, he was acting weird and she knew it had to be because of her actions before. It _had_ to be. There was no other reason she could think of. It looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue that he was hiding from her. Hinata had read enough romance stories that she knew when a boy acted like this, he either had did something he was guilty of and wanted to confess, or he was about to do something that centered around breaking the relationship or her heart (in this case).

"W-What is it?"Hinata cracked, already feeling the tears sting her eyes.

 _She wanted to stay by his side._

Sasuke gaped at the girl in front of him. She was _crying_. _Why_?! What did he do?!

"O-Oi, Hinata." He stammered as he reached out to her, hesitant. Seeing her upset expression, he dropped his hands weakly, not knowing what to do.

He watched her trying to wipe her tears, hiding her them from him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her softly.

"I'm not."She muttered.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Hinata, I'm not blind."

When she refused to talk, he slipped one of his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers together. Pulling her to him, he pushed her hair away, tipping her chin up to make her look at him. Searching her wet eyes, he asked again, this time more persistently, " _Tell_ me what's wrong."

"I'm worried about what you were going to say moments ago." She confessed, miserably.

"Why would you..."He trailed off, his eyes widening when he realized what she meant. " _Oh_."

He was about to suggest to her that they should find a different place to stay for the night, since he had Karin and Juugu staying in his apartment. He didn't want them to run into her or find out that he was staying with the "Byakugan user" who was supposed to be on his tail. Nor did he was to try to fix the

misunderstanding by claiming he was basically infatuated with that girl.

He didn't expect that she'd instead think he was _leaving_ her.

Wasn't she the one who was acing distant today anyways? How the tables turned.

"Hinata...you're confusing the shit out of me." Sasuke sighed, pulling her into his arms.

The girl clenched his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

 _I guess this is a bad time to tell her we're not going back home today._ Sasuke thought, apprehensively.

"What? What do you mean?" The girl pulled her hand out of his, Sasuke already expecting this reaction from her.

"Yeah..."Sasuke scratched his jaw, trying to think up a good excuse. "I was thinking that instead of going back and forth, and since we still haven't searched the entire village and found any _real_ clues, we might as well stay at a hotel for the night." He finished, trying to put on a serious expression.

"Why?" Hinata looked at him curiously. "It's not that far away..."

"Yeah, I know. But..."Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, unable to meet her eyes. He felt like an ass lying to her. "You never know, I was thinking that maybe since nothing really happened during the day, maybe something will at night?" He tried to convince her. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea, now that he thought about it.

Pursing her rosy lips, she thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, but you're paying." She laid her hands on her hip, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes, humorously. "I was going to anyway."

Well, that went well.

 _Those idiots better be gone by the next morning, or they'll ruin everything._

"What do you mean you only have single rooms? I need two." Sasuke snapped at the woman at the register, who smacked her lips while chewing her gum, peering up at him with an apathetic expression.

"Look, kid. This is all we have, the rooms are all filled. Take it or leave it."She replied, her voice bored.

Sasuke noticed a family behind him standing in line, eavesdropping on their conversation. Sighing, he looked back at the woman with a pissed off look. " _Alright_. I'll fucking take it."

The woman smacked her fingers at the register and reached for the key.

Hinata sat at the gray couch, waiting for Sasuke. Nervously, she played with her hair, wrapping the strands around her fingers.

Sasuke surprised her when he asked if they could stay in the village longer. It wasn't like it was a bad idea, but siting here in a hotel alone with this boy, Hinata could tell that to everyone else it looked something more " _inappropriate_." When they finally reunited, Hinata could feel the tension in the atmosphere when she talked to him, how he looked a bit secretive and hesitant. She had foolishly made the wrong assumption.

"I'm acting weird..."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, who looked like he was engaged in an argument with the lady at the desk, on the brink of snapping.

A mother and her two teenager daughters sat across from her. Hinata muttered a hello, when they met her eyes.

"What are you doing here all alone?" The mother asked sweetly, her daughters staring at her with their green eyes. Seeing their matching hair-cuts and similar body size and height, she thought that they may be twins.

"I'm waiting for-" She was about to say Sasuke, but of course they didn't know who that was. What would she say? Her boyfriend? Is that who he was to her now? "My friend." She answered instead, thinking that they might get the wrong idea if she said her " _boyfriend_ ", especially since she was in an hotel with him alone.

" _Alright_. I'll fucking take it."

Hinata turned toward Sasuke, to see him snatch the key from the lady, with a irritated glare.

"He's scary." One of the daughters confessed, observing him.

If someone said this to her about two months ago, Hinata would have agreed. "Sasuke just likes things to go his way." She defended him, explaining to the girls.

Getting up, Hinata followed Sasuke when he signaled her that he was done.

"Where did you get those pajama's?" Sasuke peered at the girl who dressed in loosely-fitted night wear, feeling confused. It was made of white lace, pale pink buttons keeping the front shirt closed. He could see that it was not her size, it looked too big on her but not as big as the shirt he dressed in her in some times. She even tied her long hair back in a pony tail. Sasuke frowned slightly at her new hair style.

"T-The mother in the next room let me borrow it from one of her daughters." She mumbled, walking past him and sitting on the edge of the bed. It was only then that she began to scan the room, her expression turning into a worried one. "W-Why is there only o-o-one bed?"

"Beats me." He shrugged, flopping onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. He knew she'd freak out, which

is why he kept bugging that lady on the desk to get him two rooms, or at least a room with two beds, but they never had any. If she wanted to start complaining, let her complain to the hotel's owner first.

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Sasuke laid against the bed. Since she started to live with him, he had to settle for the couch every night. If she was going to complain or kick him out or make him sleep on the floor, she was _dreaming_.

"B-But.."He heard her utter, helplessly.

"I thought you said you're not afraid of me anymore." He reminded her.

Silence. "I'm not afraid of you." She replied, softly. He could tell she was still edgy about it, despite that.

Exhaling, he lifted his arm, sitting up. He met her strained expression, looking at her calmly. Remembering the tense atmosphere crawled between them throughout the day, he asked, "Hinata, you've been acting weird all day. Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

The girl bit her lip, darting her eyes away.

Annoyed, Sasuke asked again. " Tell me what's got you worked up." He watched her, noticing her fidget. "Are you... regretting _us_?"

"T-That's not it!" She burst, twisting around, folding her legs below her, her tiny hands in fists in front of her. "I-I...I was thinking-"

"About?"

"About how I wanted to tell you something-"

"Which is?"

"Sasuke-san! Let me finish!" She pouted, scowling at him.

Grinning, he waved at her to continue, glad that the tension was slowly seeping out of the room.

"Y-You're so annoying!" She confessed, unamused.

"Is that why you don't like me?" He pretended to be hurt, loving how the kitty squirmed when he teased it.

"N-No, I like you!" Hinata burst, frowning. " I do like you! But you're just mean some times and you t-tease me a lot."

Sasuke raised his eye brows, his playful attitude gone. Was that a confession?

The girl must have realized what she said, because she turned silent again, blushing fiercely.

"So you were acting all weird today because you wanted to confess?" He smirked, teasing her.

Teasing aside, he was secretly pleased that she's been acting like this because she had been thinking about _him_. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about her distancing herself away from him.

"N-No!" She scowled, playing with her fingers. "Not everything is about you."

"Yeah?" He grinned. "Then why won't you look at me? And why when I touch you, you freak out? And can you explain that blush on your cheeks?"

"Stop teasing me!"She exclaimed, hiding her face.

Not wanting to torment her anymore, he dropped it. "Alright, then what else were you thinking about that's making you act weird?"

"It's when we split up." She began, her eyes full of relief to see him turn the conversation to serious matters. "I ran into a boy who was forced to carry out a job."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Um, yeah. He was ordered to spray a message, I mean, a _warning_ on the wall of a shop." She explained, looking slightly worried. "I think it was for me."

" _You_? What did it say?" He sat up straighter, doubtful.

 _"The Righteous watches the White-eyed one."_ She recited from memory, biting her lip. "What do youthink it means?"

"I'm assuming the "White-eyed one" is you." Sasuke responded, thoughtfully. "It seems like this man knows who you are."

"I can't think who that person could be though. I don't have any problems with anyone!" Hinata shook her head, confused.

"Maybe you don't, but this person does." He replied, frowning "Or he knows that he's your target and you're after him, somehow?"

"Maybe..."She shrugged, unconvinced. "What about you? What did you find?"

Recalling his meeting with Karin and Juugo, he lied, feeling horrible all of sudden, "Nothing. Just the usual stares and people refusing to talk."

The girl nodded, believing him. She was about to say something else, when she let out a reluctant yawn.

"Ready to sleep now?" He smirked at her, as she flushed a deep red.

Hinata felt something push down on her waist, startling her awake. Her eyes opened to darkness and to an unfamiliar room, until she remembered that she was in a hotel room for the night...with Sasuke who had rolled in his sleep and is currently suffocating her with half of his body.

Scrambling below him, trying to push him off without alerting him, she tried to scoot out from beneath him. Seeing his face twist in an annoyed expression, he pulled her tighter to him, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Sasuke buried his face in her neck, breathing softly.

Gulping, Hinata was about to push him away again when she heard him grunt in his sleep. Peering at his pained expression, she realized that he was dreaming.

Her fingers shaking, she ran her fingers down his cheekbones, easing his tension with her gentle touch.

Hinata used to get nightmares herself, most revolved around her cousin, Neji. She wondered what Sasuke dreamed about.

Or what he thought about. Or what he would do if Konoha wasn't still after him. How he would live his lonely life, on his own? If she hadn't gotten close to him, would he still be wandering around aimlessly, trying to find a purpose in life? He did tell her that he found his purpose in her, but she wanted to know what he meant by that.

Feeling her trailing fingers, Sasuke opened his eyes, catching her hand.

Discovering it was just her, he relaxed.

"S-Sorry for waking you." She whispered, trying to explain what she was doing to his startled expression. "You were having a nightmare."

Hinata knew that he had lost his entire clan long time ago, and grew up all alone. But that was all she knew, except that he was friends with Naruto-kun and was an exceptional ninja. Since meeting him, she slowly discovered bits and pieces more about him. How he knew how to cook, or how he treasured his necklace his mother gave him, or how he was actually kind inside despite his cold attitude, or how he had nightmares about his buried, dark past she still did not know about.

"Oh." He sighed, his voice low. Noticing that he was practically on top of her, Sasuke widened his eyes, looking at her apologetically.

He was about to detach himself from on top of her, when Hinata grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him back down to her.

She was so worried about her mission, about their relationship, that she forgot how lonely Sasuke was before. He was always there for her and was willing to be with her, and _she_ was having doubts about everything regardless of his feelings.

She wanted to _be_ with him. She wanted to _know_ him and _talk_ to him.

"Hina-"

Cupping his jaw, she cut off his startled words, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She could sense his shoulders were stiff and his reaction delayed, still not fully awakened yet. But when she pressed her lips firmly into his, tugging at his shirt, he eagerly responded in kind, no questions.

Sasuke rolled on his back, the kitty still hooked on top of him. Not breaking her surprising but much appreciated kiss, he ran his fingers down her long hair, remembering how he disliked it when she tied it up before. He could feel her shaking fingers, caressing his cheek, as he deepened the kiss. Her frame laid flat against him, her softest touches, timid and modest, driving him near insane on how shy she was.

Despite being the one who initiated the kiss, catching him off guard, she was being very chaste about it.

Breaking the kiss, he could feel the kitty breathing hard on top of him, looking at him with her intense eyes. "I wouldn't mind being woken up like this from now on." He grinned, beaming.

"What were you dreaming about?" She whispered, her eyes full of concern.

Pulling her against his chest, he replied, "Just a stupid dream about my older brother." He only said, not wanting her to worry.

"Tell me." She mumbled into his shirt. "I want to know."

Raising one of his brows slightly at the urgency of her voice, he looked down at her curiously.

"I want to know more about you, Sasuke-san." She kept talking, her face buried in his shirt. "I hardly know anything. You never talk to me about your past or what you're feeling."

"...You really want to know?"

The girl nodded, pushing herself off his chest to look at him, her moon eyes blaring in the dark. " _Please_."

"Why do you care so much?" He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. She knew that he disliked talking about his past and wanted to forget it. And she knew that he rather not talk about his past to anyone, especially his past with _Konoha_.

"I-I care because I noticed how distant you are, Sasuke-san. You don't let anyone in a-and I don't think bottling that all up i-is good for you." She cried, her eyes flashing.

Sasuke stared back at her, wordlessly.

"I k-know you're lonely and i-if I didn't meet you and got to know you, you'd be alone still." She continued, her adorable face twisting into a scolding look. "You love pushing everyone away, your friends and past life, but I-I noticed you still wear your clan's necklace. You act like you h-hate Konoha but I know you miss it, even if you w-won't admit can't act t-tough all the time." She huffed, the kitty exasperated, her hands in fists. "I don't even know what you f-feel for me, since you're teasing me all the time." She added, pursing her full lips in a pout.

He pulled her in for a hard kiss, hearing her shriek out in surprise. Rolling on top of her and trapping her below him, he leveled himself above her,careful not to crush her from his weight. Clenching her hair in fists, he tugged her closer to him, loving how she gasped out his name when he delved his

tongue inside her, tasting her.

Invisible barriers between them or not, Sasuke was ready to break them in an instant. She was too much for him. _Too_ much.

Sliding his hands down the sides of her borrowed white pajama's, he ran his fingers down her frame, feeling her shudder against him. He only broke the hot kiss so he could slide down to her exposed neck, biting softly at the skin, feeling her clench his arms, her nails digging in his skin. He let his lips slide further down, breathing in her scent, while she panted freely, stopping at the first button of her shirt. Smirking up at her, he removed the first button with his teeth, while watching her . She peered back him, her cheeks flushed.

Not seeking permission, he slipped his hungry hands below her night shirt, feeling her hands clenched deeper into his arms in reaction.

 _"S_ - _Sasuk-!"_

"You're _not_ stopping me, Hinata." He warned, busy opening up the pesky buttons of her shirt. Never before he hated the invention of buttons until now.

Finally undoing the last button, he ripped open the shirt. Feeling exposed, the girl peered at him in the dark, tentatively, her expression shy. So she wouldn't think he was some uncontrollable ravenous beast, he kissed her, easing her discomfort. He pulled her in a softer, more sensual kiss, nipping her bottom lip gently, as she let out a moan that drove him nearly insane. Feeling bold, he ran his fingers down her flat stomach, enjoying the feel of her naked skin on the tip of his fingers.

"S-Stop a-a-avoiding my q-questions!" She gasped, jumping slightly when he slid his hands up near the edge of her bra.

"Which one is that?" Sasuke replied, distracted. Slipping his fingers below her navy blue bra, he placed his forehead against hers, half-closing them. Teasing her, he rubbed the bottom of her breast with his thumb, wondering how far they were going to go. "You asked _a lot_ of them."

Before he could undo the clasp of her bra, she quickly brought her hands up, and grabbed his hands to stop him. Freezing, he paused immediately.

Swallowing, she looked up at him, her face centimeters away. "Sasuke-san..."She urged.

Sighing, he gave her a defeated look. Detaching himself from her, he sat at the edge of the bed, trying to calm his racing heart and stop his brain from telling him to pounce on her and taking her right there, right now.

Buttoning her shirt, she also sat up, sitting next to him, looking all nervous and worried. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Groaning, he pushed back his hair. "I _knew_ you were going to apologize." It wasn't _her_ fault that he basically ravished her, and couldn't stop himself from touching her.

She looked at him like she was about to apologize again, but his stern look stopped her.

They sat in an awkward silence for some time, the awkwardness of it beginning to make him feel quite uncomfortable. Remembering her "questions" from before, he spoke up.

"Hinata, I know that you want me to talk to you..."He began, noticing how the kitty suddenly shot her head up, her eyes widening. "How you want me to open up to you but..."She sat up straighter, a hopeful expression crossing her face, already making him regret his next words. "But I need time. I'm afraid if I told you about my past life, about what I did, you'd see me as a different person." He confessed.

What was he going to say to her? How he hurt his friends, how he killed so many people on his revengeful mission against his brother, how he worked with Orochimaru, and then with the Akatsuki, how he tried to destroy Konoha, or how he killed Danzo and enjoyed it wholeheartedly? Or maybe how he almost started a rebellion and wanted the world to submit to him?

But there was one thing he was willing to tell her.

"I don't care how dark your past is, Sasuke-san..."She began, looking at him with a sad expression. "I know you are _good_ now."

Smiling tiredly, he motioned her to come closer. "C'mere."

The girl moved toward him, still shy as ever. Letting her settle in his arms, her head laid against his chest, he buried his face into her soft hair.

"I'll tell you more about me, but not all at once. A little each day, sounds good?" He compromised. The girl shot up from his arms, looking at him with a happy expression.

"Really?"

He nodded, smirking. "But in return, you have to tell me something in return as well."

The girl nodded in agreement, no questions.

She was _so_ going to regret it.

"Alright, one question. What do you want to know?" He asked her, watching her purse her lips as she thought for the right question.

"Oh!" She burst, clapping her hands. Sasuke waited for her question, when she suddenly turned quiet. Looking at the blush forming on her cheeks, her head hanging low, he leaned toward her, now completely interested in her unspoken question.

"What is it, Hinata?" He pressed her, wondering what's making her so flustered.

"I-I um, w-wanted to ask you about something f-from your past, but now..."She trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"But now?" Sasuke repeated.

"But now, I want to know...well..."

"Just spit it out, Hyuuga!" He frowned, patience seeping out.

"Sasuke-san, I wanted to know your f-feeling for me." She stuttered, not meeting his eyes. "Y-You keep teasing me, so I don't know when you're being serious or when y-you're not. And I..."

He exhaled, leaning back. This is what she wanted to know? He had thought his actions would have made it clear by now, but since girls loved hearing it out loud, he might as well. "You think i'm just fooling around with you?"

"N-No...maybe."

"No? Maybe?" Sasuke snorted, trying not to laugh. "You're an idiot." He shook his head, grinning.

"S-Shut up!" She pouted, displeased.

Pushing himself back against the bed, falling into the pillows, he peered at her with a sly smile. "I won't say shit, you'll have to figure it out yourself, kitty."

The girl gawked at him."That's not fair! You said you'll answer my question!" She complained.

When he didn't answer, pretending to be asleep, she grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked him in the face with it.

The next day, Hinata woke up to find Sasuke missing from his side of the bed. Changing into the regular clothes, she left the hotel room and knocked next door, to return the pajamas.

Thanking the mother, she returned to the room and found Sasuke inside, coming out of the bathroom, his hair wet.

"Hey." She muttered, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey, back." He wiped his face with the towel. "You ready to go?"

Nodding, they exited the place, Hinata ignoring the whispers in the hall when they saw them walking out together.

When they entered Sasuke's apartment, Hinata let out a sigh. It was nice being back in this village, in his cozy place. Unlike the other village, this village had more "life" to it.

After deciding that Sasuke needed to buy a cloak, since apparently he couldn't stand being without one, they returned to the village. After doing some shopping, they found him one that resembled the one he had before.

Watching him put it on in the shop, Hinata waved goodbye in her head at his uncovered body, now buried behind the baggy cloak. He had looked at her depressed look when he put it on with a

questioning look, but Hinata quickly told him it was nothing.

"I'm going to grab my katana." He told her, moving to the living room.

Hinata peered at the apartment, realizing that it was a bit messy. The dishes in the kitchen sink was dirty even though she had washed all of them before they left.

That's weird.

Walking into "her" room, she pushed it open. The covers she had fixed on the bed, was sprawled across the floor, the windows cranked open, even though she had made sure to lock them.

"Sasuke, did you come back to the apartment since we left?" She called.

"No, I didn't." He answered, his voice coming from the living room.

"I think someone broke in." She called back.

Searching around the room, she found some of her clothes were tossed from the drawers. Picking them up and sorting them back into the drawers, Hinata picked up a flimsy tee from the ground beside the bed.

This...This isn't mine...

"What do you mean someone broke in?" Sasuke walked in the room, "Maybe your police boy dropped by or something..." When she didn't turn around and answer, he walked deeper into the room and crouched on the floor, near where she was sitting. Looking at the shirt she was clenching in her hands, he was about to ask her what was wrong, but noticing her expression, he stopped himself.


	19. Chapter 19

_So this is why he was being secretive yesterday when he came back..._

Clenching the frail shirt between her tight fingers, Hinata turned toward the boy crouching next to her, her voice cold as ice.

"Sasuke-san."

"Y-Yes."

Hearing his voice shake, his face twisted in a nervous and slightly frightened expression, made her feel sadistically happy. Sasuke tried to conceal the guilty look on his face, but Hinata could read it as clear as day.

"What is this?"

"Your shirt?"

"This is _not_ my shirt."

"O-Oh."

"Do you know who it's for?"

"...No."

Hinata nodded, her face calm as ever. Getting up, she let the tee slip from her hands as she exited the room, soundlessly.

 _Shittttttt. Dammit Karin. Fuck. Fuckkkk._

As soon as they walked in the house, Sasuke almost grabbed Hinata and pushed her back outside, trying to think up a stupid ass excuse to convince her not to come inside his apartment, at least not until he cleaned everything up. But he stopped himself, remembering that he finally got her to feel comfortable around him and the last thing he wanted was her to distrust him again.

Sasuke told them to leave the next day, and they did. But they freaking _trashed_ the place (most likely due to Karin's temper) and made it look like someone broke in. Not to mention, someone forgot her freaking _shirt_. Who forgets their fucking _clothes_?

What the fuck did she do? Strip naked when she slept?

Pushing himself on his feet, Sasuke scrambled after his enraged kitty. It stunned him to see her look so remote and detached, making the whole ordeal even more worse for him.

He stepped out of the room, following to wherever she ran off to, and noticed her shoving her feet into her shoes by the front door, struggling to get them on.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, tentative.

"That's none of your business." She muttered, her voice still frigid and her face expressionless. Sasuke stood, watching her awkwardly. Her hair had slipped off her shoulders, covering half her face. But he was still able to spot that cold and fuming face of hers.

Sasuke watched her close the clasps of her sandals, his hands in his pockets. He never saw this side of her before. It was sexy as fuck, and it would have probably have turned him on in other circumstances, but instead he felt like a jerk right now.

Not that he didn't anything wrong! It was a complete misunderstanding, and he wanted to fix it.

But that meant he had to tell her first about Karin's and Juugo's surprise visit, of which he " _forgot_ " to mention to her.

Hinata stood up, moving to open the door behind her.

"Hinata, let me _explain_." He moved toward her, trying to stop her from leaving.

She flinched away from him, causing him to drop his hands. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"What?" He stopped, right in between her and the door, blocking her.

"You n-never want to talk to me about anything." She cried, her head hanging low. "I didn't even now you already h-had a l-l-lover or someone living w-with you before. And then you didn't w-want to go back yesterday, and said you wanted to go to a hotel, and n-now I know why because of that w-woman's clothes. I think she got m-mad to see my stuff which is w-why she ruined the house."

Sasuke gaped at her, wondering how she manged to connect the dots and come up with that ridiculous story and make it sound like it was almost _true_. Only thing was, it wasn't!

"Whoa, you got it all _wrong_." He spoke, incredulously. "I have no lover or some crazy chick like that living with me." The only crazy chick he knew was Karin, and if he saw her again, he was going to snap her neck.

"Then why is her shirt in the bedroom?" She sniffed, her hands on her hips, looking at him with utter disbelief. "And the house dirty?"

"I..well..."He met her eyes, stumped. _Just tell her_.

Fuck, Karin.

"You're lying to me!" She tried to shove him aside to get to the door knob.

"I'm not. Listen." He begged, leaning toward her, serious. She stepped away from him when he tried to grab her shoulders."I ran into Karin and Juugo yesterday when we split up." He confessed, causing her to freeze.

"Karin and Juugo?!" She repeated, skepticism in her voice.

Sasuke nodded, " Yeah. I let them stay in my apartment, which is why I suggested we stay at a hotel so they won't run into you and get the wrong idea." He tried to reason with her. "I didn't mean to lie."

"You told me that you split with Team Taka and I never saw you with them this entire year!" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"I never did see them until yesterday." Sasuke confirmed, " _they_ tracked me down."

"How?" She continued to drill him. "It took _me_ a long time to find you!"

Sasuke pursed his lips, realizing that it was going to take some major convincing until she finally believed him.

"Juugo has the ability to communicate and command animals." He explained. "He uses them to track down and find anything he wants. Karin asked him to find me, and they did."

Hinata stared at him, trying to read his eyes. He stared back, silently. Finding whatever she was looking for, probably to see if he was being truthful or not, she relaxed a bit. After a moment, she sighed. "Then why didn't you tell me before?"

Sasuke rubbed his jaw, unconsciously.

 _Yeah, why didn't you?_

It wasn't like she was his wife or anything. He didn't need to mention everything that happened to him. But seeing her reaction, Sasuke realized that she felt hurt at being lied to. Which shocked him, since they only just became a "couple". He didn't think she'd be actually serious about it and besides...

"I didn't think it was important since I basically never wanted them around in the first place?"

"Of course it's important!" She started again, her calm demeanor vanishing."What if I ran into them? What if they saw us together? What if when we got back here, and they found us coming in together?" She continued to shoot more " _what if_ " questions at him, Sasuke slowly beginning to understand what was worrying her.

He frowned at her, now more pissed at her anger than turned on. "And so _what_ if they saw us?" He interrupted her, a dark scowl on his face as he eyed her.

"You just said that you made us go to a hotel so they won't see us!" She peered up at him, with a pointed look.

 _Yeah, but she didn't have to be so edgy about it._

"Yes...but now i'm starting to regret that decision." He glared at her. "But since I saved your ass, and apparently you're more worried about yelling at me, I guess I won't being getting thanks. Unlike you, I don't care if they saw us, I only lied for _you_."

Actually, he did care. Because if they, no _SHE_ found out, she'd freak out and he'll never be able to convince Karin to go back _and_ make sure she won't tell anyone.

But his male pride getting to him, Sasuke didn't like the idea that his girl (?) was self-conscious about being seen with him, regardless of their stupid situation.

"You could have still told me, I would have understood." She replied, defensively. "When you came back yesterday late, I got worried. _You should have told me_."

"Well, that's the kind of person I am." He spat, feeling pissed that she wasn't going to back down like he assumed she was. She can forget it if she thought she was winning this argument. If she wanted a relationship with him, fine. But if she thought that he was going to turn into someone that he wasn't, it wasn't happening.

"If you don't like it, you can just-"

"Leave?" She interrupted, her eyes flashing finishing his sentence.

Sasuke closed his jaw, not answering her question.

Shoving him aside, this time he let her, as she grabbed the door knob and twisted. Sasuke didn't bother stopping her when she slammed the door shut, leaving who knows where.

Fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hikaru, stop pooping on the villagers!" Hinata shouted at her bird friend, who blatantly ignored her command and continued to soar above her, the villagers watching the bird warily.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Hinata slouched on a random, big rock on the side of the road.

Hinata didn't know why she was so furiously upset. One moment she was in a good mood and then next she was seeing red. It didn't help that Hikaru joined her on her walk of shame.

After making a fool out of herself, by slamming the door and leaving his place, she realized how childish she was being. Of course she knew Sasuke wasn't in a relationship with anyone, _she_ out of all people knew that. It was her job to basically spy on everything he did since the beginning of the mission. Not once did he ever associate himself with anyone.

But after noticing how secretive he was yesterday, not to mention how he pushed her away and suggested a " _questioning_ " game instead of telling her about him, Hinata couldn't handle being in the dark anymore. Karin's shirt was just the final spark.

Noticing Hikaru moving away, she got up. Hikaru, who never fails to ditch her, increased his pace and disappeared into the sky.

Sighing once again, she continued on, this time alone.

Hinata walked aimlessly on the streets of Grass, clearly with no destination in her mind save the fact that she wanted to put distance between her and his stupid apartment.

 _If you don't like it, you can just-_

"Ugh! Stupid Sasuke-san, I'm never coming back anyway!" Hinata muttered out loud, groaning. Noticing some people turn toward her, surprised by her random cry, she walked furiously ahead, ignoring the whispering and the stares.

Is it really so wrong for her to ask him to open up to her?

"If only Sakura-chan was here, maybe she can help me convince him to be less of a grouch." Hinata thought out loud.

Sakura-chan!

Hinata quickly recalled how infatuated her pink-haired friend was with Sasuke throughout their times in the Konoha academy. She knew that the girl had a change of heart after the war, since her attention suddenly refocused on her former crush. But it did not stop Hinata from feeling somewhat guilty.

Remembering how Sasuke insulted Sakura when she told him of her friend's letters, she knew that Sasuke did not return Sakura-chan's feelings. If there was any.

Almost running into a tall man holding a box of potatoes, Hinata quickly caught her feet before tripping.

It was weird that after separating from everyone from in Konoha, that _she_ out of all people, suddenly caught his interest. She went from being enemies to his girlfriend.

...

 _Stupid brain!_ , she inwardly yelled at her traitorous organ.

"I'm not his girlfriend. He's mean and bossy!" Hinata practically screamed, not caring who was watching. She has become more apathetic since she met Sasuke, his carelessness about everything rubbing on her. "I hate him!" She confessed, curling her nose.

She resumed walking, this time stomping her foot with each step, her eyes glued on the ground.

She was about to take another hard step when she felt her foot connect with a boot. Yelping, she reached for her knees, her toes that were pointing out from her sandals, numb and slightly bruised.

"I would ask why did you stomp on my foot so hard, but looking at you, it seems like it hurt you more than me."

Hinata looked up to see a snarky, blond boy, who was staring down at her with a humorous grin.

"Tsumugu, what are you doing here?" Hinata straightened, scanning her eyes to see he was still in his work clothes, outfit and all. _Was he skipping work again?_

"I was actually on my way to see you guys." He admitted. "What are you doing here? Aren't you guys working on that mission still?"

"Yeah, we are." Hinata murmured, looking at Tsumugu awkwardly. She just realized that he still didn't know anything about her and Sasuke.

Well, _if_ they were still together, since he basically rubbed her off and she willingly left him in his apartment.

"Good, then we can head back and talk there. My boss left to investigate with the chief police in the neighboring villages and I have the day off." Tsumugu motioned her to walk with him, in the direction of Sasuke's place.

Hinata hesitated. "Um, can we talk somewhere else? I can tell Sasuke-san everything later." She offered, rubbing her arms nervously.

She was _not_ going back after leaving like an idiot.

"Huh?" He stared at her confused. "Why not?"

Because I don't want see him right now!

"Well, if that isn't Hinata!"

Hinata twisted her head to her left, to see a familiar old man walk up to her, holding bags of groceries in both his hands.

"Hoshi-san!" Hinata greeted him, grateful for the interruption. Moving toward him, she bowed respectfully. "It's good to see you again." She smiled warmly at him, remembering how kind he was to her when she stayed for dinner once...with _Sasuke_.

Shaking her head from thoughts of Sasuke, she met the old man's tired eyes. "Here, let me help you." Hinata reached out to take some of the bags, when he jerked his arms away.

"No, no! Why would I make a cutie like you hold such heavy weight?" Hoshi exclaimed loudly, earning a faint blush from Hinata at the word "cutie.'

"Then let me." A deeper voice interrupted, as Tsumugu reached out to help.

Hoshi eyed him, raising his bushy eye brows. Tsumugu took the bags from his hand, Hinata noticed that Hoshi did not complain when he did.

"I'm Tsumugu, by the way!" He grinned, pointing a thumb to himself. As always, his friendly aura soaked them, as he lightened up the mood immediately. Even Hoshi, Hinata noticed, seemed to enjoy the boy's company.

"Lead the way, old man! We'll drop them at your place, we can't have you breaking your back!"

"I'm not that old, you punk!"

Hinata followed the two men, laughing quietly. Even though she was still upset (and confused) what went down with her and Sasuke today, she was grateful for some "fresh" air. She knew could not avoid thinking about Sasuke all day, but just for now, she wanted to be distracted from her thoughts.

Hinata looked at Tsumugu's back, as he tried to sneakily steal some of the cherries in one of the bags without Hoshi-san looking.

"Hey, I saw that!" Hoshi-san called, by Hinata's side.

Tsumugu turned to give him an innocent look, before continuing on. They followed him, not far behind.

"I can't believe you moved on from that boy that quick." Hoshi scratched his beard, smirking. "But your new boyfriend suits you, he's more friendlier. Kinda like you." He commented, looking back at Tsumugu who was obviously still trying to steal a cherry from the bag.

Hinata widened her eyes. "No, no, no! We're...we're not _together_." She shook her head, trying to wave away his misunderstanding. She liked Tsumugu, but only as a dear friend.

It wasn't like she told Hoshi-san that she was going out with Sasuke-san in the first place, any way.

"Oh?" Hoshi implored. "I see. Well anyway, I was on my way home to make lunch, you two should stay over." He invited her, making sure Tsumugu also heard him.

Sharing a nod with Tsumugu, they agreed.

As soon as they reached Hoshi's home, he slipped into the kitchen, telling them to sit outside behind the house, at the tables in his back porch. Since the weather was so nice outside, they agreed to have lunch out.

"This man lives in this house all by himself?" Tsumugu stared at the house, surveying the open land on all sides. It was huge, not just the house, but the amount of land he owned. Hinata wondered what he used to do before settling in this house away from the village, all alone.

"Yeah..."She answered his question, when she noticed a small puppy poking it's tiny little head from the side of the back door of the porch.

Her animal loving instincts taking over, Hinata shot up from her seat and tentatively walked toward the little black puppy.

"Awww..." She whispered, cooing.

Tsumugu turned in his chair to see what she was doing. "What are-" He stopped when he noticed the pup as well. "Hey, that's a dog."

It was a cute dog!

Walking much closer, Hinata reached her hand out and gently rubbed the fur behind the lil pup's ears. The pup jolted at her touch, but after she began massaging him, he responded to her touch. Trotting toward her from behind the door, she scooped him up in her arms, returning to her chair and placing the pup on her lap.

"He's so cute." She commented, smoothing his black fur.

"Well, now we know he doesn't live alone. I think he has more dogs." Tsumugu nudged his head, Hinata turning to see a large dog house. It was beautiful. It looked more like a mini home for humans. It even had a window built on both sides!

Was Hoshi-san a wood user?

The lil pup snuggled into her lap, its black eyes peering up at her with interest.

"You're good with dogs." Tsumugu noted, watching the dog in her lap, settle itself.

"I used to have a friend who had a dog." Hinata explained, recalling Kiba's dog who she also befriended. "I wonder if this puppy has a name..."

"He doesn't."

Hinata looked up to see Hoshi come out the back door, a pot of food in his hand. Hinata tried to get up and help him, but remembered the lil pup practically sleeping in her lap.

Tsumugu, upon noticing her, shot up and helped him instead.

After serving the food in the plates, Hinata asked, "Why didn't you name him?" She wondered, curiously. Careful not to spill on the puppy, she brought the spoon to her lips.

Hoshi-san shrugged. "There's too many of them and they all nearly look the same. It's troublesome."

"How many do you have?" Tsumugu raised his eyebrows, eyeing the perfectly made dog house again.

Noticing his eyes dart at the dog house, he smirked. "About twelve. That house right there was built by that stupid boy, Sasuke."

"You know him?" Tsumugu widened his eyes at Hoshi, gaping. "And _he_ built it?!"

Hinata looked back at the house, shocked herself.

She knew that Hoshi had punished him before for ruining his land by making him do work for him, but the fact that he helped him build a dog house surprised her. It looked like the house was built by a skilled architect or a work of a wood user! She didn't think that Sasuke could be that creative and artistic.

Some more things that she discovered she did not know about him.

"Yeah, even though I told him to build me a dog house before. He came back one day voluntarily, and built me another for the new pups." Hoshi scoffed, as if he was recalling a bad memory instead. "Although he broke it several times before finally finishing it."

Voluntarily?

"He's...so nice."

Both men darted their eyes toward Hinata.

Did she just say that out loud?

Blushing she sputtered, "I mean, that he willingly helped you out!"

"Yeah, he isn't the Mr. Nice guy type." Hoshi-san remarked.

"Tell me about it." Tsumugu agreed, which earned him a confused look by Hoshi.

"You friends with him, boy?"

"Oh, no. I only got to know him through Hinata-chan."

"That's what I thought. That boy is such a lonely bastard, of course you'd know him through her."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? That guy has a thing for her."

"What?! He told me he isn't interested, no way man..."

"Trust me boy, that kid is really oblivious when it comes to this stuff."

"Oblivious to what, exactly?"

Hinata looked back and forth at the two men, as if they forgot she was even there. She could feel her face get hot, as they discussed Sasuke in front of her. It was odd since she and Sasuke were basically together already.

Or might be, since she screwed it all up. Not that it was all her fault.

"Ano..."She began, interrupting them before they started getting in a argument on whether or not Sasuke had feelings for her. "I have to go."

She got up, "Thank you for the food Hoshi-san." She bowed respectfully.

Tsumugu got up as well. "I'll walk you, i'm done too."

"Are you taking that pup with you?" Hoshi nodded toward the puppy she was still cocooning her in her chest.

Oh! She almost forgot!

"Oh, sorry!" She tried to detach the dog from her shirt, but it's claws dug into the fabric. "Hey! You're gonna rip my shirt!" She pouted disapprovingly at the dog, who only responded with a bark.

Hoshi chuckled. "He's taking a liking to you."

Hinata grabbed his tiny paws, and removed them from her chest. Setting him down on the floor, the dog started to bark crazily, running around her in circles.

"Hinata-chan, just take him with you." Hoshi told her.

"What? But-"

"That dog clearly liked you and besides, I have enough of these pups to pass around. Just take him." He nodded at her, smiling.

Hinata picked up the tiny pup, looking at him, unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, take him."

"Do you think Sasuke will let you keep him?" Tsumugu stared at the dog in her arms, as they walked.

Hinata tried to think up excuses to delay him from walking her back, but he told her that he needed to head back to the police building, since someone had to be posted there when his boss wasn't around, even though he had the day off. For someone who claimed to hate his work, he was devoted.

"I don't know. Or care." She pouted, snuggling the pup close.

If he wanted to have his way with her, then so will she. Hinata couldn't wait to see his infuriated face when she brought the pup home.

"Whoa. I didn't think I'd even hear that coming out from you." Tsumugu raised his eye brows. "Are you sure, you're the Hinata-chan I know?" He mocked, a grin tugging on his lips. "Is he giving you a hard time again? You want me to kick his ass?"

Hinata reluctantly smiled back. "It's okay. I can handle him."

Winking at her, he waved goodbye when they reached Sasuke's apartment. "I'll come by some time later this week, hopefully with news, kay?"

Hinata watched him leave, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled.

 _Here goes nothing._

Hinata creaked the unlocked door open, glad that he didn't bother locking it after she left.

She tiptoed down the hall, noticing how silent the apartment was.

Was he not home?

As soon as he heard the door slam, Sasuke grabbed his cloak he threw on the couch when he came in, and headed out himself, in the opposite direction.

What he needed right now was a distraction. Feeling pissed and annoyed, he dragged himself to the the usual training spot. He wanted to release all his fury on _something_. Anything to keep his mind from Hinata and her invisible hold on him.

How many times did he yell at himself inwardly to run after her and drag her back? He immediately regretted the last thing he told, no _implied_ , to her. He felt like an ass.

When Itachi was still around, the only thing he wished was for more times to spend with him and be his big brother he wanted. But instead he was forced to abandon his family and left them. Left _him_. What hurt him the most was the fact that he shouldered all that, and refused to talk to Sasuke about it.

So when Hinata wanted him to open up to her, he'd done the same. Refused to tell her anything, and just like his brother did with him, tried to lie his way through.

It wasn't like he didn't admire his brother, who he found out after growing up all his noble sacrifices he committed for the village he loved. It was just because Sasuke was _not like him._

And yet, he used the same strategies Itachi used against him to Hinata, and pushed her away.

 _Shit._

Sasuke stomped through the passing villagers, heading toward the west side of the village.

He didn't know where she ran off to, but thinking that she didn't want him around, he left her to herself. He needed time to think himself. Think over on what he wanted her to be in his life.

Sasuke finally got her to show interest in him, but he kept finding ways to push her away from, over and over.

It wasn't like it was completely _his_ fault. He had tried to save her ass, but he didn't realizing that she'd get hurt over him lying to her.

Sasuke turned to corner, finally exiting the village and onto the foresty part of the Grass. He was about to step in the forest and stroll toward his usual training spot, when he felt several chakra sources attempting to creep up on him.

Unlucky for them, Sasuke quickly spotted them.

One in the tree. One several feet inside the forest, behind the third tree to the right. One hiding behind that mossy boulder, one..

"Alright, come out." He called, causing his attackers to reveal themselves and rush toward him.

Good, finally some real action.

Hinata worriedly paced around in the living room, unable to sit down.

Since returning, it had been already three hours and Sasuke haven't showed up. Of course, she knew that he probably thought she wasn't coming back, so he wouldn't know she was waiting for her, but she still couldn't stop herself from panicking.

What if he got mad at her and got himself in trouble because of her? What if one of her target's people came after him?

The unnamed puppy watched her pace, copying her. Hinata smiled weakly at the creature, scooping him up and hugging him.

"I hate him. He makes me so worried." She murmured into the fur of the puppy, who only barked in response.

Suddenly, she heard a the front door creak open, a familiar boy with a familiar cloak walking in.

Rushing to the entrance, she began, "I'm sorr-" and quickly freezing.

"You're bleeding!" She stared at him with wide eyes, her hand shooting to cover her gaping mouth.

Sasuke stood in front of her, a red thin line stretched from the bottom of his left eye to the side of his jaw. Blood was seeping out of the cut and trailing down his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He gaped back at her, confused.

Ignoring his question, she grabbed his cloak, forcing him to sit down at one on the couches.

"I'm going to grab the first-aid kit!"

Hinata rushed inside the bathroom, rummaging in the cabinets. Finding the small kit, she returned to sit on her knees, beside him on the couch. Pulling out a alcohol wipe, she leaned toward the puzzled Sasuke.

"What happened?" She asked, wiping the blood from his cheek. He grimaced slightly at the sting of the wipe, Hinata trying to be as gentle as she could.

"Got caught up in a fight. Some bastards tried to rob me, but one of them turned out to be a annoying wind user." He snarled, recalling. "I'm fine, it's just a small cut." He added, pushing her hands away.

"You are not!" Hinata scolded him, slapping his hands. "The wound is deep and it might get infected if you don't clean it!" Sighing, he let her continue, Hinata knowing she won the fight.

Inwardly, she smiled how easily he gave in.

"Why did you even come back?" He blurted, darting his eyes away. "I thought you're leaving?"

Hinata removed her hand from his cheek, unable to look at him as well. She didn't plan on returning either, but she didn't have anywhere to stay, since she lived here now. And besides, after some thinking, Hinata realized that she was wrong about asking him to open up. She did want him, but at his own pace. If anything, the only thing she rightly should feel mad about, was that he lied to her about the Karin/Juugo thing.

"I-I...I was." She admitted, feeling her face slowly heat up. "I was, but then I did some thinking..."

"Yeah, same here."

Hinata looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Look, if you hate me for lying to you, please go ahead. I don't blame you." Sasuke peered at her, frowning a bit. "But, if you want me to turn into some sappy boyfriend who gives you flowers and shit, I can't do that."

WHAT?

"And if you think i'm gonna go out on dates with you and recite loves poems and tell you my dreams

and my past memories and stupid shit like that, I won't." He continued, a flash of horror at the thought of such things passed through him.

Hinata gaped at him, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I never asked you to do those for me!" She complained, and it was true! She _never_ wanted any of that, and she knew right when she started to like him, that he wouldn't even do such things for her, simply because he was _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Good, because I'm not." He snarled, returning her look of fury.

"Good, because I don't want you to!" She glared back. "And I don't even care if you bleed to death!" Stepping off the couch, she slammed the first aid kit close.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, unnerved. "I can heal myself, and i'm not going to bleed to _death_ , mind you."

"I hate you!" She groaned, running into the bedroom and slamming it shut. Jumping into the bed, she buried herself in the pillows.

Why did he make her so angry? All she wanted was to apologize and he started naming reasons that he won't ever do for her as her boyfriend. She just wanted to heal his cheek and make up with him, and instead he riled her up again!

 _Stupid Sasuke, I don't even know why I even like you!_

Sasuke debated whether or not he should go after her. When he first came in after his "training" session, he was utterly shocked to see her back. It saved him from doing something so embarrassing and beg her to come back.

And now he made her angry at him, even to the point where she claimed that she hated him.

He didn't know what came over him. Maybe telling her that he wouldn't be her perfect "boyfriend" was overdoing it. She clearly had no clue what he was talking about.

And he knew she still cared for him, seeing how worried she was seeing his scar.

Ughhhhh

Getting up from the couch, he walked over to his former bedroom, of which he lent to her.

He knocked once. "Hinata."

"Go away!" He heard a muffled shout from inside.

"Come on..."

"I hate you, leave me alone!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, twisting the door knob. He found her on top of the bed, hiding beneath the covers, her head buried under the pillows.

"I said leave me alone!" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Seeing him, she hugged one of the pillows to her chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

She was _crying_. Because of _him_.

"Hinata, stop crying." He frowned at her. "Are you seriously crying over this?"

She curled her lips, saying nothing.

"Fine. I'll take you out one date, but that's it."

...

"Then how about I buy you flowers? Don't girls like that shit?"

...

"I'll get you a necklace or something, but no way in hell i'm singing love poems to you, alright?"

At that thought, he noticed her trying to hide a smile.

Bingo.

Taking that as permission, he sat next to her on the bed, as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke could tell she was still upset with him.

"Hinata, how much do you know about my brother, Itachi?" He began, scratching his head awkwardly.

She darted her eyes toward him, looking confused by the subject change. "Not much. I know that he...um...killed your clan and was forced to do it. And that he's dead." She added, looking at him worriedly, hoping she wasn't bringing back horrible memories.

And she wasn't.

"Yeah, anyway. I used to hate him, he was my target for years." Sasuke looked down, trying to think over how he was going to word this. "He never told me that why he killed everyone in my clan, even when I fought him. I didn't find out about him and the reason why he did it until someone else told me." He didn't know why he was telling her this, except that he wanted her to understand something.

Hinata could see how painful it was for him to talk about his brother, his faraway eyes told her that he preferred keeping this locked up in his memories. "You don't have to tell me.."She told him slowly, even though she was extremely happy that he was opening up to her and wanted to know more.

"No, I want to." He shook his head, smiling weakly. Swallowing, he continued. "Anyways, when I

found out, I wanted nothing but to avenge him and punish those behind it all. I wanted to punish everyone who made my brother separate from me and my family and force him to kill his own family and clan. He shouldered all the blame and let me hate him, and refused to tell me the truth. I remembered hating how he kept it from me, and it made me realize _why_ you wanted me to open up to you..."

He looked up at her, exhaling. "Just like how I hated how my brother kept things from me, had he opened up to me, I think I would not have hated him most of my life."

"Sasuke-san, that's enough." Hinata crawled toward him, laying one of her hands on his arm. "I'm sure your brother had no choice in the matter, and even if you hated him, he was your brother. I think you were probably more hurt about it."

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah. I was full of hatred and I let it consume me. I've done horrible, _horrible_ things because of it."

"But...you _are_ good now. I think it was because you had no one support you, after you brother left. You felt isolated and let your hatred take over. But you are good now."She repeated, earnestly. "Your mistakes, your regrets, the things you've done, you were manipulated into giving into hate and was consumed by it, but you are good. I _know_ you. It's not _your_ fault, but those responsible in your clan's massacre." She laid her hands on his injured cheek, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Sasuke found himself leaning into her hand. "Don't hate me for this, but I find it hard to be convinced by that."

"Let me guess, you're going to continuing blaming yourself?" She rolled her eyes, sighing sadly.

Sasuke smirked, inwardly touched by her concern.

It was an odd feeling, but right now, confessing this to her, he felt weight removed from his shoulders. Spilling his feelings out in the open, it was strange. But to her, having her listen, Sasuke realized he wanted her to know him. Know who he is, _exactly_ who he is. At first, he was reluctant, because he was worried that she might not like what he had done, the horrible things, but instead she was willing to listen to him patiently, nonjudgmental.

"Give me time, dammit." He joked, ruffling her hair hard, causing her to shriek. "Where did you run off to today, anyway?"

"I ran into Tsumugu."She replied, fixing her hair.

"Him? What did he want?" Sasuke tried to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Nothing much, we had lunch at Hoshi-san's place. And I.."

"Hoshi?" He widened his eyes, interrupting her. "That old man is still alive?"

"Of course he is!" She frowned at him. "Don't be mean!"

"Or you'll hate me?" Sasuke smirked. "Oh wait, you already do. Didn't you admit it twice already?"

The girl sniffed, crossing her arms, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "It's hard not to. You haven't been giving me a reason to like you lately."

"Says the girl who confessed to me last night." He scoffed at her, seeing her squirm at his statement.

"I did not! I only said I liked you!" She complained, her eyes flashing in denial. "That could mean anything!"

"Isn't that confessing?" He laughed, teasing her. "You clearly said you " _like me_ "."

"...I changed my mind."

"Really?" Sasuke pressed, amused. "That quickly?"

"Yes!" She snapped, angrily.

Not believing her, he leaned toward her. "If you hate me so much, then why did you come back?" He grinned, mischievously.

Hinata didn't answer him, forcing herself not the shrink away from how close his face was.

He was about to lean in and kiss her, proving her wrong that she did _not_ "hate him", when he heard a tiny bark outside the room.

"What the hell-" He twisted around, astounded.

"Oh!" Hinata leaped from the bed, rushing out the room in flash. After a confused moment, he followed her.

That sound...do _not_ tell me...

Confirming his suspicions, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and found Hinata on the floor, holding a tiny puppy in her arms. "I forgot about you!" She cried, snuggling the dog closely to her face. The puppy whined softly, tapping one of his paws on her cheek. "You're so cute, Sasuke!"

Sauke froze.

What the fuck...

"You named him after _me_?!" He could feel his eyes bulge out. Not to mention she brought this dog in his place, his dirty paws sliding on his kitchen floor!

Hinata blushed, snuggling the puppy closer. "Hoshi-san said I can keep him." She mumbled, grimacing at the look he was giving her.

"We're _not_ keeping him." He shook his head immediately, glaring at the dog in her arms.

"Yes we are! Look how cute he is!" Hinata stood up, and dangled the dog in front of his face.

Jerking back, he redirected his glare to her. "Get that thing away from me. I don't want him in the house, period."

"And I do! He's only a pup and I want to keep him." She frowned, petting the dog. "Besides...he can keep me company. Isn't that right Sasuke?" She kissed the pup's lil head.

Sasuke gawked at her.

First of all, _he_ was Sasuke. And _he_ was supposed to keep her company. "I don't want him in the house." He repeated, angrily. No way in hell. "But-"

"No."

" _Please_." She pouted, "Why won't you let me have my way for once?" "You can, but not on this argument." He refused to budge.

The puppy struggled in her arms, Hinata setting him down. The puppy scurried across the hard tiles of the kitchen before running into the living room.

"If he shits on the damn carpet-"

Hinata quickly grabbed the cloak he was still wearing, stopping him. He turned, "Look, I said-"

"I know! I know!" She interrupted him. "Okay! I'll return him tomorrow, but please don't hurt him." "Return him _today_."

"Just _one_ day." "No."

"But why? He's so cute." " _Hinata_..."

The girl threw her arms around him, catching him off surprise. "Please, Sasuke-san. Just one day!" Sasuke frowned down at her. She looked up at him, with a desperate, pleading look.

Sighing, he gave in. "FINE." He groaned, hating how pathetically he gave in. Dammit, woman.

The girl brightened, tightening her hold on him.

"Are we going back to the other village?" He asked her.

She walked in front of him, trying to hold back the eager dog who was tugging on his leash.

"Hmm..."She thought. "We should. We can go tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. He'd assume that she'd want to go right away, but lately she had been more relaxed and laid back when it came to her mission. Which was completely different how she used to be, always worried about completing her mission and finishing it quickly so she'd head back home.

Or... maybe she _wanted_ to take her time, so they wouldn't have to worry about what was going to happen to them. Since after she completes this mission, she had to go after _him_.

Sasuke didn't mind that she wanted to slack off a bit, but sooner or later that had to address their relationship and what was going to become of it.

Watching her, he knew that when the time would come, he would not let her leave him. No way, she was _his_ and she better realize it by then.

As if she was reading his mind, Hinata spoke, "Sasuke, what's going to happen to us after we finish my mission?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. The dog ran around her legs, the leash curling around her legs like a rope.

"I don't know." He shrugged. So he wasn't the only one who was bugged by that thought.

Hinata only nodded at his response, as if she expected him to say that.

"He is not sleeping in the living room!"

"But the kitchen floor is so cold!"

"I don't care! He's a damn dog, he can handle it."

"No, he's still a baby pup! He'll only sleep on the carpet, he won't even bother you!"

Hinata brought a pillow from the couch and set the dog on top of it, placing him on the floor near the couch Sasuke usually slept at.

Wishing him good night, he gawked at her, as she slipped in his bedroom.

That damn girl! Always getting her way!

Staring back down at the dog, he gave the puppy a death glare. "If you shit on the carpet, i'm going to stab you." He threatened it. The dog only barked softly, setting its chin on the pillow.

Half hour later, Sasuke couldn't stop twisting and turning on the uncomfortable couch. The damn dog

kept barking randomly, and every time he tried to fall asleep, his bark woke him. After falling asleep for the fourth time, Sasuke awoke when he heard two barks followed by soft whining.

Shooting up from the couch, Sasuke practically growled out loud from irritation. He bet that the girl was blissfully asleep by now.

Well if he couldn't sleep, it was only fair if she could not as well, right?

Stomping toward the bedroom door, he creaked it open.

Hinata was sleeping soundlessly inside, without a care in the world. Her bird somehow returned and was perched on the top of the drawer, asleep as well.

Feeling pissed, he dragged himself to the side of the bed, and slipped in. Sasuke knew that if she woke up and found him there, she would probably freak out and scream and then kick him out. Too bad for her, cause he was already majorly annoyed and was not in the mood to be yelled at.

"Oi, Hinata! Wake up or i'm going to fry your dog with my amaterasu." He nudged her. She frowned in her sleep slightly, but did not stir awake.

Sighing, he scooted closer to her, pulling her onto his chest. The girl, probably mistaking him for a pillow, clenched his wife beater and snuggled close to him. He could feel her breasts press hard against his stomach, feelings suddenly conscious that she was wearing only a thin tank top and shorts.

Looking at her sleeping, Sasuke thought she looked like one of those virgin nuns, so pure and innocent.

But Sasuke was not pure nor innocent. He leaned down and kissed her, planting his lips gently above hers. The girl jerked in her sleep, feeling the pressure of his lips on hers. Sasuke almost broke out laughing when she hungrily returned the kiss, grabbing his face near hers. She twisted on top of him, kissing him back eagerly. Sasuke could tell that she was somewhat still asleep.

Pushing her hair back, he rubbed his thumb on her cheek, tasting her lips. He could feel her sigh when he broke the kiss and moved down to her exposed neck. He gently scraped his teeth at the base of her throat, nipping the skin.

" _Sasuke_!" She moaned, her groan edging him on to explore lower.

Loving how she cried his name, he complied. Pushing her top to the side, he moved lower, the tip of his nose trailing down her chest, taking in her scent. The smell of the shampoo that he always used was engulfing her, which clearly told him that she had taken a quick shower before going to bed.

Stopping at the top of her bra, Sasuke sprayed kisses on the skin above, licking the top of her exposed breasts, hearing her moan.

Hinata grabbed his arms, her nails biting. She reached to curl her fingers into his hair, pulling him back up to her.

Sasuke smirked when he noticed her eyes was still closed. Pacifying her need, Sasuke let her pull him

into a kiss, this time the girl taking the lead. Tugging his hair, she kissed him hard, more than willing to open her mouth for him, inviting him to sneak his tongue in to explore and taste her.

Her hands that were previously digging into his arms (which probably needed bandaging later), slid down his chest. She stopped at the bottom of his wife beater, Sasuke moved to help her remove it, tossing it aside. He reached for her again, allowing his own hands to explore below her own shirt. Sasuke wanted to take it off, but seeing that she still haven't fully woken yet, he forced to ignore his raging hormones. Instead, he let her torture him. Hinata ran her fingers down his chest, her cold fingers memorizing his body sent a shudder through him.

Sasuke didn't know how long before he could stop himself from stripping her naked. Physically stopping himself, he swallowed hard.

"Hinata." He uttered, trying to bring her back to reality. The girl moved to kiss the base of his jaw.

"Oi."Sasuke grabbed her chin. "Wake up." He said, this time a bit louder than before.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke-san...?" She pushed herself up, looking down at him.

"Do _not_ tell me you were actually asleep the whole time." Sasuke widened his eyes, astonished.

Shit. Now it felt like he was molesting her or something.

The girl blushed furiously. "N-no, I didn't think it was...you."

She freaking moaned his name twice!

"Are you seriously telling me that you thought you were kissing someone else the whole time? Isn't that indirectly cheating?" Sasuke threw her a pointed look, scowling.

"No! That's not what I mean!" She squeaked, defensively. "I-I meant I thought you..you were a dream! I dunno!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He glowered.

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered out in protest. "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Your stupid dog kept me up all night, so _don't_ even try kicking me out." He warned, not budging.

"I wasn't going to!" She shot back.

Sasuke raised his eye brows.

"I mean, it's okay if you want to stay." Hinata crawled back to into her shy attitude, Sasuke already missing the daring Hinata moments ago.

He needed to bring that out of her more.

"Tch." He grinned, amused that she _now_ wanted to go timid on him.

"But you have to wear your shirt." She detached herself away from him, looking away.

"Says the girl who practically was trying to strip me moments ago." He smirked, sarcastically.

"I-I..um...!" He heard her squirm.

Laughing, he pulled her back onto his bare chest. She tried to protest, but eventually gave in, defeated. Settling herself in his arms, Sasuke looked down at her with a teasing smile.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, noticing his expression.

"Think about what? I didn't say anything." He muttered, innocently.

Damn, she was good.

"I know what you were _going_ to do. And no. I'm going back to sleep." Hinata sniffed, looking away.

"You seemed more than willing, minutes ago." He pointed out. Did she blame him? Since they got together, they were too busy with the damn mission and arguing to do anything else.

Also, it didn't help that they were both half naked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch!" She claimed, moving away.

"Whoa, I'm kidding. Fine, we'll just go to sleep." He stopped her, pulling her back.

She gave him a long look, before returning to his arms.

"Why'd you name that dog after me anyways?" Sasuke said, after a while.

"He was quiet and cute. But a bit bossy. "She shrugged. "I didn't know what to name him, and then I thought how he looked so dark like you, and named him after you. "

"You think I'm cute?" He gave her a wicked grin.

Earning himself another smack, Sasuke smirked at Hinata, amused how comfortable she was being around him. Before she could give him another smack to his arm, he grabbed her hands and twisted her around. Pinning both her hands above her head, Sasuke grinned mischievously down at her.

"Wha-! What are you doing? St-"

Sasuke silence her with his lips, the rest of the word muffled by the pressure of his lips plastered on top of hers. She tried to push him away, but Sasuke bit her lower lip, hungrily sucking down at it, her energy quickly fading away.

He deepened the kiss, leaving her breathless. Panting, she tugged her hands from beneath his grip and grabbed the back of his neck.

"I thought...you just wanted to sleep..."Sasuke spoke lightly on top of her lips, sending shivers at the

brief, intimate contact, their lips millimeters apart.

Just for now, she'll make an exception.


	21. Chapter 21

_you thought you could just joke and tease your way into my heart_

 _...and you were right._

 _-maggie eileen_

"Did you send the warning, boy?"

The two men holding the boy, tossed him harshly onto the floor, near their leader's polished boots. Their leader had his legs crossed, staring down at the boy at his feet with a bored look.

"Y-Yes, I did! She saw it, okay?" The boy complained, rubbing his bruised knees. "Now let me go! And my family and friends!"

"Don't speak until you're told to do so!" One of the men kicked the boy, causing him whimper out in pain.

After several kicks, the man in the chair motioned him to stop with a flip of his hand. "That's enough." He told him.

Standing, he bent down to the boy's eye level. "I'll let them go, sure. But I'm not done with you yet. I have another mission for you, boy."

The little boy gulped worriedly.

A loud squawk from a particular annoying bird startled Hinata awake, interrupting her from surprisingly blissful sleep. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Hinata fluttered an eyelid open to see Hikaru somehow gotten himself locked out, pecking the window from the outside with his little beak.

"Just stay out, Hikaru..." She groaned, stretching. Yawning, she turned her head on her soft pillow to see Sasuke still fast asleep beside her. He had an arm slung over his eyes, still shirtless despite her firm complaints to get dressed if he was going to sleep beside her on the bed. The blanket covered half of him, reaching halfway up his exposed stomach.

It felt like an unbelievable fantasy, one that Hinata never imagined to experience in all her life. Who would have thought that one day she'd wake up next to shirtless _Sasuke Uchiha_? Hinata knew that if news of this would get out, a hoard of frantic girls would swarm her and bite her head off in jealousy.

Hinata smiled softly. It was funny how she used to practically hate him, dread his indirect fault at forcing her to abandon everything she loved to in order to capture him. She hated him for being too strong and skillful. For making it difficult for her to accomplish what she set out to prove, that she was a capable heiress of her clan. But now her determination had faltered. She never expected how life would slap in her in the face the way it did after meeting Sasuke. _Really_ meeting him and knowing him.

 _He looked relaxed,_ Hinata thought _._ Sleeping on the couch was definitely out of the question. Helpingher out with the mission and training, he deserved a good night sleep at the very least.

It wasn't dark and dim like last night, giving her the opportunity to see how he looked. Without worrying that he would notice, she let her eyes wander.

Unable to suppress to the urge to look away, Hinata found herself staring. He wasn't wrong when he said that he wanted to keep in shape. He looked _good_. The arm over his eyes displayed his stretched, buffed bicep. The toned six-pack abs and built body, was enough to make any women swoon. She was never one to care about physical attractiveness, after all, she loved Naruto who wasn't necessarily on the level of attractiveness Sasuke was, as considered by her female friends.

 _I don't like Sasuke for his looks!_ Hinata pushed her nagging thoughts and peeled her eyes , she focused on the scars that covered his chest and arms. Some were faint, while others more prominent.

He had so... _many_.

Some looked new and fresh, while the rest looked like he received them long time ago. She wondered the story behind each one. Will he tell her someday?

Hikaru started to resume his persistent pecking, causing her to unable to stand it anymore. Sighing, Hinata removed herself from the bed and twisted around toward the window, frowning at her annoying bird friend. _He better not interrupt Sasuke's much-needed sleep and wake him!_

She was about to slip out of the bed, when something wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"Ah!" She gasped out in surprise, her bum falling back on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke murmured lazily into her ear. He sat up on the bed, pulling her in his lap, his face buried at crook of her neck.

Hinata could feel his lips brush her neck, her heart pounding in her chest uncontrollably. "I didn't w-want to wake you..." She answered.

"Mmm." Sasuke tightened his hold around her hip, laying back on his pillow and pulling her along with him. "Alright, then let's go back to sleep."

Pushing herself, she looked down at him. His eyelids were slightly open. Hikaru continued pecking the window. He was going to break the glass at this rate. "Ano, Sasuke-san..."

"Shut up, Hinata." He guided her head back on his chest.

Blushing she lets him lay her head back on his hard chest, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It would have been a peaceful, contenting moment if not for Hikaru. After ten pecks, Hinata bit her lip. "He's going to break the window..."

"Arghhh! First the dog. Now the bird." Sasuke growled, completely annoyed.

Hinata giggled, remembering how even the cute, little puppy managed to get on Sasuke's nerves. "Sasuke-san, I think you have bad luck with animals."

"You think?" He snorted, opening his eyes. His dark eyes met hers. "Nah, I just have problems with some. Like i'm okay with birds, I have a hawk of my own in fact, but I hate dogs. I can tolerate some animals if need be, but most of the time, I don't want near me."

"You have a hawk?" Hinata asked eagerly, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, but he's only a summoning." Sasuke replied, a sly smile creeping on his sleepy face. "Besides, I already have my own pet."

Hinata peered curiously at the grin forming on his features "What pet? I never saw you with one...?" She asked confused, but he didn't answer. He waited until she finally understood what he meant. Hinata recalled what he called her occasionally from time to time, without her giving it much thought until now.

...Kitty.

"I am not your pet!" She frowned, slapping his arm playfully.

"But you act just act like a kitty, and _resemble_ one." He smirked defensively.

"I am not a kitty!"

"Let's see...you're short."

"I am not! You're just too tall!"

"And you have the eyes part down, the spooky white pupils."

"They are not spooky!"

"Not to mention the purple hair and your clumsiness."

"No. _No_!"

"And your pale skin that gives off a look of a creepy white-furred cat in the night."

"Sasuke, stop it already! I AM NOT A PET."

Hinata quickly covered her mouth with her palm, eyes wide. Did she just blurt his name out loud without the honorific? She didn't mean to say it, it slipped out before she could think. It...It was okay, right? They were more than just friends by now, right?

While she was flushed in embarrassment, Sasuke was looking at her with both an amused and pleased look. "Well, about damn time. I thought you'd still shy away from calling my name without honorifics even _after_ we get married."

"M-M-MARRIED?" She burst, scrambling off him, putting distance between them on the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her reaction. Sitting up, he mused, "It was an exaggeration. Relax, are you seriously _that_ scared of the thought of marrying me?"

Hinata chest tightened. She didn't realize that her reaction might have offended him, however, his eyes thankfully only showed humor.

"Oh." She played with her fingers in her lap.

"Looks like we won't be getting sleep now." He sighed, frowning at the window. "You should let him in."

Nodding, she ignored the beating in her chest as she moved to slid open the window. As soon as she opened it, Hikaru jumped off the window sill and into the room, flapping his wings.

Cool morning air filled the room, causing her to shiver a bit at it's chill. She quickly shut the window.

"Hey, check his claws." Sasuke ruffled his bed hair, while looking for his tossed shirt.

Hinata blinked. A message from Hokage-sama? It has been some time since she received one.

Obeying, she managed to settle the flapping bird on her arm, while using her free hand to pull out the attached piece of paper.

She opened it, eyebrows rising. This handwriting...

 _Twelve miles west from the fat shopkeeper, behind the burning building._

W-What is this? She sat at the edge of the bed, rereading the message. Once. Twice.

"What? Another mission?" Sasuke peered over her shoulder from his side of the bed, curious to why she was silent.

"No..." Was this another warning? And how did they manage to use Hikaru to contact her? He was trained to serve Konoha Shinobi's only. "They are finding ways to contact me..."

"Who? Let me see." Without waiting for her to reply, he snatched the piece of paper from her hand, sliding off the bed and standing in front of her.

Hinata watched a surprise look flash over his face and then replaced with a dark one as he read the message.

"Fucking bastards." She heard him mutter quietly.

"Do you think it's a trap?" She pursed her lips, looking up at him.

"Obviously." He scoffed, giving her the paper back.

"What should we do?" She thinks, taking it from him. "If we follow this lead, we might be running into their very hands...but that also means we don't have to keep searching for them, so it may not be a bad idea...however we lose the advantage of attacking them in surprise and having the upper hand since they will be expecting us." They had searched the village the other day but found nothing, and now the enemy gave them his very location.

"Yeah, you're right about that." He replied. "This is your mission, so it's your call. Go after them or wait and see what happens. Whatever you pick, i'm with you."

Hinata felt touched by his firm declaration and confidence in her. Not once did he give off an impression that he wasn't serious about aiding her on her mission. It felt nice to have the extra support.

"I don't think we might be able to find them at this rate. We should follow the warning, but-"

"But stay alert at the same time?" Sasuke finished her sentence.

She nodded. Whoever this man was, he clearly knew that they were after him. If they were to capture him, it was wise to play his game until the perfect opportunity comes for them.

Sasuke was pissed. He didn't know why the Hyuuga wanted him to come with her to return the damn dog, but after some convincing on her part (of which he pathetically caved in easily to), here he was. Surrounded by freaking barking pups, running around maniacally as if they were high on meth. Or maybe he only thought they were, since they were so freaking _loud_.

"How the fuck do you sleep at night, old man?" He sneered, questioning the gramps who was busy greeting Hinata. They were standing in the old man's living room, or what was left of it.

Put Sasuke in a closed room with these monsters for an hour, he'd never come out alive. One thing was for sure, though. Either he'd go mad eventually, or those pups would be trapped in genjutsu for a _very_ long time, succumbing them to eternal silence. An idea that Sasuke was seriously considering asof the moment.

"Sasuke!" Hinata scolded him, slapping his arm. "Don't be so rude!"

"Yeah, _Sasuke_. Stop being so negative all the damn time." The old man jeered, cracking a grin.

Sasuke was about to retort with a nasty insult, Hinata's influence on him or not, when he felt something rub the back of his legs. Twisting, he found one of the pups staring up at him.

Ugh.

"Get away!" He snarled at it, but the pup only stood there panting, wagging its tiny tail.

Hinata pulled at his cloak, looking displeased. "Oh no you don't! Don't yell at the poor animal! Calm down, okay?"

The old man continued to snicker, while Sasuke continued to feel enraged and annoyed.

"Well, are you done? Cause I'm not staying h-...Ah shit! Fuck! _FUCK_."

Sasuke jumped two steps back, face curling in disgust. That...

That

 _fucking_

dog.

Did it just _piss_ at his foot?! And she's telling him to _calm_ down!?

The old fart started to howl out in laughter, Sasuke reaching his limit.

"I'm going to kill it. _RIGHT NOW_." He declared, ruthless.

Before he could reach for his katana, Hinata moved to stop him. Tugging at his cloak from behind, he looked back at her angrily. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm not letting you hurt the poor dog!" She tugged, while Sasuke pulled.

"POOR dog? _POOR_? How is that thing _poor_? It's a damn four-legged devil." He jabbed, irritated. How dare she not side with him? Did she not see the little monster take a leak on him?

"You're overreacting!"

"I am not! Let go dammit!"

Sasuke glared at her, while she looked back at him reproachfully, both unwilling to yield to each other's wishes.

"Well, I'm happy you two are finally getting along, but let's not fight on something stupid as this." Hoshi interrupted them, extremely amused at their little argument. "How about we go outside and relax? I need to let the pups run around outside anyways." He suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Hinata beamed, helping the old man gather up the pups and opening the front door. As soon as the door opened, cool air splashing in, the pups scrambled past their legs and running out to freedom.

The old man grabbed his cane from the side of the couch, and followed, Hinata trailing behind. She looked back.

"Aren't you coming, Sasuke?"

Hearing her say his name without hesitation made him feel all kinds of weird inside. "Yeah, but first i'm going home to change." His lips curled in disgust, peering at the wetness on the back of his leg.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. I'll be outside with Hoshi-san." She told him, standing by the door.

He nods at her, barely looking at her. Instead, his focus is on his pants, his thoughts centered around how much he loathed dogs and their very existence. Damn. She was right. He _was_ overreacting.

"So tell me Hinata..."Hoshi began, watching the girl bend down and pet the female pup. He didn't really know all the different genders of the pups, he didn't bother memorizing which dog was male or female. Except the one the girl was petting. That was the only pup that had white fur and was youngest from all of them.

"Yes, Hoshi-san?" She looked up at him, smiling kindly. She really was a beautiful young lady. Polite, gentle, with strange but alluring white eyes.

"How long have you and that stupid boy been together?" He asked.

The girl froze before collecting herself. Did she think he would not notice? That last time he saw them together, the atmosphere between them was more tense and awkward. This time, they looked more at ease and with more comfortableness. Not to mention, she called the boy by his name.

"Three days." She answered, blushing. She continued to pet the female pup, the dog barking happily at her touch.

"He finally confessed?" He asked, inwardly proud that the boy finally mustered up the courage to tell her. He remembered how the poor bastard looked like a lost, depressed puppy after "something" happened between them. Well, more like a in denial boy that he was hurt at her possible rejection so he punched a wall or something, instead of admitting he was upset.

"N-no...um, I did. Kinda." She muttered, eyes dropping.

That weak bastard! Making the girl do the confessing! So he didn't have the balls to do it himself.

"You should have saved your feelings to someone more dependable..." _And less of a pussy._ "Like that Tsumugu guy." He grunted.

"Ah...me and Tsumugu are just friends..."

That girl didn't even realize that she was stuck in a love triangle! He was first rooting for the stupid, glum boy, but after meeting Tsumugu, he realized that that boy was the "better" choice. Of course he had no say in the matter, and he could tell that the girl was what that glum boy needed.

"Bah!" What was he doing? His wife was probably laughing hysterically in her grave right now. Matchmaking? This is how he is passing time doing near the end of his life? "Anyway, whatcha two doing here? Beside dropping off the dog, which I did make clear to you that you can have..." He pointed out.

"I did want to keep him. But he wouldn't let me...you saw how he acted around the dogs just now..."She frowned, probably rethinking the incident.

Did not confess his feelings for her, did not let her keep a dog, what's next?

"Oh right, I _almost_ forgot what he's like around animals. Like a freaking idiot." He snorted. The girl looked past him, making sure Sasuke wasn't around to hear him say that. "What are two doing today?" He asked, curiously. He never asked what they did do in this village. Hoshi knew that Sasuke probably wasted all his time training, but all he knew from the girl was that she came to this village looking for a mysterious someone. "Hey...you finally found that person you were looking for?"

"Person, who..."

Hoshi widened his eyes.

"Oh, ha...ha, yeah, I, um...no I didn't." She faked a laugh, Hoshi seeing through her lies clear as day.

What's she hiding? He wanted to ask, but he saw the raven-haired boy walk up, drawing near. Oh well, it wasn't his business anyway.

Seeing the emotionless face of the boy, he suddenly had an idea.

No confession, no dog, huh?

"Hey Hinata, if you two are going out, then doesn't it mean you two should go on a date first?" He told her, innocently.

She stood up. "I...uh yes, but we don't have time for...any of that." A sad expression crossed her face, before disappearing.

"Why not? Nonsense! If he really did care for you, he'd be with you properly. Right?!"

The girl heard Sasuke walk up, a couple of feet away now. She frantically turned around toward him, trying to hush him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, looking between them.

"I was just telling Hinata-chan, how-"

"How we had plans today, so we couldn't stay for dinner." She intercepted, pushing Sasuke back. Sasuke glanced down in surprise at her brash move, but allowed himself to be pulled along. "We should go, thank you for everything Hoshi-san!" She waved at him.

He gawked at her. He was only trying to help!

What? No dates too?!

"Hey, stop pulling at my cloak."

Sasuke basically told her the other night that their relationship wasn't going to be like the normal ones. Dating, flowers, all that fluff. It wasn't happening. And she didn't mind. But why now, when Hoshi-san mentioned it and how incredulous he looked when she told him that she was the one who did the confessing, did she suddenly feel upset?

She shivered slightly, regretting her choice this morning to go out without her purple jacket.

"Oi, you're tugging too tight, it's going to get ruined."

She needed to take the date idea from her head, but she couldn't help herself. It was the first time she ever been in a relationship. She had always envisioned it to be much sweeter. They would go out and kiss on the second date. They would hold hands and would eventually confess their love to each other. It would be fun and they would be a happy couple, enjoying each other's company.

Except, all she got was this impossible boy who teased her nonstop and refused to be lovey dovey, except when they kissed.

It was too bad that she had to fall for this one.

 _There's no helping it._ He may not be the perfect package of a partner she wanted, but he was _her_ Sasuke.

"Hey, let-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

She quickly let go, stopping. She forgot what and who she was clutching on to.

Hinata rolled her eyes, when he moved to fix his precious cloak. She eyed his warm, soft cloak. She really should have brought her jacket. Instead, she settled for a navy-colored sweater and simple pair of jeans. Sigh...this village and its unpredictable weather.

He must have noticed her eyeing his precious cloak, when he frowned at her. "What? You want to wear it?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Good. Cause i'm not letting you borrow it after you hugged those beasts." He even took a step back from her as he spoke, disturbed by such a thought.

She couldn't stop the words from slipping past her lips. "The brave Sasuke Uchiha. Afraid of dogs."

Sasuke threw her a dirty look. "What did you say? I am not afraid of them." He scoffed, unamused.

She continued, the words flying out. "He can fight off a hundred men, but cannot even stop one puppy from using the bathroom on his feet."

"Hyuuga..." He warned.

Hey! Why does he get to tease her only? Besides, she was having fun!

"He even threatened to kill the puppy, an _animal_! That is how much of a threat it was to him!" She declared, pretending to be shocked by such a revelation.

Sasuke watched her in dismay. "Ha ha ha, very funny." He remarked.

"Sasuke plus dogs equals disaster!" She concluded, walking away from him. That's enough teasing. She wasn't very good at it. He was clearly the master at it. Besides, it only made him slightly mad. Her teasing didn't affect him as much as his teasing to her did.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Yep, definitely slightly mad at her.

"You mean, Sasuke plus _Hinata_ equals disaster." He leered, not letting her get away.

Hinata discovered that she didn't like it when he got mad at her. Pushing herself on her toes, she kissed his cheek gently, planting them over the healing scar on his left cheek.

Just like she thought, he eased up immediately, taken aback.

"I'll stop now." She told him, grinning.

"Oh? So you enjoyed it?" He blinked with realization, smirking. "Wanted to try teasing me yourself, eh?"

Hinata nodded, sheepishly.

"Heh. Don't get used to it, kitty." He pulled her to his embrace, Hinata almost tripping over her feet in surprise. She quickly grabbed onto his cloak as support, catching herself in the nick of time. " _I_ do the teasing in this relationship."

She was about to protest, when he smashed his lips to hers, cutting her off. She moaned softly when his demanding lips slid over hers deliciously, her toes tingling from his kiss.

He pulled away to let her breathe, his lips trailing down her throat and to her neck. Hinata felt like she was going to faint from his touch.

She laid a shaking hand on one of his cheeks. "S-sasuke, we're in public."

Sasuke only grunted, pushing her sweater to the side, so he could land another kiss on her shoulder. Hinata jumped at the foreign touch, feeling nervous, her heart beating frantically. He grabbed her hip, hands on either side, and pulled her tighter against him.

"S-Sasuke..."She complained. Oh god, what was he doing? What was this feeling inside her? His kisses were causing a strange feeling to burst within her.

However, she was the reasonable one here, so she had to stop him before someone saw them and then she'd _really_ faint.

Groaning, Sasuke laid his forehead against her shoulder in frustration. He detached himself from her reluctantly.

"Alright, let's go finish this stupid mission of yours first before I drag you back to my apartment and finish this." He sighed deeply.

 _Finish this._

She could feel her heart almost leap out of her chest, her cheeks heating up. Hinata only nodded, awkwardly, following him.

She finally knew what that strange feeling bubbling inside her was. She saw it in his eyes as well. It

was...

 _Hunger_.


	22. Chapter 22

_Twelve miles west of the fat shopkeeper, behind the burning building._

The fat shopkeeper was obviously the man whose shop was unfortunate enough to be vandalized by the innocent boy yesterday. That was a no brainer. But what about the burning building?

Sighing, Hinata decided that they'll just have to find out about that part when they get there.

Sasuke hearing her sigh dramatically, peered down at her. "What?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just thinking over the burning building part of the message."

"So was I, until I noticed that." He nodded in front of him, Hinata following his eye sight. In the far distance, she could see a cloud of smoke deep in the village, forming above. "I guess that answers the mystery."

Burning building...Hinata widened her eyes. Just like them, some of the villagers in the streets slowly began to become aware of what was happening, noticing the black smoke forming in the sky.

 _Please tell me they didn't hurt anyone with this act,_ Hinata thought, anxiously. Oh no! She heardSasuke mutter something next to her, but she was too busy thinking how this was her fault. If they were trying to get to her by hurting others, Hinata could not let them get away with it.

Wordlessly, she quickly sprinted toward the building, leaving a startled Sasuke behind.

"...They knew we were coming." Sasuke muttered, looking around him watchfully.

When the girl didn't answer, he peered down at her and blinked at her concerned and regretful face. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she shot away, leaving him hanging, mouth open.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed past the townspeople, and ran after her. But she was too fast, and he was blocked by annoying by-passers. He cursed, noticing her disappear behind the shops on the streets, losing sight of her.

Dammit.

He shoved away the people that were in his way, before finally freeing himself from the crowd and picking up his pace.

Not trusting him to stay back in the village guarding the prisoners today, Tsumugu was unfortunate enough to be dragged on his boss's new assignment. You'd think after working under him all these years, he'd grow to trust him, but nope.

He said to watch out for anything suspicious, but all he could see was busy streets of people, living

their lives and minding their own businesses. Tsumugu tried passing time touring the village, after realizing that this search for "whatever" was a basic waste of time. He bought a stick of dango and ate the pieces in one bite, taking a quick break.

 _I wonder what Hinata-chan was doing._

The thought flew in his head out of nowhere, surprising him.

 _She was probably working on her mission, idiot!_ It wasn't like he was obsessed with her, he just likedhanging out with her. Way better than spending his precious days doing this, that's for sure.

The peaceful eating break didn't last as long as he wanted it. A sound of a women shrieking frantically snapped him into focus. He turned to his left and saw her yelling and pointing, a couple of men coming up to her and trying to find out what was wrong.

 _Crazy lady,_ Tsumugu thought, gulping the last dango and throwing the stick. Walking back to wherehe last saw his boss, he found him in the same place, still talking to one of the elders of this weird village. Tsumugu grimaced when he saw his boss point toward him. What did he want now?

"I _told_ you, I already checked." Tsumugu groaned before he could say anything, coming up to him. "No one was around. There was nothing suspicious or anything like that."

His boss glared him, shutting him up immediately. If there was one thing Tsumugu hated, it was enraging the man.

"That wasn't why I called you, idiot. "He snapped, sharply. "Look, we're too late." He pointed past him.

Scanning, Tsumugu widened his eyes.

"Oh, shit." He exclaimed, earning a smack on his back from his boss. Tsumugu yelped, jumping. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

"Idiot, let's go!"

As soon as Hinata reached the sight, she joined up with the large crowd that surrounded the building, watching as the village's water users tried to put out the fire. Hinata could tell that they were horrible at it, they were too old in comparison to young water users, young water users that they apparently lacked in this village.

"Excuse me! I need to get through!" Hinata gasped, squeezing her way through the horde of men and women. After some pushing, shoving, and apologizing, she finally pushed out and ran straight toward the burning building. A couple of people cried out to stop her, Hinata ignoring them. The building was about four stories high, the fire bursting out from all windows, spreading inside. It looked like the fire had been going on for sometime, since most of its occupants were escorted out.

Hinata dashed inside, the front door was lying on the floor inside. Jumping over it, she was greeted with a fog of smoke.

Coughing, she turned on her byakugan. Is there anyone still in here?

A flicker of chakra gave her the answer. There was a old lady in the next two rooms in front of her. Hinata quickly moved, not wasting any time. She hopped over pieces of the falling ceiling of the rooms, avoiding the fire.

"Ma'am!" She yelled, hoping she could hear her.

A muffled shout responded. Reaching the door, she twisted the door knob, only to yelp out in pain. The door knob was steaming hot, her finger tips stinging from the heated touch.

"I'm getting you out!" Hinata tried to calm the old woman, who began to cry out from the other side of the door. "Please step aside from the door, okay?"

Ten seconds later, Hinata turned on her gentle fist and swiftly shot down the door, the door flying and slamming against the other side of the room.

The woman quickly jumped into her arms, knocking Hinata's breath out of her. Her mascara was streaming down her face from her tears, looking almost like an old ghost lady with a bad hair day. Panting, she told her, "Thank you, oh god, I thought today was the day I had to die."

"We need to get you out, before you suffocate." Hinata watched the old woman, trying to catch her breath, her face oddly pale. Where was Sasuke?

Letting her wrap an arm around her shoulders, Hinata led her out the building. As soon as they reached the door, the woman clasped her shoulder.

"T-There's a boy still inside." She heaved, looking over her shoulder worriedly.

What? Hinata turned on her byakugan to check, the lady widening her eyes seeing Hinata's eyes change, veins becoming apparent. She found no chakra, what..? Wait...there was a a faint chakra point in the fourth floor of the building. This chakra...was familiar...

"Oh my god..."She said slowly. Hinata panicked. She needed to get to the boy quickly. Hesitating, she looked back at the woman still clinging to her, who looked like she could hardly walk on her own.

Luck was on her side, thankfully, when she noticed Sasuke join them. "Hey, why'd you sprint away like that? I-" He complained annoyingly, but stopped mid-sentence noticing her expression.

"Sasuke, thank god you're here! Here!" She gently pushed the lady from her grasp and gave him her. Quickly, he grabbed the lady's arms before she fell. "I'll be back!" Without an explanation, she dashed back inside.

"I'll be back? _I'll be back_?"Sasuke yelled after the fleeing kitty who ran inside the building that looked like it was about tumble down and crash. He was about to throw the lady in his arms to the floor and run after her, when the lady's fingers dug into his shirt, gasping hoarsely. "Dammit, Hinata!"

Growling, he pulled the granny up bridal style and headed toward the police he saw while he was busy

catching up to his troublesome kitty.

Dropping her with an _oof_! on the ground near them, he ignored her wave of insults on how "ungentleman-like" he was, and ran back inside the building after Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called, trying to see through the smoke. An officer stepped in after him. The smoke was too thick and stuffy, so he couldn't see him very well.

"Hey! You're not allowed to be in here, it's dangerous. Hey, _HEY_!"

Sasuke ignored him, trying to locate the kitty's chakra. She was heading up.

He darted toward the stairs, only to find it deteriorating and blocked from the smoldering fire. Shit. The officer was still on his tail.

"Yo, what the hell you doing? Get back here!" The officer snapped over the sound of the crackling fire. He shielded his eyes with the smoke as he spoke.

He walked up toward him, this time much closer. Sasuke squinted his eyes, and noticed the blond, spiky hair.

 _Him_.

What the fuck is he doing here?

Sasuke redirected his glare at him, causing the man, _Tsumugu_ , to shut up immediately. "My girlfriend's still inside." He told him, trying to get rid of him. Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to get to her now? Where's a water user when you need one?

At that, the officer tensed up. "Hey...is that you, _SASUKE_?" He leaned into his face.

Sasuke shoved him back. "Who the fuck else? Move." Great. Why was _he_ here?

Tsumugu relaxed for a second. "You're not supposed to be here...wait, _girlfriend_? Don't tell me...!"His eyes widened, a panic look forming on his face before Sasuke confirmed his unspoken words. That yes, _yes_ Hinata was inside, trapped somewhere, and he needed to find her right away, so this fucker needs to get out of his way right now and stop bothering him so he could freaking _focus_.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" He blurted, shocked.

Sasuke stared at him, silently. Is he fucking retarded?

" _Hinata_! _Hinata_ is still inside, you shithead." He mentally slapped himself. Did he seriously still think he and Hinata were still playing boyfriend/girlfriend? Or was he joking? He'll have to tell Hinata to spill the beans to this idiot later.

Instantly, Tsumugu demanded, " _Where_ is she?" His eyes filled with determination, with a bit of accusation.

If he thought that this was somehow his fault, Sasuke was going to kill him. He was worse than Naruto.

"She went up." Sasuke told him, harshly. What the hell was he doing? This useless guy wasn't necessarily helpful. Alright, think. _Think_. The staircase was blocked, and if he'd use his fire jutsu, it would only make it bigger and his lightening chakra wasn't exactly what he needed right now. Maybe he could try to climb the building from the outside?...that wasn't a bad idea.

Tsumugu, on the other hand, had a different idea. "Alright, we need to evacuate her immediately. The building is about to tumble down any minute now." He stated the obvious, his face all business. "Move."

What?

Sasuke moved from the boy's path, a questioning look plastered on his face as he saw him form several hand signs.

Water shot up around his wrists and to his palms. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Idiot, you can use ninjutsu?" He questioned him, in disbelief. So he wasn't _just_ an idiotic police boy.

"You might get a bit soaked after this." Tsumugu warned, Sasuke nodding as he watched the ball of water enlarge and spurt toward the flaming staircase, soaking both of them in the process. "And i'm not an idio-"

As soon as the flames disappeared, Sasuke shot up the stairs, skipping several steps. Please be okay, _please be okay, please-_

Without even checking, Sasuke knew she wasn't on the second or the third floor. Tsumugu managed to catch up to him at one point, staying on his heels. Reaching the fourth floor, he surveyed the level, running past fallen materials and slamming open doors as he ran. He finally reached the door at the end of the hall, a small staircase that led to the roof of the building. He pushed it open, hurriedly.

Sasuke jolted to a stop, the police boy running into his backside. "Hinata!" He saw her figure, sitting on the floor. She was holding a young boy in her lap, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her head shot up at his voice. "H-H-He's not w-waking up!" She stuttered uncontrollably, Sasuke watched her face scrunch up in a helpless look. It bothered him more than he thought to see her look like that.

 _She's not hurt. She's fine._

He ran toward her side, bending down across from her. Without checking, Sasuke knew the boy was long gone. There was no trace of any chakra life in him.

However, Hinata didn't seem ready to give up yet. "W-We...we have to get him to a h-hospital, Sa-Sasuke!" She croaked, blinking up at him. He could almost feel his heart break at the sound of her weak voice, those earnest eyes desperately trying to save the young boy and the refusal to give up just yet when it was clear it was too late.

Sasuke reached for her and hugged her. "He's gone. Let go. He's gone." He told her, repeatedly.

"Nooooo..."She whimpered sadly, still crying. She buried her wet face into his shirt, clinging onto it as if she was afraid he'll leave her forever.

He held her, a shadow covering his eyes.

If this was supposed to be some kind of sick welcome, those bastards are going to get it. _Hard_.

Tsumugu reached to where Hinata was, slowing down when he saw her hug Sasuke, crying.

She was okay. She wasn't hurt. _Thank god_.

His eyes slid to little boy at her feet, his hands curling in fists at his side _. What kind of sick joke is_ _this?_

Shouting interrupted his dark thoughts, his boss's voice among them. Soon they were surrounded by authorities, ushering them out the building. As soon as they touched the ground outside, the building shook violently and crashed down to the earth.

Tsumugu peered around the crowd, trying to find Hinata and Sasuke. He found them, couple of feet away from the crowd, as if they were alone in their own little world. She was still clinging onto Sasuke. Her face was buried in his neck, her lips moving as if she was telling him something while he quietly soothed her.

"Come on, Tsumugu. We need to help the police of this village with the investigation." Tsumugu peeled his eyes from the two, nodding to his boss.

 _What was this feeling in his gut?_

Hinata walked beside Sasuke, wiping her eyes. He didn't say one word to her, just led her to who knows where. He must have told her where exactly they were going at one point, but her chain of thought kept slipping back to what just had transpired.

She remembered running back inside the building and toward the faint chakra, as she ascended each floor of the burning building, the chakra growing smaller and smaller until she discovered his tiny body out on the roof. Realizing that the poor boy must have finally found an exit out on the roof, but ended up collapsing, his lungs full of smoke, burn marks splattered across his skinny legs, it was all too late. She didn't want to believe it, so she quickly administered all the medical assistance she knew without the use of her medical supplies on her, but even that wasn't enough to keep him from dying.

Hinata knew that shinobi saw death all the time, she was no stranger to experience it. But it was the thought that it was practically her fault that the kid ended up in this mess and her helplessness to save him that made her utterly upset and dejected. She knew the boy was caught up in this mess before and she didn't do anything about it. She was in a state of self-blaming and self-loathing.

As soon as Sasuke found her, all she wanted was to rush into his arms and bawl her eyes out. These

men, no, _murderers_ wanted her and were using innocent people's lives to get to her.

Hinata tightened her hands into fists. They needed to be stopped. They _had_ to be punished. She could not waste any more time. After their stupid message with directions, she knew what the next step was.

 _Behind the burning building._

"Sasuke, stop." She blurted, stopping. He did just that, looking at her incredulously.

"What is it?" He asked, softly. "Do you want to rest a bit?" Her heart tightened at how gentle and considerate he was being. She was falling into whatever pit he created for her in her heart, and she was falling hard.

Hinata gulped, spilling what was itching her inside. "We have to go after them. The message...the message said that after we see the burning building, they would be twelve miles away." They could not let this opportunity slip from them, not when they were this close to ending this.

Sasuke frowned, unsure. "You don't look like you can fight right now, we can catch them later. Trust me, we won't let them get away with this." He reassured her, but Hinata was not satisfied.

"No, we have to go now." She twisted around, but Sasuke grabbed her from her waist and made her face him.

"Sasuke, let me go!" Hinata complained, pushing against his chest, but he only tightened his grip."We can't waste time, we need to-"

" _You_ need to calm down." Sasuke interrupted her. "We can't just run after them like this."

"Yes, we can!" Hinata retorted, frowning at him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one eagerly wanting to go after them, not her?

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we need a plan. I'm not letting you run in their trap like this. Your emotions are ruining your focus right now."

Hinata opened her mouth to stutter out a protest, but his face told her he was not going to budge.

"Alright, by now it is safe to assume that they are expecting us to show up. This means that they are prepared for our attack." Sasuke paced in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets of his black jeans.

Hinata tapped her chin, trying to think as well. "We still don't know their abilities yet and how many there are of them..."

"We do know they have fire users among them." Sasuke added, remembering the destroyed building. "And that they want you."

"I don't care about that." Hinata shrugged, "We just need to find a way to stop them without getting innocent people hurt in the process."

She paled, as memories of the young boy who died today came rolling back. _Don't think about that_ _now._ There was no time for grieving. Only revenge and justice.

Sasuke watched her turn silent for a moment, his expression softening. "Hinata...are you sure you want to do this?" He stopped in front of her, eyes worried.

Hinata looked up at him, confused.

"You don't look emotionally able right now..."He commented, motioning to her clenching hands in her lap, her knuckles white.

Quickly she unclenched her hands, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." She said, convincingly.

Sasuke looked like he still didn't believe her, but didn't press. And she was glad he didn't. She needed to calm down. Instead, she tried to think of a plan for them. They knew where their target is, he willingly gave them his location, so that wasn't a problem. But, she knew he had numbers on his side, outnumbering them with his pack of loyal followers. So what did she and Sasuke have, that they did not?

"So what's the plan?" He asked her, removing his hands from his pockets. "Ambush them and kick their asses? Infiltrate and find the target? Or..?"

An idea suddenly flashed through Hinata's mind. Why didn't she think of this before?! Grinning slowly, she looked at Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke craned an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked her warily, incredulous as to what caused her sudden expression change.

Wordlessly, she pushed herself on her toes and whispered her brilliant plan into his ears.

"Have you done what I asked?"

Tsumugu nodded to his boss, rubbing his wrists. "The village's police and I made sure everyone was evacuated. They are currently questioning the shops near the building to see if they saw the suspects in question."

"And have they got anything yet?" He pressed for more information.

Tsumugu shook his head no. Nodding, his boss left, telling him that he needed to talk to the chief police about something concerning the investigation. Tsumugu took that as a sign that he was done for the day.

Sighing, he walked in the opposite directions, still rubbing his wrists. After the incident, his boss assigned him to help out the other policemen of this village. Traces of the fire still remained, even after the building tumbled down. Joining the other water users, Tsumugu spent almost an hour trying to put out the fire, his hands held out in front of him the whole time.

Tsumugu kept walking, passing a small playground beside a closed bakery.

He didn't want to admit it, but after the entire commotion before, Tsumugu wanted to speak with Hinata. Since his boss was assigned to this village, he barely had time to assist her with her mission. Seeing her today on the roof, he knew if they were going to find out any information behind this attack, talking to her was essential. Plus, he basically missed hanging out with her. Yeah...it was mostly that.

Tsumugu jolted to a stop. "Is she really dating that guy?" He wondered, remembered seeing them embrace. Sitting down on one of the swings, he looked at his feet.

Feeling bored (and undeniably upset), Tsumugu ignited his water chakra, creating a circle of water around his index finger. He let the water loop around continuously, as he stared at it with no hint of fascination.

"Well, there goes my chances with her..." He mumbled quietly, annoyed. Man, why do the cold, quiet bastards get the girls? Hinata was pretty chill with him, and they even went out on a date. Things were looking up...so what happened?

"Tsumugu-san? What are you doing here?" Hinata's timid voice broke him out of his trance, startling him into spurting the water around his finger directly into her pretty face that he was daydreaming about seconds before.

She yelped loudly at the sudden impact, Tsumugu standing up quickly to see if he hurt her.

"Shit, sorry! Are you okay?" He exclaimed, watching her blink her eyes, drying the water with the sleeves of her shirt. Why was she here?

"Hinata, I heard you yell." Sasuke walked up behind her, throwing a quick nod of acknowledgement toward Tsumugu before turning to her. Well, at least he doesn't act like I don't exist anymore. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no i'm fine!" She reassured him, smiling. Sasuke glanced down at her dripping face and wet shirt. His lips spread into a thin line, turning to glare at him with his menacing eyes. Fuck.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Tsumugu cried defensively, before Sasuke ate him with his eyes (and maybe killed him).

He went from not giving a shit about her, to becoming eerily overly protective. What happened between the two in the short amount of time he hasn't been around?

"It's alright, Tsumugu-san." Hinata gave him a half-smile. "We came here to ask you something..." She began.

"Yeah? I wanted to ask you something too." Tsumugu intercepted, remembered his earlier thoughts. "Do you guys know who was behind the attack this morning?"

"Yeah, we do." Hinata confirmed his suspicions. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you. We're trying to go after those who were responsible, but in order to stop them we need your help with something."

Tsumugu raised his eyebrows, not expecting this. " Yeah sure, I have nothing else to do..." He couldn't

deny those begging eyes peering into his very soul anyways. _Ugh_ , he needed to get over his lame-ass crush over her. It was obvious he never had a chance, not with that stoic bastard by her. "What do you guys want me to do? I'm free today, so I have time."

Before she could reply, the silent Sasuke spoke up first, "We want you to be the bait, water boy." He smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait, did you just say _bait_?" Tsumugu gaped at them, not sure if he heard them right.

Once again, Tsumugu let his mouth do the talking for him, quickly agreeing to help them out with the mission without considering what the hell he was getting himself in. Looking at Sasuke's face, he wished he hadn't spoken. He only agreed to provide his help because of Hinata. What the hell did Sasuke tell her to get him caught into this plan as the _freaking bait_?

"Sasuke, don't say it like that!" Hinata snapped sternly at the boy next to her who frowned back down at her.

"Say it like what?" He said, incredulous. Sasuke peered back at Tsumugu, his expression truly shocked by her outburst. "Isn't this part of your plan? Him as bait?"

"Yes! But he's not bait, he's our friend who we are requesting help from!"

"Our? He's no friend of mine!" He scoffed, and Tsumugu wordlessly agreed. They may attempt to act civil around each other sometimes, but it was for Hinata's sake. She was his friend and he was her boyfriend. It wasn't like they had a choice. Boyfriend...Tsumugu frowned again. How come she haven't told him about their relationship yet, anyway?

Tsumugu watched them argue, mouth still half-open. Swallowing, he cleared his throat.

They ignored him. "This was your brilliant plan anyway, even though you knew that I didn't want to involve him!" Sasuke growled, darkly. He slid his eyes momentarily at Tsumugu, a scowl in place.

Hinata was probably going to retort with her own comeback, possibly another statement defending Tsumugu but Tsumugu interrupted her. Sasuke's words running through him.

"Wait, wait!" He interrupted the couple, shaking his head and trying to make sense of this. "Hinata-chan, this was _your_ plan?" He exclaimed, his eyes begging her to deny it. So Sasuke's cold attitude _was_ rubbing on her.

She nodded, Tsumugu's heart deflating. _Goodbye sweet, kind Hinata_ , he mourned silently.

"Sasuke told me you can use water jutsu?" She asked and Tsumugu weakly nodded, waiting for her to continue. What now? Are they going to make him hurricane their enemies out and let them unleash themselves on him, like a fish surrounded by sharks?

"I was thinking that since the enemy is after me, and I'm pretty sure after seeing me with Sasuke, they will come after him as well. The only way we can catch them in surprise is if we use an outside party...and Tsumugu-san, they don't know you. And _even_ if they did see you with me, they don't know that you're a ninja, but just a police officer." Hinata explained, Tsumugu trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"So...you want me to walk in there? Just like that?" He exclaimed uncertainly, his voice skeptic.

"Sasuke and I will be watching." She nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry. We just need to occupy them with someone, while we go after the leader."

"I don't know..."Tsumugu thought, wary. "I mean, I know ninjutsu and shit, but i'm not _that_ good. Which is why I settled for a low ranked police job. I'm not still not skilled with my water chakra. I don't think i'm good enough to beat them on my own without any help."

Sasuke snorted, "Just buy us time, we're not asking you to fight anyone and actually _win_."

Tsumugu glared at him. "Hey, just because i'm not a skilled ninja like you two, doesn't mean I can't win in fights, asshole. I can kick _ass_ , excuse you." He sniffed proudly.

"Tch." Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "Whatever you say, water boy." Tsumugu's blood began to boil at the tone of his voice.

He was about to move and kick his ass, but Hinata quickly stepped between the two riled up boys.

"Alright, stop it you two! We need to focus on the mission, not fight each other!" She huffed, frowning disapprovingly at both of them. Tsumugu noticed her frown lingered at Sasuke much longer than at him.

"Fine."

" _Whatever_."

Sighing, Hinata scowled at Sasuke. She gave him a hard, pointed look.

Sasuke raised his brow, "What?" Tsumugu grinned, knowing that she wasn't done with Sasuke. It was satisfying to know that Hinata could put Sasuke in his place.

"Sasuke, if we want his help, we'll ask for it _kindly_." She crossed his arms, peering up at him disappointingly, as if he ruined her plan in convincing Tsumugu. "Stop...Stop being so rude!"

"Why are you on _his_ side?" He scowled angrily, but gave in. He shot him a dark glare and stepped back. If it would have been someone else, Tsumugu would have thought he was actually jealous at that moment. So even the arrogant bastard can't refuse Hinata...

Tsumugu quietly smirked at him.

Hinata sighed again, turning back toward him."So Tsumugu-san, will you help us?" She gave him a hopeful look, her eyes begging him to scream "yes!". Sasuke grit his teeth behind her, but remained silent.

He was going to help them anyways, she didn't need to ask him twice. If it meant finding the assholes who were responsible for the boy's death today, he wanted in. It was partly because of his duty of a police officer to help those in need and seek justice, and partly because she was his friend. Besides, how can anyone resist that face? The only downside is that he'd have to spend his day in that bastard's

presence.

Tsumugu grinned, "Anything for you Hinata- _hime_." He teased her, the poor girl turning scarlet, a reluctant smile pushing through her pretty face.

"T-Thank you." She blushed, her cheeks reddening, clearly not expecting his compliment.

Tsumugu could feel Sasuke's intense glare waves pierce through him without having to look up at him. He didn't care if this would bite him in that back later. He was already fucked accepting this mission anyway.

Hinata bent down. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking around watchfully. Movement caught her eye. She could see Tsumugu, a few trees away, trying to signal something to her.

 _What_? She mouthed, shaking her head in confusion. Sasuke just told them to survey the area, while hechecked for an entrance to the back of the base. Their plan was simple. Tsumugu attacks from the front, distracting the enemy while Sasuke and her sneaked in the back of the building. It was simple, but tactical. It was custom that the leader of any organization/nation would stay behind protected while his followers did his dirty work. After creating a plan, and getting everyone's approval, they immediately went out and pursued the targets. It didn't take long to find the base. It wasn't like their enemies made it hard for them to find them anyway. Just like Hinata suspected before, the base was the kage building of the village. It all made sense now. Why no one wanted to disobey her target's orders or how they were able to gather so many followers.

Tsumugu kept pointing and waving his hands, Hinata unable to comprehend what he was trying to say. She stared at him stupidly, shrugging apologetically at him to tell him that she didn't know what he was saying.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sasuke leaped next to her, his chest brushing her back, startling her. He planted an arm over her head against the trunk.

"Sasuke!" She gasped, turning slightly to meet his amused eyes. "You're back!"

"What? Did I scare you?" He smirked slightly, and then gazed at Tsumugu. "What is he saying?"

Hinata shrugged, mystified. Tsumugu couple trees away threw his hands up in the air, defeated. Whatever Tsumugu was trying to say, as long as he was okay and the plan was going well, she didn't care at the moment.

"I think...he's excited that we found the entrance? And wants to move closer?" Hinata cranked her head, trying to figure out the meaning behind his signals. Tsumugu, seeing both of them watching, crept closer toward the base, edging onto the next tree. Their eyes followed him until he was not to far from the entrance.

"Oi, what the fuck is he doing now?" Sasuke tensed, his voice gruff. Hinata had the same question on her mind, without the profanity of course.

They watched him remove himself from behind the tree, and walk out to the clearing, their eyes wide.

Was he..?

 _This wasn't part of the plan! Tsumugu-san!_ Hinata thought, panicking _._

"I thought the plan was to first help him throw a surprise attack after we regroup. And then separate?" Sasuke looked down at Hinata, confused. She was biting her lower lip. Before he could ask her what's wrong, she darted away.

"Hinata!"

Hinata rushed after Tsumugu quickly, with hopes of stopping him. What if they discovered him before their attack and he got hurt? He was being reckless! She was almost out of the forest when Sasuke grabbed the back of her sweater, halting her. Protesting,"Sasuke, we-"

" _We_ have to go." He cut her off. "This is part of the plan, remember? Even though I wanted to wait a bit, but guessing that idiot couldn't wait, we have no choice."

Hinata looked back to see Tsumugu turn on his water jutsu, a rippling of water forming around his wrists like rings. He was standing in front of the entrance, lingering. She could see him heasitate before lifting his hands. Before his jutsu landed on the front door of the building, a group of angry men rushed out and and dashed toward him with repulsive glares, weapons in hand. It was like they were prepared for this attack for days. The first man who reached Tsumugu pulled out a katana laced with wind chakra, Tsumugu barely missing his fierce slash.

"If we don't hurry up, he might be in trouble..." Hinata observed, worriedly. She counted. _1, 2, 3..7,8,_ _9...14_

Sasuke peered at her concerned look, feeling a bit annoyed about how much she cared for the boy. He grabbed her hand, pulling her away. "That's what I was _trying_ to say."

Hinata continued to peer at Tsumugu, watching him trying to fend off hoard of angry men, their numbers growing by the second. God, how many of them were in _there_?

Sasuke gritted his teeth, groaning. " _Fine_. I'll help him." He raked his hand through his dark hair angrily, stomping past her.

She reached out to grab his cloak, surprised. "What? But the plan-"

"Yes, the _plan_ is still going to be executed. You go on ahead, i'll help him out and join up with you soon." He peered back at Tsumugu with an icy glare, and Hinata wondered if he was going to help him or hurt him instead. She hoped it was the former.

"Okay." She nodded, relieved. If Sasuke was going to be with Tsumugu, she knew there was a better chance for them to beat them. No, not a better chance, but a really _good_ chance. She just hoped they'd get past their "rivalry" and get along or one of them will end up hurt, or worse, hurt _each other_.

She turned, but he quickly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to face him. She looked up at him curiously, until his lips met hers. It was a quick kiss, leaving her flushed and breathless.

Breaking away, Hinata swallowed and met his soft eyes. "If you find their leader, promise me you won't attack until I get there, okay?" He ordered roughly.

She nodded.

Tsumugu's and Sasuke's combined distraction made things a whole lot easier for Hinata. Happy that the plan was going well (except for the part where Sasuke had to help Tsumugu which was unplanned for but knowing Tsumugu, it was expected), Hinata silently scurried behind the kage building and headed toward the back door of the building. Making sure no one was around to see her or catch her off guard, she quickly surveyed the area around with her byakugan, before sprinting toward the back doors.

She twisted the knob, finding it unlocked. Entering, she quickly ran down the empty hall. The hall was dark and eerily quiet. Making a turn, she located two chakra's coming from inside one of the rooms in the hall. She hid behind the wall as she heard faint voices when the door slammed open, as if someone kicked it with their feet, slamming it against the wall.

Hinata held her breath, hoping they won't walk in her direction. Thankfully, she avoided an inconvenient fight, when she heard their footsteps creep away. Waiting a bit just in case, Hinata peeked behind the wall. Turning on her byakugan, she could see that there was at least two others still inside the room.

If she was going to slip past them, and continue her search, she had no choice but pass this hall which meant that she had no choice but to confront them. She couldn't afford to waste any time, not when Sasuke and Tsumugu were risking their life to buy her time. Inhaling, she detached herself from the wall, walking with a resolved expression. She was about the cross past the door, when she heard one of the yell, catching sight of her. Shoot!

The two men rushed toward her, kunai out. "You bitch, you'll never leave here intact!" One of the men cursed, his eyes flashing at the sight of her.

Revealing her own kunai, she clashed hers with his, not letting his words get to her. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I need to speak with your leader. Do you happen to know where he is?" She asked him politely with a composed look, her mother told her before that nothing rattles an angry man than an extremely kind opponent. The man regarded her with an odd look, but remained pressing his kunai hard against hers.

The other man circling behind her, answered her. "We're not letting you come near him, girl." He snarled, drawing in. They were taking advantage of the fact that she was one against two, but unfortunately for them she was an expert at middle-range fighting.

Of course, before Hinata would wipe them out, she still needed to extract any information she could out of them first.

"I just _need_ to speak with him, I'm not asking for trouble." She lied, gritting her teeth as she clenched the kunai harder in her grip, pushing against the kunai that was threatening to stab her in the face.

"Hey...what's up with your eyes?"

Hinata stared back at the puzzled man who was trying to stab her with the kunai. He was observing her eyes, as if he was trying to put the pieces together in his mind. The other man who was speaking before, circled around to get a look as well. Hinata felt like some circus animal by this point.

"Oi! Isn't those the eyes our leader was talking about before?" The man smacked the other's man's back, an eager expression transforming his face.

 _Their leader wanted her eyes? So this is why he took an interest in her,_ Hinata thought slowly. It wasn'tthe first time an enemy of hers wanted her for her eyes.

"How about this?" An idea flashed her mind. "You take me to your leader, and I promise I won't try something funny along the way. Your leader wants me and I have business with him as well, we'll both benefit out of this. What do you say?" She compromised, stepping back with her hands up to show them she was serious.

Hinata hoped that by then Sasuke would be prepared to finish his part of the mission.

The two men whispered to each other for a moment, while she waited. Finally, they nodded. "Heh, fine." They looked her with hidden grins, accepting.

One of them grabbed her upper arm, pulling her along and leading her toward her final target. She shot him a scowl, but decided to play along for now.

"Yoshi-sama! I just got a report that the water user has been captured!"

Yoshi glared at the lowly subject, silencing him immediately. If there was one thing he hated, it was surprise outbursts. Especially on something that absolutely did not concern him at all.

He set his cup of hot tea on the table, folding his hands in front of him on top of the table. A small table. You'd think after finally having an entire village under your command and legions of stupid, obedient followers that he's be standing up on some throne laced with gold. But no, he was in a stuffy room surrounded by useless thugs."Is that so? Tell me, how long did it take you guys to stop him?"

"Uh...about half an hour?" The man thought, confused that his boss wasn't as pleased as he assumed he'd be.

Yoshi smiled, unamused. "Half an hour to stop just _one_ boy. Maybe I should fire you all, and hire him." He suggested, sourly. It wasn't a terrible idea, he was sick of these good for nothings. Out of all villages he had to capture, it had to be this one.

The man only gulped awkwardly, realizing his news wasn't "good" news at all.

Sighing in annoyance, Yoshi rested his chin on his hand, regarding his subjects before him. After leaving Konoha's prison, he tried sticking with his brother Takumo for some time. But after finding out how useless and a fool his brother was, wasting time gambling and whoring himself, he left him with no delay. Instead, he made a name of himself among the thugs of the Grass. It wasn't like he

planned on that happening. He had nowhere else to go considering that every village knew his name, except this outskirt village of the Grass. They were practically detached from the world, so no one knew about his "past". Gaining power and a greater role among them, he soon realized that his previous goal of avenging his dead master, Danzo, was within reach. It was a goal that he never faltered to finish. His impossible goal became reality, earning himself a large number of followers.

He wanted Konoha to be crushed.

It was easy gaining followers. Those thugs had nothing to do and lived to be ordered around like dogs, too unintelligent to think of their choices, and easily persuaded. All he had to was promise them power, grateful for their stupidity and gain their trust.

However, his plan would have been flawless, to gain unimaginable power, even as far as taking over the kage building of the village and assuming his position, but the Konoha bastards refused to leave him be.

It didn't take long after he escaped prison to feel them on his trail. His trackers located the source of it, a young girl with byakugan eyes. His first thought was to eliminated her, but he quickly dismissed that plan. Danzo was unbeatable and it took someone with great power to defeat him. Danzo was only strong because of the sharigan eyes he stole, and now Yoshi wanted those eye abilities himself. This girl had exceptional eyes and he wanted them, remembering how powerful her clan was in Konoha.

The old fool next to his prison cell back in Konoha always spoke to him about their abilities and explained to him how one of the members of the clan captured him swiftly. Apparenlty the old fool was a mist user and had the ability to make himself invisible, but the byakugan user still was able to catch him. _The eyes could see all_ , was what the old fool said.

After finding out a member of that clan was after him, he became obsessed with finding her. So let her find him. Sent her a warning message and then captured her bird and sent her directions to him. And now she was here.

But that was only half of it.

Not only that, but the boy who always accompanied her had his own set of powerful eyes; the sharingan and rinnegan eyes. And now both of them just infiltrated his base and their valuable eyes were coming straight to him. He felt disgustingly excited. Like a child waiting for his candy. The door slammed open, and one of his candy pieces just walked in.

Yoshi stood straight in his seat, eyeing the girl with fascination. She was here. "Well, well...who do we have here?" He drawled, staring at her white pupils hungrily. It was like he imagined them. White as snow, but piercing as an arrow.

The girl shrunk away from his hungry look, uncomfortable under his gaze. He couldn't help it. _The_ _power it probably possessed!_

 _I want it. I want it. I want them._

"Boss, we captured the girl you wanted." The annoying subject who was holding her, exclaimed proudly. Yoshi ignored him, rising from his seat.

He waved them away, walking toward the girl. " _Leave_."

They were about to argue, but one look at their leader, and they wordlessly shut the door behind them. The door clicked shut. As soon as the door shut the girl tensed, revealing a kunai below her sweater. She regraded him warily, her weapon aimed toward him.

Yoshi, not bothered by her reaction, smirked. "I won't hurt you, if that what was you're wondering." He told her, hoping she would calm down. He needed her calm if he was going to manipulate her into thinking he was trustful, or at least just enough so she'd drop her guard and that was all he required before capturing her.

"You were responsible for hurting so many people of this village." She scoffed, eyes full of hatred. "You were responsible for killing that little boy, and you want me to believe _you_?"

 _Oh, well she was right. Still..._

"I know you."She revealed, Yoshi raising his eyebrows. "You were the leader of those men who kidnapped before. They called you Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled slowly. "And they were foolish enough to have you slip from their hands."

"Yoshi..."

Yoshi waited , craning his head curiously. "It means "the righteous"?" She forced. A wave of shock flashed through the girl.

He nodded. Did she just figure it out?

Sighing, he answered her previous question."I had to do it. I needed everyone to recognize who their new leader was." He informed her, walking back toward his desk and picking up his cup of tea. Well, this wasn't the sort of meeting he envisioned between them.

"By harming them? You know the worst leaders are those who rule through fear." He heard her snap, voice rising. He took a sip of his cold tea, frowning. Yoshi wanted her to get her comfortable, but it wasn't working. She clearly hated him. Was it because of the little boy? He proved himself very useful, carrying out his little show for the girl. Despite not knowing the kid, she seemed very rattled by his death.

"I see." He turned, watching her fume. "I never intended to hurt others. I never wanted it. All I wanted to was make a name out of myself and gain power, those were just steps along the way that I had no control over." It wasn't completely a lie, he did want to gain power, but hurting others never bothered him. Why should it? He had been hurt enough of his life, and no one cared. Danzo took him in, and he was the only reason why he didn't give up on his life back then. And now he was dead and he still had no one.

"You're not going to gain power." She raised her kunai, ready to pounce. "Because you're going back to prison."

He smirked at the innocent girl, losing his patience. The lies were not working, eh? "I think not." He

informed her, sighing. He really didn't want to resort this.

Yoshi quickly brought his hands together and activated his shadow jutsu. He was never proud to use Konoha jutsu's, but he didn't want to hurt her. He needed her eyes and wanted to take them while they were still intact.

Before the poor girl could react, she froze, immobilized. The kunai fell out of her hand, her eyes wide. This jutsu never failed him, no matter how much he never wanted to use it.

"I really didn't want this to come to this." Yoshi sighed dramtically again, with a sad expression. Moving toward her, he stood inches away from her frozen body. Leaning, he took a good look at those magnificent eyes of hers. They were so white, like silver pearls. It suited her, matching her pale skin and soft face. It was really too bad that he had to do this and ruin this pretty girl's face.

Too bad indeed. "This will be over quickly." He whispered, raising his hands in order to pluck out those rare jewels. Before his finger tips touched those jewels, smoke engulfed him, startling him. What?

The smoke cleared and the girl, who was seconds before standing in front of him, was gone!

Did she-?

She did. He felt a sharp tip of a kunai poke his back.

"Don't let your guard down."Her cool voice confirmed his thoughts. She was good, really good. Her

timing, her unpredictable move...

"Maybe I should keep you as a pet." He commented, laughing.

The word "pet" must have flipped a switch inside the girl because he felt the kunai dig deeper into his back. Yoshi tensed, his smile vanishing from his face. He had here trapped in a room, where he wanted her. He needed to get this over with already. The sounds of yelling outside disappeared which told him that her friends who came with her were either successfully captured, or his idiotic followers were defeated. Either way, he needed to finish his task right now and leave.

"Relax, I was kidding." He said carefully, aware how sharp the kunai's point was. "It seems like your friends who came with you has been defeated. You're the only one left. What can one girl do against a hundred men?" He taunted her, slowly turning around and meeting her eyes.

"T-They haven't been defeated!" She denied, although a worried expression flashed through her. "Why can you do shadow jutsu? You're not from the Nara clan!"

"Listen?" He cranked his head, ignoring her prying question. She obeyed reluctantly. Silence. "See? You're friends have been defeated. Now please surrender willing, I don't want hurt you. I really don't." He tried to convince her, but to no avail. She was absolutely stubborn, as she stuck her chin out in defiance.

"You didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed, digging her kunai deeper in his back.

Yoshi could feel his temper rise in him. "Why does it matter?" Carefully, he turned toward her, this time the kunai aimed threateningly at his chest. The sun set, the room dimmer. Her eyes were practically glowing in the dark. An unbelievable urge to grab her and to snatch those alluring eyes rumbled through him and he had to tighten his fists at his side from jumping her.

He was about to open his mouth, when she dropped the kunai. Only to have her hands laced with strikingly alarming rays of blue lightening chakra.

Yoshi quickly reacted, regaining his composure. Jumping back, he activated his own chakra nature. Wind. He didn't actually knew how to use wind chakra. It was a jutsu he stole from a young, blond boy back in Konoha before he escaped with his brother.

The ball of wind chakra balance on his right hand, his eyes planted on the angry girl.

The wind reacted a a deafening sound of air wind slicing the air. It finally settled down. He wasn't going to throw at her, not unless he needed to. He needed to her to fear him and give up. Yoshi knew how dangerous this jutsu was. He could hardly control it, he didn't know how long before it splits in his hand uncontrollably. The fact that blond boy could handle it was surprising. But then again, rumors spread in Konoha's prison and apparently that boy was one of the few who became heroes after the war.

Throughout this, the girl remained eerily silent as she regarded his surprise move. Did he fear him now? Yoshi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning.

"I don't want to hurt-"

"Where did you learn that?" She interrupted, a wave of shock flashing her face.

"This?" He motioned to his right hand, nonchalantly. "I stole this jutsu from a boy. Frightening, isn't?"

He edged closer, but she remained standing in her place. "First the shadow jutsu, now Naruto's rasengan..."She murmured, her eyes flitting up at him. Yoshi froze, drawing up his eyebrows as she regarded him with a questioning gaze. He knew she wanted to ask him how he obtained them, and by her answer...he knew that she knew this Naruto and this jutsu.

Suddenly, she latched out at him. Yoshi yelped in surprise, as he avoided a hit. "How can you use those jutsu's? Who are you!?"

Yoshi felt his back reach the wall. Shit, this was not good. His eyes slid the window beside him. He avoided another direct attack, quickly gliding toward the window. Before she could stop him, he leaped out the window.

This chick was crazy. He needed to draw them away from here. Somewhere he could test the new jutsu he obtained the other day and finally take what was his rightfully his.

He could Shikamaru's and Naruto's jutsu! That was...impossible! How? He's not from the Nara clan and he didn't have the brilliant talent nor stamina to handle a rasengan! Or did he? And what did he mean he stole the jutsu?!

Frantically, rushed after him. Leaping out the window, she ran after the mysterious man. Using her byakugan, she located him ten feet into the forest in front of her. Without delay, she sprinted in his direction.

Where the fuck was she? Sasuke slammed the third door shut, and resumed searching frantically for his kitty. He told her to wait for him.

HE. TOLD. HER.

So where was she? And why the fuck was the building empty?

It was moments like these that he wished he had a pair of byakugan eyes. He could easily survey the building without bothering searching it door to door. He already had a sharingan and rinnegan. A third bykugan eye on his forehead and he'd finally be a freak show. Water boy would probably love seeing that.

After fucking dealing with all the annoying pests, he finally could regroup with Hinata. Unfortunately, he had to deal with Tsumugu getting captured. He debated just leaving him in the hands of those men, and just run off after Hinata.

And so he did.

He was practically a nuisance, although he was a persistent bastard. He did throw some surprising moves today with his water jutsu, despite claiming he sucked. And he did. But he was probably at a chunin level. However, he had brain of a dimwit monkey and got himself stuck in a trap the enemy dug for him.

He could still recall his reluctant pleas, begging him to help him out.

 _Sasuke, you bastard, come back here and help me. Hey!_ But he wasted too much time and Hinata waswaiting for him.

 _Was._

Sasuke slammed open the last door, his eyes blazing. Empty.

Fucking empty. What a surprise.

Where was her damn bird anyway? Every time she was in trouble, he came to him. Growling angrily, he darted out the building. Sasuke told her to wait for him. He made her promise. Why didn't she then? It was unlike her to be so reckless.

Sasuke froze, realization struck him. Did something happen to her? Shit! He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, Tsumugu could have died for all he cared. Because he wasn't the one he cared about.

Sasuke exhaled, trying to clam himself down. He needed to concentrate, try to locate her chakra. It was no problem, he'd done it numerous times before.

Concentrate, _dammit_! The familiar chakra was was faint, but it was north from where he stood. It flickered and was hard to detect, but he knew it was her. There was no doubt. Her chakra always stood out from the rest to him.

Hinata panted, avoiding another ruthless hit. Since the start of their exchange, her target kept switching through the types of jutsu's he stole, sending one after the other. What started as a fight where Hinata was on the offense, now changed to her on the defense. He never gave her enough time to retaliate with her own attacks.

Breathing heavily, she crouched on the ground, trying to regain her composure. She needed a new plan. Her situation wasn't entirely good right now. She had dealt with rogue ninja's and far worse things during the war. Only difference was that this man seemingly possessed every jutsu from Konoha. She understood why Danzo might have taken an interest in him. He was skilled, despite his perverted looks he kept sending her. As is he wanted to devour her. No...it was because he wanted her eyes. He wanted them desperately, she could see it clear as day.

"Give me your eyes and I'll spare you!" He shouted, sending another wave of flying beetles. It was undeniably her teammate Shino's jutsu. How did he manage to "steal" it? Did...Did he fight her friend before?

"How are you able to perform so much jutsu? It's impossible!" Hinata blurted, as she dashed deeper in the forest trying terribly hard from falling on her face and eaten alive by the rabid beetles.

The man drew near, Hinata could make out his figure from behind the wave of black beetles. "I told you, I _stole_ them." Her target replied impatiently. "I just need to touch my opponents and can store their precious jutsu's in me."

Hinata could feel the beetles on inches away from her. One landed on her shoulder. Hurriedly, she flit it away but not before she felt it sting her. It's stinger somehow was able to sink past her sweater to her shoulder. She hoped it was not one of those poisonous insects. Shino had told her all about them excitedly before. Some were harmless, while others could make a human delirious and dizzy, while were far more fatal depending on the insect.

"So you gain the abilities of your opponent? And what about the people you steal it from? What happens to them?" Hinata leaped over a fallen tree, almost tripping before she caught herself. She had fought Shino several times while they practiced for the chunin exams back then. Kuranai-sensei had advised her that the best way to fend off his attacks was to head near a water area. Bugs despised water. But Hinata wasn't a water user.

But she was a fire user.

Hinata dashed around the trees, increasing her pace. The man behind cursed, losing sight of her. Before he could catch up again, Hinata stood in the middle of the forest awaiting him. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands. A ball of fire revealed, slowly expanding. Nearby trees caught on fire, Hinata hoped that it wouldn't cause a forest fire and destroy the habitat.

The wave of beetles, one by one, fell to the ground. They continued to die, trapped by the circling

fire, until Hinata couldn't hold onto the jutsu no more and she collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

However her justsu was still activated, the fire spreading as it caught on the bushed and grass around the trees. She could it see the line fire spread and head toward her worried target. Unfortunately, he quickly activated a water jutsu, most likely another jutsu he had stolen, and doused it.

Catching her breath, she awkwardly stood up and regarded her opponent carefully. "I will not let a man like you get their hands on my clan's eyes." She told him, her voice her firm. She would rather die.

"That's where you are wrong." He smirked, creeping closer. "I will have them. And then i'm going after your friend and take his as well."

Hinata froze. "M-My friend?"

His smile grew. "Yes. He also has a pair of eyes that I would love to have. A rinnegan and a sharingan. I never dreamed I'd get an opportunity to get my hands on such rare power until today."

Hinata was barely listening. All she could think that this awful man was after Sasuke. He wanted his eyes. She had to stop him. She had to. Hinata knew how powerful he was, he was practically unbeatable. Who knew what other jutsu he had under his sleeve? He could use water, fire, wind, and lightening chakra. She was sure that he probably could use earth as well, not to mention that he was able to acquire unique jutsu's like Shino's and Shikamaru's.

Where was Sasuke? Surely he was looking for her by now. But if he comes then this man would get what he wanted. Both of them in his presence for him to scavenge their eyes like they were animals. She refused to let that to happen. She needed to end this now.

The man must have felt the atmosphere change, noting her determined look. "You still have the galls to fight me? I though you'd finally realize the gap of our abilities by now." And to prove his point, he activated another stolen jutsu. Hinata recognized it right away. It was Naruto's rasengan again.

"Give up." He growled dangerously.

"Never."

He wanted her. And Sasuke. He was going to get neither of them.

Hinata activated her 64-trigams, dashing toward him with her byakugan on. He avoided her jabs, and so she increased her pace dramtically.

 _He wanted Sasuke's eyes. He wanted their eyes. He was a horrible man. He killed an innocent boy._

Yoshi avoided another lightening laced jab, barely moving in time. His shirt ripped, a line formed on his chest, blood streaking down. Something was different. She barely gave him time to react. And he couldn't if he wanted to. She kept attacking, attack after attack.

It must have been something he said. Was this her stubborn self refusing to give up? Or was it because

he just threatened her friend of hers?

The girl's eyes blazed angrily at him, and he knew it was the latter.

He was about to use the rasengan in his hand against her, but it split sharply in his hand and darted toward a tree behind him. It pierced through the trunk and hit the tree behind, destroying it completely.

Yoshi immediately regretted for the second he was distracted, because she used that opportunity to land a hit in the middle of his chest. He flew back in pain, slamming against the trunk of a tree. He felt the wind knock out from him, unbearable pain swarming his body. He coughed out blood from the back of his throat. Looking down his stinging chest, there was pink skin throbbing from the lightening. It was definitely going to leave a scar. Shit, he let his guard down.

Instead of feeling disappointed in himself, Yoshi felt anger build up inside him.

This...this bitch was so _fucking_ stubborn. Fuck keeping her intact, he only wanted her eyes. The rest of her body was useless to him.

He looked up at her only for his eyes to meet one with a sharingan and rinnegan. And they were blaring into his, filled with hatred and rage. For once in his pathetic life, Yoshi felt frightened.

She landed a hit! She hit him square in the chest! She wounded him!

Hinata let out a weak laugh, staring at her target groaning against the tree. She actually did it. Feeling happy, a comforting wave of confidence bubbled in her. She could do it. She could defeat him, it was possible. He was't unbeatable as she thought he would be.

Unfortunately her small moment of happiness was interrupted. Yoshi elbowed his way up against his tree, using the trunk as support. Hinata tensed, waiting his next move. However, he only looked past her with no intention to resume their fight. A frightened expression was plastered on his face, as if he just saw ghost.

She followed his eye sight, wondering what spooked him into silence.

It was Sasuke. He didn't meet her eyes when she gasped out in surprise. He was standing couple of feet away, his chest heaving as if he was out of breath. Hinata guessed it was because he was busy looking for her and guilt ate her. He didn't give any indication of her. Instead, he looked past her at Yoshi, eyes like daggers.

"S-Sasuke, you made it." She forced out, breaking the uncomfortable silence. His dark eyes snapped toward her's and Hinata wished she never had spoken. His lips twitched, as if he biting back an insult.

After a couple seconds, he finally moved. Walking past her, he ignored her completely. Hinata stared at the back of his head, biting her lip.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't wait, I was going to but-"

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Hinata grimaced, almost shrinking from his dead voice. He called her _Hyuuga_ , not

Hinata. He was mad...no, _enraged_.

Yoshi who was watching their exchange, finally collected himself. A smirk touched his lips. "About time you showed up. I was wondering when her friend will come out, I was starting to get bored of her."

"Sasuke, he's after your eyes! And mine!" Hinata exclaimed, warning him. "And he can steal-"

"I said to shut up, Hyuuga."

Hinata shut her mouth, exasperated. She needed to tell him about his abilities and the situation he just entered to! She knew he was mad right now at her, but still!

"But-"

Sasuke drew out his katana, and resumed walking toward Yoshi. Yoshi grinned hungrily, as if was the predator watching his prey fall into his trap.

Pushing himself away from the tree, he activated the all familiar rasengan. Before, he only activated it to scare her with no intent of actually using it against her, but this time his eyes were merciless.

Sasuke shoulders stiffened, and Hinata knew he recognized the jutsu. Shyly, she moved next to him and stood next to him. He barely gave her glance, but Hinata forced herself to stay. She wanted to fight with him. No more letting him do all the dangerous fighting for her. Not only they were doing this mission together, but they were together in a different way as well. What kind of horrible girlfriend would stand aside and let her boyfriend risk his life for her while she watched?

Sasuke heard Hinata timidly stand next to him, and face the man. He wanted to tell her to stand back, but he could see those pursed lips and concentrated look from the corner of his eyes. Even though he was absolutely furious with her right now, he couldn't but feel impressed with her. As soon as he found her, he witnessed her harshly attack the man and send him flying with her lightening attacks. He could hear the crack of the tree trunk from where he was slammed against, his eye brows raised at her ruthless hit.

In that moment she was a fighting kitty. Blue streaks cracking around her. Her long hair swaying. Her cheeks flushed.

Surveying her body, he had noticed her sweater was in tatters, but other than that she wasn't injured. His eyes slid to the man panting against the tree, glaring darkly at him.

Hinata finally discovered him, Sasuke heard her gasp out in shock. What did she expect? That he wasn't going to show up? Did she even wanted to wait for him, or did she want to fight this bastard all by herself? A wave anger mixed with annoyance ran though him like a raging storm.

And now she stood beside him, a faltering but determined look on his face.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from telling her to step back. He knew that if he did, it would not only offend her pride as a ninja but hurt her emotionally. Sighing softly, he faced

their enemy. An enemy who was using his best friend's jutsu. A wave of questions shot through his brain, but he decided he'll fight and ask later.

"Hyuuga, keep your byakugan on and keep track of his chakra and his movements for me, okay?"

The girl brightened, nodding quickly in agreement.

Sasuke held back a smirk at her eagerness to help.

"Let's get this over with."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK? I'M NOT GOING BACK. LET ME GO!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, his patience wearing out. "Hinata, let me just kill him." He practically begged.

A quick slap on his arm gave him her response.

"No! I was ordered to capture him, not murder him!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke opened his eyes, frowning. Yoshiv, or whatever that guy's name was, was rolling on the floor like some worm. A very loud, annoying worm that needed to be squashed to death. After a long and aggravating fight, they finally caught him off guard and Hinata was able to disable him by hitting all the chakra points on both his arms, before swiftly moving to disable both his legs. Of course not until Sasuke had the pleasure of making him experince unimaginable pain. He would have enjoyed his fight a bit more had Hinata not stopped him and told him to stop acting like some serial killer.

Sasuke shoved the limp man up and threw him against a tree. He landed with a painful grunt. "Keep him here?" He asked her.

Hinata nodded, "I'll send a message for the anbu when Hikaru comes back...from wherever he is."

They left him like that. Screaming for help, hopeless and miserable. Just the way he should be.

They exited the forest, Sasuke shooting glances at Hinata. She kept her gaze on her feet as she walked, as if she was afraid of him. For some reason, it bothered him tremendously.

"Hinata, i'm...I mean about before when, you know, I..." Sasuke trailed off uncertainly. _Just fucking_ _apologize, tell her you were worried._ That was a reasonable excuse, right? She'd understand why hewas so angry to her.

"Where's Tsumugu-san?"

Sasuke stared down at her. He could feel anger resurfacing inside his chest, twisting and curling. It wasn't necessarily pure anger, but a sharp feeling that ate him from inside as he heard utter _his_ name. Here he was trying to apologize to her thinking she was upset from his actions before, but instead she was thinking about that water boy?

Recalling the poor state he left the boy in, Sasuke grinned maliciously. "Oh your police boy? Hmm...I

wonder where he is..."

She stopped abruptly. Sasuke turned slowly and met her worried eyes. "W-What do you mean? You don't know where he is?"

Sasuke shrugged, unconcerned. "We were fighting. And then I guess he got hit and they took him. I think he was too injured to fight back."

Her eyes widened. "And why didn't you help him?" She panicked, raising her voice.

Go on. Scream at me. Then go run after him.

"Respecting his male pride as a warrior?" He offered.

That did it. A switch flipped inside her as Sasuke waited for her buried anger and disappointment in him to pour out.

"H-How you could you!?" She burst, chest heaving. "He risked his life to help us! And you told me you were going to help him? You said-"

She froze. Sasuke didn't know how long he could he last anymore, masking his fury.

"Oh god, we have to find him. I need to rescue him. He could be hurt or worse!"

Him. Him. _HIM_.

He wasn't the possessive type, but hearing her constantly worrying and mulling over that damn guy was doing wonders to his brain. He didn't know whether to yell at her or find that sonofabitch and beat him senseless. Making him feel the same pain he was experiencing right now.

"Sasuke, please tell me where you last saw him." She stopped in front of him, looking up at him with her desperate eyes.

" _Please_ tell me."

"Please."


	24. Chapter 24

_Jealous: I always was;_

 _Jealous: I definitely still am_

 _Oh, how I wish I were not,_

 _Yet still I am damned_

 _-Ash_

The rugged man kicked him for the third time in his stomach. Tsumugu grunted, clenching his teeth. The man grinned scornfully, but Tsumugu refused to let him enjoy seeing him in pain. It was probably stupid, considering his situation, but he couldn't help it.

"You call that a kick, you fucking... _prick_!" He forced out, nastily.

Another kick. This time Tsumugu gasped out in pain. Fuck.

This is all Sasuke's fault. That bastard let him get captured and refused to aid him. Instead, he left him in the hands of these worthless thugs who seemed to be enjoying taking out their anger on him. It wasn't like it was _only_ his fault their leader was defeated!

Tsumugu pulled at his arms, trying to break the binding jutsu they had him under.

"Oh? Trying to break free?" The man sneered, watching Tsumugu struggle on the floor. "It's impossible to break. It will only break unless you defeat me, but considering your current condition...you're fucked." He laughed hysterically.

Tsumugu glared at him, preparing for the coward's next kick.

A door slammed open startling both of them. Tsumugu leaned and peered around him curiously.

It was Hinata. She had a fierce expression on her face, a lightening laced kunai in her left hand. Her eyes met Tsumugu's and he tried to give her a thankful smile.

"Meet my knight in shining armor." Tsumugu spoke, breaking the deafening silence. He collapsed on the floor, relief spreading through him.

Hinata pushed the thug off her. He fell with a thump on the floor, eyes rolled back. She heard Tsumugu cry out in relief, scrambling to get up.

"I'm finally free!" He burst, grinning. To prove it, he stared at both of his hands in front of him.

Hinata walked up to him, quickly checking to see if he was injured. He must have noticed her looking worried, because he shot her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Just couple of kicks to my stomach." He explained.

Hinata nodded, however a hint of worry remained. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I didn't know where they took you, but I found one of the followers still conscious and I had to force him to tell me where they took you. It took me some time until he confessed."

Tsumugu rubbed his wrists, staring at the unconscious men around them on the floor. "And what about you? I mean, did you guys get the leader?"

"Yes."

"And where's that bastard?" He glowered.

Hinata grimaced, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "I heard he left you to be captured..."She began hesitantly.

"HE DID. AND HE DIDN'T CARE."

Hinata bit her lip, not sure how to respond. She wanted to defend Sasuke, but Tsumugu was right. He had left him, clearly knowing that Tsumugu was incapable of fighting them off by himself. He wasn't even a real ninja!

"I COULD HAVE DIED!" He snarled, pulling at his blond hair, exasperated. "Do you know what he told me before he left? _Do you_?!"

Hinata opened her mouth, but he didn't let her answer.

"Good luck! GOOD FUCKING LUCK!" He looked at her wild eyed.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"UGH! I hate that guy!" He stomped past her furiously.

And to think she wanted them to become friends.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that the leader fled?" The chief police exclaimed, trying to digest what Tsumugu just told him.

It was obviously a lie. But it wasn't like Tsumugu could tell him about Hinata's mission. And it wasn't technically a bad lie. Since this Yoshi guy was going to be taken back to Konoha, he was leaving the village anyway. Permanently.

"Yes, sir." Tsumugu answered monotonously. He sucked at acting, but apparently he wasn't _that_ bad. He believed him.

"Hmm, well we did discover the kage building emptied and the men passed outside. We couldn't discover the leader's body among them though, hmm...it seems reasonable to think he fled." He sighed, slapping a hand against Tsumugu's back.

Tsumugu raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Good work."

"So my useless underling saved day?" Tsumugu turned around and scowled. His favorite boss in the world was back. _Favorite, my ass._

"I was never useless!" Tsumugu complained, embarrassed. The chief police was right here, dammit! Sure he slacked off sometimes, but he always got his job done in the end. Right?! What was his boss saying?

He clamped him on the back, smirking in amusement. "Even though it kills me to say it, but i'm grateful you spent your day off still working."

Tsumugu scoffed. "It wasn't technically "working". But if you want to talk about work, how about another day off then? You know, since I didn't really get the day off?" He compromised, rewarding him with his best smile.

His boss laughed. "Don't push your luck, boy."

Tsumugu scowl grew.

"But since you did a good job today, how about you spend your night at the party they are throwing in celebration of the village's freedom?"

Tsumugu shrugged, "Yeah, okay." Could he leave now?

"Take Hinata with you, too."

Tsumugu raised his eye brows. How did he-? Oh wait, she was still waiting for him outside. He must have ran into her on his way inside.

He exited, intent on inviting her to this party. She deserved it, since she and Sasuke were basically the ones who saved the village, not him.

/

The door shut after the boy, and the police officer turned toward the chief police.

"Did you find the kage yet?" The chief asked. "The villagers would want to see their kage at the celebration tonight..."

"Not yet, we're still looking." He answered him with a long sigh.

 **Earlier.**

Sasuke watched the only person that gave light to his sorrowful days scramble away from him, his jaw clenched. His fingers twitched, itching him to reach out and grab her and beg her to stay. Or to tell her the truth and apologize for his anger he bestowed upon since he found her.

But he did neither.

He desperately wanted to run after her, and maybe assist her finding water boy, but something told him that he had just majorly fucked up. It wasn't like Tsumugu was in danger, he was only trapped in a binding jutsu. They probably took him and dumped him somewhere. The thugs were practically harmless. He just didn't know why he didn't say that to Hinata right now and eased her worries.

Or maybe it was because he loved being a cruel bastard.

Nah, it was jealousy but he wasn't going to admit it.

He walked in the opposite direction, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hinata was skilled at finding someone when she needed to. After fighting alongside her today, he knew that she was more than capable of handling this.

Besides, there was something he wanted to check. One of the thugs he fought said something about kidnapping about the kage of this village. Sasuke could care less what happened to him. He just need a distraction, something to do.

 _Might as well find him._

So he left.

"Oh, I don't know Tsumugu-san..." Hinata replied, unsure.

"Oh, come on!" Tsumugu groaned. "Why not? Let's celebrate the success of your mission!"

That wasn't the problem. She didn't mind celebrating, what she minded was that Sasuke was still missing. Ever since she left him, she wanted to go find him. She tried to find his chakra, but couldn't locate it. It was either because he was hiding it from her (he was getting good at doing that) or he left the village and was too far away for her detect him.

Hinata hoped he didn't head back to his apartment without her. He...he wouldn't do that? She knew he

was angry with her, but still...

Tsumugu frowned at her silence. "Please don't tell me you're not thinking about that cold bastard!" He scowled.

Hinata blushed, but didn't deny it. She couldn't help it. He took up most of her thoughts since she met him. "Don't call him that. Why do you two love insulting each other?"

Tsumugu laughed. "I can't help it. I don't like him." He admitted, rather somewhat proudly.

Hinata sighed. "I know. He feels the same."

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Tsumugu reassured her with a hint of humor in his blue eyes. "Just wait and he'll eventually come running back begging for your forgiveness."

She doubted it. Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke? Beg? It was beyond impossible.

"How come you didn't tell me you two are dating now?" He suddenly asked, and Hinata stiffened at his random question.

She met his eyes slowly. There were still humor in them but she didn't miss the hurtful look that momentarily flashed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I wanted to. But I couldn't find the right time. Tsumugu-san, I..."

"Nah, it's okay." He waved her off, casually. "I was just wondering why you haven't said anything."

Hinata nodded. She knew that he liked her, so she couldn't help but feel like she did something horrible.

Tsumugu frowned at her upset look. "I said it's _okay_ , Hinata-chan." He pressed, leaning down so she look him in the eye. He smiled at her.

She returned the smile timidly.

"But let me just say that Sasuke doesn't deserve someone awesome like you." He grinned charmingly.

 _He was such a good friend_ , Hinata thought.

Tsumugu leaned back, stretching his back. She could see his eyes run down her body, frowning slightly. Exhaling, he grabbed one of her hands at her side.

Hinata widened her eyes. "Tsu-"

"Let's go shopping!"

Sasuke paused, masking his presence behind a tree. He hid in the shadows, his dark navy cloak camouflaging him in the darkness. It was getting dark, the orange sun setting.

In front of him stood four abandoned cottages. It took some digging for information and clues, but he finally found where the kage was. His right eye with the sharingan was still bleeding. He knew he shouldn't have used it to place genjutsu on that bastard. Physically trying to force him to speak up and reveal to him the location of the kage didn't work, so he really had no choice. It still confused him why his eye started to bleed afterwards. Sasuke guess it was because he haven't used his eyes for some time. He only used his eyes against tough opponents, he didn't want to go blind from overuse.

Shuffling behind him caused him to tense up. Sasuke watched as a group of men in uniforms creep near the cottages. Among them, Sasuke saw the police officer that Tsumugu worked under.

Sasuke sheathed his katana. _Well, I guess they'll take care of it._ He got up.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke flit his eyes toward the police officer. He stepped out from behind the tree and the man

widened his eyes.

"You! Your Hinata's friend!" He whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke debated whether or not he should answer him or just leave. He sighed. "I was going to rescue the kage." He told the truth.

"Resc-wait _what_?"

"Hey boss, what's wrong?" The rest of the policemen stared between their boss and Sasuke looking confused.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said to no one, moving to leave.

"Wait!" The policemen grabbed his cloak harshly, almost choking Sasuke. He turned to glare at the man.

"What?"

"You can't just leave. You might get caught."He pushed him down to a crouch. Sasuke's glare grew.

"What do you want? Let go."

The policeman returned his glare."I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but I can't let you running around the forest. Stay with us until we rescue the kage."

"No." He got up, but the annoying man pulled him back down roughly.

"Stay put, brat!" He scolded, he looked back. "Kirito, Ishida, get ready!"

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke tugged himself out of the policeman's hold. He let him go, frowning at him. "Why aren't you with Hinata? What are you doing here, boy?"

Yes, that was the question he was thinking as well. Why is he here while his subordinate was with _his_ girlfriend?

"I'm too busy trying to save the world right now." Sasuke replied sarcastically. He pushed himself up, moving quickly before he stopped him. Pulling out his katana, Sasuke walked toward the open clearing.

Now which cottage was the kage inside?

"Why are you taking me shopping?" Hinata groaned, staring at the racks of clothes before her.

Tsumugu appeared behind her, mouth full of popcorn. He shrugged. "I thought you wanted to get something for the party today?" He swallowed, stuffing more popcorn in his cheeks. He looked like a

hamster, cheeks full of seeds. "Besides, you look like shit."

Hinata peered down at her torn and dirty sweater. "Hey!"

"I'm just saying."

"I didn't even agree on going to this party." Hinata mumbled quietly, sighing.

Tsumugu heard her. "Of course you're coming. Boss invited us. Aren't you done with your mission anyway? Relax for once." He scoffed, sinking into a chair beside the dressing rooms.

Half convinced, she yielded. She didn't really want to go to a party after today. She just wanted to go home with Sasuke and find Hikaru. She still haven't sent a message to the anbu to pick up her target.

But he was right, she needed to change out of these ripped clothes. She didn't miss the stares she received walking with Tsumugu, as if she was a poor, homeless girl living on the streets. What she needed was a clean, simple shirt and maybe some matching pants. It was a bit chilly outside, so maybe a scarf too.

She circled around the racks, eyes roaming around when she stopped. In front of her stood the most elegant, beautiful dress. It was royal purple, white lining laced on top. A vintage, halter neck dress. A cute white bow tied the front of the dress on top. It wasn't like those long dresses that suffocated a girl in frills. It was short, but not too short. Hinata guessed it'd reach just below her knees.

Tsumugu got up and stood behind her, wondering why she was standing in the middle of the store frozen. He followed her eye sight.

"Huh. You want that one?" Tsumugu smirked knowingly.

Hinata quickly shook her head. "No, no! I was...just looking. It's pretty. "She admitted reluctantly. "I don't think it's right to attend a party after everything happened today, and besides I have to find Sasuke."

Tsumugu snorted. "You're being a party pooper, Hinata-chan. Afraid to go to one lousy party because you boyfriend is being a depressed girl?"

"That's not it! And don't call him that!"

"Then what's the problem? He's not here right now, just attend the party and go back to him later. You two live under the same roof, right?" Tsumugu argued.

Hinata nodded, still uncertain.

"I know you want that dress. If you're not buying it, I'll get it for you." He moved toward the dress. Tsumugu snatched it off the hook and peered at the price tag. Hinata saw him double over as he read the price. "Uh...Hinata?" He gulped, turning around and met her eyes. " I think this dress is worth more than three weeks of the amount money I make." He confessed.

Hinata rolled her eyes at the stricken boy in front of her. "It's okay. I'll get it."

She took it from him, pursing her lips. She really wanted it, and she knew Tsumugu was right. Now that her mission was over, she didn't know how long she could stay here before she had to leave. She obviously would then be instructed to go after Sasuke again, and who knows if he decided to roam around again. It may be her last week with Tsumugu, her new found friend.

Also, she secretly wanted Sasuke to see her in the dress. And she wanted him to go with her to this party. But he was being unreasonably difficult. She didn't even know where he was.

At that moment, Hinata forgot how her mission was over and that she was supposed to be back to being enemies with Sasuke.

Hinata curled her fingers around the silk of the dress, staring at the fabric sadly.

Now what?

Tsumugu grabbed the bags of clothes, thanking the lady at the register. He turned to call Hinata over, finding her still staring at her feet.

He knew she had another fight, or as she called, a "misunderstanding argument" with Sasuke. He thought dragging her into a party and trying to get her mind off him would lighten her up. But alas, his plan was not working.

He sighed, cursing Sasuke in his head silently. "Hinata, ready?"

She nodded, following him out.

"What the?" The police officer stared around before turning toward Sasuke again. The boy stood in the middle of the room, not even breaking a sweat. Instead, he looked more disgusted at the situation. He sheathed his sword, his eyes darkening.

He wasn't the only one who was staring with jaws open. His subordinates stared silently at the mysterious boy. He noticed Ishida take a step back in fear.

He knew that he was accompanying Hinata, but he didn't how incredibly skilled he was. He always wondered why he had mismatched eyes, but he didn't expect this. How long did it take? Forty, no thirty seconds?

"Damn." He breathed, eyes widening. He saw the boys stiffen slightly, probably uncomfortable with the staring.

"Aren't you guys going to get the kage out?" The boy asked frowning.

Oh right. He quickly snapped his fingers at Kirito and Ishida and they slammed open the closet where the kage was tied up in.

He turned back toward the boy, but he saw him already half way out the door. He ran after him.

"Oi, wait up kid!" He called. The boy stopped and glared at him. Why was he so pissed? "Where you going?"

"Somewhere." Was he going to find Hinata? Feeling grateful for his help, he decided to help him.

"Well, Hinata is attending a party with Tsumugu later today. Want me to take you to-"

" _No_."

Wait what? "Why not?" He asked him, confused. Wasn't he always with her?

The boy gritted his teeth, and the policeman wondered if he was going to kill him. It was like dark waves of anger was emanating from him, almost suffocating him. He chose his next words carefully, wondering why he was being hesitant in the first place. Was this a touchy a subject? Did he say something he shouldn't have?

Did that good-for-nothing Tsumugu do something? He reran their conversation in his head quickly.

Tsumugu...and...Hinata...the policeman's eyes widened in realization, suddenly figuring everything out.

The boy wasn't angry. He was frustrated and _jealous_.

He grinned slyly. He clamped the boy on the back, and the boy raised his eye brows at his random change in attitude. He put on arm around his stiff shoulders. "So you're the boy Tsumugu was jealous of?"

The boy jerked away. " _What_!?"

He chuckled at his reaction. "Now it makes sense." He beamed.

The boy stared at him for moment, wondering if he went crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tsumugu used to complain to me how you stole the heart of the girl he wanted." He explained, and the boy's jaw dropped. "But now I guess he's getting in the way between you and Hinata-chan, huh? Jealous?" He cracked a smile and that set the boy off.

"I-I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!" The boy burst, throwing him a dirty look. He could see a tint of pink form on his cheeks, telling him otherwise.

He was about to retort but he heard the kage yammering inside and he knew he should head back inside. "The party is being held at the center of the village, it's going to be outside."

"I said-"

"I'm sure you won't be going, yeah yeah. Busy saving the world, right?" He smirked. "I'm just telling you in case you change your mind."

And he left the boy who was still gaping soundlessly at him.

Hinata sat down, staring down at her dress miserably. She knew she shouldn't have accepted Tsumugu's invitation. It felt wrong attending a party without telling Sasuke or bringing him along. But it wasn't like he made it easy for her! His chakra was hidden all day from her, not to mention that he was probably mad at her.

She sighed loudly, looking up to see Tsumugu trip over his feet and spill their drinks. She could hear him over the sound of the music cursing loudly. A couple walking by laughed at him.

The party/celebration was huge. The streets were covered with sparkling lights hung on the trees and over the roofs of the houses. There was festivities, food, and dancing. She was surprised when she got there to see how many people were there. Her thoughts ran back the little boy she met in this village.

She hoped the rest of his family were doing okay and finally had some peace.

Tsumugu ran back to the table and grabbed another two. "Shit, sorry." He apologized giving her the glass, and Hinata waved him off.

"It's okay." She murmured, and eyed the pink liquid in the glass. She really didn't want to drink anything, the last time she did, she got drunk. And she ended up embarrassing herself in front Sasuke.

Memories flooded back and she set the glass aside distastefully.

"There are a lot of assholes in the crowd." Tsumugu gulped down his glass in one gulp. He frowned, looking her over. "I'm kinda worried some perv would hit on you."

Hinata laughed weakly. "I can take care of myself."

Tsumugu eyes shimmered, taking her abandoned glass and drowning it. "Oh, yeah. I still remember you kicking ass today."

Hinata didn't answer, just watched him reach over to the next table and grab another glass. Soon enough, his head was buried into the table. Hinata could hear him groan.

"Tsumugu-san..." She nudged him. He rolled his head to the side, mumbling. _Sasuke, you bastard,_ she heard him say sleepily. He was passed out. Hinata sighed, smiling softly.

She could see over her shoulder some of Tsumugu's friends and she spotted his boss three tables away. She hoped they'd see him and take him home.

Hinata smoothed her dress, stepping out from behind the table.

After her shopping trip with Tsumugu, Hinata dressed up for the party. It felt nice wearing new clothes for a change. Her clothes were sticky and tattered and she was sick of seeing people stare at her. She pulled her hair up in a simple pony tail, smoothing down her bangs. When she stepped out of the dressing room, she was secretly pleased to see Tsumugu's jaw drop. It was too bad he wasn't the one she wanted to see her dressed like this.

What was she doing here?

Tsumugu was nice enough to take her out and take her mind off him for awhile, but she wanted to see

him. She didn't care if he still was angry with her. It wasn't like it was the first time. Although, Hinata knew that they'd be fighting a lot more lately and she hated it. She was upset with him today for abandoning Tsumugu and he was upset with her for not waiting for him. Hinata wanted to find Sasuke and apologize, but she didn't know if he would listen to her. Recalling his angry, cold expression, she knew he wasn't only angry at her for ditching him. There was another reason. His eyes peered into her as if she was... _betraying_ him or something and it worried her.

She past by a group of drunk men, shivering slightly. It was night and it was getting chilly. Cool air raced past her exposed legs. She bet her life that Sasuke was probably somewhere cocooned inside his warm cloak and it made her scowl. Maybe after they made up, she'd ask him if she could wear it.

That is, _if_ they made up.

Hinata stopped, and watched the two kids run around her before scurrying off, chasing each other. They laughed hysterically, bumping into people as they giggled. Hinata watched them and felt out of place. She needed to find Sasuke.

Inhaling, she rubbed her arms and focused on his chakra. She prayed silently that he still wasn't hiding it from her.

Hinata eyes shot open. It was close? _He was here!_ She peered around frantically. He wasn't in sight but she knew he was somewhere in the crowd. Excitedly, she began to search.

As soon as he found Hinata, he was going to snatch her and leave immediately. Sasuke pushed the second old lady that attempted to latch upon him. This one refused to let go. She looked up at him drunkenly, her fingers digging into his cloak, peering up at him with a hungry smile.

What the fuck is wrong with these women?

Sasuke felt a hand slide down his back, tensing. Another one was hugging him from behind.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

His fists tightened, desperately trying real hard to not make a scene and murder these hags.

He just wanted to find his girlfriend and leave. That's all he wanted! So why was this happening to him?

 _I swear to god when I find Hinata, i'm going to drag her out of here and we're going back home._ Thiswas her fault anyway.

After an annoying conversation with Tsumugu's boss, he tried not to let it get to him. He even debated going back to his apartment and just wait until she came back, and then just freaking apologize. But no, his stupid possessiveness to take her with him and separate her from police boy ate him up and spit him out.

The women who was still tugging at his cloak pushed herself toward his face. Sasuke quickly reached out and pushed her back before her wrinkled face came any closer to his, his hand against her face.

He felt something wet flick on his palm.

Sasuke growled, eyes blazing. He kicked her away and the old hag fell onto the ground with a yelp. Did this old bitch lick his hand? This _fucking_ hag licked him?!

That's it. He drew out his katana hidden underneath his cloak.

Hinata eagerly walked toward Sasuke's chakra. He wasn't too far away now. She didn't know why he decided on coming, or how he found out about the party, but something told her he came looking for her.

Hinata began to run, sensing she was almost there. Over the heads of the family in front of her, Hinata spotted his familiar cloak. His back was turned to her. She cursed her short height silently.

Pushing through, she managed to slip her way through.

"Sasuke!" She called and then her jaw dropped.

Oh my god.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of two drunk women. Hinata guessed they were old enough to be grandmothers. One of them was crawling up his back, Sasuke shrugging her off and she fell back. Hinata cringed, hoping she didn't break any of her bones. He regarded the other old women, his katana aimed dangerously in front of him. He held it out in front of him, as if he felt threatened.

Hinata didn't know what happened to get himself in such a situation, but she couldn't hold back her laughter. Inwardly, she was relieved to see him. He was here now.

Will they just freaking leave him alone? He moved to get out of this living hell, but the woman who he had just elbowed managed to crawl her way back up his back. Sasuke shrugged her off roughly and she collapsed.

The other one moaned in front of him and he tensed up, holding his katana out.

Angelic laughter made him freeze. He twisted around frantically and found Hinata standing a couple of feet away. She was laughing, rubbing the tears in her eyes.

Sasuke exhaled softly. She was here.

He frowned at her. "You think this is funny?" He growled, although there was amusement in his eyes. He didn't even notice her find him. He was too busy trying to fend off these perverted old women. Didn't they have husbands to deal with them?

Hinata walked up to him, and threw him a apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She admitted, still smiling.

 _She was not sorry at all,_ Sasuke thought humorously.

"Whatever." He smirked into her moon eyes. "Help me?"

"Of course." She beamed back.

Bending in front of the women sprawled on the floor, she asked them, "Ma'am's? Are you okay?"

One of them groaned while the other mumbled something about looking for her husband.

"I can't find my husband." She moaned, rolling on her stomach.

The other one snorted. "What are you..talking about, Junko?" She drawled, crawling toward her. "We found him. He's...right _here_!"

Both women looked up at Sasuke and sighed contently.

"Don't you dare laugh, Hinata." Sasuke warned, seeing her press her lips tightly together to keep herself from giggling.

After finally getting someone to take care of the women, Sasuke waited for Hinata finish talking to the policemen who took the old women.

He felt mortified and violated. Never before in his life he felt utterly disgusted. And to top it off, Hinata found him being attacked by the perverted women. Fucking wonderful. He had been hit on several girls his age before, but never women older than his dead mother. Sasuke didn't know what would happen if he saw Hinata getting hit on by old men. He'd probably commit mass murder.

Sasuke glanced up to see Hinata thanking the police. He quickly shoved away his murderous thoughts.

"They are going to help them find their husbands." She informed him, walking toward him.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't give a rat's ass about what happened with those hags. But of course he didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to start another argument with her.

 _Tread carefully._

"A-Are you going back to the party?" He asked her carefully, watching her play with the bow on her dress nervously. Shit, was he _stuttering_? "I mean I won't stop you if you want to go back." He reworded quickly.

 _Please say no. Stay with me._

Sasuke frowned at his thoughts. He needed to find a cure for his possessiveness or it was going to drive him insane.

He focused at her fingers playing with the white bow, waiting for her answer. If she wanted to stay, he'd just wait for her. He didn't really want to stay in this crowded festival and risk getting attacked by more ravenous women. Besides, Tsumugu was with her so he had nothing to worry about, right? Even though that idiot can be weak as fuck, it eased him a bit.

"Uh, can I go with you?" She murmured shyly. "I didn't really want to come to this party without you."

Sasuke felt his heart contract. _Without you_. "And what about police b- I mean Tsumugu?"

At his question, she pouted. "He passed out after drinking too much."

Sasuke raised his eye brows. "Already?" He gaped, shocked. Didn't this damn celebration just start? Half hour ago or something? "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sasuke asked again, hesitant. He didn't want to force her to come with him. Hell if she wanted to stay, he'll stay with her now that Tsumugu was no help (how surprising).

She nodded timidly, and he gave in.

He moved to start walking when he caught her shivering. Without a word, he untied the knot at his throat. She watched him undo his cloak and before she could protest, he threw it over her head.

Hinata stared at the back of Sasuke's head, as they walked silently. She finally found him, and she had so much to tell him and talk to him about but she didn't know what to say. Or where to begin. She felt nervous.

At least he wasn't still mad. But Hinata knew that they still had to have the "talk" to clear things up between them. It took her until they left the small village and hit the streets of the Grass that she finally built her courage to speak up.

"Sasuke?" She began.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her curiously. His dark eyes blared in the dark.

Hinata gulped. "I wanted to, um, about today I..."She trailed off, reddening. Why couldn't she just tell him? That she was sorry for not waiting for him! That she hated it when they fought!

Sasuke stared at her in the dark quietly, before murmuring, "Let's talk about it when we get home?" He offered gently, softening.

Hinata nodded anxiously. Her fingers clamped onto the his cloak, inwardly scolding herself for being too weak. They resumed walking, this time the silence was more awkward than before. They finally reached the front door of Sasuke's apartment. Hinata let out a relieved sigh, entering. She really missed this place. Since moving in with him, she never considered moving out. It was like "home" to her in this foreign village.

Sasuke heard her sigh contently, smirking at her. He switched on the lights, while Hinata sank into the couch in the living room. Her legs felt like ice-cold Popsicle sticks. Wearing that dress turned out to be a terrible mistake. She fell in love with it from the moment she laid her eyes on it, and she wanted an excuse to wear it, but now she felt silly in it. And Sasuke didn't even comment about how she looked. Not that she wore for it to impress him, of course.

Definitely not because of that.

Yep.

 _...Oh, who was she kidding!?_ Hinata thought unhappily. She wore it for him, thinking he might like he hardly gave her a second glance. Sasuke only gave her the same usual looks he gave her, unnerved by what she was wearing.

Hinata pouted, wanting to change out of the stupid dress. She knew back in Konoha that girl's constantly tried to flirt with Sasuke and attempted to seduce him, but not once did she hear from the girls where they succeeded. It upset her that she was another one of those disappointed girls now.

It wasn't like she was trying to seduce him!

"Hinata? You okay?" She heard his deep voice push her out her thoughts, sitting across her with a raised brow.

"Yes, sorry!" She quickly replied, and then blushed. She lowered her eyes to his black shirt. Was he talking to her the whole time? And she was engrossed in her shameful thoughts? "Did you say something?" She couldn't believe she was thinking about seducing Sasuke right now, what was wrong with her?!

Sasuke regarded the nervous kitty in front of him, her eyes lowering from his. Well, it was good to know that she was just as nervous as he was. However, he didn't miss the pouting face moments ago, as if she was upset with something. Something most likely he did. And of course, like always, he had no idea _what_.

He pinched the bride of his nose, sighing. _Here goes nothing._

"Hinata, about today. I didn't mean to act like an asshole." He planted his elbows at his knees, leaning in so she'd look at him and see how serious he was. She met his eyes. "I know I overreacted when I found out you didn't wait for me like we agreed, but you need to understand. I thought something happened to you. I don't have byakugan eyes like you and i'm not exactly excellent at tracking you down like you are with me." He peered at her, begging her to understand what he was getting at. He needed her to forgive him. He had to learn how to control his anger around her from now on, not for him but for her.

"It's okay, Sasuke." She spoke softly.

"And about Tsumugu." Sasuke continued, willing himself to let this out. He still loathed that guy, but he was her friend and acted like an ass to him. Not that the feeling's between them wasn't mutual, but still. "I should probably helped him out, since I did tell you I was going to help him out. I just thought he could handle himself, the thugs looked harmless and I didn't our fight would take too long. I was planning on rescuing him right after our fight, I swear."

Hinata gave him a tiny smile. And he knew he was forgiven. He exhaled, and leaned back against the couch.

But he was wasn't off the hook just yet.

"C-Can tell me why you were upset me then?" She looked at him hopefully, raw confusion on her pale face. "I know I did something wrong."

Shit.

Tsumugu's boss voice rang in his ears, Sasuke quickly pushing the memory away. "Uh, well..."

"Because I feel like I did something to offend you." She continued, and Sasuke cringed.

He wasn't going to tell her that her actions lately was driving him near insane! That was he utterly jealous. First he had to deal with her pets, then damn Tsumugu who seemed to always get in the way, wait what...

 _I'm not JEALOUS._

Sasuke fumed silently, and regretted it immediately after. Hinata furrowed her brows at his expression, and a heart-wrenching look spread across her face.

SHIT! What the bloody fuck is wrong with him?

"S-Sasuke?" She trembled.

"Shit, Hinata. Look i'm sorry." He sat up straighter. "I didn't mean to snap at you today. It's just...I don't know what came over me today. I don't know whether it's the fact that you refuse to listen anything I tell you or because you spend most of your time worrying about police boy and...it enraged me." He sank his face into his hands, letting out a growl. "I guess I ended up taking my frustration out on you and yeah, I know acted cruelly leaving Tsumugu behind me, but I did it because I was worried about you. But now I know I shouldn't have done that, I know he's your friend. Even though every time I see him around you, I just want to beat the shit out him." He admitted, praying his last sentence didn't upset her.

She was quiet, and Sasuke was afraid to look up at her. He heard the couch creak and he waited for her...to slap him or something.

Instead, she bent in front of him on the carpet and gently pried his hands away. Sasuke looked down at her, worry flashing through him. However, her eyes only showed kindness and warmth.

"Sasuke." She said and he waited tensely. She craned her head to the side, and gave him a tender smile "Are you...jealous?"

...

"No!" He quickly denied. Perhaps too quickly, because her smile grew. He fell into her trap like the idiot he was. There's goes his Uchiha pride. Or whatever was left of it.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm sorry." Sasuke heard her whisper, her soft hand cupping one of his cheeks.

What was this emotion he was feeling right now? Anger, maybe? It was definitely not because of Hinata though, he'd never unleash his rage toward her. But emotions twisted from his inside and made him want to do something impulsive, like beat the shit out of water boy for fun or something far more embarrassing like flip over the table in front of them.

First of all, why the hell was she apologizing? She cracked the puzzle, a puzzle he sucked playing at, to why he was being childish, yes _childish._ Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit by now. The humiliation was already there.

"Sorry for _what_?!" He glowered at her pretty face and then winced. He really didn't mean to sound rude.

She recoiled and he cursed himself. "I, uh, because it's my fault you got ...jealous?" She let out that last god forsaken word and Sasuke scowled. Again.

There was many sides of Sasuke that Hinata saw, including moments where he was angry, distressed, happy, or in a teasing mood. But not once did she imagine she'd see the day where she'd be the reason for him to feel _jealous_.

It was laughable. Not in the offensive way. But because there was a guy who got over jealous over _her_. It put her in a situation where she didn't know what to do. Or think. It was probably every girl's dream to have a guy jealous over you when you interact with other guys, but Hinata felt more guilty than ever. She knew Sasuke didn't like Tsumugu, but she didn't consider it was something more deeper than that.

She had to fix this. So Hinata did what he usually did to her to ease tension. Tease him.

Gently, she leaned closer to him and laid a hand against his cheek. He didn't stop her. He just watched her warily, motionless, awaiting his fate.

"Sasuke..."Hinata began, smiling softly. "If you want, I can stop talking to anyone male from now on." She suggested.

Hinata almost cringed from the glare he sent her. Almost.

"You think this is _funny_?"He bellowed, snarling.

Hinata dropped her hand. "What? No!" Wrong move.

Sasuke shook his head, not believing her. His eyes flashed angrily. " _Liar_. I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?" He sneered.

Hinata quickly shook her head in disagreement. _This is what you get with thinking you can get away_ _with teasing him!_ God, what made her think this would make things better?

"I bet you did it on purpose." He accused, snatching his cloak she was wearing from the front roughly. Hinata found herself locked with sharp, livid eyes. "Get the last Uchiha humiliated, was that your ultimate goal? _You sly_ , _kitty_."

Was that last part supposed to be an insult? Hinata didn't know.

"I-" Hinata squeaked. "I would never do that!" She complained, but one look at him and she knew that she crossed the line.

A cunning smirk developed across his features, and Hinata gulped.

"Yeah?" He says, his voice hard. "And can you explain your actions as of late, _Miss Hyuuga_?"

"It was unintentional!" She defends herself. Hinata had to admit, but she felt a bit scared right now. There was a glint in his eyes and it made her want to flee from him. Somewhere where she could lock the door and hide.

"By the way, how was your date with _your_ police boy today?" Sasuke leered harshly, tugging her closer. Hinata could feel his hot breath on her face. "Did you dress up like this for him? Did he _like_ it?"

Hinata gaped at him in shock, feeling incredibly insulted. He always teased her and made fun of her before, but this was too far.

But he was not done. "Did he give you a _good_ time?"

Hinata saw red. She pushed against him roughly and slapped him.

Sasuke felt her palm connect with his cheek, stinging pain following thereafter. This slap was different from the other ones she gave him. It was more fierce.

Something from the back of his mind screamed at him to shut the fuck up, but the words just kept filing out. And now he regretted his last question. He didn't know why he was acting like this to begin with. Was it because of the humiliation? Or the fact that she was making light of this situation, when it was not something to being taken light of in the first place? He'd thought after they got together, everything would be alright. That he'd help her mission as he promised her and then...what? Well, it looked it he'd never find out.

Instead, he turned his face back toward her and put on an alluring grin. The damage was already done anyway. He might as well get the trophy for the world's _worst_ , _most possessive_ , _biggest asshole_ award.

Her eyes were flashing, chest heaving. The kitty's eyes widened, enraged. And it was because he practically just spit in her face. It was equivalent to that.

"H-how dare you, Sasuke _Uchiha_!?" She seethes choking, and Sasuke inwardly thought that anger didn't work too well for her. "Y-You think you c-can just insult me and-"

"Breathe." He advises.

"and assume t- _things_?!" She finished. She stands up, her hand on her hip. She looks down at him with that a cute glare of hers. Really, did she think that expression worked for her?

Sasuke rubs his aching cheek. "Well, you could always apologize for letting me get the wrong idea." He offers and smirks up at her. "I'm waiting."

The kitty fumes, and Sasuke fights to hold back a grin. He knew that he'd should feel like an ass right now, but he couldn't help it.

There were some rules if any girl thought she could date him. Not that he dated any before, nor he thought there'd come a day where he needed to compile a list to save himself mentally. Shocking. This girl was making him do things he never thought he'd do before.

First, only Sasuke was allowed to tease. There was so much he could handle and he wasn't the patient type. Besides, he enjoyed being in control.

Second, she was not allowed to "attempt" to seduce, or anything close to seduction, to anyone else but _him_. Intentional or not.

Third, no excessive hugging. No holding hands. No dating and flowers. No love poems. And she's not allowed to have pink hair or turn to some kind of fawning fangirl and stalk him and bug him constantly.

Oh, and Hinata already broke the first two.

Okay, maybe the last one was due to his irritating encounters with _some_ girls growing up.

"I wanted to apologize but you...you're being a _bully_!" She huffed, the cloak swishing around her.

Sasuke frowned. "Bully? That's the best you can come up with it?"

"Argh!" She stomps away angrily, reaching her limit.

Sasuke quickly jumps off the couch and catches her wrist. "Whoa, I'm not done. I still need that apology from you." He twirls her back toward him with a pointed look.

Hinata looks up at him incredulously, as if he went insane. And maybe he did. "Me? _Apologize_? I already did, but you kept insulting me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but technically this is all your fault to the begin with."

She tugs her hand away, and he lets her go. "No, this is because you're a possessive _jerk_!"

"That's better than bully." He comments dryly.

"I don't even know why you're acting like this!" She continues, pacing in front of him. Sasuke watches her quietly, amused. He sits at the arm of the couch and observes her. "Everything was going good until I told you to help Tsumugu-san. And then you listened to me and I was pleased." She mumbled, face full of concentration and confusion. "But then you came back, and got mad at me for not waiting."

She stopped and glared at him. "Which you didn't let me explain _why_."

Sasuke grinned at her devilishly.

She frowned, _although he didn't miss the faint blush_ , and resumed her pacing. "Then I got mad at you for being mean toward Tsumugu, not because I _like_ him, "Sasuke noticed she emphasized strongly, "But because he's my only friend I have in this village away from home." Okay, she was right, but she needed to create a chart to distinguish between "how to act around friends" and" how to act around someone you like like".

Like like? _Who says that?_ Sasuke cursed himself silently.

"And then you spend the day hiding away from me and make me feel guilty, like I did something terrible." Oh look, she wasn't far off. "And then Tsumugu invites me to the party to celebrate the success of the mission, not as a _date_." Sasuke noticed she again emphasized, "And to also cheer me up because he saw I was upset because of _you_." Oh, is that what happened? "And then I prayed that you'd come find me later, while he offered to take me shopping and then I find a dress..." Sasuke notices a blush form over her cheeks and he stiffens. Did that bastard buy her that dress? That's right. She wasn't wearing her clothes from before. Sasuke quickly skims her body, but all he could see is a short girl in an over-sized cloak, bare legs from the bottom showing."And I bought it thinking of...so... _anyway_ , I finally see you at the party thinking you came for me, but-"

"Hold on." Sasuke interrupted her, one hand up. What did she just say? "What you just said. About the dress. Finish that sentence." He demanded, not letting her off the hook. Why did she look nervous?

Sasuke could see her gulp anxiously, and he tensed up. He looked at her darkly, with accusing eyes. "Hinata...tell me."

She bit her lower lip, backing away. "It's nothing." Obviously a lie. Honestly, did she think she could lie to him and he wouldn't notice? She was like an open book. Actually, she wasn't that bad of a liar, since she managed to convince water boy in some lies before and the village's police...but still. Sasuke could tell when she was lying. Which somehow made him extremely pleased to know that _he_ was the only one who can read her. Oh wait. He was supposed to be mad at her right now.

"Then why are you running away?" He growled impatiently. She had taken at least six steps back, a nervous expression now on her face.

"You know what? Never mind! I..I'm going to sleep. I'm tired! Good night!" She blurts, running away.

Sasuke stares after her, blankly. Oh, so the kitty isn't going to fess up?

He chased her to his (or her's?) bedroom. The room was dark, except for her white eyes shining. He grabbed both her arms, and she squealed in shock. She actually thought he wasn't going to follow her!

Oh how mistaken she was. Did she actually think she could say something like _that_ , and run away?

Sasuke pushed her against the door, and it slammed shut. She yelps in surprise, but Sasuke wasn't done. She began to squirm, trying to escape, so he plants one arm across her chest, pushing her harder against door and trapping her. Using his other hand, he grabs her chin and forcefully makes her look him in the eye.

"Finish what you were going to say before." He commanded viciously, and she tries to shove him off her.

"I said it's nothing, Sasuke!" She moans out a complaint, her face flushed. "Can you please let me go now?" She whimpers in a small voice, refusing to look at him.

Okay. Now he was seriously curious.

What the fuck was she hiding?

An idea flashed through his brain and he grins slyly at her. She flinches, a wave of worry spreads through her face. Hey, she had it coming.

Sasuke lets go of her chin and she relaxes a bit. And he captures her lips before she could relax _too_ much.

She squeaks against his lips and Sasuke holds back a laugh.

How did they go from yelling at each other, to him chasing her to her room, to making out? Hinata tried wrap around tonight's events in her head but failed miserably.

Hinata tried to keep up. She really did, but she kept recalling how she was supposed to be mad at him.

So when he moved to kiss her neck, she tried to shove him away again.

"Let me go!" She gasps hoarsely, and he tugs at the cloak and it falls soundlessly at her feet. His possessive hands run down her bare arms and a shudder runs through her.

"Not.."His hot breath dampens her necks, as he pushes himself against her harder and closer now that the cloak was out of the way. "Until..." Hinata feels him tugging at the tie that held up her pony tail, and her hair falls down softly. "You tell me..."

He presses his forehead against hers, and her eyes flit to his. She could see the hint of mischievousness and desire in them and her heart stops.

He waits. And she remains silent.

And so he resumes kissing her with those demanding, rough lips, stealing her breath away. " _Tell me_." He mutters against her lips, her insides curling. He wraps his hands around her waist and shoves her against him, his belt buckle digging into her stomach through the thin fabric of her dress. He breaks the kiss and she gasps.

Hinata squeezed her eye shut and leaned her head back against the door, trembling from his torturous hands sliding down her dress, down to the end of dress. She could feel his cool hands clasp both her legs, rubbing the skin there. She clutches his shoulders as support, her hands shaking.

When she still doesn't answer, Sasuke tugs her now loose hair and kissed her harder than before. She yelps involuntarily when she feels him bite her lower lip, forcing her mouth open and penetrating his tongue inside. It was like that for while, him tasting her and her shamefully moaning, until she felt his hands slide down to the bow in front of her dress. He rips it off and throws it over his shoulder.

Hinata pushes against his chest and gapes at him. "Why'd you do _that_?!"

He ruined it! Her pretty dress! And possibly the most elegant, pretty dress she'll ever come across!

He smirks. Even though the room was dark except for the moon shining from the window of the room, she could see that cruel grin telling her that he meant to do that and did not regret it one bit.

"It was in the way." He buries his face right above where the bow was, inhaling her. Hinata blushes furiously.

She pushes him frantically, and hastily tries to scurry away from him. He grabs her from behind, his arms snaking around her waist, and tugging her back into his embrace.

"Where are you going, kitty?" His low, deep voice in her ear causes her to shudder. "Are you upset about me ruining your sexy dress?"

"Yes!" She confesses, finally finding her voice. He chuckles lowly, and Hinata tries hard not to think how seductive he sounded. "I really like this dress! And the bow was cutest part of it! And now you ruined it even though I got it because I thought _you'd_ like it! But no, you had to go and rip it!" She fumes, upset.

The arms holding her possessively slackens. Sasuke peers down at her with his calculating mismatched eyes, frowning.

"What?" She frowns back questioningly. Did he finally feel guilty for ruining it? If he was going to apologize, Hinata wasn't going to easily forgive him. No matter how handsome and enticing he looked right now. Or how his hands around her waist felt like coils of fire scorching her skin pleasurably.

"You bought that dress for _me_?" He exclaims, utterly shocked, his eye brows raised high.

Hinata frown turned to a nervous glower. " _Yes_. But like always, you never give me a chance to explain myself!"

But he wasn't listening to her. Slowly a smile plastered across his face, and Hinata felt her cheeks heat

up. She did buy that dress hoping he'd like it. Even though she didn't know he'd come to the party with her and Tsumugu, she had hoped that he'd come and find her later or at least he'd see her in it when she came home. It wasn't as satisfying as dressing up for him for a date, since he made it quite clear that he did _not_ go on dates, but it was something to satisfy her girlish self.

"But apparently, you didn't like it." She pouted still in his arms, staring at the abandoned white bow on the floor of the room with a disheartened expression. Before wearing his cloak, when she found him at the celebration, Sasuke hardly gave her a second glance. He didn't even look at her when he gave her his cloak, telling her to put it on. Quite a contrast to the looks Tsumugu secretly gave her at the party, and it nagged her tremendously. Not that she was fishing for compliments from him, of course.

He continued to stupidly grin at her, and she scowled. "Stop looking at me so smugly." Hinata pulled out his hold forcibly and his arms fell at his sides, her heart beating fast. She crossed her arms and stepped back. She met his playful, smoldering eyes, unamused and serious. She'd had enough of his mind games and teasing, and to be frank? He was intimidating her right now with his craving eyes now running over her body, as if he was _now_ interested in the dress she so stupidly bought to impress him.

"Please leave."

And he attacked her.

Sasuke slammed her against the wall of the room, kissing her ravenously. He ran his fingers down her dress and bunched up the fabric at the end of it. She moaned into kiss, and Sasuke was pleased when she finally began to physically react to him. She pulled at his neck, and he had to arch his back all the way down so she'd could reach him since his kitty was so regrettably short. To solve the problem, he grabbed the backs of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her up against him. Her legs tightened around him and Sasuke fought back a lustful moan as he felt his erection explode.

Sasuke observed her. He had her pinned against the wall. Her hair was mess and her cheeks were scarlet red. Her lips were puffy and he could see her lower lip was stained with a bit of blood from where he nipped her. Her dress, the dress she bought thinking of _him_ , was unfortunately in wrinkles. The place where he ripped out the bow from left the front of dress slightly open, exposing her breasts. Sasuke observed her hungrily, debating whether or not he should pick her up and throw her in the bed beside them.

Thankfully, she spared him from deciding.

She arched her back uncomfortably, "M-My back." She moans, and Sasuke quietly regrets slamming her against the wall too hard.

"Sorry." He mutters against her neck, picking her up gently and flops her on the bed. She falls against the pillows, her hair like the waves of the sea around the cotton pillow. He climbs on top of her and smiles sweetly at her.

She smiles back, sighing contently. "I thought you were supposed to be mad at me." She tells him, and

he presses his forehead against hers, sliding a hand up one of her smooth legs slowly.

"Hmm..."He closes his eyes. "It's hard staying mad at you, Hinata." He whispers against her lips, a millimeter above. The intensity and friction was exhilarating. Sasuke wanted to kiss her deeply and taste her, but he loved the insatiable feel of how close they were but not close enough. His hand reaches the edge of her dress and pulls it up cautiously, all the while kissing her below her jaw. She shudders slightly and lets him pull the dress over her head.

"I knew you didn't like the dress." She murmurs sorrowfully and he laughs. He kicks it off the bed and looks back at his naked kitty with an appreciative glance. Her skin was milky white, and her body. Oh god, that body that he kicked himself at night for imagining naked while she slept in the next room from him. She was dressed in matching navy-colored bra and panties, looking up at him so shyly and nervously and he just wanted to devour her and take her right that second. But he had to exercise self-restraint. He wasn't an uncontrollable ravage monster, although she was gradually turning him into one. Sasuke knew this was her first time being exposed to a man like that, and he didn't want to hurt her or make her feel in the slightest uncomfortable.

He kisses her softly and tenderly, and she leans into the kiss gingerly. He could feel her hands shaking around his neck. He pulls back and eyes her warmly. "Hinata... I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me if you want to stop."

She blushes and her moon eyes twinkle at him, and Sasuke felt pulled deeper into her gaze. "I trust you, Sasuke." She whispers and his breath caught.

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile on his face. Those words alone felt like she just told him she loved him. Oh god, what was she doing to him? She trusted him. _She trusted him._

"You know you're the most beautiful girl I ever met?" He told her because she had to know what she was doing to him. She was driving him insane. He buries his face in her neck, and listens to the pounding of her heart.

"This is the first time you complimented me like that." She whispers so quietly, Sasuke almost doesn't hear her. But he did, and he felt a pang of guilt. Did he really never compliment her?

He looks up at her, and she blushes when she realizes he heard her. "Do I have to tell you that? You obviously _must_ know how beautiful you are..."

Hinata looks at him timidly, playing with the neck of his shirt. "Girls like hearing it from the guy they like."

Sasuke grins. _The guy they like._ "Hmm, I guess I should work on that now." He utters slyly and then begins tickling her. She jerks beneath him, a surprise laugh erupts from her luscious lips.

"Sasu-! Wha-! STOP!"

He stops and kisses her cheek. "You're too needy. Fishing for compliments out of me?"

She blushes and he kisses her lips. "I, um.."

He pulls back and stares down at her. "Why didn't you wait for me today, anyway?"

Hinata closes her mouth slightly, surprised by the random question. "I was caught by two men who worked for my target. I was going to go in and find the leader, and then hide and wait for you, but..."

Sasuke nodded. "Too eager to let the chance slip away? Hinata, you're always trying to prove yourself, god knows why."

She frowns, not liking his disappointment in her. "And why did you leave Tsumugu-san behind like _that_?"

Oh, hell no. They were not going to talk about him in bed. He wasn't going to let her even say _his_ name half-naked on their bed.

 _Their bed?_

"Hinata," Sasuke began sternly."I don't want to talk about that bastard right now." He gave her pointed look, of which she ignored.

"Why not?" She pouted childishly. It was cute, but the conversation wasn't. "You still haven't given me a proper explanation. Or even an apology."

He scowled at her for ruining the mood. Cause now he felt sour. He detached himself from her attractive body and sat up on the edge of the bed. " _Dammit_."

"Sasuke?"

He scowled harder at the carpet, hearing her hurt, confused voice. He raked a hand through his hair, a bit annoyed. "It's nothing. Are you tired?" Sasuke asked without looking at her.

"No..."

"Well, I am. Maybe we should go to sleep." He sighed, faking a yawn. He really wanted to make love to her tonight. Oh well, he'll have to suffice with his shameless fantasies for now.

She doesn't move and Sasuke silently thinks she was upset again. Before he could turn around and apologize like the bastard he was, she moves against the bed, the bed creaking from her movements. She slides behind him and hugs him from behind. He tenses. Sasuke felt oddly turned on by her bold, warm embrace. Not to mention, how her breasts just dug into his back, but that wasn't the only reason of course.

"Is there a cure for jealousy, Sasuke?" She mumbles into his back and Sasuke glowers like the little boy he was. "Cause if there is, I want to help you." Her arms wrap tightly around his waist and Sasuke forgets he was supposed to be outraged by her jealousy question. He looks down at the her entwined hands over his stomach.

"I think some nice, refreshing seduction is your answer." He teases, and she giggles. Sasuke beams, glad that for once his answer didn't fuck things up.

"I thought you got a good dose of it by now." The kitty purrs into his back and he prevents a shudder from running through him. God, she sounded sexy saying that right now.

He wanted her. Desperately. Like the air he breathed since he was born.

"Uh, but I don't recall when my nurse took the initiative and cured me just yet." He replied playfully, his eyes dancing.

Her giggling stops and Sasuke raises a brow. She disengages herself from him and he misses the electricity her hug created between them. Hinata slides off the bed, and his eyes follow her. Sasuke looks up at her face and wonders what she was doing. She stands in front of him, considering him.

"Nurse Hinata?" He asks warily.

He sees her fighting a smile and Sasuke tries to stop himself from nose bleeding at the sight of her body in front of him. He forces himself to keep his eyes on her moon-like ones.

Where was your Uchiha pride? Self-control?

Oh wait, they shattered when he met this kitty.

The kitty stares at him silently, not answering him. Sasuke guessed she was thinking about doing something and he hoped it wasn't another slap. He didn't know what he did this time, (god why were girls so confusing), but he wasn't going to stop her if she did. He probably deserved it. Actually right now, he'd let her do anything to him if she wanted. By now, all his barrier walls in him has been toppled over just by the sight of her.

And he didn't think in _anything_ as her straddling him in his lap. He looked down at her alarmingly, and wondered if he died and went to heaven. Or hell, since what the angel was doing would probably be considered sinning in heaven.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and felt butterflies flutter crazily in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of him practically naked. But here she was, not even bothering to be modest about it. Her mother was probably rolling in her grave right now, screaming profanities at her for her dishonorable behavior.

Everything was going perfectly and wonderfully. Even though they didn't really address the issues that led them to argue in the first place, they made up. And Sasuke was so wonderful and romantic to her, and they were finally acting like a real couple. She felt nervous, thinking how she was too inexperienced with this "relationship" thing, but he was so gentle and sweet to her. It was unlike his rude and cold attitude, but Hinata assumed he only acted like that in public. She never really saw this tender side of him unless they were alone and that thought alone made her want to squeal out in joy. That this side of him was reserved only for _her_.

But there was still that jealousy problem that he refused to acknowledge. Surely he thought that she was faithful to him and only to him? Even though he wasn't the prince charming she always fantasized about, he was her boyfriend and she cared for him. They really haven't gotten to explaining their

relationship, but Hinata didn't know how to explain it but to assume they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't help that Sasuke wasn't the talking type. He was all action and no explanation.

When he called her beautiful, she felt something twist inside her. He said it so lustfully and when she questioned it, he shrugged it off casually, claiming he was only stating the obvious. But not to her. No boy ever told her that. She was always the girl with the weird eyes, or the girl who kept to herself. In that moment, Hinata felt the passion and desire in his eyes in her and she knew he was the one.

He was frustrating. He was horribly cold. He was lethal. He was ruthless and fierce. But he was hers. And he only wanted her.

And she loved him.

Hinata peered at his mismatched eyes. He stared back worriedly, awaiting his fate with sheer patience.

A voice crawled into her thoughts, forcing her to think otherwise. To _feel_ otherwise. And to convince herself that she was being delusional and not thinking straight.

 _He's so mean to you._

But he was nice too.

 _He always fights with you and argues._

But he always regretted it, she could tell.

 _He made you leave your family._

But it was because _she_ wanted to pursue him.

 _He is a criminal. An enemy._

But he was never really her enemy. And she didn't care about what he did in the past. He had so much misfortune in his life, it's unfair to blame him for anything more.

 _He's bossy and insults you._

But he's like that with everyone, so who was she to change who he was?

 _He gets jealous easily._

And she was going to make sure that won't happen anymore.

Because she loved him and only him. And he had a right to know it.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked the girl for the third time.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

It was hard catching Sasuke Uchiha off guard. The times where he was caught off guard was when a supposedly weak enemy reveals a formidable attack in a fight. Or when he underestimates an opponent. Or when he fought Naruto before leaving Konoha and experienced the fox chakra within him for the first time. And the times where he fought his older brother and felt shamefully helpless. Or when the time he met Naruto again after not seeing for so long and felt the bursting of power and chakra in him, and hated the gap in strength that was slowly forming between them. Basically, it was hard to put him in a situation where everything felt unpredictable.

The kitty smothered him with butterfly kisses, and he closed his eyes swallowing. She ran her claws down his chest and shifted in his lap, Sasuke jerking at the friction igniting between her panties and his black jeans. She reached the end of his shirt and he helped her pull it off. Sasuke gazed down at her with hooded eyes, feeling uncertain. She ran her fingers down his stomach, kisses trailing down. A shiver ran through his back and he threw his head back and groaned softly.

His hands were frozen at his sides. It was like he was too shocked to react. He desperately wanted to return her affection, just as ferociously, the pleasure she was gifting him, but he was too afraid that if he did she'd stop. So he endured the agonizing pain. Sasuke didn't know what caused her to be so bold, _not_ that he minded one bit, but he wanted to know what was going through that ball of purple hair ofhers.

Her hand reached his belt and began to undo the buckle, and _that's_ when he tensed up. His eyes snapped wide open and looked down at her yearning eyes. "H-Hinata? W-What are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered, panicking.

Hinata didn't answer him. She kissed him and he tasted vanilla. Her wet tongue flicked against his lips and he grabbed her tiny waist. Sasuke didn't even realize when she took off his jeans. It was funny seeing her clumsily trying to slide it off his legs, frowning when she realized he wasn't helping. With a nonchalant shrug, she gave up when it was at his ankles. She straddled him again, gently pushing him down on the bed in his boxers.

Sasuke looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, Hin-"

She shut him up with her pink lips, settling herself on top and practically setting his body on fire. He shifted excitedly underneath. He was filled with want. With passion. With craving and longing for her. She was so sexy when she took the lead. Of course, Sasuke wanted to be the dominant one in this relationship. He remembered his rules.

Fourth, Sasuke was the dominant one. Exception, Hinata can take the lead for _some_ time. Occasionally. Like now.

She kissed below his jaw, finding a sensitive area and nipped him like the devious kitty she was. He groaned satisfactorily. Her hips were against his, and he felt heat flare between them. How long, he wondered, until he was going to burst?

"Hinata, if you keep going like this..."He warned, moaning. She stopped. Planting both her hands on the mattress, on either side of his head, and she pushed herself up and looked down at him. Her bare legs were on both sides of his legs. She was on all fours, on top of him. "I'm going to _fuck_ you _really_ hard."

Hinata fakes a gasp, a hand against her mouth. "Sasuke! Watch your language!"

He glared up at her, and she grins. "You're such a tease, you know that?" He scowls, but somewhat amused.

"If you'd like, I can go and tease Tsumugu-san instead?" She offers sweetly and he sees red.

" _What_?" Sasuke roars, flipping her over. She squeals dramatically and he pins her down, kicking off the jeans at his ankles in the process.

He fumes angrily, and awaits her explanation. How dare she utter _his_ name in _bed_ with him?

She pouts sheepishly, Sasuke instantly becomes insanely tired of her games. She teases him, and then plays hard to get, and then drives him crazy? What is wrong with this insane, sexy woman? And here he thought she was a kind, sweet, virgin nun. So this was the real Hinata hidden underneath that facade.

"Are you mad at me again?" Hinata frowns in fake concern, her eyes playful as ever.

Sasuke purses his lips and decides to play along. " _Very_." He kisses her harshly, smothering her next teasing response. She yields willingly, threading her fingers into his hair.

And that's when Sasuke decided that as punishment for daring to talk about _him_ in bed with him again, he was going to make her moan and scream _his_ name until she forgot any other name except his. Over and over.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hinata, you can't start something like this," Sasuke whispers into her neck seductively, and the kitty closes her eye lids. "...and expect me not to get the wrong idea." A voice in the back of his mind yelled at him to slow down, even though his hands begged him to explore on. It was loud enough to keep him in control and stop him from rushing this, and finally execute his buried promise to himself. Thoughts fluttered inside him telling him to be gentle, especially since it was her first time. It was obvious. It was his as well, but Sasuke remembered faintly his mother once telling him sex was a bit painful for women at first. And the last thing Sasuke wanted right now was to hurt her.

" _What_ wrong idea?" Hinata whispers back, lost among the flickers of emotion bursting through her like sparks, feeling his body pressed against her in all angles. His tempting hand traveled down her thighs and curled her legs around his waist, securing them. She plays with his hair, loving how they feel between her fingers.

"That you're either doing this to mess with my head again, or..." Sasuke pulls back and smirks down at her. His smile falters when he notices her determined, unwavering expression. "Hinata, are you... _sure_?" His expression switches to more uncertain one. His raven hair was a mess, strands fell at the side of his face. Hinata thought his hair needed a hair-cut. Although, she deduced that long hair looked better on him. Maybe she'd convince him to grow it out.

She reaches out and smooths a strand over his left eye, and shyly nods her answer. Although she felt deeply frightened from the inside, Hinata made her decision. And she didn't just give him permission because she wanted to dissolve his irksome jealousy. It was also because she wanted to show her compassion, trust, and love to him. He walked into her life like a whirlwind and swept her off her feet. What started as an awkward friendship developed into a romantic one. Hinata, at that moment, wanted nothing but to be here with him, in his inviting arms. To say that she felt safest in the arms of one of the enemies of her village baffled her, but never made it feel any less true. Before, she had constantly compelled herself to rethink her feelings for him, to think of the _consequences_ and consider the _impossibilities_ , but all those tormenting thoughts burned up and left her with the truth she had sodiligently avoided. She did not want to think. She wanted to act according to her heart. She loved him. So much that she wanted to profess it right then, but instead she wanted to _show_ him.

Sasuke exhales the breath he was holding, and smiles softly at her. It was all the permission he needed, but he felt that he had to make sure that he wasn't forcing her into anything she wasn't prepared for. After all, some people may laugh at this, but he was gentleman when he wanted to be. Or maybe he was only when it came to her, since she was only girl in his life that made him hesitate, and rethink all

his decisions and actions. "If you have any doubts, just slap me and I'll know." Sasuke jokes, and she rewards him with her angelic laughter that softened him like a marshmallow from the inside.

Hinata laughed. She knew he was trying to ease her tension and she loved him for it. She wanted to tell him how he kind he was, similar to the other times where he was considerate to others without realizing he was, but Hinata bit her tongue. Sasuke was not the type who particularly enjoyed being called out on his kindness of which he so uncomfortably denies. "I'll keep that in mind." She looked him in the eye confidently, and he cups her cheek, gently pulling her into a tender kiss.

Lost in the sweetness and softness of his lips, Hinata reached for his hand that was secured around the back of her knee and led it to the front of her bra. He silently obeys her unspoken request, undoing the clasp in between her breasts and she arches her back so he could pull it off. His hands sliding the cloth off were like trails of fire on her skin. She sinks back into the pillow, peering up at his smoldering gaze, staring at her so intently, eating up her exposed figure like an untamed wolf, her eyes locked into his. He doesn't bother to hide the emotion in them. They were filled with lust, desire, hunger, and number of other swirling emotions that made her almost tremble from beneath his heavy gaze. Hinata, finding herself uncomfortable under his starved look, unconsciously covered her chest with one of her arms, her face flamed in embarrassment.

Gently, Sasuke pries her arm away, and kisses the back of her hand. "Every time you feel uncomfortable, just slap me." He looks at her so seriously and sensibly, Hinata knew he wasn't joking.

"It's like you are begging me to slap you." She drawls nervously, sliding down a finger along the edge of his jawline. He continued to look at her with his rigid expression, reading her face and her every move like a predator latched onto his prey. He was wrong. She wasn't uncomfortable, but nervous. Hinata didn't want to disappoint him, but his pensive expression wasn't making it easier. "Do you _want_ me to?" She raises a delicate brow, confused by the change in him. His playfulness moments ago was replaced by a more mature, serious Sasuke. For some reason, Hinata didn't want this Sasuke right now. She wanted the one who made her laugh, teased her, and made her happy. She wanted her first time to be happy one, not a quick, rough, and awkwardly serious one.

Sasuke doesn't answer her. He remembers his promise to himself moments ago, and a secret, mischievous grin slips out. He had been holding back the whole time. He just wanted her to be sure first and to realize what she was getting herself in. He needed her permission. She inhales softly, confusion in her eyes now. Sasuke grins grows wider in anticipation.

Hinata stares at him in his bed hair, wondering what he was planning. She wasn't completely lost, she knew where this was leading to, her deceased mother taught her well enough. Reading his facial expression, Hinata slowly realized that the playful Sasuke was back. And to think she was nervous before, she was now on the brink of it. And yet, she was curious. What was he planning? Knowing him and his playful, teasing side, she somehow deduced that she was in trouble. For what, she didn't know.

"No, I don't want you to." Sasuke finally answers her, his face in her neck hiding his hidden smirk.

Hinata blinks, completely forgetting the question she asked him minutes before. "Don't want to what?" She asks dumbly, trying to ignore the delicious closeness between them by staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom.

Sasuke pulls back and shows her his white teeth. Her eyes flit back to his. "Don't want you to _slap_ me. Do try to keep up, Hinata."

She blushes, smacking his shoulder playfully. "Why would I _slap_ you?!" She exclaims hotly.

Sasuke swiftly grabs her hand before she smacks him for the second time. He grins amusingly at the nervous kitty. "Never stopped you before." He mumbles knowingly, recalling some of the slaps she had gifted him. He couldn't believe he even asked her to slap him. Maybe it had to do with that fact how her slaps had affected him so greatly. Usually, if someone, a girl or not, would even dare to slap him or even lay a hand on him, things would get real nasty for them both. But with Hinata, he didn't seem to mind, no matter how masochistic it sounded.

Speaking of masochism, Sasuke rested his forehead against his startled kitty and gave her sly smile. "Hinata..."He breathed, recalling her disgraceful teasing before about a certain _someone_. Their noses were touching and lips dangerously close. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, his bottled sexual frustration ready to burst. The heat between them was becoming unbearable.

She removes her fingers from his shoulders and tenderly cups his face, closing the distance between their lips. Sasuke kisses her back even though he'd had enough of kissing, but he could not deny her endearingly shy kisses. He lets her distract him with her scrumptious lips for while, tongues battling for dominance, their lips moving in rhythm as they fully explored each other. Finally, he breaks the kiss and chuckles lowly when she pants disappointingly. He ducks and plants a wet kiss over her collarbone, swooping lower. When he lowers his lips over a pink nipple, she gasps and clutches a handful of his hair painfully. He suckles and pulls, his teeth grazing the skin. His face was buried into her chest and he inhaled her, the smell of sex in the room. The heat between his legs worsens. Hinata begins moaning, and he presses his body closer to her, digging her deeper into the mattress. In response, she tightens her legs around him and the space between her legs rubs against the front of his boxers. He jerks in surprise pleasure.

" _Fuck!_ " Sasuke growls sharply, planting two hands on either side of her head, careful not to press down on the waves of long, purple hair on the pillow. He stops and closes his eyes tightly, hanging on top of her panting to catch his breath.

Hinata tries to catch her breath, her chest heaving. Her eyes were half shut, her heart ready to explode in her chest. She looks up at him, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted into a conflicted expression, as if he was desperately trying to contain himself. Timidly, she lays a hand on his cheek and he clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. And right then, Hinata knew that he was trying to slow down for her, and that thought alone made him love him all the more. She could see the want in his eyes, in his movements, in his careful touches. His expression showed that it was paining him to stay in control and Hinata wanted to be responsible for fixing that.

Sasuke finally opens his eyes, and looks down at his precious kitty who seemed confused at that moment. Smirking, he kisses the side of her lips. "Hinata, I don't think I can hold myself back anymore." He confesses to her. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, sweat began to form over his forehead.

"Then don't." She whispers lightly into his ear and a switch flips inside him automatically.

Rapaciously, Sasuke grabs her by the cheeks and kisses her aggressively, biting her lower lip. She hisses in pain, tugging his hair. She penetrates her tongue his mouth and he permits her to enter, while he gives himself permission to explore her body. His elbows dig into the pillow on either side of her face, and he pushes himself up slightly without breaking the hot kiss. His knees dig into the mattress, right between her legs. He slides his hands from cheeks to her breasts and cups them. Toying with them, applying pressure with his palms, he familiarizes himself with her voluminous breasts. _"Thank_ _god you hid all this under you baggy clothes."_ He gnarls savagely, possessive thoughts filling himonce again. She moans into his mouth, a sound so sensual and sexy, Sasuke breaks free from all the restraints he put himself under.

Without a word, he removes his hands from her perfectly-shaped breast and slides his hands down her sides, taking his time. Hinata breaks the heated kiss, and hungrily splatters kisses beneath his jaw and to his broad shoulder. She begins to kiss his scars, and Sasuke stops and watches her with sudden interest.

"Where did you get this one from?" Hinata's brows furrows, as she strokes the faint scar in the middle of his chest. Sasuke looks down and his chest, and watches her finger slide up and down the four-inch scar he received long time ago.

"I can't remember." He tells her, still eyeing her fingers stroking the scar, as if he was stuck in a trance. "I have so many, that I forgot the story behind each one." Sasuke admitted, and a sad expression crosses her face. He was lying. There was not one he did not remember how he received. It was almost as if each scar was another unbearable memory etched onto his skin, a constant reminder of his sins, his betrayals, his dark past. Silently, she begins to kiss each one on his chest. One on his shoulder, one just above his belly button, and another small one just below his collarbone. She pushes him to his side, and he curiously watches her as she lets her kisses travel all over his body, locating every scar. With each kiss, her tenderness and compassion flows into him, like warm sun rays to his clouds of darkness. It was too much. It was as if with every kiss came a promise. A promise for a new beginning, for hope, and for forgiveness. Everything he never wanted, nor cared for. And it baffled him and knocked into him senseless. When she locates another scar on his left hip, a memory of how he received it flashed through him and he quickly moves to stop her.

Roughly, he grabbed her chin before she kissed any more of his scars. "Hinata, _stop_." He almost begs. That scar was the one he had received in the last fight he had with his living brother before he died.

Inside, his mind screamed at him to let her keep going, to beg her on and prove to him that his past was not something to bury, but something for him to move on from. But he wasn't ready to bury the past just yet, since he always knew that the past defined you and will always will, no matter how light or dark it was.

"Why?" She asks sadly, curling her own fingers around the hand on her chin, and kissing his fingers one by one.

Sasuke doesn't answer her, peeling his hand from hers. He crosses his hand behind his head on the pillow, and stares up at the ceiling thoughtfully. What was this girl doing to him? What was she trying to accomplish? She doesn't know all the details of his past, and she attempted to kiss them all away, as if she was _accepting_ them regardless what they were. He wasn't ready to take that step in his life, and start anew. When he left Konoha, he had planned on going on a long journey and just disappear. How

could he live with himself had he stayed? What was there for him in Konoha, except hatred and memories he never wanted to return to? Sasuke turned his head toward the nightstand beside the bed where he laid his Uchiha necklace. The Uchiha symbol gleamed menacingly in the dark.

Sasuke looked back Hinata who sat up on the bed and looked down at him with that tender and understanding expression of hers that pulled at him in various directions. Her expression was almost heart-breaking, the empathy clear as day.

Sasuke smirks halfheartedly. "I was about to punish you for having the balls to say Tsumugu's name in bed with me, but you just had to go and ruin the mood." He attempts to sound lighthearted, but he knew it came out more edgy that he wanted it to be. She saw through it, just like he predicted.

"I don't have any _balls_..."Hinata surprises him by straddling him, hooking a leg around him. She plants both her hands against his chest and her white eyes blare into his. Sasuke lets out a reluctant smile, noticing how she never fails to act like a kitty even though she probably didn't realize it. She sees his smile and a wave of relief passes through her. "But I _am_ sorry for ruining the mood." She huffs, hugging him.

Sasuke returns his gaze to the ceiling, his arms still crossed behind his head. "Hmm, let me think of a punishment for you." He teases threateningly, feeling comforted by her embrace. He wills himself to bury his dark thoughts and focus on the pretty girl attached to him and still waiting for him to make love to.

Hinata wanted to kiss his chest right then but stopped herself. She didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable when she kissed his scars, she only wanted to prove to him that he was no longer alone to bear the burden of his past. He didn't even react when she slid on top of him or when she hugged him, just remained motionless, staring up at the ceiling like it had all the answers in the world. Taking matters into her own hand, she decided to take his mind off his haunted thoughts and keep them on her.

Sasuke perks in interest when his kitty detaches herself from him and pushes herself up. She grins so shyly and sexily at him, Sasuke felt his heart freeze in his chest. God, _what_ was she doing to him? A number of emotions swirl inside his chest, emotions so unfamiliar and foreign to him, but she never gave him a chance to figure them out. Gently, she pulls at the crossed hands below his head on the pillow and pulls him into a sitting position. He complies without a complaint, raising his eyebrows curiously. Once again, he lets rebellious kitty take the lead. She straddles him and kisses him with her butterfly kisses that tasted like vanilla. All the dark thoughts about his scars and his gloomy past immediately disappears from his head and all he could feel was the jumpy kitty in his lap.

The kitty slides her claws up and down his chest, nails scraping his chest. A shudder escapes him. She shifts in his lap, planting her knees on either side of his legs. Boldly, she begins to grind against his erect cock still enclosed in his boxers.

 _"AH, FUCK. Fuck, Hinata!"_ He growls into her pink lips in shock, throwing his head back and lets outa long lustful groan as she rubbed her sex with his. Sasuke was on the brink of ripping the goddamn fabric like he did with her treasured dress.

"Stop thinking of anything else but me." She huffs huskily, almost pleading to him, cupping his face

and kissing the edge of his jaw while she grinded against him.

Sasuke lets out grunt, clenching his jaw. "Fuck kitty, you're _all_ i'm thinking of right now."

She stands on the bed, looking down at him, fearless and wanting, her long hair sprawled on her shoulders and body flushed and wet. He tried hard not to gape at her when she wiggled out of her panties in front of him, the only piece of fabric still covering her, sliding it down her legs clearly aware of his aroused gaze on her. The gesture was so fucking sexy, he felt he was about to implode.

Sasuke pushes himself on his elbows, and she straddles him before he gets a good look. She traps his face between her hands and he smiles at her. "Have you decided on my punishment already?" The kitty purrs to her master, craning her head to the side.

He grins, twisting her around and planting his knees on either side of her on the bed. " _Fuck_ yes." Sasuke answered her, eyes blazing in eager anticipation. "You made me wait _so fucking long_ , you _evil_ little kitty." He growls greedily and she giggles without a visible regret on her face. His hunger and thirst returned to him like cold water thrown in his face, his enclosed member urging violently for release.

He quickly discards his boxers and throws it aside, returning to his awaiting girlfriend who looked more than ready to be fucked. He slides his hands down her stomach, goosebumps rising over her skin. She kisses him hard, as he slips a finger at her opening, circling and teasing it until his finger became wet. She yelps loudly against his puffy lips, burying her face into his shoulder, her fingers raking his skin and drawing strings of red blood. She clutched onto him tightly as he inserted his finger deeper, massaging her erect clit walls. Her legs jerked uncontrollably when he inserted another finger in, willing her to come for him.

She moans his name twice, but Sasuke was still not satisfied. He observed her with a starved look, removing his sticky fingers.

He pushes her up against the headboard of the bed, spreading her legs wider. Panting hoarsely, she grabs the headboard behind her while he dips in between her legs and his tongue laps her sensitive clit, holding onto her thighs.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from gasping uncontrollably, losing oxygen and breath too rapid. She could feel the heat burn between her thighs, his finger grazing her tormentingly. She lets out a tortured moan. "S-S- _Sasuke_! I-I.." She puffs, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah, baby?"

He flicks his tongue around her wet swollen opening, tasting her and preparing her for his sex. The kitty jerks against the headboard, screaming like a trapped, rabid animal. He continues to torment her, and she immediately grabs a fistful of his hair.

" _Sasuke_..." She groans remorsefully, leaning her head back against the headboard, breathing hard. " _Please, I can't anymore_!" She begs, tugging at his hair from their roots.

Chuckling quietly, Sasuke pulls back and gets on his knees in front her. He wipes her sweat from her

forehead with the back of his hand, her anguished white pupils fluttering into his. Sasuke could feel his erection burning in pain, begging him to be inside her. Hinata grabs his waist, and buries her face into his shoulder, panting.

"This might hurt..."He starts and she nods against his shoulder.

Sasuke smooths her hair. He situates himself between her spread legs, and kisses the top of her head. Slowly, he thrusts his cock inside her, invading her virgin walls. She hisses in pain, her fingernails digging behind his shoulder blades. Her lips parts in agony.

 _"Urgh...ah...S-Sasuke Sasuke!_ " She screams his name when his manhood violates her inside. Inwardly,he congratulates himself for accomplishing his previous threat.

Sasuke quickly bent down and crushed his mouth on hers, penetrating his tongue in her cavern, muffling her screams. The feline screams his name over and over into his mouth, as he thrust deeper into her, until his entire length was inside her, destroying her innocence. He backed a little and rested his face into the crook of her neck.

 _"S-Sasuke..!"_

"Scream my name more, kitty..."Sasuke coos, sliding in deeper.

Her body jerks uncontrollably against his, and he grabs her forearms to calm her.

 _"Sasuke, oh god..urgh...!"_

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." He growled sensually into her shoulder, while she straggled for much needed breath. Her hips remained motionless and planted against the headboard, while he moved inside her. The kitty shrieked in pleasure against his circling movements inside her.

"Move with me." He gruffly commanded, aware of her frozen hips while he pleasured her.

Filling her in again with a one swoop, she moved with him this time, hips unconsciously arching toward him meeting his rhythmic thrusts. He grabbed the headboards on either side her for support, his grip so hard he was close to breaking the wood. "Fuck, you're amazing Hinata! _FUCK_!" Hinata kept her eyes shut, wincing and moaning, while she grinded into him. Sasuke pumped into her, increasing his pace and fucking her hard. The kitty's back dug into the headboard behind her with every thrust, moving her hips with him. Sasuke grabbed the back of her bum hastily and pushed his cock deeper into her, raising her hip up against the headboard to get better access. The kitty meowed out in pleasure, curling its paws around his neck. She tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, while he kissed her closed eyelids. He stayed inside her for some seconds, pounding into her, harder and faster, while the kitty screamed into his neck unintelligibly, nicking his skin there with her sharp teeth and drawing more blood. He gave one last thrust, completely filling her and marveling the slick feel of being inside her, before pulling out. His shoulders slump, hands slide down the wooden rails of the bed, breathless. He closes his eyes for a second and rests his forehead against the headboard above her head. They both desperately try to catch their breaths.

Hinata still had her ball of purple of hair buried in his neck, trembling slightly and just as breathless.

He pulls back. "Look at me, Hinata..."Sasuke's voice husky and low.

Hinata draws back slightly, but her hand shoots up and touches the injury she inflicted upon him. Her fingers graze the teeth marks in his neck, spots of blood oozing out. It was as if an animal mutilated his neck, leaving bruises.

"I-I'm sorry... you're bleeding, Sasuke." She peers up at him apologetically, face concerned, her voice still breathless and hoarse.

"I don't fucking care." He keeps his intent gaze on hers. "Are you...okay? I mean, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The kitty blushes, and Sasuke notices with interest the scarlet seeping lower. "Just a little sore." She admits, shyly.

He clutches her tiny, adorable face and kisses her softly, exhaling and closing his eyes. He rests his forehead against hers and utters two words.

 _"Thank you."_


	27. Chapter 27

After a wonderful but slightly tiring last night, Hinata fell asleep beside Sasuke. They were both worn out, not only from the sex, but from events of her last mission. So much happened in one day, she barely could wrap everything in a single thought. Unfortunately out of all nights, this night proved to one of those where Hinata just could not _sleep_.

Three times her sleep was interrupted.

The first time was because Hikaru decided to stop by around 3 a.m. and refused to stay out. At first she pouted restlessly and prayed he'd leave, but he ignored her silent prayers and began to squawk loudly outside. He was a bird. An animal that supposedly preferred to be outdoors with other birds. But then the pecking started and Sasuke practically pushed her off the bed to get rid of the bird. After some childish pushing and shoving, of which Hinata lost, she ended up cursing some unforgivable words in annoyance and slammed open the window to let her devil bird-friend in. Sasuke mumbled in his sleep that cursing didn't work for her, before flopping back into the bed and within seconds he was asleep again, his back turned toward her. Frowning at his carefree attitude, she picked up his shirt from the bedroom floor, put it on, and sank back into the bed. She didn't notice the the slip of paper in Hikaru's claws.

The second time her sleep was interrupted was when she felt the bed shake, startling her awake. It was only an hour ago that she finally managed to fall asleep. Hinata sat up in confusion with a hint of of exasperation, until she noticed Sasuke beside her cursing in his sleep restlessly. His back was still turned toward her, but he had arms crossed across his chest, as if he was cradling himself. Tentatively, Hinata scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She murmured his name into his back, to let him know she was there. His stiff shoulders relaxed at her comfort and his shaking steadily eased, as if the tension was slowly oozing out of him. Minutes later, she could hear his breathing return to normal and she knew the nightmares were gone. She fell asleep again.

The third time she almost swallowed feathers. Sitting up coughing, she tried to locate Hikaru and scream at that bloody bird who refused to let her enjoy her sleep, _sleep_ she still had not gotten, until her hand flew to her gaping mouth when her eyes landed on him. Oh no!

"Hikaru! Get off him!" She hissed in panic, shooing her troublemaker bird. At one point in his sleep, Sasuke had flipped onto his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, his arms flat above his head. Hikaru, after some fluttering around the room to find the perfect place to perch at, decided that Sasuke's back was the most comfortable. He settled himself on his back, as if it was a perfectly normal and logical place to decide to sleep on. Sasuke did not stir awake. Not yet, at least.

Like always, Hikaru ignored her and buried his tiny head below his wing. Her eyes darted at Hikaru's sharp claws, digging into Sasuke's bare back. How was she going to shove the bird off without hurting Sasuke in the process? After some debating, she crawled toward Sasuke and sat cross-legged beside him on the bed. The room was dim, sunrise around the corner. Hinata, to her dismay, realized that she was not going to get any sleep tonight. Sighing, she reached toward the bird. Hikaru

squawked when her fingertips grazed his wings. She was about to carefully pick him straight up when her cruel friend began to hop on Sasuke's back in defiance.

" _Shit_! What the fuck?" Sasuke's face shot up, flipping quickly to his side. He looked around frantically, dazed. His eyes met hers, and she bit her lip and pointed toward her evil bird-friend.

Meanwhile, Hikaru landed on Sasuke knees and refused to stop fluttering his wide wings, outstretching them and closing them repeatedly. As if _he_ had every right to be angry at their rudeness in disturbing his attempt to sleep. Hinata never heard of birds that needed their beauty sleep, but her crabby bird was acting like they stole that from him right now.

Sasuke bent his leg and shook it. "Get off! Dammit, I was trying to sleep." He growled coldly. Hikaru flapped his wings and flew in circles above them until he landed a safe distance away from them. Sasuke glanced back her. "Why'd let him in?" He sneered, as if he was blaming her for this.

Hinata slapped her thighs, in frustration. "You told me to let him in!"

"I didn't expect he'd be stupid enough to mistake me for a fucking _trampoline_." He retorted, pulling up the bed covers to cover his half-naked body. He slid beneath the bedding and rolled away from her.

Hinata crossed her arms. She was the one who haven't gotten any sleep all night! And now that Hikaru accidentally woke him up...what time was it anyway? Six or seven? And _he_ was complaining!?

Pursing her lips at how unfair he was being, she slid down her side of the bed and faced the opposite direction. Grumbling quietly, she closed her eyes and tried to score at least an hour of sleep. Just one hour, that'll get her through the coming day. When she felt like she was going daze off again, she felt strong arms snake around her waist and pull her across the bed, her back hitting a hard surface.

Hinata squinted open her eyes and looked up at Sasuke who had his chin on her shoulder and was looking at her with that sexy smile of his.

"No." She grunted, closing her eyes and tried to roll away from him.

Sasuke gripped her harder and she scowled. "What do you mean _no_?" He smirked, refusing to let go of her.

Hinata squealed when he bit her ear lobe, gasping in surprise. Chuckling, he rained kisses down her neck, tightening his arms around her waist.

" _Sasukeeeee_..."She moaned tiredly, elbowing him. "Please, let me sleep." Now it was his turn to interrupt her sleep. And he was being painfully good at it too. How unfair.

"You _are_ still sleeping. Just pretend this is a dream." He compromised, sliding his lips across her cheek. Before he could find his destination, Hinata weakly pushed his face away from her.

She laid one palm against his chest, twisting in his embrace to look at him. "Sasuke, I'm being serious. I haven't gotten any sleep last night."

His smirk grew, and Hinata had a bad feeling that he misinterpreted her words. Oh no. "Yeah? Me neither."

He reached for her and the snatched the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and flipped her to face him.

"No! That's not what-"

Her complaints were muffled with the pressure of his soft lips. She was about to shove him away again, but something about this kiss stopped her. It wasn't like the ones they had last night. It wasn't starved, hungry, brutal, or demanding. Instead, it was gentle, sweet, and everything but rough. His thumb traced her jawline and Hinata found herself leaning toward him, forgetting that she was supposed to sleepy. It started off passionate and tapered into something more affectionate and filled with unspoken promises, and Hinata was left breathless.

Sasuke breaks the kiss and plants his lips on her forehead, and she closes her eyes for a second. He was difficult and most of the time infuriatingly bossy, but he was shamelessly skilled at getting his own way. And Hinata was easily persuaded. She expected nothing less from an Uchiha.

Hinata locked her eyes with him, words on the tip of her tongue itching to spit out. She wanted to tell him what he was doing to her. Tugging her heart furiously until he stole it away from her, taking complete ownership of it.

But before her confession spills out, he tackles her on the bed with a sly smile that spelled danger.

Hinata looks up at him, and groans out loud, although she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

His hands wander below her shirt, and he grins playfully. His nose touches hers and he breathes, "Nope. It's breakfast time."

Sasuke threw his towel over his shoulder and entered the bathroom, chuckling. He had invited his kitty to take a bath with him, and in a matter of seconds she turned the color of blood and ran out of the room. He considered going after her, but thinking he was able to have sex with her again in the morning was probably enough for her, he let her off the hook. And it was also enough to ease his needs as well of course. For now.

Turning the hot water, he threw the towel aside and began to strip. His eyes landed on the mirror in front of him and on the marks on his neck. Touching the scratches with his fingertips, memories of last night flashed and he grinned like an idiot. Yesterday, he made love to his kitty and made her his. In more ways than one. You'd think after that, his possessiveness would have settled down, but it did just the opposite. Sasuke swore to himself that no other man would take her away from him. She was his. And his alone. Besides, Uchiha's did not share.

Sasuke leaned against the bathroom door and frowned, still not completely content. Now that they had taken another step in their relationship, they still haven't addressed what was going to happen with them. Last time he checked, she was still under orders to capture him and he knew how much this mission meant to her. His kitty was prideful as fuck, and determined as hell. And despite that, he managed to break her firm reluctance to return his affections. At first, Sasuke didn't believe it'd even work. She _was_ ridiculously stubborn. After all, she considered him an enemy for a whole year and he

dragged her from village to village, and according to her he was the reason why she missed her friends and family. Surely she would have developed hatred for him by then? He didn't know when he started to take interest in her. There was not one girl in his entire life that captured his interest like she did. It wasn't love at first sight, not exactly. It wasn't even love. He knew it started around the time when she invited him in her apartment to heal him that one night where he saved her from a couple of thugs, but he knew it was even before then. Although they haven't spoken before that incident, he had always kept in touch with her chakra. She constantly was his trail, while he went from place to place, dragging her along.

It was...comforting. Yes, that was the word he was looking for. Even though the reason why she pursued him wasn't exactly comforting in his regard, but the fact that she was _there_ was enough to rattle him. Yes, the only reason why she was pursuing him because it was her mission, so he didn't take his interest in her too seriously at first. But after running into her several times, taking care of her when she didn't know it was him, his interest only grew. He looked out for her without giving it much thought. There was one time when they were in the Rain village. The foolish girl opted out on staying at inn like she usually did, and he found her cuddled against a trash bin behind a weapon shop, fast asleep. There was no hint of worry or tension on her features. It was like she didn't mind the rain soaking her, as long as she was getting some quick shut eye before he departed to the next village where she had to find him all over again. Sasuke wanted to shake her awake and yell at her that she would get a cold, but he remembered that she was supposed to know he was also watching her. And then she'd probably question him to why he was taking care of her and it'd shock the fuck out of her. Not to mention how he didn't really want to explain himself. He didn't even know if he would have an explanation except that at that time he was mad at her for sleeping out in the rain like an idiot.

So he abandoned her and continued to travel, all the while watching out for her. It was just him, the lonely man on a some stupid, mindless journey, and an earnest stray cat that followed him on his trail like bait.

And now he found solace with her.

The bathroom started to get steamy, and he dipped his foot into the tub, stepping under the boiling water. His shoulder relaxed, as the warm water soaked his skin.

And thus, Sasuke commenced to think up ways to convince her to stay with him.

Hinata stood on her tip toes, her fingers barely reaching the cupboards above the sink. After some jumping and almost slipping into the kitchen sink, she gave up. She knew she was short, there's no reason to make herself feel better by denying it. Hinata glared at the closed cupboards with faint annoyance. Out of frustration, she kicked cupboards that she _could_ reach.

"Why do you like you're about to destroy my kitchen?"

"Sasuke, you scared me!" She gasped, spinning around.

He was leaning casually against the doorway, his hair still wet. He was wearing another one of his Uchiha shirts with his clan's symbol. Sasuke smirked, catching her observing him mouth still open. Quickly, she shut it and tried to explain herself.

"I was trying to get something from the cupboards, but I can't reach..." She trailed off, scowling at the the cupboard that contained the jar of jam. Why did she have to be so short? Looking back at Sasuke, she her scowl deepened upon noticing how he'd eventually have to bend his head down to walk in the doorway.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she swiftly intercepted, "And don't start making fun of my height!"

Sasuke laughed, walking in the kitchen toward her. "I won't."

Hinata watched him warily, unconsciously leaning back against the sink and her hands gripping the edge of the counter behind her. He looked like some animal who just caught the scent of his prey. Hinata looked up at him when he stood in front of her with that smug smile. He rested both his hands against the counter on either side of her and kissed her. His hands slid from her cheeks down to the strap that held her robe together.

"Didn't you already have your _breakfast_?" Hinata frowned, shoving him away. She blinked up at him when a water droplet fell from his hair onto her eyelid.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" He asked eagerly, the hint of the predator returning.

She slapped his hands away, "Now that your shower is done, i'm going to take one now." She stepped past him and rushed out the kitchen.

No. She did not have time to wear anything when she ran out the bedroom. But she wasn't going to tell him that!

After a much needed shower, Hinata dressed into warm and comfortable clothes, looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks colored red.

She had sex. With Sasuke. Hinata reached up to pinch her cheeks. Nope. Definitely not a dream. She had given her virginity to him. After waking up the morning after, she thought she would maybe regret it or feel some hint of doubt, but instead she felt content, as if she made the right choice. Despite being a cold, reserved and an arrogant person in front of everyone, Hinata saw through his facade. He was a puzzle no doubt, but she was getting quite good at cracking him open to her.

And last night...she realized how much he meant to her. He was so _so_ gentle to her, even though she knew he restrained himself most of the times, that it took some courage from her to make last night happen.

Hinata frowned. And this morning he helped himself for more...

Recalling his devilish smirk and satisfaction afterwards, Hinata hoped he wasn't going to get too attached to this. She was still sore!

Nonetheless, last night change everything between them. At least to her it did. Worry spread through her, as she curled a strand of hair around her finger nervously. She loved him, although she was somewhat frightened to tell him. Even though Sasuke was first to claim to express interest in her, he was never emotional with her. But what about later? How long will this thing go on between them,

until they are torn apart?

Before she exited the room, she heard a quick knock against the door.

"Dress in something nice." He ordered through the door and then sauntered off.

They're going out?

Hinata stared at the door for a second and then stripped immediately out of her clothes. Rummaging through the drawers, she pulled out a white, sleeveless floral dress. She didn't even recall bringing it with her when she left for her mission, but she was glad she did. As she dressed, she wondered if Sasuke had just asked her out. Surely ordering her to dress nicely was his own way of saying let's go on a date?

Hinata stood in front of the mirror, pursing her lips. Hair up or hair down? It felt odd to suddenly become concerned about her looks.

In the end, she went with a simple pony tail. With a hint of a sheepish smile, she recalled how Sasuke preferred her hair down and wondered if he'd get mad when he saw her.

The weather outside was beautiful. After a brutal winter, and rainy spring, the green in the Grass village has returned. When she first came to this village, winter had only just begun, so she didn't get to see how the village looked in the summer. It made her wonder why the village was even called Grass if there was hardly any green around for some time.

And also, this was the longest time she and Sasuke had stayed in one village. Usually one week was their limit. Well, his limit. Sometimes she'd wish he would have stayed in one place and just let her capture him. He just loved making her life miserable, didn't he?

However, she did capture him in the end. In her own way, that is. The only problem is what would happen next. Will he be willing to return to Konoha with her? Or are they going to continue this chase game? Now that she had fallen for him, Hinata couldn't bear to force him to return with her. But...she didn't want to leave him either. A wave of sadness engulfed her and she slapped her cheeks. She was not going to be gloomy on her first date! Even though to Sasuke it would mean nothing, since he made it quite clear he didn't care about dating stuff, Hinata was excited.

Hinata smoothed her long dress and walked out the room. She stopped in the living room doorway when she spotted him. He was sitting on couch, his head bent down with an elbow on the arm rest. A look of deep concentration shadowed his face, as he impatiently tapped his fingers. When he saw her come in, he smiled softly. Hinata wondered what he was thinking about before she walked in.

"Are you ready?" He stood up, all six feet of him.

Hinata nodded, feeling uncertain for some unknown reason. "Um, is something wrong Sasuke?" She craned her head to look at his dark eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, as if there was something else he wanted to tell her. Then he just shook his head, changing his mind. "Nah, let's go." He laid a hand on her back and led her out.

"When I told you that you could pick any place, why did you have to choose _here_ of all places?"

Hinata pouted at her Uchiha who complained like a little girl. "You said anywhere, and I was in the mood to visit." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke frowned. "Very mature, Hinata."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and led him toward the house. "He's like your father figure."

"No. He is not. I don't like him."

"Well, I do. He's a nice-"

"Annoying."

"Very welcoming-"

"An asshole."

"And his pets are adorable-"

"Fucking beasts."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, we don't know anyone else in the village." She added.

"So what?"

Hinata twisted to scowl at him. "So what? Sasuke, you need to learn to make friends. You can't be alone all your life!"

He tugged his hand from her grasp and scowled back. "I don't need anyone."

She crossed her arms. "And me?"

He blinked, stiffening. "What about you?"

Exhaling impatiently, she pointed to herself for greater emphasis. " _Me_ , Sasuke! I thought you said you don't need _anyone_. Where does that put me?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "You're different."

She snorted. "Different? Be specific."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Why are we arguing?"

But Hinata refused to allow him to change the subject. "What do you mean by different? And why won't you make friends? It's not that hard to be nice to people and enjoy the company of others, you know!"

Sasuke's blank stare transformed to one of his infamous death glares. "Shut up, Hinata." He sneered.

And he turned in the opposite direction, not bothering to check if she was following him.

Hinata watched him leave, and when he was about five feet away, she stalked after him.

She grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped and looked at her. Before her mouth opened, he interrupted her. "No."

"No?" She gaped at him. "I didn't say anything yet!" She released him with a pout.

"No, I'm not going back there." He motioned toward the house with his chin. "Pick somewhere else."

"I don't want to!" Hinata snapped, her hand on her hip. He was being impossible! Wasn't he the one who wanted her to pick the location of their first date? Besides, he was the one who said he didn't like the whole dating business anyways. So to make things "easier" for him, she thought visiting Hoshi-san would be nice. And maybe take a walk around the village afterwards. It wasn't like they could do anything else. She did not want to spend the entire date eating at some restaurant, it wouldn't even feel like a date since they done that a bunch of times before. And there wasn't any other dating spots in this tired, old village anyways. Except their infamous brothels, but no way was she going in there again. Ever.

Why did he want _her_ to choose anyway?

"Hinata..." He exhaled in frustration.

"Well, where else do you want to go?!" She threw her hands up in the air. "The only other friend we have is T-"

" _WE_ do not have any other friend." He covered her mouth with his palm, muffling her words.

Hinata glared at him, mumbling through his hand how stupid he was being.

"Why are you so determined for me to make friends?" Sasuke glowered, letting her go after a while. They glared into each other eyes. Hinata stubborn, Sasuke defensive.

"Why are you so determined to be alone?" She shot back, relentless.

Sasuke scoffed. "I have my own reasons."

"And what are they?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at her furiously and said nothing. It was their first date and they were already arguing. When they left their apartment, they walked side-to-side for a while until Sasuke asked her what she wanted to do. He was being awfully quiet and reserved. Hinata wondered what thoughts made him force the date idea. When he asked her to pick a place, it surprised her. He was the one who told her to dress up since they were going out, shouldn't he be the one to pick? Trying to pick somewhere where Sasuke wouldn't feel uncomfortable, since she knew he hated crowded areas, Hinata decided Hoshi's place that was secluded away from the village was a nice place to visit. He did tell them they could

stop by whenever they wanted, and he was a lonely man himself. Not to mention he owned a pack of adorable dogs! Even though Hoshi-san didn't really get along with Sasuke, Hinata knew that they secretly didn't mind each others company.

She knew better than to anger him, but she couldn't help it. It made her wonder what would have happened if she didn't meet him. Would he be alone?

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, losing his patience. He looked back up at her, his face reserved again. "Hinata, I'm starting to regret this date thing." He confessed wearily and she widened her eyes.

Hinata kicked him hard in the heels and he yelped in surprise. "OW, what the _hell_?" Sasuke gaped at her in shock, clutching his knee.

"Next time, that won't be where I'm going to kick you!" She threatened.

Stomping away, she ran toward Hoshi-san's house before he had time to respond.

Sasuke rubbed his heel and stood straight. Before he had time to drag her back, she was already inside the old man's home. He could hear the front door slam from where he stood and he wondered how the hell the door remained intact.

He didn't know if he should be angry at her or feel guilty. But to be honest with himself, he really had no reason to be angry _or_ feel guilty. Since his morning shower, he couldn't keep his nagging thoughts from eating up his brain. Her mission was over...and she was acting like it was nothing to mull over about! Here he was dreading what would happen next, and she's happily trouncing around the village without a worry in the world.

Was he the only one who was practically counting down the seconds they had together?

He couldn't help being an ass to her, even though it was unintentional. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how he refused to think of the possibility of her choosing to leave him at some point. He had...become attached to her. To her innocent kindness, her fierce eyes, to their arguing and how she flushed beautifully in anger, her gentle caresses, her sweet kisses, hell even the scent of her drove him mad! But he had to go and ruin it by snapping at her. After his morning shower, he had come with terms with himself that he wanted her to stay with him. He just needed to find one reason to convince her to stay with him. But it was selfish. So fucking selfish of him. How long hasn't she seen her family and friends? And here he was thinking ways to keep her for himself.

This relationship...he did not want it to be temporary. No...he didn't want it to be just physical either. He wanted her, but he wasn't an asshole to force her to stay with him for his own selfish desires. His face twisted in a conflicted expression as he tried to decided what he really wanted. Keep her with him, or do the right thing and let her go?

A voice tugged at his mind. _You can just go back to Konoha._

But he pushed it away. Returning to Konoha is like asking him to return to hell.

A loud squawk pushed him out of his thoughts. Sasuke peered up at Hinata's bird, swooping in circles

above him. He sheltered his eyes from the sun, until the bird swooped lower and landed on his shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the bird. "Don't think I forgot what you did this morning." He recalled how the bird used him as a body trampoline this morning.

Hikaru squawked again, fluttering his wings and Sasuke leaned back before his feathers blinded him.

"Damn bird." He grunted, looking back at the house where the bird's master disappeared in. They stood there in silence, staring at the unusually quiet house for some time. Sasuke finally began to feel impatient. And annoyed.

"Why is she so stubborn?" He groaned and looked at the bird as if he had all the answers. Dammit, now he was talking to a bird! It wasn't like he was going to answer him. He bet Hinata could speak bird language.

The bird turned its beak to face him, and Sasuke found himself intrigued by the black pearls in his eye sockets. He didn't know why, but the Uchiha clan always had a fondness for birds. Be it in their summoning jutsu's or their genjutsu allusions, or their civil relationships with such creatures.

His eyes surveyed the bird until he caught a white strip attached to the bird's claws.

Another message?

Sasuke blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, while gritting his teeth. Another message...from

Konoha...for Hinata...

He didn't know why, but he felt his heart race and his tension replaced with worry, panic, and unbelievable urge to burn the paper and erase its existence.

He really did not want to read the message. Its contents would either take her away from him or force him to regret keeping her with him. Besides, why won't they leave her alone? They already made it obvious that after she finished her mission, she'd resume her original one. One that involved capturing him, something that has been on his mind all day. If anything, he should be with Hinata right now and talking to her about their... _relationship_.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he exhaled and curiously opened the message.

Hinata laughed cheerfully, watching the little puppy run in circles around her legs. "Did you name them yet?"

Hoshi, sitting on the couch in front of her, shook his head. "Nah, I won't remember them. Can't tell the difference between the dogs since they all look practically the same. I'm still waiting until they grow up more."

Hinata bent down and petted the dog jumping in front of her excitedly. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail at her touch.

Hoshi watched her thoughtfully for a moment. "Not that I mind the visit, Hinata..."

Hinata looked up curiously. "Yes?" She beckoned.

He raked his fingers through his grey beard and regarded her. "You look like you took extra time to dress up for this visit. And I am goddamn sure you didn't dress that way for me."

Hinata said nothing.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked suddenly.

This time she reacted. Hinata scowled at the floor. "Outside. Somewhere." She shrugged, uncaring.

Hoshi raised a brow. "Outside? He's here? Why didn't he come in?"

Hinata recalled how Sasuke had the audacity to admit he regretted taking her out and how he yelped in pain when she kicked him at his last confession. She grinned sadistically and answered him. "I kicked him."

Hoshi grinned back in approval, chuckling. "Don't know why, but I'm sure he deserved it." He continued to laugh hysterically and Hinata felt secretly pleased.

"So that's why you're dressed up..."

And then her smile dropped. "We were going out on a date, and I suggested we come visit you first." Hinata admitted.

"Let me guess, he did not approve?" Hoshi replied, snorting.

Hinata nodded, standing up. The dog scurried off to play with the rest of his siblings. She watched the dogs jump around the kitchen and heard something crashed. She looked back at the Hoshi, but he hardly reacted.

She peered at the windows in the living room. Maybe kicking Sasuke was overdoing it? She hadn't meant to do that. It's just how he was acting like it was a huge...a huge _burden_ or something to take her out. Not to mention how aloof he was being and it was driving her mad!

"Well..."Hoshi stood up. "I don't know why you two had another...love quarrel? Or whatever. Anyway, just go back to him and force him to apologize. Maybe you'll save your breath too, soon enough he'll come apologize anyway."

Hinata frowned. "And how do you know that?" She asked politely. Sasuke wasn't the type that apologized easily. He rather be beaten down and bled to death to lower his level of arrogance to that level.

Hoshi rubbed his chin, and regarded her carefully."Hinata, do you love him?" He questioned.

Hinata froze, taken aback. He waited and she finally replied in a weak voice."Uh...I do." What did that have to do with anything?

"Be patient with him." Hoshi advised, moving toward the kitchen to check up on his dogs. "I noticed he only acted like this when he was stressed about something. And that something is usually is you."

Hinata stepped off the porch and tried to locate Sasuke. She couldn't find him. Did he really...leave? Turning on her byakugan, she confirmed that yes he had left her. Sighing, she started to walk, trying to focus on his chakra. He was being difficult. And confusing. It wasn't like she begged him to spend the rest of the day at Hoshi's place, it was just to visit! Maybe it wasn't a good idea, after all? After some searching, she found him. Hinata rolled her eyes when she spotted him in his usual place where he always trained. Although she raised her eyebrows when she noticed her bird on his shoulder.

Sasuke had his back turned to her. After watching him for a bit, Hinata realized that he wasn't really training. He was facing a tree and simply throwing kunai at it, as if he was playing a simple game of darts.

Hikaru fluttered his wings when Sasuke bent backwards and threw another kunai. His feathers must have blinded him for a second, since this time his aim was off and the kunai flew past the trunk of the tree.

"Dammit bird, stop...stop moving!" He growled and shrugged his shoulders roughly until her bird-friend flew off.

"I understand why you left me alone to play with your kunai by yourself, but I don't get why you had to drag my bird with you too." Hinata's cool voice interrupted them.

Sasuke spun to glance at her in surprise her. Why was he shocked she found him? It wasn't like she masked her presence from him anyway.

"Oh...you're back." He observed, tensing up.

Hinata struggled not to feel hurt by that. Instead she bit her lower lip, before replying. "Yes, I'm back." She restated the obvious.

Sasuke continued to observe, and she felt lost in his gaze. He looked at her earnestly and intensely, she tried not to fidget from his inscrutable stare. After a while, he sighed deeply. Whatever answer he was trying to figure out from her eyes, it seemed that he could not locate it.

"Come here." He held out a hand to her, patiently. Hinata complied, despite being angry at him. Now, she was more worried. She remembered Hoshi's advice.

He took her hand and pulled her to his embrace. Resting his chin on her head, Hinata muffled her face into his shirt. She laid one hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"How...How was the old man?"

Hinata grinned at him, noticing the strain in his question. "He is quite well. And his dogs as well."

Sasuke smirked in half-amusement. "I didn't ask you about his dogs."

"I know." She teased, and he pinched her cheeks. " _Ow_!"

He laughed, releasing her. Entwining his hand with hers, he pulled her along. He led them out the forest and they stepped on the road. "Let's go back home. I ruined the damn date, so we'll have to do a redo some other day."

"Yes you did." Hinata nodded.

"And acted like snotty asshole." He added reluctantly.

More nods. "You were a jerk." She confirmed.

Sasuke looked up at the sky for a minute. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to make it up to you now..."

Hating how she was walking behind him, she increased her pace until she was walking beside him. They were still holding hands. "And I even dressed up for nothing." She pointed out.

Sasuke jerked his head toward her and gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh yes, I didn't forget _that_."

"I hope not..."She raised a brow warily.

"Remember what happened last time you dressed up for me?" He pulled her to his chest and nibbled her ear. Hinata squeaked, pushing him away.

Hinata tried not to sputter. "Y-Yes I remember, and if you think i'm letting you ruin another dress of mine, you're mistaken Sasuke!" She could feel heat rise in her cheeks.

He laughed, reaching for her again. Hinata stepped back.

His humorous face was replaced with seriousness, almost mocking. "Don't tell me your going shy on me now?" He stepped closer to her until her back hit a nearby tree behind and her and he cornered her with that sinful smirk.

He planted one hand beside her head and leaned down to her.

"I'm not going shy." Hinata sniffed, looking up at him. She could her heart flutter. You'd think after a bunch of intimate moments between them, that she'd get used to his teasing, to his gentle and sometimes rough touches, but alas...it was like falling in love him all over again each time. "You were acting...odd today." She revealed.

Sasuke didn't comment. He bent down and kissed her. Hinata returned the kiss greedily, melting at his familiar lips on hers. All her thoughts about how he ruined their first date dissolved and in the end she discovered she really didn't really care.

Sasuke watched her skip around in his kitchen, while she hummed under her breath and prepared their dinner. He sat at the stool in the kitchen watching her for a while. She turned on the stove to heat the pot, and then washed her hands.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" She called, reaching into the cupboards to pull out plates and began to set them on the table.

They had plates? Did she go shopping again? He must have been out training when she did. This girl acted like this was her own home. Not that he minded of course.

"You need help?" He asked awkwardly. Watching her cook for him, in his own kitchen, it was making him feel rather uncomfortable. They had become so accustomed to living together, it began to feel natural to have her around. He couldn't imagine a future that wasn't like this, her living with him.

This was bad. He was acting selfish again, and it was all because he wanted to stay with him. Unconsciously, he stuck his hand in one of his pockets and felt the slip of paper.

Sasuke glanced at her warm smile, and he felt his resolve shake. God, he wanted to stay her. He just wanted to get up and shake her and beg for her to stay, but instead he held his tongue.

"Can you grab the napkins?" She requested, pushing her bangs to the side to look at him.

Sasuke nodded, grabbing the roll on top of the fridge and setting it on the table. He raised his brows when he glanced at their dinner she made. "How much did you cook?" He gaped. There was enough to feed more than just two people. She sat across him and he sat on the other side, eyeing her. She reached for a bread roll from the basket.

"Well Uchiha-san, you ruined our first date, so at least we could have a decent dinner." She shrugged casually, munching on a bread roll and hid her adorable giggle.

Sasuke smirked halfheartedly at her. He didn't know what he loved more, the fact that she inherited his evil teasing or how just her presence put him in a good mood. This kitty had practically had him in her clutches and he was a hopeless bastard. He dug into his own food. His stomach rumbled in satisfaction. It has been so long since he had a home cooked meal. The last time he had someone cook for him in his own home was his deceased mother. Without even trying, Hinata was creating excuses for him to keep her with him.

He ate and thought about complimenting her food, she was amazing cook after all. His level of cooking wasn't remotely close to hers, and he's been practicing for years.

In the end, he didn't say anything. He was a coward.

And then with afterthought, he said,"Uchiha-san?"

Her unconvincing evil grin returned, and Sasuke immediately forgot what he wanted to tell her before. For now. "That is your name, right?"

"You know Hinata, I think I'm becoming a rather bad influence on you." He confessed.

She blushed modestly, and stared into her plate. "Then I should probably spend less time around you." She joked.

He inhaled sharply at her words, and suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

Hinata combed her hair and kept looking back at the closed bedroom door. She had just go into her pajama's and ready to get in bed, but Sasuke still haven't poked in. Usually, he strolled right in, ignoring her protests and plopped next to her on the bed. Sometimes they just slept, sometimes more, and sometimes if she was upset with him about something she'd kick him out until he pleaded for forgiveness.

After a good half hour, Hinata slipped out the room and looked for him.

"Sasuke? Aren't you coming to bed?" She scanned the empty apartment. Entering the living room, she found him on the couch he used to sleep on. His legs were spread out on the table in front him, still in his day clothes and shoes. He stared out in space in front of him, his eyes dark and expression almost menacing. When she tiptoed into the room, observing him in confusion, his expression transformed into a blank one when he noticed her.

Hinata dropped her eyes to his chest, squirming under his fixed gaze. "Is something wrong?" She twitched.

He cleared his throat, emotion returning to his pale face. "I think I'm going to sleep here tonight." He responded nonchalantly.

She jerked in surprise. Ever since since they began to sleep with each other, he always invited himself in her bed. She was used to curling next to him and sleeping with him each night, and now he chose to go back to sleeping on the couch. He was acting weird again. Hinata tried to think of a reason why he was so reserved today but she could not find one.

Sasuke was still watching her silently with hooded eyes, not saying a word. Collecting herself, she nodded in embarrassment and sprinted back inside the bedroom before he could see the confused tears in her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke glared at the wall in front of him for a measurably long time. Sighing, his hand slipped into his pocket and he crumpled open the paper again.

 _Hinata, this Kakashi. I have been appointed Hokage, so you will be receiving orders from me from now on. I have received your reports about the success of your mission and I want to congratulate you. We were unable to send you someone to assist you on the mission because of two reasons I hope you will take into consideration. One, Konoha have been receiving outside attacks by old followers of Madara, and those who were upset with the outcome of the war. I'm sure you know as a Konoha shinobi that the village's safety takes precaution above all. Second, your father wanted you to prove yourself to your clan and thought that it would damage your pride as a contender for your clan's leadership if we did assist you. In any case, now that you have completed this mission, I ask you return home so we could talk more. After some discussion with the village's elders, we have to come to conclusion that is more convenient for Sasuke Uchiha to stay away from Konoha. Dragging him back in order to enact punishment would appease some of the villagers indeed, but it would do more harm than good. Uchiha's aid in the war may have redeemed him in the eyes of Konoha somewhat, but I think having him away from the village indefinitely is fitting for both Konoha and him as well._

 _Return to Konoha as soon you receive this message. Good job. -Kakashi, Sixth Hokage._

Kakashi as hokage was unsurprising. Although, Sasuke assumed Naruto would take that position after the old hag, but considering his age it was reasonable to think he'd have to wait a bit more before taking that prestigious role and accomplishing his life-long dream. That usuratonkachi was still too naïve to assume the position just yet.

He didn't care about the whole village preferring him to stay away, it wasn't like he even considered coming back in the first place. It was relieving, though, to know that they given up on forcing him to come back. They finally got the message to fuck off.

You would think he'd be pleased right now, but instead he only felt dead inside. He finally got what he want. For everyone to get off his back and leave him the heck alone. And instead he felt like shit. His throat was dry. Like someone just kicked him hard in the chest and he was knocked out of breath.

Growling quietly in exasperation, he pulled at his hair, his elbows on his knees. He stared at the floor, cursing himself.

Now what? What the fuck was he supposed to do about _her_? That girl in his bedroom right now who he would rather die for, than to let her walk out from his life. She was everything he wasn't, but

everything he ever wanted. Radiance, kindness, innocence, forgiveness, and so damn prideful. The fact that she let someone like him to taint her pureness made him want to scold himself that he was undeserving of her. And he was. So goddamn much.

He knew when the time came and she had to decide whether or not to stay with him, he was going to do everything in his power to make her go back. No matter how much it will destroy him. He didn't deserve her, not to the point where he would have the audacity to ask her to throw everything away for him. Konoha was her home, not him. It was the right thing to do.

 _Then why did he feel so fucking depressed?_

Sasuke shook his head, a lump forming in his throat.

He hated himself for getting close to her. He hated himself for opening to her. He hated himself for offering to help her with her mission that day. He hated himself for even speaking to her and even as far as enjoying every time they argued. He hated himself for showing jealousy, an emotion he hardly portrayed his entire life, and it was all because of his possessive want to keep her for himself. He hated himself for every kiss they shared that tore him from the inside each time. He hated himself for not being able to keep his hands off her. He hated himself for sleeping with her and showing her a side to him that he never showed to anyone, _any girl_ , before.

He hated himself for wanting her to stay with him regardless of their situation and for wanting her to abandon her family and friends for him. He hated himself.

He hated himself so much that he shot up from he couch and crept into the bedroom the kitty escaped to. He stopped at the door for a second, hesitant. The room was dark and quiet. Slipping out of his black boots, he tucked them aside and took off his shirt. He stayed in his jeans, not bothering to change into sweats. All the while, the girl didn't bother to look up at him or say anything. She gave no notice that she sensed him coming in.

Sasuke glanced at the lump in the bed. She was hiding under the sheets, he could make out her frozen frame below the covers.

 _Shit, did he hurt her again?_

Gliding across the room, he sat on the bed, the bed creaking under his weight.

"Go away." He heard her muffle plea.

Ignoring her, he pulled off the covers. She tugged back and he snatched it out of her reach. She sat up, eyes blazing.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She glared at him through her tears. Her white eyes blared in the dark, her cheeks smeared and flushed.

Sasuke blinked, eyes widening. "W-Why are you _crying_?" He cracked in horror.

Grunting, she looked away and rubbed her eyes. "None of your business." She sniffed, refusing to meet his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hinata, I'm-" He gulped and her hand shot up to stop him.

"Don't bother." She scooted away from him on the bed. His jaw slackened at her heartlessness.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke slowly got up when he saw her moving toward the door.

"You can have the bed." She only said, indifferent.

Sasuke instantly took two steps and grabbed her wrist. He spun her to face him. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

She tugged her hand from his grip and he let her go reluctantly. She crossed her arms and stared at his chest. "For what?"

"What?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she pressed sharply, "Sorry for _what_?"

"For being an asshole? For acting weird?" He offered. The unbelievable urge to tell her the real reason he was being distant with her was eating him from the inside. He knew that as soon as he told her, that everything between would change. Would alter and leave them with greater rift apart.

She peered him silently for a moment, looking unsatisfied with his answer. Finally she exhaled, staring at the floor. "Sasuke you are worse than a moody pregnant woman."

At that, he brightened. "So you forgive me?" He asked, hopeful.

She scowled. "Maybe. I dunno... I'm still upset with you. Saying I'm sorry won't cut it."

Sasuke frowned at how difficult she was being. His kitty was becoming rather arrogant. He had a feeling that she knew how much he disliked apologizing and was deliberately doing this on purpose.

He reached for her wrist again and drew her close to him. She tripped over her feet at his roughness and he slipped his arm around his waist to swiftly catch her. She tumbled into his chest, grabbing his arms to support herself as she tried to stand upright. "Why did you..." She trailed off when he caressed her cheek and her eyes fluttered to his in confusion. In a room full or darkness, her eyes shone like light from the moon.

Sasuke tried to envision a future without her. He tried and tried, but he could not. Once he let her in, she became a part to his whole. Having her removed from his life was like removing a limb from his body.

"I think I have a rather unhealthy obsession with you, kitty." He admitted to her, pulling her closer to him until there was no space between them. They stood in the middle of the room, two teenagers away from everything else in the world.

Hinata pulled back and looked at him with her wide eyes. "What?" She muttered softly at his revelation.

Sasuke pushed the strands of bed hair that fell over her eyes, his fingers lingering at the sides of her

face. "Tell me Hinata, if I haven't run into you when I left Konoha and let you in my life, how fucked do you think my life would have been?"

Her eyebrows shut up in surprise at his question, and she considered it thoughtfully. "I..I think you would have been really...eh, _fucked_." She grimaced at the terminology he had used.

"Indeed." He whispered, laughing softly. And he kissed her, unable to restrain himself anymore.

He still had so much more to tell her. The message, the fate of their relationship, and his resolve to let

her go...

But for one more night, he wanted to pretend. Pretend that they had all the time in the world and the complications between them did not exist.

It was just him, the arrogant broken boy, with a stubborn kitty that shined brighter than the sun and picked up his pieces. Her presence, her scent, her laughs, cries, yells, every fucking part of her was carved into him. When everyone had practically shouted good riddance to him, when everyone felt pleased back home at his disappearance, when it was clear that the place he once called home became a living memory of how he tried to destroy it, she was the only thing left for him.

She reacted to his kiss by stepping on her toes, curling her fingers behind his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist, grazing the uncovered skin between her pajama top and bottom. He kissed her softly, applying pressure to her lips. He tried to kiss her passionately, slowly and gently, pouring his feelings he couldn't utter out loud into the kiss, but his greedy kitty would not let him. Pushing her body firmly against him, Sasuke gracefully clutched the back of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist while she deepened the kiss. Her pink tongue darted inside, and he threaded his fingers into her hair.

He led them to the bed and he set her down on the pillows carefully.

Sasuke shoved all his anxious thoughts away and focused on the pretty girl in bed with him. Life has always been cruel to him. His family was stripped from him, then his only brother, and now he was forced to leave his lover. Life was cruel indeed. He buried his face beneath her jaw and rashly began to undo the buttons of her pajama top. He didn't realize his fingers were shaking as he undid the buttons until he accidentally ripped a button from her shirt.

" _Shit_." He murmured, forcing his fingers to stop trembling. When he finally undid the last one, he almost let out a sigh of relief.

Hinata remained motionless beneath him and he peeked up at her. She held his gaze and she gave him a tentative smile that almost made him choke from its sweetness.

She reached to cup his cheek. "Sasuke, please relax." She urged kindly, caressing his cheek.

"Huh? Uh..yeah." He blurted stupidly.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting nervous for some reason. It wasn't like they haven't had sex before!

Hinata must have sensed his incompetence tonight, because she pushed herself and helped him out. She removed her shirt, and the thin one below it. Her hands slid to her bottom, and Sasuke helped her slide out of the fabric, until she was only in her underwear.

He looked at the kitty below him hungrily and exhaled softly. No matter how many times, he was always left breathless at the sight of her body. Kissing her shoulder, he slid his hands down her milky skin and let out a shudder. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, fingers tracing his jaw tenderly. "You're handsome yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her, unsure how to react to her compliment. She didn't give him a chance, clutching his hair in fists and kissed him hard. He returned it just as ferociously and viciously, tasting her and welcoming her to enter his cavern. Their tongues danced, as they battled to consume one another. His hands roamed down her body, and with practice he had her out of her bra and underwear in seconds. Clasping her breasts in his palms, she moaned into his mouth, arching her back and urging him for more pressure. Her nipples hardened at his touch, and he drew circles around them. Breaking the kiss, he panted into the crook of her neck. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, his mind racing.

"I'd kill the next bastard that sees you like this." He growled roughly, sliding his hands up and down her length, almost possessively.

Hinata beamed. "And what if it was a girl?"

"Her too. I'd skin her alive."

At that answer, she slapped his shoulder. "Sasuke! Stop thinking murderous thoughts!"

Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She shivered under his touch. "Can't help it." He murmured sheepishly.

"And what do you mean by _next_?" She added, offended. "There will be no next!"

Sasuke stopped, swallowing hard. He wanted to desperately to believe her words. To beam in happiness that she wanted him only, and even considered a _future_ with him.

 _There will be no next._

He wanted this...this _thing_ between them to work. So fucking badly. But life had to be so fucking cruel, hadn't it?

"I surely hope not." He teased her halfheartedly, trying to mask his pain underneath.

Hesitation flickered across her face momentarily but was contorted to pleasure when he slipped his fingers in her wet clit. Since he was so damn awful at expressing his emotions to her, he had to show it to her physically. He wasn't the talking and touchy type, but dammit all if he wasn't going to make it clear to her tonight that he never wanted anyone but her. Never considered wanting anyone until she came along. She moaned his name, gasping and groaning, and he knew she was ready. Undoing his buckle hastily, he slipped out of his jeans and then stripped his boxers. Grabbing hold of his cock, he

looked down at her.

"You belong to me, Hinata." He growled ferociously. "Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded, her body flushed and her eyes memorized him. And he entered her and was rewarded with silkiness and warmth. Grunting, he thrust into her and she met his thrusts with equal fervor. Flipping her over on the bed, the kitty balanced herself on top of him.

"Ride me." He almost begged, letting out a moan when she immediately complied. He closed his eyes, almost afraid to meet her eyes when she pleasured him. It was too much. He didn't want to see her glazed look or how she positioned herself on top of him and slid in and out of him rhythmically, panting his name through her pink, kissable lips.

The kitty raked her nails into his chest, as she slid down his length. " _Fuck_ , Hinata. God." He let out a grunt, clutching her hips and assisting her. She pulled out and then sat on him again, and they both screamed in pleasure, hitting their orgasm.

"S-Sasuke..."She gasped hoarsely, collapsing onto his chest. "I already told you I am yours." She closed her eyes, and laid her head against his stomach.

 _Mine_.

"I know." Sasuke replied quietly.

He flipped her on her back, still inside her. Capturing her lips in a long, heated kiss, she sighed contently in his mouth and he tasted vanilla. Slowly, he began to make love to her. As opposed to their rough sex, Sasuke wanted to know one last time what it felt like to make love to her gently and to be in her. He clutched her head in between his hands and kissed her, while he entered and rocked into her, so unbearably slow and taking his time, marveling every second inside her. The kitty must have noticed his change, and she kissed him just as passionately.

For some time, they made love and were coiled into one, memorizing each others faces and climaxing together as if they were one person.

Afterwards, they laid in bed and the kitty curled next to him, resting her head on his bare chest. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, his arms crossed below his head on the pillow. When he felt her breathing slow down, he cleared his throat and murmured the words he punished himself to never utter because he refused to be a selfish bastard.

"Please don't leave me, Hinata."

It was a mistake for ever letting her in his heart. A big fucking mistake.

xxx

 **Note: Hey guys, this story is a reupload. I took it down several years ago due to personal reasons, but a lot of people complained and I decided to post it again. However, I was able to recover up to this chapter only! If anyone has a copy of this story from many years ago, please let me know. Otherwise, I am going to write up a new ending and try to remember how I ended it to best of my ability.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
